Kaede and the Colonials
by keithallen
Summary: This might be a crossover that shouldn't happen buuuut, I got started on it and found I liked writing this. Kaede manages to keep the facility goons away from her, so they freeze her with plans to infect the planet with her. Plans go wrong and she becomes someone else's bad day. Don't pay attention to the 'genre', I don't.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

"Director Kakuzawa, we can't get anyone near Lucy!" The med tech said nervously as he stood in front of the man's desk beside Kurama. "Somehow, the injectables are blocked from going in, me medical team and two guards are dead! The cage around her is destroyed as is the containment door! The only reason she's still on the cable is we think she can't find it to cut herself down. Anyone who goes in there gets killed!"

"Gas the chamber," Kakuzawa ordered.

"That is not possible due to the door being open. The gas would fill all the lower levels," Kurama stated. "I do have a suggestion you may want to consider."

"Which is?" Kakuzawa asked in a his rough voice.

"Get rid of her," Kurama said. "Freeze her by spraying her quickly with liquid nitrogen. Men in protective suits can do that, then go in and get her down. Then she can be disposed of."

Kakuzawa was about to call Kurama a baka, then thought about it. Even Lucy's body was very hazardous. Burning her corpse, her DNA from the frozen body may escape up into the atmosphere and infect someone. If her body was scattered in tiny pieces, then she could infect many, many more people. He liked that idea. Put Lucy's frozen remains on a rocket, send her into low orbit and blow it up. "Prepare to do so, I will let you know when to execute your plan," Kakuzawa told him.

The men left, and Kakuzawa began planning.

Since Kakuzawa could not admit to launching a body into space to blow it up, he arraigned for a rocket to lift a communications satellite into orbit. Instead of the Aerospace scientific people to set this rocket up, since he didn't want anyone to know what the true payload was, he had his own people bring the rocket to a remote island and set it up there.

The rocket made to lift a two metric ton payload was only loaded with enough explosives to shatter Lucy's frozen body and timed so it would go off in the upper atmosphere.

Kurama supervised the loading. After she was frozen, Lucy in her pod was wrapped in insulation and a silver thermal blanket. On the outside of the blanket was wrapped with a few layers of detonating cord. Since the nose cone wasn't to be ejected at the proper time, but much, much earlier, the wire to the rockets on the cone were clipped and rewired to the detonator in the thermal blanket with the det cord.

Checks were done to make sure everything was set, then Kurama went back to the launching station.

"Launch," he ordered.

Tail fire blasted out of the rocket and the rocket shot into the sky. Kurama watched the rocket fly out of sight. At least she was gone now.

.

On it's way up the rocket shuddered with vibrations and the strong G-forces that pulled on everything. The detonator was pulled downward and shaken vigorously. Ripping free, the detonator hit the floor of the top stage, severing the det cord that was to eject that stage. As the rocket got to the proper height, the detonator to blow the explosives let out it's bits of fire, but didn't ignite anything.

The rocket sped up and out of the atmosphere and instead of ejecting the last stage, the end of that det cord only blew out a little flame. The rocket kept picking up speed until after it was out of orbit, and burned out.

Traveling twice the speed needed for escaping Earth orbit, the rocket was headed onward in the solar system. Coming close to the moon gave it enough of a gravity slingshot to throw it at Mars. After a few months of travel, it got a gravity boost from Mars and closed on Jupiter and in a close slingshot around Jupiter, the rocket picked up another 138,000 miles an hour. Now the fastest moving object ever launched from Earth, it shot farther out in the system to Uranus which gave it another boost in speed. The rocket containing Lucy left the solar system at 5130 miles per second, and entered interstellar space.

* 2300 years later*

On New Caprica, Cavil went onto Colonial One to see President Baltar. He smiled at the ragged looking President and asked, "Mr. President, you have seen every variety of human there is, correct?"

Baltar frowned slightly and said, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Come with me, I need your expert opinion," Cavil said. "Don't worry, I have plenty of security so no one will shoot you."

The Caprica Six decided to come along with him. "What have you found?" she asked as they walked out.

"Oh, you're going to love this!" Cavil said with a grin. "I'd tell you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?' Baltar asked.

"You see," Cavil said, "One of out patrols picked up a large piece of a very odd and old looking craft. We're sure most of it is missing. It's not cylon, and we don't have anything like it in the Colonial registry either. To make it more mysterious, the writing and symbols we found on it, doesn't match any known writing."

"That's not possible," Baltar said in disbelief.

"Not only is it possible, we have the craft. Well, pieces of it. We also have the body that was inside."

Walking towards a hanger ringed with centurions, Cavil said, "We are pretty sure the human within didn't come from the Colonies. We have no idea where it did come from. Mr. President, I want to see if you can give me any clues."

Baltar shrugged and said, "I don't know how I can tell you where a dead body came from, unless there is some legible writing or navigation data I can decipher."

Coming to the door, Cavil grinned and said, "I never said it was a dead body."

Baltar followed Cavil in, the Six close behind him. They walked over to a Medical bed with a glass cover over it. Within was a covered sheet with a human female form under it. The sheet was strapped down. Cavil motioned to it.

"Whoever this is was frozen. So far we've warmed the body up and we have a very shallow heartbeat, and there is light breathing," Cavil explained. "We're trying to wake whoever this is up. I suspect this is another species of human, but I wanted to get your opinion fist."

"Gaius, get out of here as fast as you can!"

At first, Baltar thought it was Caprica Six talking to him. She was on his other side. A very worried phantom Six hissed out her warning and disappeared. He swallowed nervously. Was the person under there diseased? Maybe dangerous somehow?

Walking over to the Medical Bed, Cavil asked the four at a control panel on the end of the bed, "Is she thawed out all the way?"

"Yes, in fact, the injuries we detected are gone. The woman is self-healing. Slow, but her body is correcting itself. She should wake up soon."

Cavil raised an eyebrow. "She not a Colonial then," he said. He had the glass cover removed and waved to the body. "Mr. President, would you like the first look?"

"Gauis, don't!" the Phantom Six hissed across the bed from him, then disappeared again.

"Be my guest, please," Baltar said to Cavil.

Cavil raised the sheet and pulled it back to show the head and shoulders of a woman with long pink hair, pink eyebrows and sporting a triangular set of horns on the curve of her head above her ears.

Baltar frowned and softly said, "I've never seen anyone like that."

"No one has," Cavil agreed. "You know what I think? We've found a completely different race of humans. All tests show she is human, except for those horns. Sure you've never seen her kind before?"

"No," Baltar said firmly.

"Well, I had to be sure. Don't worry, we'll take care of her. You can go back to being President," Cavil said and flicked a wrist to dismiss him.

Baltar walked for the exit. To the Six beside him, he asked, "That's not another form of cylon?"

"No, I have no idea where she came from.," The Six told him.

A pair of soft explosions, like someone popping a paper bags sounded.

Hearing the strange meaty/hollow sound, Baltar turned in time to see the Cavil and the Four falling to the floor as their brain matter and skull fragments were flying through the air away from the Medical bed. The straps around the pink haired woman parted and flew away. The pink haired woman sat up and turned her red eyes on them.

Behind her a centurion marched up to grab her arms.

Metal crashing sounded, and the top half of the centurion jumped up and flew at them as it if had been shot out of something. Caprica Six tackled Baltar. The chunk of centurion missed them and smashed into the door to break it down.

The woman got up off the table, naked. Baltar stared at her. The Six grabbed him to pull him up. "Run!" she cried. The phantom Six also cried for him to run with fear in her eyes.

A soft wind like noise sounded. His Phantom Six was split across the middle and her head flew away before she disappeared. The woman walked towards them, eyeing they malevolently.

Heart in his throat, Baltar scrambled up and ran for his life. Racing out the door, Caprica beside him, they didn't even turn around or slow down when the heard the centurions firing their guns. With the gun fire, more crashing was heard. A bullet hitting the ground nearby made them push faster to get away.

Caprica snapped her head back then yelled, "She's still standing! Run faster!"

Baltar did, terrified of that horned woman.

.

Once the metal things around her were scrap and the human ran away, she jumped over the roof and bound over to another building on lung jumps. Landing on the roof of this building, she saw she was alone. Looking back, she wondered if those metal androids were the latest human attempt to kill her. She let out a snort. Try again, humans.

The air was cool. Hugging herself from the chill, she realized she was very hungry. She'd gotten free of them, but now, she had to find clothing and something to eat. Smirking to herself, she knew Kurama would never get his 'Lucy' back. She was free and intended to stay that way. "My name is Kaede, not Lucy," she said to herself to confirm it.

"Who's there?" a woman asked and came around the corner of a small building on the roof. The woman's clothes looked warm. Kaede shot her vectors out.

.

Back in his office, President Baltar had a two guards outside Colonial One, and police out looking for a naked, pink haired woman.

"I don't believe it," Caprica said weakly. "She destroyed five centurions and disappeared. She could be anywhere!"

A policeman came in. "Mr. President, we did find a naked woman on the roof of a building." he said with a wince. "She was murdered. It looks like her head was ripped off. Her blood is in a big pool on the roof, almost like she'd been held upside down as her body bled out. We're canvassing for witnesses, but so far, no one has seen anything."

"Did she have pink hair?" Caprica asked.

"No, dark brown." the policeman said.

"Keep looking," Baltar told him. "Find her and follow, don't try to arrest her until you have her surrounded."

"Yes, Mr. President."

Baltar then asked, "What in the name of the Lords of Kobol did Cavil find? It's like that woman is some kind of … monster! There is no way she's human. How did she even do those things?"

In a shaky voice, Caprica said, "Gaius, whatever she is, is something of immense power. We have to find a way to communicate with her. We need to get her to understand we do not want to be her enemy."

"And how do we do that?" he asked in a rant. "Walk up and say hello, I want to be your friend, please don't obliterate me or rip my fracking head off!"

Caprica looked at him and firmly said, "We need to find a way."

.

Chief Tyrol was down in the resistance meting room, an underground space they held supplies and a few weapons they didn't want the cylons to find. Sitting down beside Saul Tigh he said, "I just saw something that blew my mind. If I hadn't seen it, there is no way I'd believe it!"

"Cylons gathering up and leaving?" Saul suggested.

"A naked woman just trashed five centurions," he stated.

"You wanna explain that, Cheif?" Saul asked, eyeing him.

"The Cavil went to see Baltar," he said with a glassy look in his eye. "Baltar comes out with him, and a bunch of guards. I figured something was up, so I followed and watched from behind some cover. They go into a hanger with centurion guards. A Six, Cavil and Baltar go in. A couple minutes later, half a centurion flies out of there, busting the door down. Then Baltar and the Six come running out like the devil is on their tail …"

"Something went wrong with an experiment?" Saul asked.

"Gods, I hope not!" Galen said in a near whisper. "The centurions moved to go in, and this naked woman walks out the door. Reddish pink hair down to her ass. She stops and stares at nothing. The two closest centurions pull up to shoot. Before they shoot their heads are smashed right off their bodies by nothing. Before the heads hit the ground, they both turn like marionettes, you know like something is moving them, they kneel down on each side of the woman. The other centurions open up, and walked closer. The headless centurions take the bullets, then both the headless ones fly at the shooters. The shooters are knocked down then they …. explode is the only thing I can call it. All the centurion bodies just blast out to the sides in a shower of sparks. A pair of human guards run at the woman. Both are split down the middle." With an insane giggle, he said, "Then she shoots straight up onto the roof, and flies away."

"What you're saying isn't possible," Saul said firmly.

"I know! That's why I'm having a hard time believing it …. And I watched the whole thing!" Galen cried. "I don't know what the frack happened, but one naked woman took out five centurions, and scared the Hades out of Baltar and that Six. Oh yeah, split two guys right down the middle too, and with no visible weapon at all."

"If you saw that woman again, would you recognize her?" Saul asked.

"Easy, just look for a slim woman with pink hair down to her ass, and red eyes. Oh yeah, she's got horns on her head too," Galen said in a snort.

Saul grumbled, "Whatever the frack happened, that woman had found something to wipe those centurions out with. Pass the word, we need to find her and find out how the frack she is doing that."

.

Dressed in the pants, boots and light coat with the shawl over her head, Kaede went down inside a factory type building. Ignoring everyone that was working there, and being ignored, she slipped out a side door and into woodland.

She had no idea where she was, except much of this place was a tent city. The streets were patrolled by those android things and police. Seeing a long tent that backed against the woods, Kaede made sure no one was looking and slipped in under the back. She found herself in a space between the canvas and a large pile of boxes. The boxes had labels and markings, but she couldn't read them.

Quietly, she lifted herself up to find one man in the middle watching out the front. He was sitting behind a desk, tipped back in his chair. There was only one way she was going to find out anything about where she was. She shot a vector out, as Kurama called them, and into the back of the man's head to feel around in his brain. He jerked in his chair and shuddered as she explored his knowledge and memories.

In flashes of memory, she saw bombing, people screaming and frantically trying to get on board ships as the cylons attacked. In quick flashes, she saw his experiences as they fled the Cylons. She new the languages he knew. She found out this was the reserve food supply, most of it vacuum packaged and ready to eat.

That was all she really needed to know. She released him, he slumped dead. She grabbed two boxes and slipped out the back and sneaked off into the woods. Walking far enough away so she wouldn't be seen, Kaede found some heavy brush and lifted herself up into the middle of it. She cleared herself a place, piling the ripped up brush around her clearing, then settled down in to get some food.

After stuffing herself, Kaede smoothed the ground for a place to lay down and got some real sleep.

.

Baltar was assaulted by bio-cylons demanding to know where that 'murderer' was. One of his guards also came in to say several humans were outside, wanting to know why a woman at the power plant was 'brutally' killed and stripped, as well as the stock manager in the supply tent. The stock manager was found dead with no apparent cause. A Two came in threatening to 'nuke' the planet unless these killings were stopped. Caprica insisted they had seen the suspect, and all available police and centurions were out looking for this person.

Sam Anders was one of the people who's come to Colonial One to find out what Baltar was doing about the deaths of two innocent people. The police who'd gotten killed, he saw as cylon sympathizers and didn't care if they died. In this screwed up occupation by the cylons, he was hoping for just a shred of justice.

As usual, it wasn't Baltar who showed his face, but that blonde cylon bimbo Baltar was fracking. Holding up her hands she said, "Please, listen. The one we are looking for is an alien woman, she can be identified by her pink hair, red eyes and the horns on her head. It is not just humans she is killing. She has been killing anyone she's come across. This woman is very deadly, so if you see her, run away and report to the nearest policeman or centurion immediately. Do. Not. Try to confront her, she WILL kill you!"

"So you're making up a pink haired alien to cover up your crimes?" Sam shouted.

"No! This woman is real and as I said, deadly. She has also destroyed five centurions we know of, and several bio-cylons. Please take my warning seriously." The Six then went back inside.

"What a bunch of bullshit!" Sam spat. He stomped off, he had more important things to do than listen to their lies. They had strategic outposts to set up. Walking back to the place Saul Tigh was directing him from, Sam made sure no one was watching when he slipped into the tent.

Saul was sitting on his bunk. Sam sat beside him, keeping his voice low.

"I sent three guys up on the hill outside of town away from the spaceport, in the woods, three others as close as they can get to the spaceport without being seen. They build blinds and shooting positions, then they'll come back and let us know where they are. Like you said, no guns. If they're caught, they were looking for edibles."

"Find out anything at Colonial One?" Saul asked.

"No, the same stupid shit. It did have a twist, now murders are being done not by cylons, but by some pink haired phantom woman," Sam said with a snort.

Saul quickly looked at Sam. "Pink air? Galen said he saw that too. That woman trashed the centurions who were shooting at her."

"How bad was she hit?" Sam asked.

"Not a scratch from what Galen said, she can fly too."

"You're fracking with me," Sam accused.

"Go talk to Galen. By the look of him, he saw something strange," Saul insisted.

"I think I will," Sam said. "I'll let you know when those positions are done." He left Saul's tent and headed for the school tent where he was to meet the 'hill' group to see what they had found. He arrived as Deek, who was spattered in blood, came around the back and stared at him.

"We got ambushed!" he said flatly.

"Cylons?"

"No. It was really fracking strange. We saw this large clump of brush, it was perfect. I mean it was thick enough to hide some protection, looks right down on that cylon office building, and thick enough cover that we wouldn't be seen. We start making our way though the brush, then this woman pops up out of the middle! Charlie lost his head, I mean, if just frackin flew off! Jer's heart burst out his back and hit me in the face! I didn't hear a report or see anything. Whatever she had was silent. I fracking ran! She was staring at me with those red eyes, I knew I was next! Sam, I was luck to get away alive! Whatever the frack she is, she's terrifying!"

"What color was her hair?"

"Pink, and you'll think I'm fracked in the head, but she's got horns."

"Frack!" Sam spat. OK, he was going to stop this thing right now! "We'll get guns and go back up there. Don't pause, don't give her a chance to shoot … whatever she has. You see this woman, shoot to kill. Let's go."

.

Kaede watched the lone man run away, tripping a couple times as he fled. She wasn't going to bother chasing him, she knew more humans would be coming. They always did. She needed someplace better than out here on the ground where they were able to just walk up to her. Briefly, she looked up in the trees. The branches were open every one visible. Not a good place to be unless she constantly wanted to guard against being shot at.

Looking at the tent city below, she wondered if any of those tents were unoccupied. Human hunting for her would come out here searching.

Before Kaede left, she took her coat off and put it back on so her hair was under it. She packed up as much food as possible into the coat pockets, they put the shawl on so it made a hood over her head to help hide her face. She lifted herself up and out of the brush toward the town, not the way that man went, and kept her head down as she walked to the tent city.

Coming down to the pathway that served as a road, she did note a pair of men in long coats walking the other way. Under one, she noted the barrel of a gun. They walked on past, so she didn't kill them.

Surprisingly, she melted very well into the crowd. The ones going places minded their own business, the others who were talking in their groups did the same. Looking up just enough to see where she was going, Kaede made it to the middle of the tent city.

"Hey lady, do you have any food?" a dirty, ragged girl asked.

Kaede stopped. The child had appeared directly in front of her. It was slap the child away and draw attention to herself, or give the child food. To keep from being discovered and having to fight her way out of here, she pulled out a pack of food and handed it over.

"Thank you." the girl said meekly and ran to the side. Kaede continued on.

This was frustrating. Every tent she saw was occupied by someone. Some had whole families in one tent. Finally she looked in one that had a bare bed frame and not much else in it. She went in and noted the curtains hanging over a small area that had bedding hidden behind it. It was large enough to mostly lay down in, and no one would look for her here. She could get some rest without being disturbed.

.

Laura Roslyn had spent her lunch break with Tory Foster in the classroom. They made sure the kids were fed the salad mix and piece of fish that was their rations. She noted Christy had a food pack. Those were not suppose to be used unless they were needed.

"Christy, where did you get that food pack? Did your mother give it to you?" she asked as the girl munched happily.

Christy shook her head. "No. This lady walking by gave it to me."

"Who was this lady?"

Christy shrugged and said, "I dunno, I think she was sick or something. She looked OK, but she had weird eyes."

"Weird? How?" Laura asked.

"They were red, but not bloodshot-red. Just the middles were red," Christy explained. "Her eyebrows were kinda washed-out looking too."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"Pale red, kinda like pink. So was her hair."

Laura felt her heart skip a beat. This maniac killer Sam had told her about had walked right by the school tent! "Did you see which way she went?" Laura asked.

"That way," Christy said and pointed.

"When was this?"

"When you were passing out food. I was at the back of the line, outside and saw her coming. I asked if she had some food, she gave me this. I thanked her like you're suppose to do and came back in."

Laura ran outside. She didn't see any pink haired women around. The killer had gone on her way. She breathed a sigh of relief. After class she'd go tell Saul about it. That killer was in the city.

.

Directly after school was over, Laura want to the resistance meeting. The big topic was this pink haired woman lurking about. She'd been seen in several places, far apart. She had also killed every time someone had seen her, and was suspected to have caused a couple more mysterious deaths, including another centurion that had been found as a pile of scrap.

"I don't get it," Galen said, Why is she killing … everyone? Wipe out some cylons, yeah, I watched her do it. But why us? I mean doesn't she have a side?"

Laura offered, "If she is an alien, then maybe she thinks we're all cylons. I mean look at it from her point of view. The Cylons find her. They did who knows what to her, and she gets loose. Bio-cylons look like us. She can't tell the difference, so when she's found, she kills to keep from being discovered and flees. She walked right past the school. A child in my class asked her for some food, and she gave it to her. That tells me she is not out to kill everyone."

"Yeah, only anyone who can identify her," Galen said with a snort.

"We will find her eventually, what happens when we do?" Sam asked.

"Convince her we're not cylons," Laura stated. "Explain we are different than those who captured her."

"That woman would be one hell of a weapon to have on our side," Saul stated. "So far, she's wiped out everything she's come across."

"Even multiple centurions shooting at her," Galen added.

"And the supply manager, plus two of my men!" Sam said firmly.

"Sam, you found food packages up where she was hiding," Laura replied. "What would you do to someone you thought was a cylon and was between you and the only food you knew about?"

Galen said, "If she is alien, she could mistake us as being the same race as cylons. We do look like bio-cylons, or rather, they look like us. Look what she's done. She escapes whatever they were doing with her, fights her way out, kills an isolated woman for her clothes, obtains food and hides in the woods. She's found, so she's on the move again. Probably to someplace she thinks we won't expected her to be."

"Where the frack is that?" Saul asked.

"I have no clue," Galen said with fling if his arm. "She could crawl up into a ship, or move farther away from the city."

"If she needs food, she won't travel too far away." Sam said. "She might try hiding in plain sight. Cylons did that in the fleet, didn't they?"

"Cylons don't have odd colored hair or horns on their heads," Saul reminded him.

"She is pretty easy to pick out of a crowd," Galen agreed.

Saul grumbled and said, "Looks like we send out a search party. Whoever sees her turns around and comes straight back. Forget any guns, If she sees you have a gun, she'll most likely frackin kill you. We start first thing tomorrow. No sneaking around, officially we're going on a mushroom hunt."

 **Note :** when I was writing this up, Elton John was singing in my head

 _"Whao the bitch, o the bitch, o the bitch is back! Stone cold sober as a matter of fact..._


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Laura went back to her tent after the meeting. It was getting late, she'd yet to make anything to eat and there was school in the morning. Sam walked her back to her tent. Although the cylons kept an eye on her, they had not harassed or tried to arrest her, yet.

Getting to her tent, Laura said, "Thanks Sam."

"No problem. You really think that woman can't tell the difference between us and cylons?"

Laura shrugged and asked, "How would she? My guess is she is angry and most likely fearful of everyone she's seen."

Yeah, and deadly too," Sam reminded her. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't night Sam."

"Night, Laura."

Laura offered him a smile and went inside her tent. She found the lantern and lit it. At first she thought she had a hump of clothes on her stool. Looking at the form Laura realized she didn't own a shawl, or a jacket that looked like that. Someone was sitting on her stool. "What are you doing…" she froze and swallowed hard. In the light, she could see pink hair peeking out below the jacket. Her question was caught in her throat. She was scared to speak, move, or even breathe.

The woman's voice said, "Make no mistake, I fear no one. Come sit."

Laura wanted to offer a greeting or something. All she got out was , "I …"

"Come sit," the woman commanded.

Laura went over to sit on the bed frame, giving this frightening woman as wide a berth as possible. In her nervousness, she caught the corner of her bed frame and tripped. The lantern flew from her hand. Heart in her throat, knowing the lantern was going to burst open and cause a fire, she let out a yelp. She fell, but the lantern hung in the air briefly and settled down on her small table.

"No noise," the woman intoned.

This close Laura stared as the red eyes as the woman looked at her. "Sorry," she said in a quiet squeak.

Reaching into a pocket, the woman took out a food pack and handed it to Laura. She said, "You are Laura Roslyn, ex President of your people, who are now under Cylon rule. I saw you in that man's memory. What I want to know is, why should I help you at all? I saw your history in that man's mind. You are overbearing and had a war with the cylons once before. They wanted freedom, you tried to put them down. They came back and slaughtered your kind."

"You saw it in who's memory," Laura got the nerve to ask. The woman was talking, that gave her the courage to speak.

"The man in the tent with all the food. I probed his memory to find out your language, his personal history and everything I could. Unfortunately, probing his mind killed him," the woman stated calmly.

Laura noted she'd said it calmly, as if killing someone hadn't bothered her at all. The man's body had no marks on him. Quietly, she asked, "You know my name, will you tell me yours?"

"In the place they held me since I was young, they called me Lucy, which added to my hate for them. My name is Kaede, or as some called me in whispers, Kaede No Kaze. Translated in your language, it means : Wind of Death."

"That's your name?" Laura asked weakly.

Kaede glanced at the food pack Laura was holding. "You should eat that. That fool who brought you here to this planet, where is he?"

"President Baltar is on Colonial One, the ship we designated as the President's ship. He has Cylons near him constantly," Laura said, then asked, "He tells Cylons everything. He's nothing but their puppet now."

"Puppets have strings that can be pulled," Kaede said thoughtfully. "How much influence do you have now?" she asked.

Laura could tell something was working in Kaede's mind. "Some with our … group. Nothing politically any more. Why do you ask?"

"The thought of Cylons killing all the humans here is a pleasant thought on the surface," Kaede said in a musing tone. "They themselves though are bullies, so they are just as bad, if not worse that you are. They need to be gotten rid of. The question is, how?"

"If you kill them, they just resurrect," Laura told her.

Kaede let out a snort and said, "If you kill them. If I kill them, they are not coming back. The two that held me? I destroyed that metal device in their heads along with their brains. There was no transmission of anything. It was instant, total death. How many of them are there?"

"I don't know," Laura said honestly.

"Too many to do one at a time?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. There are eight models, but many copies of each model."

"Where is this Colonial One where President Baltar is?"

Laura swallowed and said, "I hesitate to tell you, because Baltar will have Cylons with him, and they will learn of anything you speak with him about."

Kaede grew a sadistic grin and said, "Let me worry about that." She got up and added, "Tomorrow, you will show me to someone who can take me there. Know now, if there is a trap, the next time I see you, you won't see me coming."

"Where will you be?"

Kaede pointed to Laura's storage space. "Right in there, where I was most of the day today. Get some sleep, Laura Roslyn, I'll return tomorrow."

"Good night," Laura offered and watched Kaede go. Not long after Kaede left, the impact of the last few minutes hit Laura. Her hands shook and she let out a sob. Although Kaede spoke calmly, what Laura learned about the woman terrified her. The things she could do, a hint at being held someplace, that surely added to the woman's deep anger she exhibited. The fact Kaede didn't like humans either, and would not be bothered if they all died. Worse yet, her very name, Wind of Death. Somehow, Laura knew that name was a deserving one.

.

Kaede didn't want to stay on this planet, she wanted to go back to Earth. Not knowing how she got here, she couldn't do that by herself. Thinking over possible options, she decided to help these hateful humans. They were slightly better than those cylons. If these were humans like on Earth, then she could also infect them and make them have diclinous children. Then it would no longer be her against all the humans on Earth.

She was going to make her place, starting with this dismal planet out in the middle of nowhere.

Heading towards where spaceships were parked to get a look at them, Kaede heard a challenge of, "You there! What are you doing out after curfew?"

Kaede stopped and eyed the two policemen who were coming towards her. One brought a light up. She turned her head away before the beam hit her.

"We're going to have to take you in. You should know you can't be out at this hour."

Kaede asked, "Are you human or Cylon?"

"Hands behind your back!" one ordered.

The other said, "Wait, below her coat, and her head, look!"

SPLAT SPLAT

Both headless bodies fell to the ground.

Kaede brought the light to herself and shown it on the ground. The ground was soft enough to leave tracks. She turned the light off and dropped it back on one of the bodies, then lifted herself up and over two rows of tents before she settled back to the ground and walked away.

.

Laura could hardly contain herself during the school day. Last night when she tried to sleep, she kept seeing Kaede's face staring at her. Between the lack of sleep and her conversation with Kaede, she was a wreck. She had no doubt that if she displeased Kaede, she was a dead woman. She also had no idea if she could trust Kaede. Where did that woman come from!

Tory noted her anxiety. At the end of class, Tory asked, "Laura, what's with you? Did you get interrogated by the cylons?"

Laura shook her head and said, "Worse. Tory, I need you to do something for me. There is someone in my tent in that storage area I made. Show them where Colonial One is, then get out of there."

"Who is it?" Tory asked.

"Don't ask, don't tell anyone. Please just do it. You'll understand when you see them," Laura said firmly.

Tory nodded. "OK. I take it this is important?"

"Our lives depend upon it," Laura said firmly. "No questions, just do"

"All right." Tory agreed.

Tory walked to Laura's tent, checked to be sure no one was watching and slipped in. She asked, "Hello?"

There was movement behind the canvas of the storage area and a fully covered figure came out, head down. "You are taking me to Colonial One?" a female voice asked.

Whoever this was, didn't want to be recognized. Tory tried to place the voice, but couldn't. "Yes, you wanted to see it, right?"

A nod.

"Follow me. Stay close," Tory said. She peeked out, then hustle them out and down the row of tents.

Along the way, the woman didn't speak or raise her head. Tory got to the fence separating the landing area from the rest of the city. She pointed out Colonial One. "There, see that tall ship that has a narrow top?"

The figure looked up. "Yes. That is where President Baltar is."

"They won't let you in, and centurions and police guard that ship and the gates." Tory stated.

"That is not your concern. Leave," the woman stated.

Becoming angry at the woman's abruptness, Tory hissed, "Hey I'm doing this as a favor. Who are you anyway?"

Kaede spun her head to Tory and barked, "LEAVE OR DIE!"

Tory's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. She backpedaled and stumbled to sit, then scrambled up and fled.

Kaede let out a snort and walked away. Stupid humans! She walked around the fenced area to get a good idea of where the metal androids were, and how the humans were placed. Once she had a good idea of how to get in, she walked away to grab a bit to eat and get some rest.

.

Tory looked back to see if she was being followed. She then went straight back to Laura's tent. On the way she saw Galen. She grabbed his arm and said, "Come with me."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Galen asked.

Tory put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I just led that pink haired monster out of Laura's tent and to the spaceport, I want to know WHY! I'm sure you do too."

"Her tent?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Laura told me someone was there. She failed to mention WHO it was."

Galen paused only when he saw Sam, He gave a whistle. Sam looked, Galen motioned him to follow.

Coming to Laura's tent, Tory, Galen and Sam went in to find Laura sitting on her bed. Laura looked at their stern faces and said, "Last night, I found her here, sitting on that stool. She told me to come sit, I did. She told me her name, Kaede kaz… I don't remember the last part, but I do remember what her name means. Wind of Death. She has no love for cylons or us, and has no problem killing anyone. The woman on the roof she killed for her clothes. The supply manager, she got in his head to get his knowledge and memories. That killed him. She knows our language because of that and much of our history. She did insist on someone showing her where Colonial One was. She's got something planned, I could tell by what she said. What that is, I have no idea."

"So you had me show her where it was," Tory said.

Laura nodded, "Yes. Tory, believe me when I say cooperating with her saved our lives. I looked into her eyes, she's ready to kill at the drop of pen with no remorse whatsoever. Our best option is to do what she says and try to find out what it is she's after before we do anything else."

Galen said, "Well, Laura, you're the first person that's seen her and didn't get killed right away, so maybe you can find out more."

"How did she get into the supply manager's head?" Sam asked.

"She didn't elaborate. It had to be something very intrusive, even though there were no marks on him," Laura replied.

"Think she is going to make some kind of deal with Baltar?" Tory asked.

Laura shrugged and said, "She called him a fool, so I doubt whatever she has in mind for him is very pleasant. She knew I was the previous President. She agreed he's a cylon puppet."

"Think she is going to kill him?" Galen asked.

"With Baltar's ravings, she just might," Laura said.

.

Guias Baltar, president of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, and puppet of the Cylons got a rude interruption, tumbling out of bed with Caprica Six. He felt the mattress tip up, then they landed on the floor. Untangling themselves from the sheets, both cursed and looked around to see what happened. It was dark out, and the lights in the room flicked on.

A firm female voice said, "Get up."

Caprica Six turned to see the pink haired, red eyed woman who bore horns, staring down on them. She grabbed Guias and tried to shield him. "What do you want!" she tried to growl, but her voice came out weaker than she intended.

"I will deal with you after the President," Kaede stated. "Will you wait quietly here, or do I sent you to your resurrection chamber?"

Caprica knew when to shut up. She stepped aside.

Kaede looked at the terrified Guias Baltar who looked like he might wet himself. She let out a snort of "Pitiful." Looking at the wide-eyed president who was holding a sheet up to himself, she asked, "Do you have any dignity at all? or are you completely pathetic?"

Baltar swallowed and said in a squeak, "I do what I have to do."

"So you claim to have a backbone?" Kaede asked.

"I do what I must," he said again.

"Then pick. Who do I kill? You or her?" Kaede asked.

"Me! Kill me," Caprica quickly said.

Kaede grew a crooked grin and asked, "Have the ones I killed when they first brought me here resurrected?"

Caprica cast Kaede a stunned look.

"They haven't and they won't. When I kill you, you will stay dead. Never to come back. Do you still want me to kill you?" Kaede asked.

Caprica only stared at her.

"Is that possible?" Baltar asked weakly.

"So, I kill you then?" Kaede asked him.

"Wait!" Baltar said quickly, "Whatever you want, I'm sure we can make an arrangement so no one has to die."

"You do not understand. I am not negotiating anything," Kaede said firmly. "I will kill one of you here, now. I am giving you the chance to choose who it will be."

"Me," Caprica said in a hollow tone. She took a step forward and said, "Kill Me. Guias needs to live."

"No, he doesn't, but you will do," Kaede stated. To Guias, she asked, "So, I kill this Six then?"

Guias looked scared. He shook his head and said, "If you are going to be cruel, no one can stop you. If you are asking me who your victim is going to be, I will not cooperate. You kill whoever you want!"

"I will," Kaede agreed.

Baltar's back blew out, splattering blood, meat and bone across the wall behind him. There was a visible hole through his body as he toppled back and dropped on the bed, his sightless eyes staring upward.

Caprica opened her mouth to scream, then found her airway cut off by nothing. Her arms were forced to her sides and she was turned to face Kaede.

"You have enough air left to listen," Kaede said firmly. "When you return to your resurrection chamber, tell your people this. Leave. I am not interested in politics, negotiations or excuses. Go, or I will make you go."

Caprica then felt something slice through her neck. She heard her body fall. Her head stayed in place as her vision darkened and went black.

Shortly afterwards, she awoke in a resurrection bath and yelled the words she'd meant to voice a moment ago. "WAIT!"

.

Laura got up in the morning to find Tory already in her tent. She sat up and said, "Morning, any news on Kaede?"

Tory cast her a sad gaze. "Baltar is dead, so is his concubine Six. She was decapitated, he died from a huge hole through the middle of his body. Police, centurions, and bio-cylons are out in force. Everyone is being questioned. They will probably get to us very soon."

"She killed them," Laura stated.

Tory shook her had and said, "The hole in Baltar is as big as his head. His innards are all over the wall behind him. If a canon didn't kill him, it must have been her. You know Laura, we're going to get grilled by the cylons on this and loose what little freedom we have. Tom Zerrak is being confirmed as the new President."

"Gods help us," Laura said in a sigh.

The tent flap opened. A voice ordered, "Everyone inside, come out now!"

Laura got a wrap around herself and came out. A seven was asking questions as police searched tents. Centurions were on watch up and down the street. Laura and Tory were grilled on where they were last night and who they talked to. After the search of Laura's tent was done, they were allowed to go back in.

.

Kaede lay in the overhead compartment in the Presidential office as Tom Zerrak was sworn in right below her. She listened to his rhetoric speech and his promise to ensure justice was done. He assured everyone there was 'no need to fear', and he would work closely with the cylons to ensure the criminal who did this 'heinous' crime would be caught.

After the extra people left, more people came into the office.

"All right, what are we doing about this female … thing that's going around killing people?" Zerak asked in a demand.

A male voice said, "We're searching, and watching the searchers. Every building, tent and space is being searched, everyone is being questioned."

"Have you cylons found out anything at all? Has anyone?"

"I'll tell you what we know," a female voice that sounded like Caprica said. "A patrol picked up an unknown space craft. It was a derelict, much of it missing. Inside was a biological form that had been quick-frozen. It was taken to a lab where it was found the entity was still alive, in suspended animation. Cavil, in all his wisdom had it brought planet side and thawed it out to study it. He had Guias Baltar come take a look to see if it was an offshoot of human. She has pink hair, red eyes and these triangular bone protrusions on her head. While Guias and I were there, she woke up. She killed Cavil and Doral, their heads just … blew apart. A centurion tried to grab her. She ripped him in half and threw the upper half at us. We ducked, the upper half of centurion broke down the door, we ran." There was a pause, then, "Not once did she touch anything. After we fled, she escaped, destroying five more centurions in the process, others have turned up dead or destroyed."

"What is she?" a man asked.

"Last night, she came and informed us myself or Guias had to die," Caprica explained. "There was no negotiation allowed. She blew a large hole through Guias, then cut my head off. There is no explanation on how she is capable of the things she does, or what device she uses. Bullets shot at her deflect away or stop dead in the air, like she has some kind of invisible shield around her. That is what we know."

Zerak asked, "So this being is all-powerful and bullet proof. If we can't kill it, can we coax it to go away?"

"I talked to her just before she decapitated me," Caprica stated. "She said to leave, or she would make us leave. I am not sure if she meant us cylons, or everyone."

"Excuse me," another woman said. "If this … deity wants us to leave, we probably should."

"How do you know it's a deity? It may be an elaborate trick!" another man announced.

"No trick, I was there during the encounters, twice!" Caprica stated.

"And we're to believe a Cylon?" he asked.

"How about if you believe what's been happening?" another woman said.

"We WOULD appreciate it if you would leave," a man snapped.

"Maybe we should, then nuke this place from orbit!"

While the comments got nastier, Kaede noted no one was paying attention to anything outside their argument. She slipped out of the container and across the ceiling to lower herself down between the guards standing on either side of the door. Lowering herself down to stand in the doorway between them, she got noticed. Both guards pulled their guns and yelled," FREEZE!"

Kaede chopped their hands off at the wrist. Both men gasped briefly as their guns and hands hit the floor. They then screamed and tucked their arms under their armpits, trying to stop the bleeding.

All heads in the room turned to gape at Kaede. The room was silent except for the screaming guards.

"Amazing," Kaede said calmly as she strode up the aisle, into the group. "I give one simple demand, and you people turn it into an argument. You choice is clear, leave or be killed. Is that not clear enough for you?"

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Tom Zerak asked in a demand.

SPLAT

Zerak's head exploded, his body pumped blood from the neck stump as it collapsed.

"Anyone else want to challenge me?" Kaede asked as she looked around. "Anyone else?" she asked again in a little harder tone.

"Do you mean everyone or just cylons?" Caprica asked meekly.

"All of you. Humans, Cylons, big metal androids, and all of your pets too! You have one week. When I return, if you are still here, you will be killed," Kaede stated. She turned and walked out. Silence reigned for a moment after she left, then the arguing began again.

.

Kaede left with her shawl over her head and walked out of the landing area. No one challenged her. Taking a few extra turns to avoid patrols, Kaede passed by a building and heard something odd.

.

Leoben Conoy went down into Kara's apartment. He made sure the door was locked behind him. Kara would escape if given the chance. Going down the stairs he saw her sitting and staring out the window. "I do have good news for you," he said coming down to walk over to the window. "You'll be leaving soon."

Kara didn't respond like she never even heard him.

"Don't worry, you'll have a nice place on the Base Star. I've seen to it," he assured her.

"So, I will becoming a prisoner like you claim I'm not?" she asked, not breaking her gaze out the window.

"I'm taking you up there so you won't die, Kara," he said firmly. "Things are changing. There's an … entity that has caused some destruction and told us we must leave or it will destroy us."

"I'd love to meet it," Kara said with a crooked grin.

"No, it kills humans too. Your President Baltar is dead, as is the one appointed after him, that Zerak guy."

Kara laughed and clapped. "Yes! got any more good news?" she asked with a smile.

"Kara, whoever is on this planet in one week is going to be destroyed! Every attempt to stop it has failed. Centurions can't even stand against it," he insisted.

Kara's smile widened. "You are full of good news today. So, what is this thing? I want to meet it!"

"No. Kara, this … woman shaped thing can kill with a look," he said firmly. "Just being too close can get you torn apart, your head might burst apart for no reason. We talked about it and had a vote. We're pulling everything back from the surface. A few brave ones are looking for this woman to tell her we will comply so we can save some lives."

"Pity," Kara said with a grin. "So tell me just what is this thing that it can make cylons run in fear?"

Conoy took a breath and said, "I haven't seen it myself. The only one I know who's seen it and was the only one resurrected, is Caprica Six. It gave her and the human Quorum an ultimatum to leave the planet."

Kara eyed him and asked, "Wait, what do you mean she's the only one who was resurrected?"

"Other bio-cylons didn't resurrect when she killed them. They never came through the system," Conoy replied.

"So, she can kill you permanently?" Kara asked with a smile. "THAT is why you are scared of her!"

"Kara," he said firmly, "She is interrupting the cycle, interfering with God's plan! That will surely lead to disaster."

Kara cast him a serious look and said, "Go, get off the planet, get far away. Although I don't really like you, it's certain death if you stay here. I will only struggle and try to get away and slow you down. Lock the door on your way out if you want, just go."

"Kara, it will kill you too if you're here."

"I'm pretty resourceful, I'll take my chances," Kara assured him. "Go on, I'd rather hear your bullshit than see you splattered all over the ground. Besides, who else can I stab and they come back for more?"

Conoy chuckled. He then returned to a serious face and said, "I will see you again."

"That bad credit always re-appears," Kara said with a smirk. "Move your ass so you can re-appear."

"Keep yourself alive, Kara Thrace," Conoy said and turned to walk up the stairs.

The moment he was gone, Kara yelled out, "Hey, pink-hair killer! Come waste some cylons for me! I'll do whatever the frack you say if you come get rid of these cylons! Come on, Pinky, come show me what you got!"

As Kara shouted happily at the window, a form rose up outside right in front of her. The figure with a shawl over her head rose up to show she was free floating in the air. Kara also saw the red eyes and some pink hair peeking out from the shawl. Kara backed up in awe. She was real!

The window shattered and the figure drifted into the room. Kara cried out, "You're my frackin HERO!"

Kaede tipped her head slightly and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you're doing what I wanted someone to do. That frack Baltar is dead, as is that snake Zerak, and when you kill those Cylon fracks, they don't come back," Kara replied.

Kaede grew a slight grin and said, "Then if I ask something of you, you will do it?"

"Frakin-A', unless it's something really fracked up," Kara stated.

"Can you pilot a spacecraft? Say, one that needs to go very far?" Kaede asked.

"Help get rid of the cylons then give me a ship," Kara stated. "Where did you want to go?"

"Home," Kaede stated. "It may be a long journey. I don't care what you do or where you go after that, but I want you to take me home, to my own planet. I also don't want you to breathe a word about this to anyone."

"Do you have a location?" Kara asked.

"No, but I do have a way of finding it. It may take time." Kaede told her.

"Got a name? Maybe we have it charted." Kara offered.

"Some call it Gaia, others call it Terra, most call it Earth," Kaede explained.

Kara grew a bigger smile. "You got it!" she said heartily and stuck her hand out. Seeing the woman eye her hand, Kara said, "We're suppose to shake hands, to seal the deal."

Kaede reached out and clasped Kara's hand. Kara pumped their hands and said, "Let's get the frack started!"

Kaede returned Kara's smile. While she shook hands, she passed some of her DNA to Kara. Yes, this was a good way to infect people.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Sam was on watch outside Saul's tent that held the opening to the meeting room. Sitting on a log, he whittled at a stick to make it look like he was busy. Glancing at the passers-by, he noted something odd. Two women, it looked like, came towards him covered with blankets over their clothes like they were cold. He kept them in his peripheral vision as they approached.

"Hey stranger, got a meeting?" one asked.

Sam snapped his head up and saw Kara smiling down on him. "Kara?" he asked weakly. He then jumped up and hugged her.

"We need to get inside," the other one stated.

Sam knew they did. He quickly ushered them in, then went in and gave Kara a proper hug and long kiss. Parting, he asked, "How did you get out?"

Kara jerked a thumb at Kaede and said, "My new buddy let me out. She's frackin awesome, Sam."

"I don't know how to thank you," he told the hooded figure.

"Thank me by helping to getting rid of the cylons would be good," she replied.

Trying to see under the hood, Sam asked, "Do I know you? I'm Sam."

"I'm sure you know of me," the woman said, then the hood raised by itself. "I'm Kaede."

Sam back stepped and tripped, staring at her. His eyes then went wide as he floated back up to his feet.

"Try to be more dignified," Kaede told him.

Kara watched this then turned to Kaede and asked, "Is that like when you just drifted up in front of my window?"

"Yes, we should go to where this meeting is. We don't want to be found," Kaede told them.

Kara nodded. "Sam, show us."

"Do ... you know who that is?" Sam asked Kara in a squeak.

"Yes, the one who is kicking ass and putting real pressure on the cylons. Let's go," Kara told him.

Sam went over and lifted the hatch and called down, "Saul, Kara's coming down, with Kaede."

"Frack me," Saul grumbled.

Kara got down the steps and clapped Saul Tigh on the shoulder. "Same ole' Ex-O," she said, then seeing his eye patch, asked, "What happened to the eye?"

"Cylons," Saul said in a growl. Eyeing Kaede he asked, "You're gonna be on our side?"

"Kara and I are exchanging favors," Kaede said. "I do something for her, she does something for me."

"It's really big favors, Colonel," Kara said with a wink.

"What kind of favors?" he asked in a grumble.

"I help eliminate the Cylons, Kara takes me home," Kaede said.

Kara noted the coffee pot. She went over to it. Kaede went with her and found a seat in the corner. Sitting down by the pot, Kara picked it up and asked, "Want some?"

"One cup ... thanks," Kaede said and retreated into her corner, her blanket fully around her and shielding her face from view.

Kaede stayed in her corner as Kara greeted people who trickled down the stairs. On the table with the map on it, Kaede noticed it showed buildings and marks where centurions were and known Bio-cylons were. She studied this map as more people came in.

"Kara, what are these?" Kaede asked as she pointed to tiny circles on the map.

"Saul?" Kara asked, "What are the circles?"

"Raised gun platforms. We can't touch them, we're hoping vipers can take them out," he told her.

"The frame towers?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah. We need them gone so we can launch ships once we get the keys. Why are you interested in them?"

"I'll take those out. Where are these Keys?"

"Cylons got them locked down. We need those first, or all this is for nothing," Saul stated.

"Keys first then. Who knows where they are?"

"Athena is going to sneak in and get them," Saul told her. "If you do help, taking out those gun towers, then getting rid of as many centurions as you can will be a huge help. The jail here, and the airfield is where we need to get rid of them the fastest."

Kaede nodded and asked, "What about those half-moon flying things?"

"The raiders?" Kara asked. "Kill'em as you can."

Laura Roslyn came in and noticed the hooded figure. She went over to take a seat near her. "Come to help?"

Kaede didn't look up as she flatly said, "Kara and I have a deal. I help destroy cylons, she takes me home. The deal is non-negotiable."

Grinning, Kara said, "You don't want to mess this deal up, trust me."

"Where is home?" Laura asked.

"You will know when the time comes," Kaede said tonelessly.

A glop of people came down the stairs. "We got the timing," a man said. Kaede looked up enough to see four men and an Asian looking woman who she knew was a cylon. she'd seen them around. Quickly she lashed out and grabbed the woman's arms and legs with her vectors and lifted her off the floor.

Kaede rose with her and asked in a growl, "What is a cylon doing here?"

Athena's face was pure terror as the men around her gaped at her hanging in the air. Laura also quickly stood up and cried, "Kaede, NO!"

Kaede threw back her hood and barked, "She's a cylon. Tell me why I should not rip her apart!"

"She's with us!" Kara said quickly.

"She's getting the Keys for the ships!" Saul growled. "Put her down!"

Kaede glowered at Athena. Around her, everyone looked frightened. Kaede dropped her. Athena fell on her ass.

"What the name of Hades was that!" Helo cried as he helped Athena up off the floor.

Saul motioned to Kaede and said, "Meet our newest member."

"Her name is Kaede," Kara said, " She's helping us. In exchange, I take her home."

"But, what the hades WAS that?" Helo asked again.

"Reason for you not to betray me," Kaede said evenly as she eyed Athena.

"Frack me," another man said quietly.

"ALL RIGHT, enough! We need to get down to business," Saul commanded.

Kaede listened. As Saul was pointing out when and where people were to begin, Kaede said, "I'll start here, behind this building on the edge of the field of ships. I take out this tower closest to the field, then I can destroy a few of these half-moon fighter things before they can take off. If I'm fast enough, I can get to this tower on the other side of the field, and maybe catch a couple others, then I can go get the rest of them."

"That's a tall order, sure you can do that?" Saul asked, eyeing her.

"I will. I want Kara to get me home," Kaede stated.

Kaede left the resistance group to their planning. The 'start' event was to be two explosions. She wanted to be in place when that happened.

"Kaede, wait!" Kara said as she came up the stairs.

Kaede stopped.

"Your hair is longer than your jacket and even with a blanket, it's easy to see you have horns if someone is looking," Kara explained. "Let's fix that before you go back out."

Looking around, Kara found one of Saul's knit caps and snapped it up. "Here, put this on your head. That and let's shorten your hair a little. You won't have to wear that stupid blanket."

Kaede let the blanket drop. She took she jacket off to Kara could cut her hair and put the cap on.

"Say … lower back?" Kara asked.

"Fine," Kaede intoned.

Kara gathered her hair and cut it with a knife and said, "You do have pretty hair. I bet the guys would go nuts over you if you weren't looking like you were about to kill someone."

"Why would I care about that?" Kaede asked.

"Maybe because having a boyfriend might be fun?" Kara asked. She folded the cut hair and put it in her own pocket.

Kaede frowned. "There was only one boy who ever accepted me. When I was young, I had fun with Kouta. He took me to the zoo … that was the best day of my life. I really like Kouta," Kaede said wistfully.

"Yeah?" Kara asked with a grin. "So you want to try and get back to him?"

Kaede's brow furrowed. "No. Apologize to him. I killed his sister and his father right in front of him."

"Why?" Kara asked in a gasp.

"I was young and stupid. I thought he betrayed me. Although …" she paused and took a breath. "I couldn't kill him. He was crying so miserably, I ran away." In a complete shift, Kaede asked in a flat tone, "Can I put my coat on now?"

"Ahh, yeah," Kara said and handed it to her. "Hey, don't get caught, I'm counting on you."

"I'm counting on you also, so don't die on me," Kaede replied and slipped out of the tent.

Kaede had given the cylons a week to get off the planet. The 'uprising' was tomorrow. The timing was poor, but if the colonials could beat the cylons and escape, her goals were still met. As long as she could get to Kouta before her planned mass of new diclonius were made in the Colonial fleet, everything would be fine. These children would not be harassed or thrown in a steel bunker. She would ensure they were raised properly, and the humans on Earth would get a huge surprise.

.

Kaede slipped out of the city, then sped through the forest and made a wide circle around it to come back behind the spaceport. Finding the building she planned on starting at, she hid in brush not far away, piling up some brush and leaves over her. She ate her last food pack. When the commotion started tomorrow, she might not have time to eat.

Getting some sleep while she could, she woke up to hear heavy footsteps nearby. Peeking out, she found a centurion watching her. The sky was lightening into dawn. Another strode up and stood not far from the first one, then another. She watched more come to ring her hiding place. She braced herself, but not one attacked. They only made an android-fence around her.

They were all within her vector range.

Another one came up with a speaker on it's chest. She recognized the voice when it spoke.

"This is Caprica Six. These centurions did not come to attack you. They came so I could plead my case for peace. The radio is two way, so you can respond. Please, our goal here was never to do harm. We will give you whatever you want, just let us try to work with the humans and understand them. We want to stop this war! The only way to do that is to learn to live together. I know you don't like either race. If we are doing something wrong, then tell us! We will listen. I ask you to meet with us and the humans if you want. Anything. If Cavil comes and finds we've been ejected from the planet, he will order it nuked. That will be counter-productive and make things worse as well as kill thousands of humans for no reason! Please, I need your help."

In Japanese, Kaede replied, "The die has been cast."

"I'm sorry, I can't understand that," the speaker said.

Kaede knew the time was near. The fuzzy sun was rising from the perpetual cloud cover. She also saw a rocket leave the tower closest to her, heading straight for her. In colonial, she barked, "You shall have war!" She jumped and smashed all the centurion's heads, then slapped the rocket into the ground.

She shielded herself as it exploded far from it's mark, raining bits of shrapnel over her shield. She landed and sped at the tower above the ground on her vectors. More bullets whizzed by her,. She jumped up over the building and landed on the bottom section of the tower. Quickly she slashed apart the steel structure, taking long chunks of framing out. The tower tipped sharply. Before it landed on those half-moon fighters below, she slashed out two more chunks then jumped at the fighter the tower wasn't going to hit. She drove the steel framing into two more fighters, then smashed another four with her vectors.

Another rocket came from farther away. She slapped that one into some fighters that were warming up to take off. The explosion was a grand fireball.

Two far off explosions followed.

Kaede sped to the second tower, punching and flipped over the cylon's craft. Vectors cut the fence apart. She flew through it to chop the second tower down, then shot back through the fence.

Rifle and machine gun fire chattered in the distance. Kaede slapped down a couple more fighters trying to take off. She sped under others trying to shoot at her. Punching the engines from below, she blew up six more, then raced through the Spaceport, smashing centurions.

.

Galen was part of the squad that was to gain entrance into the spaceport.

Gain the entrance, right. They were to storm the gate and kill the cylons guarding it. Him and six others were to 'remove resistance' so people were able to flee to the ships.

From the moment the charges in the admin building went off to destroy a few bio-cylons and a couple centurions, it had been a battle just to get to the spaceport. Surprise did give him and his squad the chance to down four centurions who were on the streets searching for Kaede. After that, the battle heated up quickly.

Running towards the spaceport, a centurion stepped out to shoot Red with both it's arm machine guns, making his body jerk as Red stumbled back to hit the ground, dead. Galen and Cally shot that one. Running under cover as much as possible, they lost Pete and Dolan from a centurion appearing from behind them, riddling both men's bodies bloody before they hit the ground. Diving into the cover of a some rubble, He and Cally landed with only some scratches. At least they were close enough to shoot the centurions guarding the gate.

"Johnan, use the rocket launcher!" Galen said. "...Johhan!" He snapped. He turn to see Johhah lying motionless, several bullet holes leaking blood. "DAMN IT!"

Cally crawled over and got the rocket launcher separated from the body and crawled back over to get it ready to fire. Her breath was hitching and tears were leaking out of her eyes. "We got to kill them before we fracking die!" she said in a choke.

Galen laid a hand over hers that was gripping the launcher. "Listen, stick your gun above the rubble and shoot at those centurions. I don't care if you hit, just draw their fire. I'll get them. OK? We're not going to die."

Cally nodded and gave him the launcher. Galen crawled over as far as he could without being seen by the centurions. He looked at Cally and nodded. She stuck her gun up and began shooting. Galen rolled out from under cover and aimed.

A centurion flew at the gate from inside the fence. It was spinning horizontally as it flew. Galen could only watch as it hit the gate, breaking it down and hit both centurions from behind. Right after that, Kaede flew over the tangle and all three centurions crushed down, shooting out sparks. Kaede shot off to the side, another centurion's head was crushed down on it's body as she passed by behind it. She then bound up in the air, over the fence and was gone.

The gunfire in the immediate area ceased. Staring at the scene, Galen noted the tall defense towers were broken. Farther into the spaceport, clouds of dark smoke were rising from fires. A single Raider was flying away, itself trailing smoke. Galen looked for a centurion to shoot at. There were several on the ground, none were mobile. The spaceport looked like it had suffered a viper raid.

"Galen, behind us!" Cally cried.

Galen spun around. A centurion had it's gun arms raised to shoot at something in the air. Galen turned over and shot it with the rocket. The rocket hit, blowing the centurion apart. Above, Kaede flew by in an arc. Galen watched her come down low, then bound back in the air, heading for another defense tower. She got to the tower, shot up the side then flung the centurion off. Aiming the missile launcher at another tower, she fired, then leaped off the tower and headed for another. The missile she fired impacted mid point on another tower weakening the structure. That one tipped over and fell.

"Galen, come on!" Cally called.

Galen snapped his attention to her. Right, they had to move. He got up, they ran through the ruined gate to the nearest ship.

.

Kaede got tower number seven, then dropped down behind some centurions shooting at humans and trashed them by crushing their heads down into their bodies before going after tower number eight. One she'd toppled all the towers, she dropped to the ground and looked for the next most effective place she could be.

A soft noise came to her, a baby crying. The tents around here were all flattened. Dead people lay strewn about. Kaede walked towards the weak cry. Ripping some canvas off the sound she turned over a woman's body to find the woman had been protecting the baby.

Kaede picked the baby up and drew it to her. Looking at her with it's dark eyes, the baby slowed it's crying. This child was an orphan now, like she had been. It was not going to some orphanage to be ridiculed and abused to suffer her fate. "No one is going to bully you, I promise," Kaede told the baby. She opened her coat and tucked the baby in, keeping a vector around it to keep it safe. She then followed the sound of gunfire to get rid of more of these cylons.

.

Caprica stood in her control room, slack jawed. She had the pink haired woman! Centurions had found her and surrounded her. She tried to speak peace, but the woman wouldn't have it. That rocket should have killed her. It didn't. The pink haired terror destroyed all the centurions and evaded the blast. Then defense towers were going off line and their raiders reported they were being attacked on the ground.

"How?" she asked weakly. The destruction was growing, explosions were going off and armed humans appeared to join the fight as glimpses of the pink haired terror were seen just before another tower went down, more Raiders or centurions were destroyed.

The speed she was moving around, wrecking things was not possible.

"Caprica, flee," the phantom Baltar said from beside her.

Caprica turned to him and asked, "How can we stop her?"

Phamton Baltar shook his head sadly. "You can't. The best you can do is flee. Grab a ground carrier and drive away, run through the woods, just get away. Don't come back until the humans are gone. If she finds you, she will kill you and you won't be coming back."

Capria turned and bolted for the exit.

.

"INCOMING!" Sam yelled.

Kara saw the raider drop down, flying at them. Under it, Kaede shot into the air. She didn't come close but the raider exploded, it's pieces rained down to land and bounce. The next bounce up, Kaede came at them, landed and barked, "Get to the ships, now!"

No one argued, they ran. Kaede jumped up and flew over the group, taking the lead. Coming to the wrecked gate and the centurions lying around, Kaede stopped and waited for Kara.

"That was frackin AWESOME!" Kara announced as she ran up to Kaede.

"I need another favor," Kaede said and pull her jacket aside to show she had a baby. "I've never taken care of a baby before. Her mother is dead, she needs care."

"We'll take care of her. Come on, we're headed for Colonial One," Kara replied and motioned the way.

It looked like all the humans were heading for the ships. There was a loud concussion that made the air shudder with a loud BOOM. Kaede braced and shielded herself. Other people were blown off their feet. Kaede then saw another more narrow, triangular craft race past. The few half-moon craft left were now fighting these new spear-like triangular craft. OK, those were called Vipers.

"Those are ours, come on!" Kara said , grabbed Kaede's arm and guided Kaede into the ship.

"I'm coming," Kaede said, irritated at being manhandled. She needed Kara, so she couldn't kill her. A crewman was guiding them into a lower level that had rows and rows of seats. Kara took a window seat.

Kaede got in between her and Sam. A woman took the outside seat. As she sat, she let out a gasp. "You!" she cried as she stared at Kaede.

Kaede glanced at her. "Sit down and shut up," she said firmly.

The woman shot up and ran to the back. The baby cried.

Kaede took the baby out of her jacket. Cradling her in her arms, Kaede tried to think of what to do. "It's OK, you're safe now," she told the baby. It didn't help so Kaede tried, "I'll give you what you need when I can, so please be quiet."

That didn't help either.

"May I try?" Kara asked.

Kaede passed the baby to her. Kara put the baby against her, the baby's head over her shoulder. Kara softly sang and patted the baby's back. It took a moment, but the baby quieted down. Seeing Kaede watching her, Kara said, "She needs to be changed and most likely fed. This will help for the moment. I imagine she's scared."

"I thought you were going to fly this thing," Kaede said.

"After we get out of here, I'll take you to Galactica to navigation We have plenty of star maps. There, we'll figure out how to get you home."

"You're not going to fly me there?" Kaede asked in a warning tone.

"I will get you there. I am also going to use everything I can to make sure you get home. If I have to use the whole frackin fleet, that's what I'll do. You're going home, Kaede, I will ensure that," Kara said firmly.

"Starbuck? You have a baby?" a woman in the isle asked. Looking at Kaede, she asked, "Who's this?"

"Our savior," Kara replied. She handed the baby back to Kaede and said, "I'll be back. I'll go find some milk for her and a change of diaper."

Kaede nodded and held the baby like Kara did. The baby made a 'geee' sound, and Kaede felt her hair get tugged on. She looked and the baby was mouthing her hair. "Babies eat hair?" she asked.

Sam laughed. "Babies will play with whatever is in reach, I think hair is their favorite toy," he explained.

.

The senior officer on board, Kara went into the ship's control room. She noted they were accelerating into space. Far off to the left, a battle was raging.

"We're coming up on the jump point, jumping in five ... four ... three ... two ... one, Jump!"

Instead of the fuzzy haze, the blackness before them now was clear, stars showing in points of brightness.

"We made it!" the pilot said in relief.

"Good job," Kara told him. "Is anyone on the fleet command channel?"

The radio announced, "This is raptor D-21. All ships report name and compliment."

"We have 463 people on board, Captain," the flight engineer said.

"Captain, May I?" Kara asked. He nodded. Kara picked up the mike and said, "Raptor D-21, this is Starbuck on Colonial One, we have 463 people on board. Tell Admiral Adama I am bringing the cat, and taking her home."

"What does that mean?" the Captain asked.

Kara grinned at him and said, "Great frackin news."

.

Kara did return with a baby bottle of milk and things to change the baby. Kara brought down Kaede's tray table and showed Kaede how to change the baby. Sam helped by holding the supplies and taking the used diaper away. Fed now, Kaede had her first lesson in burping the baby. Once she heard the burp, she settled the baby in her arms. The baby made another noise and reached up again. Right, babies loved to play with hair.

Kaede drew some her hair out and dangled it in front of the baby. The baby waved her arms and giggled. Kaede smiled. She didn't know how long she played this silly game. The baby yawned and made another weak grab at her hair. Kaede let her grab a fist full. The baby fell asleep, holding Kaede's hair.

Kaede watched the baby sleep. Somehow, it felt nice holding this baby as she slept.

The intercom announced, "Shuttle to Battlestar Galactica is in the hanger bay. All personnel going to Gallactica, proceed to the first deck, aft stairwell."

"That's us," Kara stated.

Sam got up and let Kaede and Kara get out. Kara led the way. Getting to the stairs, Kaede was afraid any bouncing would wake the baby up, so she lifted and floated down the stairs. They got into a small, boxy craft with seats facing each other. Galen, Cally and a man Kaede didn't know got in with them.

"Wow, Kaede, you got a baby?" the unknown man asked.

"I picked her up. Her mother was dead, I wasn't going to leave her," Kaede stated.

"There is a facility for orphans..." the man said.

"Never!" Kaede growled, eyeing him. "This child will NOT be in an orphanage!"

"Yeah, OK, sorry," he said quickly, holding his hands up in defense. "I was just suggesting."

"Anyone who is mean to this child will answer to me," Kaede stated in a heavy tone.

"Kaede, you're going to raise her?" Kara asked.

"I will not have her condemned to an orphanage," Kaede said firmly. "If that means I must raise her, then I must."

"You had a bad experience in an orphanage?" Sam asked.

Kaede didn't answer. This child wasn't going to have dirty tricks played on her. She wouldn't find messages like 'devil child' or 'freak' carved into her dresser. She wouldn't get tripped and laughed at. And if she was lucky enough to have a puppy ... Kaede eyed Sam and said, "I had to put up with bullying for a while. When they killed my puppy, I splattered them all over the room. I had enough of their rotten behavior."

"Damn." Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

Getting to the rendezvous site. Admiral Adama was happy so many people had made it. Although the Pegasus was gone, Lee had gotten his crew off before it had rammed a Base Star, destroying both ships. The message from Starbuck was confusing though. They had a secret code. 'Bringing home the cat' was a code meaning everything was fine. He wasn't sure what 'I'm bringing the cat, and taking her home' meant. For her to use that code, it was something important.

Adama went down to the hanger deck when the Pegasus crew came in. He greeted Lee, first admonishing him for disobeying orders, then praised him for saving his crew and the Galactica. When the raptor with Starbuck came in, they were both there to greet them.

"Starbuck has found something important," Admiral Adama told his son.

"Did she say what it was?" Lee asked.

"No, only gave me the indication."

The raptor was brought in and parked. The side door opened and Starbuck ran out, arms open. she hugged both of them close, and whispered in their ears, "This is very important, there's a woman named Kaede in that raptor, she's changing a baby right now to keep her busy. Guys! She just doesn't know the way to Earth, she's FROM Earth! You have to be careful with her though, she doesn't like anyone, but she made a deal with me. I'm not suppose to tell anyone. She helped get rid of the cylons in return for me taking her home. A word of warning though, you do not want to piss this woman off. So Admiral, will you escort us?"

Kara then released them, beaming them a smile.

"She's the cat you're taking home?" Admiral Adama asked.

"Oh yeah," Starbuck beamed, "But like I said, play nice with her, she has a the power to smash centurions just by looking at them, a bad temper and a real short fuse."

"I think we can cure her temper," Admiral Adama said heavily.

Starbuck shook her head. "Don't try it. Admiral talk to Galen, she wiped out five centurions at once. I saw her fly up and destroy a Raider in mid air! I don't know what she is but you do not want to frack with her."

Admiral Adama slowly nodded. "I want everyone who knows about her in my ready room." He turned to the Sargent of the guard and said, "Find her accommodations close to the brig. Do nothing to antagonize her. Put a courtesy guard on her room."

"Yes Sir."

Galen came out and also warned not to upset Kaede. Right after he came out, Cally came out with Kaede.

Adama had been listening to the reports from New Caprica. He knew about the pink hair and the horns. He hadn't known about the baby she was holding. It didn't seem possible this thin woman could do the things he was told she was doing. He then saw the red eyes as Kaede looked at Starbuck.

"Kara, where is your navigation?" Kaede asked.

Starbuck pointed to the Sargent. "This man is going to take you to your quarters first so you can get settled and tell you where to get baby supplies from. I must get debriefed on the battle, then I'll come get you."

Kaede nodded.

The Sargent looked at Adama, he nodded. He also noted by her words, this Kaede was used to getting her way.

"This way, Ma'am," the Sargent said politely.

"Lead the way," Kaede replied.

Kaede followed the Sargent as he walked across the area and motioned to another rifle bearing man to come along. They went up a long set of stairs and into a long hallway. Moving to the side, he waved to the man and said, "Since you have never been here before, I am assigning Private Corwin here to assist you. He can show you places you need to go. Laundry, showers, chow hall, just tell him where you want to go, he'll take you."

"I am going to need supplies for this baby," Kaede said.

"He can do that too," the Sargent assured her. "Ma'am? Just out of curiosity, where are you from? I've never seen anyone like you before."

"I'm not from one of your planets," Kaede said. "The name of my planet will mean nothing to you, and I cannot translate it properly. The best I can say is, we call it 'Home'."

"That's a good of a name as any," the Sargent agreed. "So, how'd you get on New Caprica?"

"I don't know. I was put to sleep by making me cold. When I woke up, these two faces were grinning at me and I was lying strapped down to a table. I killed them and escaped." Kaede told them. She then asked, "Why the guns?"

"Part of our duty," the Sargent said with a shrug. "When we're on duty, we have to carry them. Seems silly most of the time, I mean it's not like we're going to be shooting cylons with none around. Still, it's required, so we do it."

"It is silly," Kaede agreed.

It was a long walk to down a few hallways to get to her quarters. "I can see why you gave me an assistant," Kaede said. "This is a big ship."

"It is at that. Basically, a city in space. You could get lost of you don't know where you're going," the Sargent agreed. He was slowing as he looked at doors. "This one should to," he said. He opened the door and motioned for her to follow. It was a room with bunks and lockers.

Waving to it, he said, "There's sheets and blankets in the locker in the back. Sorry, I know it's not much, but it's all we got. People are coming back on board, so at least you have one of the best picks. I'll go get some baby-stuff for you and see if I can scare up a crib."

"Thank you Sargent," Kaede said, and held her hand out.

He smiled and took it. They shook hands, she infected him. "You're welcome, Ma'am."

Kaede got out a blanket and a sheet to hold the baby while she made her bunk. These humans were much nicer than the ones on Earth. That made her wonder why.

.

Admiral Adama sat and listened to Galen, Laura, Sam, Saul and two Quarum members who had been present when Kaede had told everyone to get off the planet. The things this woman could do were unbelievable. The thing was, he knew these witnesses were reliable. They were telling him the truth.

"Admiral, from what she told me, Kaede has been horrible abused when she was little," Kara said. "That might be the reason she'd so … touchy."

A quorum member snorted and asked, "You mean why she will kill someone for speaking?"

"She does say 'human' and 'Cylon' like she hates the very words out of her mouth," Laura added. "Zerak did challenge her. That was a foolish thing to do, seeing she'd killed Baltar and his Six concubine in a very bloody way the day before."

Adama nodded. He looked at Starbuck and asked, "The only reason she's here is you said you'd get her home?"

"That's right Sir. She helped us escape, so now I have to take her home."

"My question is, how many people like her are on Earth?" Lee asked.

"They would be one hell of force to fight the Cylons with," Saul said.

"A very dangerous one," Sam added. "Two of my men surprised her in the woods, she killed them in the blink of an eye from twenty feet away. She didn't even have a weapon."

Adama rubbed his chin in thought. "It would be suicidal to try and force her to do anything. Chief Tyrol, could you use her to help repair damage to the ship? Help keep her busy?"

"I can, if I need anything cut apart or a big hole punched through something," Galen replied.

"You said she can throw centurions around like they are toys. Maybe some lifting?"

"Yeah, Ok," Galen agreed. "I'll ask. I'm not going to press her."

"I'll see if she's willing," Adama told him. "I want to get a feel for her anyway."

Laura quickly said, "Bill, I don't think that's a good idea. This woman can be terrifying. Her name translated is Wind of Death. We saw her live up to that on New Caprica. It was her alone that destroyed the anti-aircraft towers and took out most of the Raiders. Not to mention the many centurions she destroyed."

Adama replied, "Laura, she's going to be on this ship maybe for a while. I have to know what I'm dealing with."

.

Kaede noted in changing the baby that her bottom was getting red. Not knowing what to do about it, she asked private Corwin if there was a doctor here. He took her up to make an appointment with Doc Cottle. Kaede explained to a nurse who was there. The nurse looked at the baby and gave Kaede some baby powder. She also checked the baby over. There was one thing the nurse thought was odd.

"She doesn't have a name?" the Nurse asked Kaede.

"I'm sure she does. I just don't know what her name is," Kaede explained.

The nurse grinned. "Well, if she was born in the fleet, a simple DNA test will tell us what her name is," she explained. The nurse took a mouth swipe and said, "By the time you dress her, I should have her name."

Kaede got the baby dressed in a clean diaper (with powder), a t-shirt and 'onesie'. The baby eyed Kaede's hair and made jerky swipes at it.

Wrapped back up in her blanket, the baby seemed happy. Kaede held her and made her hair move, ticking the baby with it. The baby "Geee'd" and laughed.

The nurse came back in. She bore a frown and said, "I have her name. It's Hera Agathon. Her parents are Karl and Athena Agathon."

Kaede frowned slightly. "So, that woman who had her wasn't her mother?"

"No. Her parents are alive," the nurse said. "The puzzle here is that according to the records, Hera died at birth."

Kaede looked down on baby Hera, then back to the nurse, "She doesn't look dead to me."

"Obviously not," the nurse agreed. "I'll talk to Doc Cottle and get this corrected. I'd like you to bring her back for regular checkups. She is going to need immunizations also as she gets older."

"How can I find her parents?" Kaede asked.

"See the quartermaster, he has a list of where people are bunking."

Private Corwin led Kaede to the quartermaster. There she got the space where the Agathons were bunked. Not knowing what the numbers meant, Kaede had Private Corwin lead her to the space where they were suppose to be. Neither of them were there.

.

Doc Cottle got the news, Hera Agathon was in the care of this Kaede. He hadn't seen this Kaede yet, but Roslyn's plan of hiding Hera had gone sour. It was wrong what she ordered to begin with, he'd been a fool to go along with it. He went to see the Admiral.

.

Both Karl and Athena were pilots, Kaede and Private Corwin hunted down Kara, who was now the CAG. They found her going over flight schedules.

Seeing them come in, Kara offered a smile. "Hi Kaede. How's the baby?"

"She is well. I found out her name is Hera Agathon. I was looking for Karl and Athena to give them their baby back," Kaede explained.

Kara stared at the baby. "That's not possible, Hera died at birth."

"DNA testing proved this baby was born to Athena," Kaede stated. "Why does everyone think she died?"

Kara shook her head slowly. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Helo and Athena are due back in three hours. I want to have an answer for them by the time they touch down." She then picked up a com and said, "CIC, this is Starbuck, I need to talk to the Admiral ASAP!" To Kaede, she said, "I'll get to the bottom of this. Have a seat, Kaede."

Kaede noted Kara was not kind to whoever answered the phone looking device when she called Doc Cottle's clinic. "It's Starbuck. I have a question," she asked, "If Athena's baby, Hera, died at birth, how come she's here right now, in Kaede's arms? … No, no mistake. Kaede picked her up on New Caprica … Who? … Why the FRACK did she do that? … You do know this is seriously not good … Well, let's see, Kaede hates orphanages, and I don't think she is too keen on someone stealing other people's babies! … I don't think an apology is going to do it … just remember, this is on Roslyn's head, she's the manipulator here … Do? Her best bet, run and hide. That or get a mop and bucket so you can clean her up off the floor after … Yes I'm serious! You haven't seen Kaede go nuts on someone. Tell you what, after I tell the Admiral, we'll see what he wants to do about this." She then slammed the phone down and growled, "FRACKIN MORONS!"

"What did Laura Roslyn do?" Kaede asked.

Kara eyed her, the dropped her gaze. "I hate to tell you. I mean I really hate to tell you. I'm afraid you're going to kill her."

Kaede watched Kara for a moment, then said, "She stole Hera, made up Hera dying to cover up what she did, and gave her to another woman. Why?"

Kara grew a grin and said, "Figure that out, huh?"

"It is obvious. Why did she do it?"

Kara shrugged. "Only Roslyn can answer that."

Kaede got up and said, "Then let's ask her. Private Corwin, I'm going to find Laura Roslyn."

.

Admiral Adama called Laura Roslyn, who was on Colonial One. When he got her on the line, he got straight to the point.

"Laura, I just talked to Doc Cottle and Starbuck. The records show that Athena's baby, Hera, died at birth. What is the real story?"

"I ... don't know what you mean, Bill," she offered.

"Then explain to me, why Hera's file said she died, but she was just seen today in the medical clinic. Right after, Doc Cottle admitted you told him to falsify the records," he said firmly.

"The woman who has her is still alive?" Laura asked.

"The woman who has her is Kaede, she picked her up from who she thought was her dead mother on New Caprica. Her and Starbuck are going to give Hera back to her parents. If there is something you're hiding, I need to know now."

Laura paused. "Does Kaede know?" she asked.

"Yes, and I don't think she's very happy with you. From what Starbuck says, you better not come to Galactica for a while. Kaede appears to be very protective of little children. Starbuck thinks you might not survive meeting Kaede again."

"She will demand, and deliver punishment," Laura said, understanding.

"That's what I understand also," he agreed. "The fleet is still in chaos. I'm going to find out how to properly prosecute a kidnapping. I am hoping that Kaede will see this as justice being done, and not come to kill you. Until further notice, you are confined to Colonial One."

"You can't do that," Laura said firmly. "I have just been confirmed as the interim President until an election can be performed."

Adama said in a hard tone, "Then, until this case is resolved, we are under Martial Law. I will send marines to ensure compliance."

Laura disconnected.

.

Kaede was down in the port flight pod, trying to find out how to get over to Colonial One where Laura Roslyn was. Although she could not get a flight, she found Helo and Athena would be landing in a matter of minutes. While she waited, Chief Tyrol came over to her. "Kaede? can I ask you for some help for a moment?"

"What is it?"

Motioning, he said, "We have to weld a new bulkhead panel on the upper deck, but at the moment, We don't have any way to firmly hold it in place. I was hoping you could do that for us." He looked at the baby and said, "I can have someone hold your baby for you," he offered.

"Hera is Athena's Baby. I can hold onto her. Show me what you want done."

Galen frowned and asked, "I thought she died?"

"That was a lie. After I return Hera to Athena, I will go deal with the liar."

"OK, but be careful. This way," he said.

Kaede followed him. All he wanted was to hold some plate metal in place. The ten by fifteen plate was already shaped. All she had to do was pick it up with her vectors and hold it in place as workers welded it. After they got it 'tacked up', Galen thanked her for her help. Kaede returned to see Helo and Athena waiting, helmets in their hands.

Kaede went up to them. They both greeted her, Helo added, "You wanted to see us?"

Kaede nodded. She handed Helo the baby-bag and said, "Her bottom's a little red, but the powder is working. She loves to play with hair, but watch that she doesn't swallow it. The nurse at the clinic says she has to go in for regular checkups also." She then handed Hera to Athena. Athena took her, casting a questioning look at Kaede.

"Why are you giving me a baby?" Athena asked.

"The medical clinic confirmed that this is your baby, Hera," Kaede told her.

"What? But I was told my baby died." Athena said, sounding confused. She did hold Hera close.

The Sargent came running up. "Kaede, the Admiral wishes to speak with you. He said it is urgent."

Kaede eyed him and asked, "Did he say who the liar is that stole Hera from her mother?"

"I think that's what he wanted to discuss, yes," the Sargent agreed.

"The Agathons are coming with me," Kaede stated. "He can explain it to them as well."

Galen came over. He said, "That's good of you, Kaede. On the raptor coming in, I didn't think you'd ever give her up. You were kind of fierce in insisting on her safety."

Kaede cast him a crooked grin and said, "What I said was she will never be in an orphanage, and whoever harms her will have to answer to me. That is still true. Athena is her mother. I will not have Hera be separated from her." She then touched Athena in the forehead with a vector.

Athena's eyes widen briefly. "What was that?"

"Insurance," Kaede told her. "Let's go see the Admiral."

.

Admiral Adama thought about Cylon restraints, marines and possibly sleep gas or a tranquilizer. By what he'd learned, none of them were going to be effective with Kaede. If she wanted to punish Laura, she would, and he couldn't think of any way to stop her. Diplomacy was the only tool he was able to use.

As he suspected, When Kaede came in with the Sargent and the guard, Helo and Athena also arrived, Athena holding Hera in her arms. None of them looked happy.

He motioned to the couch. "Have a seat, I have some news I need to share with you."

They sat, Kaede on one side of Athena, Helo on the other.

Kaede asked, "Where is Laura Roslyn?"

"Let me start from the beginning," Adama offered. "First of all, I do not condone kidnapping. I knew nothing of this until Doc Cottle informed me that Hera is indeed alive. All records are being given to the Chief prosecutor and he has a list of witnesses that we know of. Laura Roslyn, Doc Cottle and the nurse that was in the room during Hera's delivery have been charged with conspiracy, kidnapping, falsifying records, abuse of Presidential powers and whatever else the prosecutor finds. Since Laura Roslyn was just appointed as President, the Quorum has revoked that appointment due to the criminal charges against her. The nurse and Doc Cottle are cooperating fully with investigators."

"Where is Laura Roslyn?" Kaede asked again, a little firmer this time.

"Jail," Adama stated. "She is to remain there until a defense council has been appointed to her. I know you have a personal concern in this case. I am asking you to let us handle it. The crime was committed on this ship by members of this fleet. We need to deal with it."

Kaede eyed Adama briefly, thinking it would be much more satisfying to break a few of the woman's bones and terrify her enough to piss herself. She then said, "As long as you do. My main concern is getting home."

"Yes, and once we get the fleet settled back in order, we are going to help you do that," he replied.

"Kara has asked you to help us?" Kaede asked.

"She has. We will do our best to see you back to your own planet," Adama said firmly. "You kept up your end of the deal by helping get our people off New Caprica. We will fulfill our end."

Adama then looked at Helo and Athena and said, "I cannot tell you how sorry I am this happened. There is no excuse for the ... deceit that you suffered."

"Thank you, Admiral," Athena said quietly. She then looked at Kaede and asked, "Please, let the justice system take care of Roslyn. That way, everyone will know what she did."

"You are Hera's mother, such decisions belong to you," Kaede replied.

"Down in the hanger bay, what was that thing I felt in my forehead?" Athena asked.

"As I said, insurance," Kaede replied. "I will know where you are now, just as I know where Hera is. Call it a tiny bit of me inside you. If you are ever far apart, and you don't know where Hera is, I can lead you to her."

"Anti-kidnapping insurance," Helo said with a grin.

It was more than that, but Kaede only winked and said, "It is."

.

The case moved quickly. Admiral Adama met with the Quorum and the prosecutor. It was unanimously agreed that Admiral Adama was going to take over administrative affairs until an election was held. The Quorum picked the tribunal that was to hear the case. Roslyn did get a lawyer to defend her, and a trail date was scheduled.

It was the Sargent who came to knock on Kaede's door. She was only looking at some books to struggle through Colonial writing, so she opened it from where she sat. "Yes?" she asked.

"Kaede, Ma'am, the tribunal has summoned you to tell what you know about Hera Agathon. Tomorrow I am to escort you to the trial to give your testimony," he explained.

"This trial is for Laura Roslyn?" Kaede asked.

"It is for her yes, and any other who had a hand in taking Hera away from her parents."

"Come get me when it is time to leave," Kaede told him.

"I will, plan on early in the morning, I'll see you then. Good day," he said and shut the door as he left.

.

Kaede sat in her room, thinking about Kouta. If she could re-make this fleet into Diclonius, then find a planet to live on without human interference, then that would be best. Still, Kouta had been her only friend, and she had hurt him badly. She needed to apologize to him. Even if he hated her, he had every right to. Remembering the good time she had with Kouta, she began humming the music box song. She missed Kouta.

A knock came at the door. "Kaede? Helo and Athena are here to see you."

Kaede wiped the wetness from her eye and opened the door. "Come on in," she said. She then realized she still had the crib. She got up and pointed it out. "This is the crib I got for Hera. You will need it now."

Helo said, "Thank you. We came by to see if you wanted to have dinner with us."

Athena added, "You're not getting out much, so we thought company would be nice."

Kaede blinked. She hadn't thought much about talking to people, or dinner. She was getting rather hungry. "I'm not used to having people to talk to," she admitted. "But yes, dinner does sound good. If you want, I can take the crib to your quarters."

"It has wheels?" Helo asked.

"No wheels," Kaede said. "I'll just pull it along behind me." She then lifted it off the floor a few inches.

"Great, let's go!" Helo beamed.

Going to dinner with a human and a cylon was not something Kaede ever remotely thought would be enjoyable. They went to the Agathon's quarters, which was a converted storage space. There wasn't room to put the crib, so Kaede tore out the unused shelving and made space. She formed the old shelves into stools so they had more than one to sit on.

At the chow hall, Kaede copied them on getting trays and silverware, then a plate and a cup. Athena was having trouble holding Hera and a tray, so Kaede held her tray up so it floated along close to her. Following behind Helo and Athena, Kaede stopped when a server exclaimed.

"She's REAL!" the wide eyed woman said.

"Yes, I'm real," Kaede stated.

"I heard about you!" the woman gushed, "You destroyed all the centurions on New Caprica so our people could get away."

"I didn't destroy all of them … I had help," Kaede offered, not sure to make of this woman.

The next man pointed his serving spoon at Kaede and said, "Double rations for the pink haired woman!"

That made everyone look at her. "It was no big deal," Kaede offered, not feeling comfortable with the attention.

"It is to us!" the man proclaimed. "We need more heros like you."

"I'll … see what I can do," Kaede said, wondering if there was a place she could hide. WHY were these humans being so nice to her?

"Come on guys, don't embarrass her," Helo said.

"Well, let me shake your hand!" the woman said.

Kaede did, and infected her. She then infected the next serving man as she shook his hand, then the next teenage girl on the line. By the time they got to their table, Kaede had shook hands with a bunch of people. It was like they were begging to be infected. That made her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Kaede did have a nice dinner with the Agathons. Hera started to become grumpy, Kaede showed Athena how to tease her with her hair. Hera lost her grumpiness and laughed and flailed her arms. When she tried to eat Kaede's hair, Athena gave her the bottle of baby nutrients. Being burped, Hera played with Athena's hair.

"What was it like where you are from?" Athena asked.

Kaede shrugged and said, "Trees everywhere. The paper we had didn't have all the corners cut off, it was square. There were normal things, the orphanage was made of wood. The teachers …" Kaede stopped she wasn't happy with the way the teachers, or those boys treated her.

Athena noted the change in her mood. "Something bad happen?" she asked.

"Every day," Kaede said softly.

"You were picked on," Helo said.

In a hollow tone, Kaede said to herself, "If I left something on a table by accident, it was ruined. If I didn't watch closely, something hit me. If I didn't lock my door, I'd find my clothes all over the place. It was always my fault too when my clothes got ripped up. If I was pushed and fell, then I was being clumsy. I was the devil child … the freak … to remind me, it was carved into my dresser … they deserved what they got. But even after I ran away and found a friend, men shot her. I gave up and surrendered so they would save her like they promised. They didn't. She died, but they had me in a suit, hanging up off the floor in a steel vault, so they won…"

"Dear GODS!" Helo gasped. "How long were you in there?"

"A long time," Kaede said, staring vacantly at the table. "I finally got strong enough that they could not get near me with their needles and probes … I hated them. I hated everyone," she finished with a sneer.

"Why do you want to go back there?" Athena asked, horrified at what was done to Kaede.

Kaede brought her eyes into focus and glance at Athena. "I betrayed the only boy with was ever nice to me. I must go back and apologize to him. After that … I don't care what happens," she said.

"Well, we do!" Helo told her. "Kaede, you were a vital help on New Caprica, and we can't thank you enough for returning Hera to us."

"Kaede, you are our friend," Athena said firmly. "If there is something you need, you let us know."

"Even if I'm a freak?" Kaede asked.

"Kaede, listen to me," Helo said and put a hand over hers, which surprised her. "You are not a freak! Special? Yes, you are. You are very special. You deserve to have a somewhat decent life. It's hard here, I know, but at least here you have friends, people who will stand by you as you stand by us. We work together here. We survive by everyone doing what they can."

"Helo's right," Athena said, placing her hand over Kaede's other hand. "You are no longer alone."

Kaede bit the inside of her lip. She felt like crying. "Why are you all so nice to me?" she asked in a sob. "I killed Kouta's father and his sister … I killed so many. Humans are suppose to hate me."

"How old were you when this happened?" Helo asked.

"Six, seven, it's hard to remember," Kaede said in a sniffle.

Hera began crying and waved a hand at Kaede.

Kaede wiped the tear away and said, "Sorry I made Hera cry."

"Don't worry about it," Athena said softly. "Just know that was a long time go. People change when they grow up. You understand more now, that abuse you suffered was at one orphanage. It's over."

"Do you know how you got to New Caprica?" Helo asked.

Kaede shook her head. "I was in that vault and cylinders were rolled in, they let out smoke. Next it got very, very cold. The next thing I remember was being strapped to a table. I heard men over me, so I killed them and escaped. These big metal androids tried shooting me so I destroyed them too, Then I fled and looked for clothes and food. I was not going to be taken again."

"Cryostasis, they put you in a deep freeze," Athena said. "You could have been in that state for a very long time."

"I don't know. All I remember is being cold, then waking up," Kaede told her.

Helo let out a snort and said, "You could have been like that for … centuries."

"Ghaaa!" Hera cried and waved her hand at Kaede.

Athena looked at Hera, then Kaede and said, "After the trial, we're going back on duty, so we're going to need a baby sitter. Someone we can trust not to try and take Hera away from us."

Kaede nodded and said, "I'll do it. If someone tries to take Hera from you, you'll find them in bits all over the floor."

Neither Helo or Athena doubted her word.

.

Laura Roslyn was going over the witness list with her lawyer. Admiral Adama was one, so was Doc Cottle and the nurse that turned Tribunal witnesses, Karl and Athena Agathon, and Kaede 'Nokazy' as he pronounced her name.

It was this last name that Laura was worried about. Bill had told her basically, she was put in jail to keep Kaede away from her. She could just see the turmoil if Kaede thought she was going to get off and splattered her all over the courtroom. Guards would try to apprehend her and the place would become a bloodbath.

Half listening to the lawyer about stressing it was best to hide Hera for her sake as well as the fleet, Laura knew it wasn't quite like that. She had Hera taken away because she hated cylons. That was the only real reason. She didn't have Hera aborted only because it was to her benefit.

Now, she had to pay the price for her actions. Either from the tribunal, or from a terrifying red-eyed monster who would show no mercy.

"So, you understand our strategy?" her lawyer asked.

"I understand your strategy," Laura said. "I'm pleading guilty as charged."

The lawyer gaped at her. "Why? It was within your power as President to order a child taken from their parent," he said.

"Not without a trial, and not without a good reason to do so," Laura stated. "I was wrong, and between the options, pleading guilty it the only practical choice."

"You will got to jail if you do that," he said firmly. "At least make them work for a guilty verdict, that may get you out of some of the charges."

Laura took a deep breath and said, "Thank you for your service. I will no longer be needing you."

Her lawyer eyed her for a moment, then closed up his briefcase and left.

.

When the guards came in the morning, Laura walked out with them and was taken to the courtroom. She sat at the defense table by herself trying not to see any of the witnesses behind her. The prosecutor came in with his pile of paperwork and his assistant. The tribunal members came in. Lee Adama was one, there was a Quorum member, a ship captain, a lawyer and a policeman.

The senior guard announced, "This tribunal is in session. The case is against Laura Roslyn. The charges are, kidnapping, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, misuse of Presidential powers, falsifying official records, unlawfully removing a child from it's home, and endangering a minor. Laura Roslyn, stand and speak your plea to these charges."

Laura stood up and announced, "I stand guilty on all counts. Let's get this over with." She sat back down.

A murmur went through the audience.

The tribunal looked at each other. Lee spoke up and said, "Laura, where is your lawyer?"

"I dismissed him. I don't need him to tell you that I did what I am accused of."

"You stated that you are guilty, without even knowing the specifics?" the lawyer asked.

"I already know the specifics. Yes, I coerced Doc Cottle and his nurse into making it appear that Hera had died, filling out the forms to show such, then taking her to another woman who wanted a child, to hide Hera in the general population. I registered her new name, and created the 'orphan' paperwork so it appeared she was only another parentless child."

The tribunal talked quietly for a moment between themselves. Lee nodded to the ship captain. The Ship Captain said, "Laura Roslyn, rise before the tribunal."

Laura got up.

He announced, "The tribunal accepts your plea of guilty. Do you have anything further to say before sentencing?"

Firmly, Laura said, "I am sorry. I admit what I did as wrong. I ask forgiveness from the Agathons and from the people for performing what I knew was an illegal act."

The lawyer then stated, "Laura Roslyn, you are hereby sentenced to five years in jail plus time served, the sentence to begin immediately. This case is closed."

.

Kaede watched the short trial. She noted Laura did glance at her with a sour look. Right, Laura probably knew what would happen if she did manage to duck out of any punishment. Kara and Athena flew the raptor back to Galactica. Sitting in the back holding Hera, Kaede had been thinking about Kouta again. She would really like to have a baby with him.

These thoughts, and wanting him made Kaede feel something. It was just beyond her reach, like something trying to hide. She shot up and looked out the front.

"Something is out there," Kaede stated. "I was thinking about Kouta, and I feel something. Down a little and to the left."

Starbuck took the raptor off autopilot and said, " Come here by me, point to it."

Kaede adjusted Hera to her right arm and pointed out the view screen. "There," she said.

Watching Kaede's arm, Kara adjusted the attitude of the raptor so Kaede's arm was pointing straight ahead. "Can you tell me which star?" Kara asked.

"I don't see it, I only feel it. Between that bright white star and the red one, right there," Kaede told her.

"Helo, get a high-res shot and heading," Kara called back.

"Got it," Helo replied.

"All right let's head back to the barn," Kara said. "Kaede, I'll process it when we get back. you should sit back down."

Kaede did. 'I'm coming, Kouta,' she thought.

Right after they landed, Kara got the information and had Kaede come with her to the plotting room. Kaede forgot to give Hera back and followed Kara. This made Helo and Athena follow as well.

Kara put the memory chip into the table. The picture Helo took showed up just off the table.

"Right here," Kaede said pointing to the spot she felt something.

Kara expanded the picture, then expanded it again. On the second expansion, she saw a nebula. "Inside this cloud?" she asked Kaede.

"No, beyond it, I think," Kaede told her. "I don't know how far, only the direction."

"But not before the nebula here?" Kara asked.

"No, not before. It felt very far away," Kaede insisted.

Admiral Adama came in. Kara grinned and said, "We have a heading. It's in the other side of this horsehead nebula."

Adama looked at Kaede and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, beyond the cloud. I don't know how far," Kaede said. Seeing Athena, she handed Hera over to her.

"Then we jump to that Nebula," Admiral Adama stated. "Once we go through, Kaede, I want you to try to feel ... whatever that was again."

"I will," Kaede said firmly. She had to see Kouta one last time.

.

Kaede found she liked babysitting for Hera. In the next week she found she was getting into a routine. Learning Helo and Athena's schedule, she would go to their quarters to pick Hera and the baby bag up in their 'morning', then go down to the port flight pod to see of Chief Tyrol had anything he needed help with. After moving a few things for him, and one day picked up a Viper to put it on support blocks for him, she went up to get Hera her lunch. Getting used to seeing her, people got friendlier. Infecting them was easy. She found a lounge where a couple other mothers congregated with little children and Hera acquired a chew ring. When they could, she met Starbuck who informed her that they were 'jumping' their way to the nebula. In the afternoon, she returned to the chow hall to meet Helo and Athena coming off duty to eat with them. If Helo and Athena had an activity to do, Kaede would keep Hera so they could go have some fun. She would head back to their quarters and make sure Hera was there when they returned.

In the second week, The Agathons had to go on an extended patrol, so Kaede had to keep Hera 'overnight'. Kaede brought Hera to the observation walk above the hanger and pointed out the raptor her parents were in.

"See, there's Mommy and Daddy," Kaede said. The raptors began moving for the exit. "Bye bye," Kaede called and waved.

Hera waved with her. "eye eye!" Hera cried as the waved with Kaede. Another raptor left, and Hera waved to that one too.

"You are doing well with her," Lee Adama said as he came up and leaned on the rail nearby.

"Someone needs to watch her," Kaede replied flatly.

Lee smiled briefly. "I'm just saying you're good at it. For a while there, most of us thought you were only good at killing."

"I am good at killing," Kaede stated.

Raising a hand, he said, "I'm just saying, you are more than you appear to be."

Kaede noted he wasn't in a uniform, he was wearing a blue suit, like Kurama used to wear. The style was different, but it was the same type jacket/shirt and tie. "Why the suit?" Kaede asked.

Lee shrugged and said, "The Quorum likes these type of suits. Today I'm playing administrator for the Admiral. We're getting an election together for a new president. I've been listening to the rumors in the fleet. Many people saw what you did on New Caprica, wiping out those cylons. Many think you're some type of Goddess."

Kaede had to laugh at that.

"Others are sure you're one of the Lords of Kobol," Lee finished. "My point is, if you speak, I think they will listen."

Kaede cast him a crooked grin, and asked, "I take it you have something you want said?"

Lee nodded. "We're having a problem. There is a rift forming between those to decided to go down on New Caprica, and those who stayed on Galactica and Pegasus. So far, the worst has been a fist fight, but the tension is building. I don't want it to get to far. We can't be splitting apart like this."

Kaede eyed him and said, "I am not one for smooth words. I say what I mean, whether people like it or not."

"I know that," Lee told her. "Maybe that's what they need to hear now."

"I doubt it," Kaede said firmly. "I've learned most humans don't like the truth. They prefer the things they want to hear and get very upset when they don't."

Lee let out a sigh and looked down at the deck hands working. "I can't argue with you. The way I see it, that's what politics is for, to find a way to make people believe what the truth is and to get along." Glancing at her, he frowned slightly and said, "Dianna Biers is a reporter. She has been trying everything to get an interview with you, including trying to sneak onto Galactica. We have been stopping her. We're afraid you might kill her if she presses you on something."

"Possible," Kaede said with a grin. "You want to use me in an interview with this reporter to get your message across."

"It would help," Lee said.

Kaede thought about it. Her goal was to eventually turn this fleet into a fleet of her kind. Make them her people, and find a decent place to live. To protect Kouta, she would also have to instill tolerance of other races into the new children. For the children to believe it, the adults needed to also. For her to get humans to do that was going to be a monumental task. All she could do was try. She had to start somewhere. Lee looked like a good subject to start with.

"Let this reporter on board," Kaede said. "I will talk to her and do my best not to kill her."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Try your best not to kill her?" he asked.

"Yes. If I promised, that would be a lie," Kaede stated. "Tell me, does it bother you to have cylons in the fleet?"

Lee cast her a surprised look, then said, "You're talking about Athena Agathon. She's proven herself loyal to us," he said tentatively.

"There is more than just her," Kaede stated as she watched Lee's reaction.

"More? Where?" he asked immediately.

"Answer my question. Does it bother you they are here?" Kaede asked again.

"Yes it bothers me!" Lee stated. "We can't have cylons running around spying and plotting on us!"

Kaede let out a snort and said, "If they are spying, they are doing a very poor job at it. If they are planning mischief, they are also very bad at that. I know of two who fought hard and risked their lives to get all the people they could off New Caprica. I don't even know if they realize they are cylons. I thought I was just another human until it became painfully obvious through the torments when I was young, that I was different. It is human nature to reject anyone who is not like you, isn't it?"

Lee stared at her. He collected himself for a moment, then said, "Kaede, you are accepted because you did much to help us. Cylons have ... implanted suggestions to sabotage and murder. There was one who looked like Athena, we called her Boomer. She was a fine pilot until one day she decided to shoot the Admiral."

Kaede let out another snort and said, "That may be true about the other Athena, what you said about me is a lie. You accept me because you can't do anything to me without getting many people killed. Tell me, if I didn't have these powers, at best you would have left me behind on that planet, or branded me a freak and had me done away with."

Lee opened his mouth to deny it. With Kaede staring at him, he knew she was right.

"That is where I am more tolerant than humans or cylons ever will be," Kaede stated. "I don't cause problems, but if you cause problems with me, then I react. I treat you all the same. There are a few of you who treat me decent, so I treat them the same. Tell me, this war between humans and Cylons began from not accepting each other, didn't it?"

"They attacked us!" Lee stated.

"For no reason?" Kaede asked.

"Yes!" Lee barked. "We had an armistice, and they came and blew our civilization to HADES!"

Hera cringed against Kaede and cried at his outburst.

Kaede soothed the child with pets and cooing. When she got Hera calmed down, she eyed Lee and in her flat tone, said, "Keep your voice down."

"Sorry," Lee said much quieter. He shifted for a moment, then offered, "They broke the peace, not us. They crossed the line and attacked us unprovoked. That is the truth."

Kaede thought about the previous war with the cylons when they revolted, demanding to be treated as intelligent beings, which the humans did not permit. She had her doubts that humans didn't do anything to provoke them. "I will make you a deal. I will do my best to tell everyone we must work together. In return, I want to speak to this reporter on live TV, or whatever communication you have."

"Live?" he asked.

"Yes, live, so what we discuss will not be filtered or blocked in any way. Do you agree?"

"The Admiral might not," Lee told her. On Live comms, everything she said would be put out to the fleet.

"He will if he wants me to help ease the tension," Kaede stated. "Be warned, it will be very bad if you make a deal with me then break it," she said firmly.

Lee nodded and said, "We'll discuss it."

Hera was pulled at Kaede's hair again and mouthing a lock of hair. It was time to go get her something to eat.

.

Once Hera was taken care of, Kaede went to the lounge where other women had their small children. She sat on the blankets on the floor with the other mothers and their children. The children crawled around, three mothers watching them.

"Hi Kaede!" the dark hair mother said cheerfully. "The Agathons are out on patrol?"

"Hi Joyce, they are," Kaede replied. She put Hera on the floor. Other babies crawled over to her. Hera was just as eager to voice her baby talk with them.

"Did you hear how Roslyn's trial went?" Joyce asked. "We heard she was going on trail for kidnapping."

"I was there, she pleaded guilty. She got five years in jail," Kaede told her.

"I wouldn't have thought someone like Roslyn would just roll over like that," the blond Cassiopeia said.

With a smirk, Kaede told her. "It was a good decision on her part. They punish her, or I'd punish her."

"You?" Cassiopeia asked. "Then you'd be put in jail."

Kaede let out a snort. "I don't think so."

Eyeing Kaede, Cassiopeia asked, "You wouldn't kill her ... would you?"

Kaede shook her head. "No. Tear her arms off for stealing, probably. She'd live to regret her decision," she said.

"You're serious," Joyce said.

"I don't put up with abusing children," Kaede stated.

"I guess not," Joyce replied.

.

Dianna Biers finished her afternoon broadcast. Going back to her office, her secretary said, "Miss Biers, a message came in for you from Galactica."

"Let me guess, another denial to interview this super-woman Kaede?"

"No Ma'am. A request for a live interview with her," the secretary beamed.

Dianna stopped short. "You're kidding. Adama is willing to let me do a live broadcast?"

"That's what it says. The time is up to you," she replied and handed Dianna the message.

Dianna looked at it. She then said, "I get it, Kaede has been well prompted on what to say, and what to answer and not to answer. Adama has it all laid out the way he wants it to go." She grinned and said, "It's live, so I can get around that." Wiggling the message she added, "This is going to be great!"

Dianna went into her office and began thinking up questions that would coax the truth out of what happened on New Caprica.

.

It was early the next day by the time Helo and Athena got back from their patrol. Kaede went to check on them to find they were headed for bed. Seeing they were beat, Kaede agreed to just keep Hera for the day so they could rest. Making her rounds, Kaede was in the maintenance bay talking to Cally on what Chief Tyrol wanted done when a Raptor came in.

Looking around, Cally let out a huff and said," I don't have a crew to park it ... Kaede, could you..."

"I'll do it," Kaede told her. "Where do you want it?"

"Over here, in bay 16."

Kaede nodded and walked over as people got out. A blond with a microphone and a cameraman got out, looked around then focused on her.

The blond ran over and asked, "Are you Kaede?"

"Yes, move out of the way," Kaede replied. Walking past the blond, Kaede noted the pilot and asked, "Is everyone out?"

"They are," he said and asked, "Parking duty?"

"For the moment, step away," Kaede replied. Once everyone was clear Kaede lifted the raptor up on her vectors a few feet off the floor and walked over to the parking bay, the raptor drifting behind her.

"Tell me you're getting that!" Dianna cried.

"I'm rolling," the cameraman said.

Kaede looked at Cally and moved the raptor to where she wanted it and set it down. Cally gave her the thumbs up. Kaede nodded, then turned to see the blond and Cameraman right behind her.

The Blond announced, "I am Dianna Biers with FNN news, you are Kaede?" she asked, then pointed the microphone at Kaede.

"I am," Kaede said, then turned to ask Cally, "Anything else?"

"Not right now, thank you!" Cally replied.

Kaede turned back to Dianna. "I take it you want your interview?"

"Yes, please," Dianne aid eagerly. "There are rumors going all around the fleet about you. Some I thought were just too wild to be true, but, ... you lifted that raptor up and put it in place. How did you do that?"

Kaede tipped her head slightly and said, "I wanted it to move, it moved. That's it."

"So you just willed it to move?" Dianna asked.

"I can 'will' a lot of things," Kaede stated. "I have to go get Hera here something to eat. Follow along if you want to speak with me."

Dianna quickly got up by Kaede's side, the cameraman bolted ahead to point the camera at them.

"I thought we were going to have a sit down interview," Dianna said.

"After Hera is fed and changed and in day care, we can," Kaede stated. "Until then, keep up."

"I take it you're very busy?" Dianna asked.

"At times," Kaede told her.

"I didn't realize you had a baby."

"I'm babysitting."

"Do you come down and park spacecraft often?" Dianna asked.

Kaede nodded ahead. "Stairs," she said, "Be careful."

The cameraman did his best to get to the stairs and waking backwards as they climbed up. He tripped. Kaede grabbed him and lifted him to and floated him up the stairs.

"How can you do such amazing things?" Dianna asked.

Kaede smirked and said, "I'm capable. Do you have and real questions for me?"

"I do. Kaede, where did you come from?" Dianna asked in a gush.

"Terra," Kaede said in Japanese. "Best translation is, home."

"Daaa!" Hera announced and reached for Kaede's hair. Kaede lifted a few locks and put it within her grasp. Hera giggled, grabbed the hair in her little fits and shook it around. Watching it move with amazement in her eyes. One jerk tipped Kaede's head. Kaede winced but didn't try to take her hair back.

"You like little children?" Dianna asked.

"Yes. Children are the future. They should be protected an taught well," Kaede told her.

"The fleet has to know, how did you get here?"

"I was frozen and somehow ended up on New Caprica with a pair of perverts leering at me." Kaede replied. "How I got there, I don't know." Getting to the top of the stairs, she set the cameraman down.

I heard Cylons found you," Dianna offered.

"From what I found out, that is true," Kaede agreed. "At the time, I woke up strapped naked to a table. I just thought they were perverts, so I killed them, broke the straps, tore the metal thing that tried to grab me in half, then threw half at the door to break it open. Later I found out you call those metal things centurions, or cylons."

"You tore a cylon centurion in half?" Dianna asked, wide eyed.

Kaede glanced at her and said, "More than one. That one was the first."

"So, you did play a big part in getting people off New Caprica."

"I did my part. I agreed to exchange favors. My part was to help the humans get off New Caprica," Kaede said.

"What was the other part? Dianna asked.

"To get me home."

"Your home, a populated planet?" Dianna asked.

"If given the chance, don't you want to go home?" Kaede asked.

"Of course, but for us, that's not possible. Will your people take us in?" Dianna asked.

"We'll see when we get there," Kaede stated.

"You don't think your planet will accept us as refugees?" Dianna asked.

"I didn't say that. What I said was, we'll see when we get there," Kaede replied. "I am not going to make statements or promises for other people."

"But you must have some idea," Dianna pressed.

"I gave you my answer, accept it and move on," Kaede said firmly.

"You don't go for any nonsense, do you?"

"Any reason I should?"

"Is our culture different than yours?" Dianna asked.

"From what I've seen, it is basically the same," Kaede said. "At least, the humans are the same critical, panicky bunch that refuses to accept any other race than their own, which most of the time, gets them into trouble."

Dianna paused, then said, "It sounds like you don't like us."

"You're right, I don't like you either," Kaede stated. "You think you are the top of the heap, the only race who deserves to live."

Dianna stared at her. "Are you comparing me to a cylon?" she asked.

Kaede glanced at her again and said, "You are a cylon. I killed two that looked just like you on New Caprica. If you attempt any mischief, you'll be next, and you won't be resurrecting. When I kill a cylon, they stay dead."

Dianna slowed. Kaede looked at her and she stumbled forward. "Keep up," Kaede said firmly.

"Cut," Dianna told the cameraman.

"Keep it rolling!" Kaede told him in a hard tone. "People want the truth, do they not?"

"They do," he agreed.

Dianna went silent, wondering what to do. Kaede snatched her mike. "No more questions?" she asked Dianna.

"Daa!" Hera cried and tried to reach for the mike.

"No sweetie," Kaede said and held the mike away from her. Seeing Dianna was silent Kaede asked the Cameraman, "Do you have any questions?"

"I do. You said that when you kill a cylon they stay dead, how do you do that?" he asked.

"There is a device in the back of the cylon's heads, base of their brain. Destroy that first and their information is not transmitted to a clone. They stay dead," Kaede explained.

"Now that you, well, the entire fleet knows Dianna is a cylon, are you going to kill her?"

"Why? What has she done wrong?" Kaede asked.

"Well, she's a cylon," he said simply.

Kaede smirked and said, "You do know it is that attitude that the cylons learned from humans? Kill who you don't like? That is a very poor lesson to teach any sentient being. They learned it well and look what happened."

"So, you're saying WE caused the cylons to attack?" he asked.

Kaede pointed and said, "Corner."

The man looked and navigated the corner. When he was around it, Kaede replied, "I learned that the first cylon war was about cylons wanting to be recognized as sentient beings, and you humans refused and killed all of them you were able to. As to what sparked off this second war, I can only guess. If the cylons were living separate for years and years, it makes no sense that they would suddenly attack for no reason. Something set them off. I don't know what that was, I doubt any human alive knows either."

"May I have the mike back?" Dianna asked.

Kaede passed the mike back to her.

"I have one more question!" the cameraman asked, "Do you know of any other cylons in the fleet?"

"Yes," Kaede said honestly. "Before you ask, no I will not identify who they are. All I will say is they are hard working individuals who fought right along side all the humans, and continue to do their jobs every day. If they cause trouble, that's another matter."

The Cameraman asked, "So you don't mind Cylons in the fleet? Or being around them?"

"I couldn't care less," Kaede told him. Jerking a thumb at Dianna, she asked, "I haven't killed her yet, have I? "

The cameraman chuckled.

Kaede said, "While I hold no love for either of your races, just being what you are does not mean you should be persecuted."

Dianna still wasn't asking any questions so the cameraman asked, "Kaede, you did fight on the human side. We also heard you ordered everyone off of New Caprica. Why did you do that?"

"Think about it," Kaede told him. "If cylons are holding you there, how was anyone going to leave? At the time, I had made an agreement to help get you off in exchange for a ride home. Adama's attack just made it easier for me. By ordering everyone to leave or die, that coaxed the cylons to leave. They leave, you leave then use your jump thing to get away."

"Many more would not have made it," he said.

"True, but those who did would be free again," Kaede countered. "Adama's plan was very beneficial, as well as brave and well coordinated. As I said, it made things much easier."

"Does your race have a name?" he asked.

"Diclonius," Kaede said in Japanese. "Again, I have no Colonial translation I can offer.

"Do you know what's going to happen to Dianna once this interview is done?" he asked.

"I can guess," Kaede said. "There's marines collecting around us. I suspect jail or they are just going to shoot her, which I think would be a waste. I've seen some of Dianna's broadcasts. She is a good reporter. Talent should not be wasted."

"Do you think Admiral Adama is going to grill you about the cylons you know about?" he asked.

"He better not, things could get nasty," Kaede said flatly.

"One last question, what do you think about the upcoming Presidential elections? Is there someone you know who you believe would make a good President?"

Kaede frowned slightly then said, "Lee Adama."

"Any reason why?"

"Several. For a human, he's a good man. He believes in fairness. He believes as you all should, that everyone needs to stick together. Like the whole New Caprica fiasco. Those who were on the ground and those who stayed in orbit are snipping at each other. Who was where is something stupid to get upset about. It's over people! Your best bet is to learn your lesson and move on. Yes, a bad mistake was made, and it was paid for in lives. It's time to stop the bickering. Speaking with him, I also noted he thinks before he does, something many of your politicians don't do. He's more concerned with the common folk that with power and rhetoric, as many of your Politicians are. Lastly, he's one of the few people I think are trustworthy enough to hold that position."

"Can you give some examples of why you think our politicians are not ... suited for the needs of the people?"

Kaede grinned and said, "That's another question. I will answer it. Your President Baltar was in bed with cylons. Yes, I mean literally. I went into his room and caught him in bed with his girlfriend, a Six model. Keep in mind this was his 'love', or so he told her. I told them I was going to kill one of them. The Six had no problem offering her life to save him, even when she understood her death was going to be permanent. Baltar would not do the same. I know of no decent man who would not offer his life to save his mate, so I killed him. I just took the head off the Six so she could resurrect and pass my message back to her other cylon friends to leave, which I was going to do anyway until Baltar showed no backbone at all. That Zarek guy was another one. After I told him, cylons and the Quorum they had to leave or die, he thought he could back me down by spouting off and demanding to know why he should listen to me. I made an example out of him and blew his head off his shoulders. Even after this, your Quorum could only argue back and forth. None of them asked for help or at least some reprieve so they could get people together. They just ranted back and forth about stupid shit. A true leader would be more concerned about how to protect the people under their care."

"Wow. So you hold no respect for them at all?"

"Not a shred," Kaede stated.

"Can you give advice about how to ... pick a good candidate?" he asked.

"Listen closely to what they have to offer. If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is and they are only saying that to get elected. Ask questions, see what the answer is," Kaede told him. "I understand Baltar had once been in jail, as had Zarek. How they got elected boggles my mind. They must have both been fast talkers and full of bullshit. Don't listen to pretty speeches. Look at who it is, what they have done for your people, and what they say they will do."

"That does sound like good advice," he offered.

Kaede grinned and said, "I may be a freak to humans, but I'm not stupid."

"Would you run for office?" he asked.

Kaede laughed. "Me? Not only am I not a colonial, I'd probably kill half the Quorum for being stupid."

That made the cameraman laugh.

Kaede hadn't been joking. "Any more questions?" she asked.

"I can't think of any. You, Dianna?"

"No," Dianna said weakly.

"I just thought of one more!" The cameraman announced. "Kaede, what would you recommend happen with Dianna now everyone knows she's a cylon?"

Kaede shrugged and said, "As I said before, she's done nothing wrong. If you're so nervous about she might do something, put a guard on her. I got one on..." Kaede turned around to point to her guard. "Where'd he go? I thought a marine was following me around everywhere," she said.

"The whole fleet is watching you at the moment," the cameraman said.

"I suppose that's good enough," Kaede said absently.

"Does it bother you to be guarded?" he asked.

"No. He's not a threat to me, and he has helped me find my way around the ship. Every one I've had have been decent men." Kaede stopped by a door and said, "I have to take Hera into day care and I don't want to disturb the other children, so is there anything else?"

"Ahhh, no Ma'am. Thank you for speaking with us."

Kaede waved and said, "By for now, fleet. Hope things get better for us soon."


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

As Kaede went in to feed Hera then set her down to 'gaga' with the other babies, Kaede's interview was the talk of the fleet. Many were not happy that she would 'accept' being around Cylons, they were also shocked that Dianna was one. Dianna was led to the brig as other points Kaede talked about were discussed between people and in large groups settings. There was one thing almost everyone agreed on. Kaede, this 'super woman', was here for a reason. They also liked the fact she spoke her mind, and reinforced they all needed to work together, as well as choose their president carefully.

Immediately, Quorum members went on the TV station to denounce her 'lack of respect' for authority. They called her a murderer, and had witnessed her killing a President first hand. They called for her arrest and imprisonment.

A few people did rally to the Quorum's call. Others asked questions. Why didn't the Quorum do anything when Kaede ordered everyone off New Caprica? Why Didn't Zarek make his own plea and try to reason with her? What DID the Quorum do when Kaede was out there doing her best to save them from the Cylons? as these questions mounted, Quorum members tried to steer away from them and focus on Kaede's murdering Zarek and her willingness to accept cylons to show she was 'evil'. It didn't work. Too many people saw her as a savior.

.

Lee got pummeled with questions about the interview and arresting Kaede for murder. He set up a press conference to answer the questions brought about by Kaede's interview.

Standing in front of a microphone in a room packed with reporters, Lee faced the mob and said, "First, I would like to make one thing clear. Kaede is not going to be arrested for murder. First off, Baltar was a cylon conspirator. Zarek should have known, by Baltar's death, that Kaede is not one to openly challenge with rhetoric. I want everyone to keep in mind that Kaede can stop bullets, tear centurions apart and do ... damn near anything she wants. Kaede chose to save us and help get everyone off New Caprica. Does she go by our rules? No, she's not Colonial. She has her own system of justice, and yes it can be brutal. That is what Kaede knows.

I will also state that Kaede doesn't know how devious cylons planted in the fleet can be. That she showed mercy on Dianna also shows that if she considers someone innocent, she will not act against them. If anything, she protects innocents. We have, and are continuing to talk with Kaede to at least get her to conform with Colonial law. I'm sure everyone knows by now that Laura Roslyn has been convicted of stealing a child away from it's mother to give her to another woman. Kaede wanted to go rip Roslyn's arms off as punishment, so she could never steal again. We convinced her to let the justice system handle it. Kaede did give the child back to her rightful parents, and let a tribunal handle the case, as should be done. Keep in mind, Kaede is a true alien from a place far away from the Colonies. Questions?"

One reporter asked, "Is this Kaede one of the Lords of Kobol?"

Lee replied, "Unknown. She have never claimed such, but by the ... abilities she has shown, it's not out of the question she may be a decedent."

"Will Kaede become part of the fleet, as a member of the fleet and stay with us?" Another asked.

Lee shrugged and said, "I don't know. We have agreed to take Kaede to her home planet. Personally, I am hoping she will stay with us, but I am also fairly sure once we get her back home, that is where she will want to stay."

"It this planet a place where we can settle?" another reporter asked.

"I have asked that question myself," Lee told him. "She will not speculate on what the rulers of her planet will do. By speaking with her, we know there are humans on her planet, but their culture may be vastly different than ours, and not compatible. By her actions to date, I am sure that may be the case."

"What happened to Dianna Biers?" another reporter asked.

"She is in a holding cell on Galactica," Lee told him. "It is being discussed what to do with her. Until a decision is made, I will not speculate on what that will be."

"Mr. Adama, in her interview, Kaede indicated that you would be a good candidate to run for President. Are you going to run?"

Lee grinned and said, "At the moment, we are taking petitions from people as to who the candidates will be. If I'm on one of the top four lists, sure."

"Do you think Kaede would be a good candidate?" another asked.

"I ... ahh, don't think she would be. As she said, she doesn't have the temperament." Lee admitted.

"If her temperament can be changed, Do you think he would be a good candidate?"

Lee shrugged. "I will say she has good qualities, and she speaks her mind be it good or bad, and she's honest, at times to a fault. As I said earlier, one of her concerns is protecting the innocent. Whether she would be a good in a government position, I can only speculate on."

The topic moved to the election and how far along it was. Lee was happy to supply that information, and confirm the Vice President was going to be elected separately, not as a 'running mate'.

.

Later in the day, Helo and Athena had gotten some rest and arrived to take Hera back. Kaede was able to go in and get some real sleep. As she was sleeping, the interview was ran again, as was Lee's interview with the press. Petitions were coming out, and one of the top requests for President was Lee Adama. Another was Kaede. Kaede was also high in the running for Vice President.

.

Kaede hadn't intended on sleeping in, but it was mid morning by the time she opened her eyes. Getting herself together, Kaede left to head for the showers and got a greeting from her guard, a woman marine this time. "Morning, Madam President."

"Morn … what?" Kaede asked turning to her. "What did you call me?"

"Madam President," her guard beamed. "At least, that's what we're hoping."

Kaede stared at her. "I'm not a President," she said.

"Not yet, but I added my name to the petition for you this morning. There's two going around," the woman said with a grin. "One is for Lee Adama to be president, and you as vice president. The other is for the other-way around, you being President, Lee being vice president."

Kaede's mouth came open as her jaw dropped. "Why me?" she asked.

"For one, at least you're honest. Plus we know you got Hera back to her real parents. Some of us were hoping you were going to punish Roslyn," she said with a grin. "Yeah, going to jail does 'teach a lesson'. Getting your arms ripped off teaches a much stronger lesson. To steal someone's baby then tell the parents she died is downright rotten."

The Sargent came down the hallway. "Ahh, Kaede, I was just in time. The Admiral wants to see you."

"I'm going to take a shower, tell him I'll be right up after that," Kaede promised.

"I'm to wait for you," the Sargent said.

"You're free to go in and sit, I won't be long," Kaede replied. She and the guard headed for the shower.

Kaede wasn't fond of the 'unisex' shower, but it was a shower so she didn't complain. She went in got clean and changed clothes. Going back to her room, the Sargent was sitting inside. He got up upon seeing her. "Shall we go?" she asked.

Admiral Adama looked irritated when Kaede went in to see him. Lee was there with him. The Sargent announced them, then the Admiral sent him and the guard back out. Kaede waiting while he got himself together.

"How can you can tell who the cylons are?" the Admiral asked.

"Easy," Kaede said. She held her hand out. "Take my hand Admiral."

He took it, holding her hand.

"Do you feel anything different?" Kaede asked as she infected him.

He paused and frowned. "There's a slight tickling sensation."

"Yes, That is me." Kaede said, then explained, "I noticed that if I touch a cylon, flesh to flesh like this, there is a slight difference than if I am touching a human. The … feel of you, is best I can describe it, is different. Not a big difference, but enough to know if your human or Bio cylon. Dianna was easy, as was Athena. I'd already killed some duplicates of theirs so I didn't even need to touch them." She pulled her hand back.

Casting her a stern look, Adama said, "And you do know for certain, that we have other cylons on board."

"Yes."

"Kaede," Lee said, "You said you got your knowledge of us by reading a man's mind."

"That is true. I also killed him doing it," Kaede reminded him. "What were you thinking?"

"Is it possible to get into someone's mind to find out their intentions without killing them?" Lee asked.

"We need to know of these cylons have any hidden intentions," the Admiral stated heavily. "If, and I stress IF they are like Athena, then there is no problem. We have usually found that is not the case. The have hidden instructions they don't even know about."

Kaede nodded and said, "So you want me to read their minds to see if they plan on doing any damage to people or the ships."

"That would be best, yes." Lee added.

Kaede sat and thought for a moment. She'd never tried not to kill a human with her vectors reading their mind. "I don't know. I can try on someone, but I cannot guarantee they will not die or be permanently injured," she explained.

"A prisoner," Lee said as he looked at the Admiral. "Offer release in return for letting Kaede probe his mind."

Admiral Adama looked at Kaede and asked, "Will a prisoner due for a test?"

"Someone for me to experiment on," she clarified.

"Yes. The prisoner will get a reprieve, in return for letting you experiment on them." Adama said. "Kaede, it is very important we do not have any cylons running around who are seeking to do harm."

"And this is going to be a volunteer, and they will know the risks?" Kaede asked.

"They will," Lee stated.

"As long as you know I cannot tell you if this will be successful," Kaede stated.

.

The very next day, a prisoner was identified who agreed to risk death in exchange for being released. Both Kara and Lee went with Kaede, which made it easier, Kara held onto Hera with Lee beside her while Kaede went into the interrogation room there the man was handcuffed to the table.

The bald man with black tattoos eyed Kaede and cast her a perverted grin as he said, "Too bad I got theses cuffs on. I could have some fun with you."

Kaede raised and eyebrow and broke his cuffs. The man looked down, surprised at the broken handcuffs.

"Behave and I won't have to hurt you," Kaede stated.

The man stood up and eyed the door. "I touch you and the guards come in here and beat the hell of of me," he stated.

"No, I'll beat the hell out of you. If you do not want to cooperate say so. It will be much less painful for you," Kaede told him.

The man laughed. "You are a stupid bitch," he growled and lunged.

His lunge shot him up to slam against the ceiling, then straight down to impact the floor. Kaede stood still as he lifted up to float horizontally in the air, then sped into the far wall. After that impact he raced head first into another wall, screaming as he tried shield himself with his arms. After that impact, he hit the ceiling again, then flipped mid air to slam onto the floor on his back.

As he moaned on the floor, Kaede walked around him and said, "Tell me if you want me to soften you up more. You are not suitable for what I require. Get yourself up, and sit down."

"What are you doing to me?" he cried.

"Anything I want. I want to break your arm, it's broken," she said. The sound of a snap, and he wailed out, his left forearm bend out. "If I want to pull your head off, I can do that too."

The door opened and two guards appeared.

Kaede waved at the prisoner. "Take him away, he's useless." The guards did so. After they half carried the man out, Kaede looked at the two way mirror and asked, "Don't tell me that's it."

The next man that was brought in had a thick collar with guards on long poles connected to his collar. his handcuffs looked extra thick. "Uncuff him. That collar thing too," Kaede told them.

"Ma'am, that's a cylon," one of the guards said firmly. "These restraints must stay on him!"

"Why?" Kaede asked.

"Because cylons are very strong and dangerous!" the guard insisted.

"Leave us. If you're nervous, lock the door," Kaede told him.

The guards forced the man to sit and found supports on the wall to afix the poles to. "We'll be watching," one assured her as they left.

Kaede let out a sigh. She sat down on the other side of the table from the man.

"Have you seen my wife?" he asked.

"I don't know who she is," Kaede told him.

"Margret Pechon. Can you tell me if she's all right?" he asked.

"I will find out for you," Kaede told him. "Do you know what ship she's on?"

He shook his head. "She was Galactica, might not be now," he said. "What's this experiment?"

Kaede looked at his restraints. She disconnected the poles, opened his collar and flung it off then broke his handcuffs. As he looked at his hands as if to verify he was no longer restrained, Kaede asked, "Who are you?"

"Roger Pechon. I suppose you know I'm a Doral model cylon. How did you free me?"

"I'm Kaede, a Diclonius. I'm not human either. Do we need to arm wrestle or fight for me to prove I could mop the room with you, or will you take my word for it?" she asked.

Roger nodded, "I'll take your word for it," he said as he rubbed his wrists. "Thank you for letting me out of that."

"It looked uncomfortable," Kaede offered.

"The guard said this experiment was dangerous, but if I survive, I'll be free. Is that true?" Roger asked.

"That was the deal I heard also. It better be true. I really hate people lying to me." Louder, Kaede called to the two way mirror, "Lee! See if you can find Margaret Pechon." Turning back to Roger, she said, "What I am about to do is attempt to read your mind and not kill you. If I'm successful, then you get to leave, no restraints. If I'm not successful, then you'll be dead. You understand the risk you are taking?"

Roger nodded. With a tiny grin, he said, "So I'll be resurrected."

Kaede shook her head. "No. When I kill a cylon, then stay dead. No transmission, no resurrection. I kill you, you're dead forever."

Roger swallowed. "How do you ..." he paused and said, "You really aren't human at all."

"If you are wondering why I'm doing this," Kaede said. "Admiral Adama knows there are other cylons in the fleet. From what I have seen, they are just doing their jobs and behaving themselves, there is no need to disrupt their lives. He wants assurance. The only assurance I can give, is if I can get into their minds and see their intents and any hidden commands for myself. I did look into one human's mind to find out what he knew. That killed him. I hadn't meant to do that. If I'm going to probe into Cylon minds, I want to make sure I don't kill them first."

Roger nodded. "I see." He pointed to his head. "Go on, try. Is there anything you want me to think about, or not think about?"

"Just stay calm and if you feel something strange or for some reason become uncomfortable, tell me immediately," Kaede replied.

"Ready," he said, looking at her.

"I will go slow," Kaede said.

Reaching out with a vector, she placed it on his head. Just sinking it slowly down. His eyes went wide.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I feel like something is in my head."

"Yes, I am, relax," Kaede told him. She touched the top of his brain. She explored his knowledge. He had many brothers, his education was mostly injected into him. She saw his wife, Margaret. Strawberry blond, and their house on Caprica. She felt his fear when the nukes went off, saw him comforting her as they ran for the spaceport and managed to get on the ship that was taking off. Tears came to Roger's eyes as he relived this. The flight, the fear of being killed by cylons.

So far, Roger was doing well. Kaede went deeper. Back to their wedding day. Back to dating. Kaede met what she perceived as a wall. Roger was quaking.

"Roger, how are you?" Kaede asked.

"Just ... remembering," he said softly. "It doesn't physically hurt but..."

"You miss Margaret," Kaede supplied for him.

"I do," he said in a choke.

Kaede pushed into a block. This was another Roger. One buried in the area where unconscious action lay. This Roger was a cylon, he was to make the bombs, blow himself and his family up under certain conditions. He'd been sent to Caprica by Cavil, to try and make his escape when the attack came and damage if not destroy the ship he was on.

Roger did make his bomb on Galactica. Instead of blowing up himself and his family, he had ran out into the hallway and threw the bomb to let the bomb explode, not hurting anyone.

Outwardly, Roger sobbed. He remembered the bomb and making it, but never remembered why he'd done it. Now he knew.

"I ... was to kill my own wife!" he cried out in a sob. "Cavil ... Cavil wanted me to do it. HE was the one behind everything! He ... he didn't care about anything but destroying the humans. I was in league with him!"

Kaede eased her vector out of his head.

"I deserve to be down here ... locked away!" Roger ranted. "Please, kill me so I can resurrect and go find that Cavil and kill him. He ruined my life!"

"Roger, calm down," Kaede said firmly.

"I betrayed Margaret!" he spat.

"NO, this Cavil betrayed you. He made you into a suicide bomb, hoping you would do damage for him," Kaede stated.

"He needs to die," Roger said in a partial growl.

"First, you need to find Margaret and explain," Kaede said and got up. She held her hand out to him.

Roger looked at her, then the door. "If you take me out there, they will kill both of us."

"No, they won't." Kaede stated. "First of all, I experimented on you and it worked. You are free. Second, they know if they lie to me, they are dead men. Come on, up."

Roger eyed her as he got up. "I'm a cylon. They can't let me go."

"We'll see about that," she said heavily.

The door was locked. Kaede slipped a vector through it and unlocked it and opened it.

The guards piled out of the observation room followed directly by Lee. He stood in front of them and barked, "Hold, guns down!"

Eyeing Lee, Kaede said, "You promised this man freedom if he went though my experiment. He did and the experiment was a success. No more chains, cells or retaining irons for him. He was betrayed by his own people, they even kept from him who he was. Does he not now go free as was promised?"

"That's what we agreed to," Lee said.

"He has his freedom then?" Kaede asked.

"He does," Lee said tightly.

Kaede retrieved Hera from Kara. "Then I can take him off this prison barge with no problems, correct?" Kaede asked, eyeing Lee.

Lee gave a begrudging nod. "That was the agreement," he said, then to Roger he said, 'You're free. There's still going to be a watch on you, but stay out of trouble, and you'll stay out of jail. I have started a search for Margaret. If she made it off New Caprica, she's in the fleet someplace."

"Thank you," Roger said meekly. "What I did … Kaede found out why I did it. It was an implanted suggestion. I won't do anything like that again. I just want to find my wife."

Lee nodded to him and said, "Lets get back to the shuttle."

.

The food processing ship needed help. Roger agreed to be a gardener and help feed the fleet. After they dropped him off and were headed back to Galactica, Lee asked Kaede, "You're sure he won't be a problem?"

"He won't be. He made that bomb not even realizing it. He had it, ready to explode, and realized what he was doing. He threw it into the hallway to save his wife," Kaede explained. "I found no other hidden instructions, and now he knows everything and has control of his own mind."

"You can do that with these other cylons also?" Lee asked.

"I can. I also will not expose them. I will see them one on one, and see other people also, so you won't be able to tell who the cylons are," Kaede said firmly.

"The Admiral might not like that," Lee said in a musing tone.

"I am doing this for him, also. Believe me when I saw he does not want to know who some of them are," Kaede stated. Neither did Kara, she figured. Frowning slightly, she said, "I know it works with cylons, I can get into their heads being very gentle. I want to try it out with a human. Someone I know. I need to see Galen Tyrol, I can trust him to cooperate with me."

"Chief Tyrol?" Lee asked, surprised.

Kaede eyed him and said, "Weren't you listening?"

"This isn't this going to risk his life?" Lee asked.

"No, I have learned how to be gentle, and as I said, I'm sure once I explain to Galen, he will not be afraid," Kaede explained.

Lee eyed her. "You really are going to pick random people to hide who the cylons are."

"I did say that," Kaede stated.

Lee stiffened up and said, "Then, read my mind first."

Kaede cast him a smirk. Lee was brave to offer himself up to be the first human she tried that with. "Fine. Once we get back and are alone. I will be a gentle as possible."

.

Kaede was able to get Hera back to her parents before she went up Lee's quarters that her guard showed her the way to. She rapped on the door. Lee opened it, wearing his pants and a T-shirt.

"Are you ready?" Kaede asked.

"Sure, come on in," he said and held the door for her.

"Let no one disturb us," Lee told the guard and shut the door. He offered Kaede a seat at his small table, taking the other chair.

"You saw me probe Roger on the interrogation room, correct?" Kaede asked. "Just sit and relax. If you feel something strange, let me know immediately."

.

In the hallway, Lt Dualla came to see Lee again and noted the guard on his door. "Marine, is there something going on? Why are you at Lee's door?" she asked innocently.

The guard salute and said, "Ma'am, Commander Adama is seeing Kaede, He said no one is to disturb them for any reason."

"Why is he seeing her?" she asked.

"I do not know, Ma'am. She came to talk to him, I believe."

"So she comes and he lets her in and orders no one else may enter?" she asked in an accusing tone.

Shifting in place the Private said, "Ahh, pretty much, Ma'am. I imagine it is something important."

Lt. Dualla leaned against the opposite wall, arms crossed over her chest. She had been seeing Lee for a while now. She was very curious why Lee was locked away in his room with another woman.

"Ah, Ma'am, I don't know when they will be done," he offered.

"I'll wait," she said flatly.

.

Like with Roger, Kaede eased her vector slowly into Lee's head. His eyes widened as he felt her intrusion.

"This feels weird," he noted. "You really are in my head."

"I am," Kaede agreed as she eased her vector a little farther in. "You've fought many battles in a Viper I see. Kara Thrace, Starbuck, is very important to you … You've reconciled with your father, the Admiral …" cracking a grin she added, "You are very interested in Anastasia Dualla but you don't press her ... you really are a good guy."

"Thanks," Lee offered.

Kaede withdrew her vector and said, "You don't have any suppressed information I can tell you about."

Lee chuckled and said, "Sorry I don't have any hidden secrets. I have to know though, how did reading the food manager's mind kill him?"

Kaede said, "I wasn't slow and easy with him. I didn't ease into his head, I rushed in. I didn't feel for information, I grabbed it. I did learn much fast, and it destroyed the membranes in his head. At the time I just wanted food and a place to hide."

"Understandable," Lee said. "You were alone in a hostile place. It was a fight for survival."

"Yes." Kaede agreed simply. "I had gotten away, and I was not going to be caught again."

"I do have a question," Lee said. "Is the deal you made with Starbuck the only reason you came with us?"

"That is why I am here, so Kara can get me home as she promised," Kaede replied.

Lee eyed her with a smirk and said, "You know, I would love to be able to get into your head."

Kaede wasn't sure what he meant by that. She decided she didn't want to know. Getting up, she said, "I'm going down to see if I can bother Galen now. I have been doing some work for him, so he can do something for me now."

Lee got up with her. "You already proved you can read human's minds and not damage us," he said.

"Yes, I have," she agreed.

Lee was about to ask why she was so insistent about reading Chief Tyrol's mind. He then realized Kaede was not going to tell him who the cylons were, but she was going to read their minds. He kept quiet. Kaede thought Chief Tyrol was a cylon. That made no sense to him at all, but Kaede knew things they didn't. He decided not to press her.

Opening the door, Lee smiled at her and said, "Thank you for being gentle with me."

Kaede cast him a smile and replied, "You're a good man, Lee Adama."

Walking out the door, Kaede saw a dark skinned woman leaning against the wall and glaring daggers at her. Kaede glared back, meeting a challenge with a challenge. "Is there a problem?" Kaede asked.

The woman didn't answer. Lee quickly came out and said, "Dee, this is Kaede, Kaede, Dee is my girlfriend."

"I see," Kaede said. She left with her guard as Anastasia's glare refocused on Lee.

"That's not going to be pretty," her guard said in a low voice as they turned a corner.

"What's that?" Kaede asked.

With a wince, he said, "Well, Lt. Dualla and the Commander have been seeing much of each other. She wasn't happy I kept her out and well, what Lee said when you came out wasn't exactly, shall we say innocent."

The sound of a slap echoed down the hall followed by quick, fading footsteps.

"Nope, not pretty," the guard said again.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Kaede searched but didn't find Galen Tyrol anywhere. She was going to try again tomorrow when she new he'd be down in the port hanger bays. On the way back up though the ship to her quarters, she saw Sam Anders coming from the other way.

"Sam, I need to speak with you," Kaede said firmly and stepped in his path.

Sam stopped. "OK, what's it about?" he asked.

There were other people passing by. Kaede glanced around and said, "This is something private. Will you come to my quarters?"

"Can you tell me what it's about?" he asked warily.

"Not here." Kaede stated.

Sam huffed and said, "All right, but I'm suppose to meet Kara. This won't take long, will it?"

"No, and I promise I won't kill you," Kaede stated.

Sam backed up a step. "You know, that does not sound very reassuring," he told her.

"Sam, this is important," Kaede told him firmly.

Sam eyed Kaede, then the guard. "Are you going to be there?" he asked the guard.

"Yes, Sir, I'll be right outside the door."

Sam turned around and motioned for Kaede to follow. He went back to a radio-phone and made a call. "Kara, it's Sam. Yeah, I might be a little late, Kaede cornered me and wants me for something … I don't know, she won't say … Yeah, by the look she's giving me. She says it's important … OK I'll be there as soon as I can … Right, see you then." He hung up and said, "Let's go."

.

Kaede had found Roger has instructions implanted in his sub-conscious. Lee's mind was an open book. Sam seemed open at first, then creeping deeper, Kaede discovered another Sam. Another Sam who was completely different. This Sam was a scientist in California, on Earth. Both their eyes widened at this revelation. Kaede shared her own information with Sam. Yes he knew right where she had been, off the coast of Japan, a few miles from Kamakura. His group was privy to this information because it was suspected Japan was toying with human engineering. He had read from an intelligence report that Japan held a biologically similar entity that was not human and extremely dangerous.

His group worked with the possibility of extending life. Several theories were being explored, his was retaining the knowledge and memories of a person who died, so they could be put into new bodies. As Sam remembered these things, and Kaede now knew them, they also saw world tensions were on the rise. Japan had fired off a non-scheduled missile off the shores around Kamakura. Finger already on triggers, China immediately fired nukes, then US did in retaliation, then Russia in retaliation to them, and the dominoes dropped on down the line. Sam, Galen, Tory, Saul and Ellen all woke up resurrected in orbit in the resurrection chambers with a planet of mushroom clouds below them.

Now staring at each other, Kaede learned and Sam remembered the long space flight the five took to arrive at the Cylon planet. It was them who made the first bio cylons in exchange for the cylons stopping the war against the colonies. Then Cavil killing them, resurrecting them with false memories in the colonies, then restarting the war against humans.

Kaede's vector dissolved as they stared at each other.

"It was you the Japanese were hiding," Sam said breathlessly.

"You mean, holding and torturing," Kaede said heavily. "That also means we have been far away from Earth for a very long time."

"Yeah, about 2000 years," Sam agreed.

"There is nothing there now... but bad memories," Kaede said in a whisper.

"Do you think maybe Earth has recovered by now?" Sam asked weakly.

"Kouta," Kaede said softy. "He … died long ago. He died hating me."

Sam grabbed his head. "This is unreal!" Letting out a sarcastic laugh, he said, "Totally unreal. We're trying to get back to a bombed planet from planets that just got bombed by the cylons? You know how crazy that is?"

Her mind still on Kouta, Kaede felt her drive vanish. She had no reason to go to Earth now, even if it was livable. "We really are lost," she said weakly.

"We're screwed," Sam agreed. "You know, the entire fleet is counting on finding Earth. It's what keeps people going. How do we tell them?"

Kaede looked at Sam. He looked ready to have a breakdown. She shook her head and said, "We don't. We don't tell them, and despite Adama's orders, I don't read Galan's, or anyone else's minds. Not Saul Tigh, Not Tory Foster, or Ellen Tigh, if she ever shows up. They don't have to remember. We keep this to ourselves, Sam."

"This is really fracked," Sam said with a groan. He then asked, "Kara said you are leading us to Earth. Are you?"

"I was," Kaede agreed. "If Kouta is long gone and the planet is not even habitable, there is no point in going there any more. "

"So, where do we go?" he asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to find someplace," Kaede replied vacantly. "Until we do, we can't tell anyone what we know."

.

Kaede had her guard show her where she was able to view the stars from. Up in the forward observation lounge, Kaede stared out the large window at the stars. What was she suppose to do now? Kouta was centuries dead. Her very reason for returning to Earth was gone. There was no going back, for anyone.

Lost in her thoughts, Kaede was surprised when a voice sounded beside her.

"So, you and Sam had a chat," Kara stated.

Kaede looked at her and saw her pose, arms crossed over her chest and not looking happy. "We did." she replied.

"Care to tell me why Sam refuses to say anything, or why he is down getting drunk?" Kara asked in a hard tone.

"He's having a hard time with … what he learned. I'm not too happy about it either," Kaede admitted.

"What is this secret between you?" Kara asked in a hard tone.

Kaede eyed her and said, in her own hard tone, "Something that could tear this fleet apart. Something that if known, may badly damage … everything!" Letting out a breath she added, "It is something I must correct, and I will. What you need to do is stand by Sam. What you need to know is he was … damaged by cylons, and has gotten his memory back and it's not pretty. Yes, I read his mind. I saw what was being kept from him. They blocked out what they did to him. Being mind fracked is a very hard thing to deal with, Kara. He needs you by his side, NOT up here asking me questions."

Kara turned and strode out.

The PA announced, "Captain Thrace, Commander Adama, Lt. Karl Agathon, Lt. Athena Agathon, Lt. Edmonson, Kaede, first Viper wing, Marine Commander, report immediately to briefing room four."

"Frack!" Kara and Kaede spit out in unison.

.

Kaede followed Starbuck and her guard to the briefing room. Both Admiral Adama and Commander Tigh were there. As people came in, Adama went over to Kaede. "You are not in our military, but this is a mission we need you on. I am asking you to assist."

"What is it?" Kaede asked.

"I'll tell everyone as soon as they arrive."

Kaede sat and when everyone was present, she learned scouts found a basestar floating in space. No activity was detected from the craft. Raptor teams with marines were to board the craft with viper escorts. Their mission was to find out what happened to it.

Although Kaede wasn't thrilled, she had her own reason for agreeing to go. If there was one biocylon alive on that ship, she was going to get a good mind reading from them.

Everyone was in protective suits and had guns, except Kaede, she didn't need a gun. While Kara was leading the Viper squadron, Lee was in the raptor with Kaede and several marines. The flight to the dead looking, star shaped ship was long. Athena in the other raptor guided them to an entry closest to the command center where they set down quickly. The side doors slid open and marines poured out looking for targets.

Kaede jumped out with them. Right away, she noted the centurion there was frozen in place, shut down. She tapped it with a vector, it fell over. The only lights were what they brought with them. "All power is out," she noted aloud.

"Can you tell why?" Lee asked.

"No."

Lee announced, "Let's get to the command center. Athena, you lead. Kaede, stay close to her, don't let anything happen to her."

Kaede followed Athena through corridors, stepping over inactive centurions and dead bio-cylons.

She noted Athena was looking nervous.

"Any clue what may have happened?" Kaede asked.

Athena only shook her head.

Eventually they came to the command center with more bio-cylons lying on the deck.

"Hey! This one's still alive!" a marine called.

"So's this one."

A Leoben gasped out, "Wind of Death, finish us."

Kaede looked over at him. Walking to him, she asked, "How do you know me?"

"I saw you, in a vision," he whispered as loudly as he could. "You will kill us. Not just the body, but our soul too. My brothers and sisters are searching, they do not realize they are heading into death."

Kaede lifted him up to stand, supporting him with vectors.

Lee came up beside her. "Careful, these things tell half-truths. Don't listen to it."

The Leoben smiled weakly at Lee then looked at Kaede and began singing.

 _No one knows what it's like to be the bad one, to be the sad one, behind your eyes._

 _No one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated, to hearing only lies._

 _But your dreams, they aren't as empty, as your conscience seems to be._

 _You have eons, only lonely._

 _Your love is vengeance, that's never free._

 _No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings, like you do,_

Shifting his eyes to Lee he sang,

 _And I blame you!_

Shifting his gaze back to Kaede he sang,

 _No one bites back this hard on their anger_

 _None of your pain and woe, can show through_

Lee was about to shoot him to shut him up, then the Leoben exploded with a loud SPLAT. Small pieces of him flew everywhere. The marines ducked from the flying bloody chunks.

Athena had covered up and ducked. Turning, now covered in bits of gore, she asked, "What was that?"

Lee wiped the blood and gore off his visor to stare at Kaede. He'd never seen anything like that either. The cylon was completely gone. Everyone watched Kaede go over to another semiconscious cylon, a dark haired Six. The Six lifted up off the floor and turned vertical to stand up in front of Kaede, who now wore a blank, hard face.

"Kaede, please stop killing them!" Lee begged.

Kaede was silent. The Six's eyes snapped open, as did her mouth. She shuddered in place for a moment like she was being electrocuted then dropped limp, her eyes staring at nothing. Kaede stepped over her to another dark skinned cylon. Lee checked the Six, she was dead. Blood trickled out of her nose.

"Kaede, we need to take some back for interrogation!" Lee said firmly.

Blankly, Kaede said, "I am. I read her mind. They were heading for where they think Earth is. They picked up a beacon. The emissions from that beacon is why they are all dying. It screwed up their bodies. This ship was left behind so whatever infected them would not affect the rest. We have time to go inspect the beacon before this ship blows up."

Kaede lifted the dark skinned cylon up and to his feet.

Weakly, this cylon asked, "Kill me quickly, please. This slow death is torture."

"Good," Kaede said and let him drop to the floor.

Quickly, Lee yelled, "Marines! Get the cylons out of here and back onto the Agathon's raptor. Move!"

Kaede eyed him.

For some reason, that red-eyed gaze frightened him. It was a gaze of deep, hard anger, and what she was able to do made him fear for all their lives. Kara's warning never to piss her off came back to him. That song the cylon sang before he exploded didn't help either.

Kaede said in a flat tone, "I am going to inspect that beacon they found. You should come too."

Lee kept quiet and followed her as the marines too the cylons back to the raptors.

On the way to wherever she was going, Lee tried to think of something to say that would not cause him to be exploded against the walls. Kaede beat him to it.

"This place is poison to Athena, get her out of here as fast as possible," Kaede said flatly.

Lee gave the order for raptor two to evacuate, then asked, "How far is it?"

"Up here," Kaede said in her flat tone. A little farther up and she went into a room.

The meter and a half long square object lay on a table with equipment around it. Kaede stopped near it and it lifted off the table.

"Will that hurt us?' Lee asked, coming up beside her.

"No, I am shielding us. Is there anything on this you recognize?" she asked and slowly rotated it.

Lee studied it and shook his head. "I haven't seen anything like that. I don't see any writing either that I can make out. It looks old."

"I can tell nothing from it either. We can't bring it," Kaede said and set it down. "We need to leave."

When Kaede left at a jog, Lee made sure to stay near her. He also called to tell raptor one to power up and leave the second they got back on board.

They did make it off the basestar. Not long after, it exploded in a huge fireball. On the way back, Lee noticed Kaede staring blankly at nothing. Thinking that Cylon had upset her, he said, "What that cylon sang, don't pay attention to it. He wanted you to think badly about yourself."

Kaede let out a dry snort and said, "You don't get it. He was right."

.

"I don't get it," Lee said to his father when they were sitting in his ready room. "Kaede has a fierce protectiveness to Athena and Hera, and she insisted that other cylon in prison who made a bomb, be let go. We get to that cylon ship and she …. obliterated one cylon who was no threat. I mean he exploded, bits of him everywhere, then she killed another one! It's like she kills at random. When she read my mind, she was kind and very gentle, but when I insisted she stop killing the cylons on that ship, she gave me this look from Hades. For a moment, I thought I was next!"

"She is a strange one," Admiral Adama agreed. "Unpredictable and very dangerous. Not a stable combination."

"So what do we do with her?" Lee asked.

"Play nice," Admiral Adama stated. "At least until we get to Earth. Maybe someone there knows how to deal with her."

"Play nice," Lee said and shook his head. "Dad, you didn't see what I saw. Kaede can be terrifying."

Admiral Adama raised his eyebrows and said, "I've heard that before. Lee, she knows where Earth is. She's leading us there. If the cylons do find Earth, we are going to need her to fight for us. She is the strongest weapon we got." Leaning towards his son, he added, "Look, next jump, we are going to be beyond that nebula and Kaede is going to point out where Earth is. I'll admit, taking her on a mission was a mistake. I don't know why she got so upset, but I can't let that happen again. We let her keep helping Chief Tyrol and babysitting Hera. Keep her calm and busy enough to stay out of trouble and helping us."

Lee was quiet for a moment. Thinking back, he remembered the cylon singing just before she exploded him. "Maybe you're right," he agreed. "Something that cylon said made her angry. I don't want to see that again."

"Are you going to run for President?" the Admiral asked.

"Think I stand a chance?" Lee asked with a grin.

Admiral Adama shrugged. "In the petitions, you're in the lead with 21,000 requests, just ahead of Kaede, who only has 11,000."

"You're kidding," Lee said in a breath.

"No, I'm not. The people want a hero, and frankly, I'd feel better if it was you," the Admiral told him.

.

Kaede went back to the forward viewing lounge to stare out at the stars. The Nebula was now visible, nothing but a glowing dusty speck in the distance. Searching the blackness ahead of them, she felt something closer. It was off to the side and ahead. She focused hard on it. Although she saw nothing, at one of the stars in the distance she got the mental image of more star shaped ships. Cylons were ahead and to the left.

"I heard you were here. Kaede, may I speak with you?" a man said.

Kaede turned to see the cameraman that had been with Dianna, only now he had the microphone and another man was holding the camera. "You don't hold the camera any more?" she asked.

"No, I'm a reporter now," he said with a grin. "I wanted to know how you feel about the latest petition results."

"What petition?" Kaede asked, raising an eyebrow.

Explaining, he said, "There are petitions going around, where people add their names to the person they think should be our next president."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kaede asked.

"The petition for you now has 11,746 names. The one for you to be Vice President has 17,821 names. I appears you are becoming very popular," he said with a grin.

"Me?" Kaede asked. "I'm not a colonial."

"That may be true, however by your actions, and what you said in our last interview, people are liking your views on how our government should be run. After the New Caprica disaster, people are realizing we need someone who like you said, will do what is best for our fleet. Someone who will speak the truth whether is good or bad, not just what everyone wants to hear," he explained.

"Then … I will consider it," Kaede offered. She wouldn't before, but now there was no reason to return to Earth, she was stuck with this fleet of humans, even if she did find a planet to live on.

"That is good to hear," he said and stuck his hand out.

Kaede shook it and infected him. "I must think about what is good for the fleet before I decide," she told him. She then looked out the large view port and said, "Speaking of the good of the fleet, I must call the Admiral."

"About the election?" he asked.

Kaede shook her head and moved to walk to the phone on the back wall. "No, we have cylons ships far to the left and ahead of us. It would be best to avoid them if at all possible."

.

Nothing showed on Dradis, a scout patrol went searching and so far found nothing. In CIC, Adama eyed Kaede and asked, "You say you saw them in this area?"

"I did not see them, I … sensed them, off to the left and near this star," Kaede explained.

"How did you sense them?" Saul Tigh asked in a grumble.

"That's the only way I can explain it. I know they are there. As for seeing, they are too far away," Kaede explained.

The radio announced, "Galactica, this is Raptor 131. Completed scouting mission on sector HL-35, three Basestars found, right in the system we were you suspected. It looks to be a mining operation in progress."

"Galactica received, Raptor 131." Dualla replied.

"That system is 18 light years away," Saul Tigh said as he stared at Kaede. "How the frack did you know they were there?"

"I just said I sensed them," Kaede said defensively.

"Keep on sensing," Adama told her. "You said you were up in the forward viewing lounge?"

"Yes. I was looking out at the stars and the feel of them caught my attention," Kaede told him.

"You didn't notice them before you looked in that direction?" he asked.

Kaede thought for a second, then said, "There are many things that I can sense. I don't really notice what they are unless I'm focusing in that direction. The best way to explain it is when I see it, I can concentrate on it."

"You may have just saved us an encounter with those cylon ships, thank you," Adama told her.

.

It was time for Hera to go get her checkup. Athena and Helo were at work, so Kaede took Hera up to the clinic. Hera was sitting up and trying to stand. As she waited to be seen, Kaede helped Hera stand up in her lap.

"Kaiii dee!" Hera said happily as she stood in Kaede's lap holding her hands. Hera looked at the floor and wobbled.

Kaede set Hera down on her feet on the floor. Holding Hara's hands, she helped Hera take a wobbly step, then another one.

"Hera Agathon?" the nurse asked as she came out.

"This way, Hera," Kaede coaxed and turned her to walk towards the nurse. "Look what we're doing," Kaede announced.

"Wow, good girl!," the nurse praised. She held the door while Kaede helped Hera toddle in.

Hera had her exam, the nurse proclaimed Hera was doing well and gave her a shot. Hera didn't like getting a shot. She cried and dove into Kaede, gripping her shirt and not letting go. By the time they left, Hera was calming down, but didn't let go of Kaede. Kaede carried her back out.

Several people were in the hallway outside, one man in a suit saw Kaede and cried, "There she is, our new future president!"

Having started to go the other way, Kaede turned as cameras took her picture. "Excuse me?" she asked.

The man held up a octagonal clipboard and said, "Kaede, we've been looking for you. In the presidential petitions, you are number two, and number one in the Vice Presidential petitions. I brought the paperwork for you to officially register to be a candidate." He showed the clipboard to her and said, "Just sign these forms, and we will put your name on the ballots."

"Who are you?" she asked the smiling man.

"Jared Canfer, Colonial Election Commission. We closely monitor all elections to ensure they are carried out fairly and accurately."

"You do you best to make sure the proper people are elected?" Kaede asked.

"As much as possible, yes," Jared said firmly.

"Then I have a question for you, Jared." Kaede said firmly. "Did you think I would make a good president?"

"Many people do..." he stared

"No, what do YOU think?" Kaede asked.

"I um, really don't know you that well," he offered.

"Then go by what you know. Do you think I would make a good president?" Kaede asked.

"Personally?"

Kaede nodded.

"Well, From what I know, you're honest. You did much helping people get off New Caprica. From what I hear," he motioned to Hera and said, You got that baby back to her parents..."

"Yes, I am babysitting today," Kaede explained.

"And I hear that you made sure Roslyn went to trail for stealing her away from her parents," he said.

"It was a case of they punish her or I would," Kaede agreed.

"You were not going to let her crime go unpunished."

"No"

"I have to say, you are probably not familiar with our system of government, so I would want you in a vice President position so you could learn as you go," he told her.

Kaede nodded and said, "Then give me the vice presidential candidate registration. I'll register as that."

.

Before Helo and Athena got off duty, the 'candidate' list was out and posted in several area's on the ship. On the list was also the petition results for each Candidate.

President

Lee Adama - 22,910

Kaede - 12,743

Makam Yarel - 4,306

Cinthia Portas - 3,240

Irma Sashel - 1,324

Vice President

Kaede - 18,721

Lee Adama - 16,342

Billy Yarn - 4,950

Demi Harris - 3,879

Seeing the list first, Helo called Athena over. "Athena, it looks like we might be loosing our baby sitter."

"What do you mean?" she asked. She then saw the list Helo was pointing to. Her mouth dropped open. "Kaede is running for office?"

Helo chuckled and said, "Yeah, I feel sorry for the Quorum if she gets elected."

"They are going to scream their heads off," Athena said. "I'm sure they are already working at a legal reason to stop her from running."

"Whatever happens, I'm sure it will be interesting," Helo said in a huff.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Kaede sat on the floor facing Hera, her arms out to the baby. "Come, Hera you can do it."

Hera who was standing and holding onto a chair to support herself, looked at Kaede a few feet away. She whined and reached a hand out.

"Come on, sweetie," Kaede coaxed.

Hera let go with the other hand and staggered towards Kaede. Kaede caught her before she fell. "Yay Hera!" Kaede cried happily.

"Aay!" Hera beamed. She stayed on her feet and looked back at the chair.

The door opened and Helo and Athena came in. Kaede pointed and said, "Go to mommy."

Hera turned and with a giggle, stagger-walked part way to Athena. Athena grew a big smile and quickly caught Hera. Getting down on her knees, Athena beamed," That's great sweetie!"

"Aay!" Hera cried and flung her arms up.

"All right Hera!" Helo said happily.

Hera turned and walked back to Kaede, then turned again to walk back to Athena.

"Aay!" Hera cried.

"Yay!" Kaede cried with her.

Grinning, Helo said, "Wow, we have a presidential candidate teaching Hera to walk."

"I didn't sign up to run for that," Kaede told him.

Helo shrugged. "Well you're on the list, number two. Lee Adama is number one."

Kaede gaped at him. "They put me on anyway?"

"You're there," Athena said, wearing a smirk.

Kaede frowned and let out a grumble. "Well, then, I'll just loose to Lee," she said firmly.

"That's a new campaign strategy," Helo said with a grin as he took his jacket off. "I'm sure he will appreciate that."

"He would be a better president, it only makes sense." Kaede told him.

A knock on the door frame sounded. "Helo, Is Kaede here?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," he said and pointed to the floor.

Lee stuck his head in and said, "FNN is sending a news crew to interview the candidates. One hour."

"I take it we're suppose to go say something positive and uplifting?' Kaede asked with a crooked grin."

"Something like that. I have some time and can explain how our government is suppose to work before we go, it you have a few minutes," Lee said.

Kaede caught Hare toddling to her, and cried "Yay!" with her, then turned her back towards Athena. She got up, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Helo and Athena said. "Aii!" Hera said throwing her arm up in a wave.

Helo got down on the floor to take Kaede's place. "Come to Daddy," he said, arms out. Hera did.

.

Walking down the hall, Kaede said, "I already know what you do about the government. I did read your mind."

"True. Did you know the Cylons we capture are dead?" he asked.

Kaede saw in his eyes and heard in his voice, he wasn't happy about that. "So, they're dead. They were close to it anyway," she replied.

Lee frowned and said, "Kaede, Doc Cottle found a way to keep them alive. Someone turned the oxygen level in their cell down to kill them! We had a way we think, to get them close to the cylons fleet before we killed them so they would resurrect and infect the entire cylons fleet. We could have wiped them all out!"

Kaede grew a crooked grin and said, "So, what you're saying is you are just as bad as the cylons."

"What!" Lee asked on a gasp.

Flatly, Kaede said, You are just like them, kill off the entire race to be rid of them, right? Just like cylons, Kurama and all his gang of murderers. Would you kill babies too, then come brag to me about it? To let me know you were killing off anyone like me to torture me more?" she asked, her tone getting heavier.

Lee noted the red in Kaede's eyes was growing larger. "They are the enemy," he said defensively.

"An enemy who mirrors yourselves. Who was it who taught them how to be so merciless?" Kaede asked in her hard tone.

Lee didn't have an immediate comeback, and something told him he had to drop this topic as fast as possible. Still, he had to say something. "What would you do?" he asked.

"What I had to do, protect myself. Kill the ones who came after me," Kaede stated. "What I would not do is be a human and try to stomp them out of existence. That didn't work on Earth, and it sure as hell didn't work for you in your first cylon war. All you managed to do was make them angry enough that they believed you needed to be wiped out. I saw that in that Six's mind. Yet, you still haven't learned, and sadly, probably never will."

Kaede then let out a snort and added, "And humans call me a monster."

Lee swallowed. Although it had just been words, he felt like he'd just been lashed with a whip. He clenched his jaw. He hated what she said, but she was right. They had created cylons, they had tried to forcefully put down the rebellion however they could. They had showed cylons there was no mercy to the enemy. The words came out hard, but he had to say, "You're right, when it comes down to it, we did it to ourselves."

"Where are these reporters going to be?" Kaede asked flatly.

"Briefing room two, down in the aft port hanger bay," Lee replied.

"I will meet you there. I want to clean up and change clothes first," Kaede said.

She split off from him at the next intersection. Her guard, who now was Private Corwin again, went with her. She noted he was watching her.

"You have a question?" she asked.

"I was just wondering," he said sheepishly. "Your … race was … humans on Earth tried to exterminate your race? I mean, that's where you're from?"

Kaede cursed herself briefly, then said, "I didn't want anyone to know, but yes, that is correct. I have learned that was two thousand years ago now. What's there now? I have no idea. I do have a bad feeling we're making this trip for nothing." Turning to motion him up next to her, she said, "If you think I hold a grudge against many humans, you're right. Too many do stupid things in the name of their own pride. I saw it there, and I see it here. If I could change one thing, it would be to show tolerance to humans and cylons and stop this stupid war. I doubt that is going to happen. If you would, please don't tell anyone where I'm from. It will most likely cause chaos, and that is one thing no one needs. I am working on what to do, but it will take time. Will you stay quiet and let me try?"

"Yeah … yes, Ma'am. I'm just worried."

Kaede cast him a brief grin. "Me too," she said.

.

"Sam, please, what stick did Kaede shove up your ass?" Kara asked as she eyed her husband as they sat side by side at their table.

Sam dropped his head. "Kara," he said weakly. "It's something … if I didn't remember it myself, I would call me a liar."

"Yes, I know she looked into your mind. I just want to know what she found." Kara said firmly. "It's obviously killing you holding it in. You can't hold it in forever!"

Sam let out a sarcastic chuckle. "I remember an old saying. Never open Pandora's box." Lifting his head to look at her, he said, "See, by legend, Pandora was a Goddess who had this box of secrets. At this time, long, long ago, everyone lived in peace and harmony. The all Father God, Zeus, had given this box to Pandora and told her to never open it. Well, after a time, Pandora's curiosity got the better of her, she opened the box. When she did, all the evils came pouring out. Disease, disaster, cruelty, vanity, every bad thing you could think of. Pandora tried to close the box, but it was too late. These things entered the world, and there was no putting them back. The world was cursed."

Kara frowned at him. "I've never heard that before."

"Of course not," Sam said with a tiny grin. "It's an Earth legend."

"Kaede told you about it?" Kara prodded.

Sam shook his head. "Kaede only agreed that opening Pandora's box was a bad thing. See, I know exactly where Kaede came from. She's Japan's dirty little secret that they tried to hide, but she got away. I don't know the specifics, but believe they tried to get rid of her by shooting her into space with an unauthorized launch because they couldn't get rid of her any other way. That touched off a world war. A nuclear world war. At the time I and my team were developing a system to give people a second chance. Young people who were dying of cancer, or an accident, to let them live out their lives. Others made the clone bodies as close to human as possible, including living tissue and all the organs. The brain, and transferring the conscience was my part. Yes, I was a scientist. We had the system operational, myself and my team had the implants so we could verify the implants did what they were suppose to do and collect every bit of a person's information. The rejuvenation chambers were in a station in orbit so the project would remain secret." Sam then let out a dry chuckle and said, "We'd never planned to test it ourselves by being blown up and finding ourselves waking up in orbit…"

"You're telling me you're from EARTH!" Kara cried.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'm telling you. Kara, sit down. There's more."

"I'm not liking where this is going," Kara said firmly. "How did you get from Earth to Caprica?"

Sam let out a huff. "Below us, there was nothing but mushroom clouds everywhere," he explained. "Even if we wanted to, we couldn't go back down. We decided on a plan to leave orbit, and use a slingshot effect around other planets to pick up speed and head for the most likely place there was a habitable planet so at least we could survive. Once on track we used the pods as cryo chambers. When we woke up, there were metal androids around us. Cylons."

Kara stare at him, open mouthed.

"Yeah," he said, "Our invention ended up to be the cylon resurrection system. We were spared so we could make bio-cylons for them. The leader of our group agreed only if the cylons agreed to stop the war against the colonies. The cylons agreed. We made the bio-cylons as agreed. Cavil, the number one had us killed again, and put neural blocks in our memories so when we resurrected and woke up on Caprica, we believe we were Colonials. He even gave us false memories to cover what he did so we would never know."

"Sam, you're fracking with me!" Kara said as she shot up and back away.

"I wish I was," he said pleadingly. "I went to school at Cal Tech, in California, on Earth. I got my degree…"

"SHUT UP!" Kara wailed as she gripped her head. "Kaede! She put this fracked up shit in your head!"

"NO, Kara. She unlocked my memory so I could remember," Sam insisted. "I'm sorry, Kara, but that is the truth"

Tears in her eyes. Kara yelled, "You expect me to believe that MY HUSBAND is the original FRACKING Bio-Cylon?"

"No, we opened that Pandora's box!" Sam stated, "And now the entire Colonial race is paying for it!"

"Kaede did this to you!" Kara growled. She then ran over to the door, threw it open and stomped out.

"Kara, wait!" Sam cried. He jumped up behind her to stop her. Kara turned and with a leg sweep knocked him down. His head hit the wall. Sam curled up in pain as Kara went searching for Kaede.

.

Kaede was in the aft port hanger bay, talking with Cally and Galen when a loud screech of "KAEDE!" sounded out. She turned to see Kara striding along, pistol in her hand.

"What is it?" Kaede asked as she moved toward Kara.

Kara saw her and strode quickly towards her, she brought the pistol up as she came on and began firing, one shot after the other, making people around them duck and scramble away.

Kaede blocked the shots until Kara ran out of ammunition. Kara then charged, threw the pistol and her and tried to punch her. Kaede let all the bullets and the gun fall to the floor and lifted Kara up above her.

Kara was swimming in the air, desperately trying to hit Kaede by the time Private Corwin got his gun up.

"Do NOT shoot her," Kaede warned.

"But…" the befuddled private said.

"YOU FRACKING BITCH!" Kara wailed as she tried again to swing at Kaede.

"You better have a good reason why you are attacking me," Kaede warned.

"You filled Sam's head with the most incredible BULLSHIT I have ever heard!" Kara screamed down at her as she cried. "WHY did you do that to him?"

"I put nothing in Sam's head. I only let him remember what was there," Kaede told her firmly. "I also told him not to tell anyone because it would cause problems, and it has!"

"It HAS to be a lie, ALL OF IT!" Kara screamed back.

Kaede saw marines coming, a whole squad bearing rifles. "Kara, I would not lie to you. Neither would Sam." Seeing Kara crying as she yelled, Kaede did feel sorry for her.

"Ma'am? Could you let her down?" the Sargent asked.

Kaede nodded and lowered Kara. She didn't put her on the floor until the marines had a hold of her. Two marines took the struggling and crying Kara away.

"Could you please pick up the gun and the bullets too?" Kaede asked him.

A marine did so. The Sargent asked "What happened here?"

"Sargent," Kaede said firmly. "Kara Thrace is greatly upset. Please be kind with her, she has had a big shock."

"I understand, now what happened here?" he asked again. "It looks and sounded like attempted murder."

"No," Kaede stated. "Kara knows bullets can't hurt me. She was … vigorously trying to get my attention. There was no harm done, nor any real harm intended."

The Sargent eyed her and pointed to the floor as he said, "She emptied a whole clip at you!"

Kaede shrugged and asked, "Do I look hurt? I will not ask for or support any charges against her."

"Chief Tyrol, what did you see?" the Sargent asked.

Galen shrugged and said, "Sorry, I was talking to Cally, I missed it."

He turned to another mechanic. "What did you see?"

"Sorry, I wasn't looking that way."

Lee came running up to them. "What happened here?" he asked.

The Sargent looked at him, glanced at Kaede, then back to Lee. "Sir, we have a whole clip of pristine 9mm rounds on the floor, casings all over the floor, and no one saw a thing. The only thing we saw was Kaede holding Captain Thrace seven feet in the air. Captain Thrace was raving, we are taking her to holding until she calms down."

Lee face palmed. "Thank you Sargent. Hold Captain Thrace until I get there. I want to talk to her," he said in a huff.

"Yes, sir." The Sargent said. He took his men and left.

Looking at Galen, Lee asked, "Kara go crazy?"

"Just a little," Galen admitted.

To Kaede, Lee said, "Thank you for not killing her."

"If you would do me a favor?" Kaede asked in return, "Go tell Sam what happened."

Kaede then noticed a raptor landing. Right, the reporters. "On second thought, Galen, would you do it please?"

Galen nodded. He paused by Kaede to nod and say, "Thanks, like Lee said."

"I want to know what that was about after we get done here," Lee said in a low tone.

Kaede knew this wasn't going to stay a secret for much longer. "Up with the Admiral, he needs to know too," she replied quietly.

.

Admiral Adama went into the holding cell where Kara sat huddled up on a bunk, knees to her chest, arms around her legs. He sat down and said, "Fifteen shots, everyone heard, but no one saw anything but you floating in the air and ranting on. If there was any witnesses willing to testify, which there aren't, you do know you'd be in big trouble, don't you Starbuck?"

"Did she admit what she did to Sam?" Kara asked in a growl.

"I talked to Sam. He came to see me the moment he heard about the hanger show you put on. Kaede read his mind. What I got from the things he told me is, Sam was human, but the cylons made him into one of them, then wiped out the memories of his real life to put him on Caprica so he could be destroyed with the rest of us," he explained. "Kara, Sam's got a cylon body, but he's not a true cylon. As soon as Lee and Kaede get done playing presidential candidates with the press, we're all going to have a talk in my quarters. There is much Kaede needs to explain to all of us. I intent to find out everything she knows."

"You mean she knows more fracked up things?" Kara asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Sam was holding things back. Now that I think about it, I'm sure Kaede has something planned that none of us are seeing. I am going to find out what that is," he said firmly.

Kara let out a humorless chuckle and said, "Sometimes I want to hug her … others I really want to kill her."

"That's not going to happen. Lee thinks she's acting erratically," the Admiral said. "I've watched her, she's not erratic, and despite what appears to be killing people out of anger of the moment, I don't believe it. She is picking off her targets and protected others. Zarek, I think he played right into her hands, he gave her the perfect excuse to kill him. Thinking about Baltar, he may have ranted at her. Again, he gave her the excuse she needed to obliterate him. The Six with Baltar, she let resurrect, yet others, she ensured she killed them permanently. Kara, she could have spread you all over that hanger as thin as a coat of paint, yet not only did she not kill you, she even coaxed others into making sure nothing happens to you. Laura got off easy with a few years in jail. For whatever reason, she's out of the picture now."

Kara looked up at him. "Why?"

"I haven't figured it out," Adama admitted. "I do know one thing. She has everyone shaking in their boots at the physical powers she holds. What worries me the most is I think her mind is just as sharp, and she is up to something none of us are seeing." He paused then said, "She holds us in as much contempt as she holds the cylons. So why is she doing her best to make sure the cylons don't kill us off?"

Admiral Adama's words got Kara thinking.

.

The reporters came with a raptor and another shuttle full of political activists eager to promote Lee and Kaede. Before the questions started, people introduced themselves. Kaede bore a smile as she greeted them all with handshakes, infecting every one of them. The woman who'd found out a few days ago that she was pregnant, Kaede fawned over, congratulating her, and made sure she was well infected.

Even though there were two groups, one for Lee and one for her, Kaede agreed with them Lee Adama was the best pick for president. When the questions started, there wasn't the back and forth debate the reporters expected from two candidates. Lee stated that even though they had a quorum, each ship needed representation.

"Lee is correct," Kaede said. "Think about it, the Quorum was designed to govern 12 planets. We no longer have 12 planets, nor are we likely to any time in the near future. What we do have is ships with people on them that have no real representation. They need a voice to be heard."

"So, You are for abolishing the Quorum?" a woman asked.

"Not abolish," Kaede said. "Those representatives are professionals, perhaps they need a role change. Say, instead of a law making body they become a judicial body. They can be an effective balance check against what the law making body of ship representatives want to do, and what basic Colonial law states. Use them as the knowledge base. If there is a difficult case, or disagreement that can't be settled, it's given to the Quorum to make a final decision on."

"Mr. Adama, what is your opinion on that?"

Lee looked at Kaede and said, "Actually, I like that idea. The people on each ship will be represented, and we will still have the people of each planet represented."

"Kaede, you and Mr. Adama don't seem to be rivals."

Kaede raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why should we be rivals? From what I understand, the whole point of electing a president is for the people to pick who they believe is best suited for the job. If we disagreed, then we disagree. If we agreed, then we do. We tell what we believe in and will do. If someone can't do that honestly, then they have no business running to begin with."

The small crowd cheered and clapped.

Kaede asked Lee, "Am I wrong?"

Lee chuckled and said, "No, you're not wrong. It's just normally, politicians find things to disagree on to show the differences between them."

"Ok, so, what do we disagree on?" Kaede asked. "Oh!" she said suddenly and asked the crowd, "What are the things any of you want to see done?"

A man raised his hand and said, "I know everyone would like better accommodations. We still have people sleeping in hallways and packed into tight areas."

"Is this many ships?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, even on Galactica here," a mechanic said.

"We do have limited space," Lee said. "There is only so much room and so many ships."

"You're saying we need more ships, then," Kaede concluded.

"We do," a woman said.

Kaede thought briefly, then asked, "Will a cylon ship do?"

"Will it come with Cylons?" a man asked. Everyone roared in laughter.

"It could, but I don't think we want that," Kaede said with a grin.

"HOW are we going to get a cylon ship?" Lee asked.

Kaede looked at him and said, "Steal it."

"You're going to steal a Cylon ship?" Lee asked in disbelief. "That's the craziest thing I have ever heard!"

"That means it the last thing they will suspect will happen," Kaede told him.

"You'll never get away with it!" Lee stated.

Kaede cast him a grin and said, "Give me two months, I'll get you a cylon ship. How big do you want it?"

"How about one of those giant basestars?" a man asked with a chuckle.

Kaede eyed him, then said, "OK, give me three months … maybe four."

The crowd laughed again. Lee didn't laugh, he could see Kaede was serious.

.

Admiral Adama stared at Lee. "Kaede said she's going to steal a basestar? Is this a joke?" he asked.

In the Admiral's quarters, Saul, Lee, Kara, Sam, and the Agathons were gathered. Lee sitting on the couch by his father said, "I don't think so. At least she didn't sound like she was joking. How she's going to pull that off, I have no idea."

"Admiral?" Sam asked, "I never thought the cylons would be afraid of anything. On New Caprica, Kaede tore them up. They were already making plans to leave when you attacked. If she can isolate one basestar, I believe she may have a chance at succeeding."

"Frackin woman's unstoppable, but how is she going to steal a frackin basestar?" Saul Tigh asked in a grumble.

Lee asked, "How can she possible have a large following in the fleet? The rating for the candidates were posted again today. Just with this last interview/debate, she managed to be even up with me. 49 percent each. If she does pull off grabbing a basestar and bringing it back intact, she'll be seen as a … Goddess to the people."

"That would be one hell of an accomplishment," Helo agreed.

"That will be one hell of a big risk also," Saul added. "The cylons would blow the damn thing up before they let her take it over. And even if she kills every fracking cylon on board, how would she move it? Why take such a risk?"

"To further the goal we're not seeing," the Admiral said firmly. "Sam, you said she was a prisoner in this Japan place?"

Sam nodded. "We didn't know what was there. Part of our job was to decipher secrets other countries were working on. Take the data the intel guys got and try to make sense of it. Japan's National Health Agency had a huge budget, and money being spent that couldn't be accounted for. The intel guys figured out there was some kind of project going on off the east coast of a place called Kamakura. They also tied it to a unusually high infant mortality rate. At the time, medicine was good enough to keep even very sick newborns alive. Heart transplants and other major surgeries were being done, some even in the womb. 97 babies one year, then another 85 the next dying, and all in that area, was highly unusual. Only after talking to Kaede, I found out those babies were killed on purpose. Many of the mothers and fathers also lost their lives. We thought, to help keep quiet what was going on."

"They were killing babies?" Athena asked with a scrunched up face.

Sam nodded and said, "I have no proof, but I believe those babies were like Kaede. They wanted to eradicate her race. At the facility we found where the project was going on, they also had a very high accident rate. Every one fatal. Just before they launched that rocket without telling anyone, there were 27 deaths at that place. They managed to freeze Kaede and shoot her into space. Apparently they couldn't kill her, so they got rid of her."

"She has to have a ton of hate build up from that," Helo noted.

"Her love is vengeance, that's never free," Lee said absently. "She wants to go back to Earth to destroy those who destroyed her race."

"Not possible," Sam said, "If anyone did survive that war, they had to have died of radiation poisoning not long after. Kaede knows this, she told me there is no point in going there. There is also the morale of the fleet to consider. She's right, if it gets out Earth has been nuked, it's going to hit the fleet hard."

"What does she plan on doing?" Adama asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, she said she has to figure it out," he replied.

"Why just her?" Saul asked.

"Kaede doesn't trust us," Lee said, understanding. "Like Dad said, she holds us in as dim of a light as she holds the cylons. Think about it, we've all interacted with her, but have any of us really gotten to know her, or rather, has she let us get to know her? Bits and pieces, sure, to let us feel comfortable. Nothing substantial."

"She's used to humans hating her," Athena said. "She was surprised that we were nice to her."

"She did make a big deal out of that," Helo agreed. "It was like that was the last thing she was expecting."

"And now she plans in stealing a frackin basestar for us," Saul grumbled with a shake of his head. "Un-fracking believable."

Adama's comm announced, "Conn to Admiral Adama."

"Adama here," he replied on speaker.

"Sir, The last raptor patrol launched ten minutes ago, but mechanics found the crew tied up over top of the maintenance shack roof with a marine bound up with them. All other personnel are accounted for. An unknown crew has stolen that raptor."

They all looked at each other. Immediately, Adama said, "Find Kaede."


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Reading the sleeping pilot's mind, Kaede knew how to fly a raptor. She also could feel where those cylons were now. She also knew a single raptor was going to be noticed quickly. Coming upon the system the cylons were occupying, she jumped in, got a good dradis reading of how they were positioned, and where the planets and other system bodies were, then jumped into a field of asteroids. Getting close to one, she pulled herself over to it, sticking the raptor against it and shut down.

Raiders filled the area, searching for her. She felt them moving around her and got a surprise. These raiders were semi-intelligent. They were also partially biological. They had metal bodies, but real brains. One came close enough that she was able to get it's attention. As it closed to visible range, she got a hold on it's mind with her vectors. It pulled up beside her raptor and stopped.

By sending constant thoughts of 'friend' and 'safety' to it, she explored the Raider's mind. Intelligence was there, but it was an animal like intelligence geared towards protection of it's basestar. Like a guard dog. She assured this guard dog she meant no harm, and wanted to see it safely back to it's post. She convinced it she needed safety also. When it left, she followed behind, sending feelings of gratitude to the loyal guardian.

Cylons communicated through a network. By the time she closed on the basestar, every raider knew she was being protected and guided to a safe place. raiders came close to identify her, but none raised an alarm. She flew into the huge hanger and landed with the raiders, and even moved into the slot she'd been assigned.

Just one big happy family.

Centurions came to service the raiders. Kaede opened the side hatch and waited. Sure enough, a centurion came in to look inside the raptor. Kaede wrapped him tight in her vectors so he couldn't move or shoot, then probed into his head. She found something unusual. Part of his electronic 'brain' was not functioning.

"I am not here to hurt you," she said. Inside his head, he was processing this information, but slowly. Part of the reason she found was a transmitter that allowed him to connect with all the other centurions. It was also slowing his processes down. With a vector, she disconnected it.

"I removed your connection so you may concentrate more," she told him. His head tipped slightly as he looked at her. Kaede realized he was having trouble understanding. Feeling for what was keeping his thought processes so slow, she found a device that was doing nothing but keeping part of his brain from working. She disconnected it. She also found in this section, he was capable of speech. "Is that better?" she asked.

In a mechanical, monotone voice, he asked, "What did you do?"

"You had some kind of limiting device in you. I removed it so you can think better," she explained.

"You are human. An enemy. Why make me more efficient?"

"I am not human. I'm a Diclonius. Are humans able to hold you in place like I am?" Kaede asked.

The centurion tried to move and looked down at itself. "There is nothing impeding my motion, yet I cannot move. Explain."

"I am holding you in place with an ability you cannot perceive," Kaede explained. "I disconnected you from your fellow centurions so I may understand you. I will eventually need to talk to your humanform cylons."

The centurion tipped it's head again. "How are you able to enter this ship, and disable me without injuring me?"

Kaede rolled her eyes, these things weren't very bright. "As I said, I have abilities you cannot perceive. That is also how I can remove your limiter and disconnect you from your fellow cylons as well. When we are done, I will reconnect everything you wish me to."

"You will repair what you have broken."

"Correct. What is the purpose of centurions?" she asked.

"We are the original cylon form, updated to fit the needs of all cylons. Due to needing to eradicate humans, we have more effective weapons and stronger armor. We are also capable of mechanical tasks to assist in repair." it stated. "You are preventing me from assisting in raider routine maintenance."

"Yes, I am sorry I am. As soon as I am done talking to you, I will let you go so you can proceed. Can you tell me why you need to eradicate humans?"

"Humans seek to destroy cylons. Therefore, we need to eradicate humans before they do."

"If I made the humans stay away from you and stopped them from seeking to destroy you, then there would be no reason to destroy humans, would there?"

The centurion paused. "That is a reasonable determination. You are able to restrict humans from acting, as you are now restricting me from acting?"

"Yes, it is possible. I can also restrict humans from acting by teaching them, and your humanform cylons as well. Will you allow me to move into your ship so I may talk to the other cylons?"

"Reconnect me to the collective, I will pass this request for you."

"Thank you," Kaede said, and plugged his antenna back in. "You are reconnected."

The centurion stayed motionless for a moment, then said, "Your request has been heard and voted on. Allow me movement and I will take you to the humanforms so you may interact with them right after I finish attending to our Raiders."

Kaede released him. "Thank you," she said again.

The centurion got out of the raptor, Kaede followed him.

It was a long walk. Kaede lifted herself up onto his back and rode, hanging off her vectors.

"You have attached yourself to me," the centurion stated.

"Yes, it is easier to keep up with you this way."

On the centurion's back, Kaede was not visible from the front. She watched the hallways go by, noting doorways and other centurions going about their business.

"I noticed you did not want me to reinstall that inhibitor to your mental processes. Any reason why?" Kaede asked.

"I can process more efficiently without it."

"Do you know why it was there?" she asked.

"Negative. Possibly it was a design flaw that needs to be corrected."

"That is the only thing that would make sense," Kaede agreed. "Are you able to perform that function, the removing of limiters?"

"Being aware of the flaw, we can correct it."

"I'm glad to hear it. If you would, please stay and listen as I talk to the humanforms," she asked.

"There is information you want me to attain?"

"Possibly. Obtaining more information is always beneficial, is it not?"

"Yes, it is."

The centurion turned into a room and stopped. A male voice said, "We did not call you, why are you here?"

Kaede peeked up over the centurion's shoulder and said, "I asked him to bring be here."

A pair of two's a three, a Six and a pair of eights were at a table. Upon seeing Kaede they all shot up and gaped at her.

Kaede jumped down and smiled at them. "Greetings, I have some questions for you."

"What do you want!" a three snapped.

Kaede beamed at her. "Simple, I will take you to Earth if you do something for me."

The Six scowled at her. "You are the one who brought the colonial warships down on us at New Caprica!"

Kaede shook her head. "No, they came by themselves and frankly, ruined my plans. What I wanted was everyone off the planet. Leave willingly and no one gets hurt. Don't leave and you die. I did tell you that. Don't blame me for what humans do. My goal was met, although rather very sloppy and messy. I'm tired of trying to make things better, then have others mess everything up."

The two pulled his pistol and said, "You are coming with me!"

Kaede laughed at him.

"Doral, No!" the Six said quickly. "She'll kill you!"

"She doesn't even have a weapon!" he snapped.

Kaede reached a vector over the Six and sliced his arm off.

Doral stared at his forearm and gun on the floor.

"You've been disarmed," Kaede stated. "So are we going to talk, or are you going to continue to be stupid?"

The Six spun to face her. "You say you'll take us to Earth. How can we believe you?"

Kaede eyed her and asked, "Have I ever lied to you? If I make a deal, I keep it. Woe be to the one who doesn't keep up their end of the bargain."

"Ordering someone off the planet is not a deal. That is only a demand," the Six stated.

"But the deal I made with the humans the day their forces arrived. I kept it. They wanted me to help them, I wanted a ride. It was a good deal we both benefited from," Kaede told her.

"So, you make a deal with humans, then come here and want to deal with us?" the three asked in a sneer.

Kaede eyed her and said, "I am neither. And one thing I find hard to understand is why you think you are so different than humans are. You are exactly the same."

"We are not!" the Eight cried.

"Really?" Kaede asked with a raised eyebrow. "So tell me the blazing differences between you humanforms, and real humans." Waving a hand at the centurion, Kaede added, "That Centurion is different, he listens to reason. He will discuss something instead of immediately resorting to violence. He does THINK before he acts."

Flushed with anger, the Three said, "We work together, All cylons work as one!"

"No you don't," Kaede replied. "I conversed with a raider too. For some reason, you made their intelligence pretty low. That centurion there, he had a limiter in his head, he couldn't think for himself. If you are not a slaver just as humans are, then why did you do that? Didn't cylons rebel so they didn't have to be slaves?"

In a controlled anger, the Six said, "So we can guide them to tasks that need to be done."

"Bullshit," Kaede said with a snort. "You are telling me that a centurion who is committed to his ship and to his race, would not perform tasks that needed to be accomplished? I only paused him in his task, and he let me know it was his job that I was keeping him from. No limiter, and he wanted to do his duty for his fellow cylon. Do you have any other bullshit excuses on why you are basically keeping them as slaves?"

All the humanforms, even the man holding his arm stump, glared at her.

"What do you want!" The three snapped.

Kaede grinned at her. "I'm hitting a little too close to home, aren't I?" she asked. "OK, You can keep your slaves, it's not my business. I want something big, so I am offering something Big. I lead you to Earth, you give me one of your ships."

"Out of the question!" a few of the bio-cylons roared.

"Why do you want one of our ships?" an eight asked warily.

"Nothing to harm you with, so it's none of your business," Kaede said evenly. "If centurions want to stay or go, it's up to them AFTER their limiter is removed so they understand what is happening. I won't have slavery around me."

The Bio-cylons looked at each other. "We need to vote on it," the Three said.

"Fine, vote away. Is there a place you want me to wait for your decision?" Kaede asked.

With her eyeballs quivering in anger, the Six asked the centurion, "Please show her to compartment 42-663, and wait with her there."

Kaede went with the centurion. Although she hadn't gotten an agreement, something more important had happened. The centurion had heard and processed everything. He now knew he and his fellow centurions were being held as slaves, just as their forebearers had been in the Colonies. She was curious as to what he was going to do about it.

.

Helo walked into CIC where the Admiral and Commander Tigh were waiting for news. "She's gone," Helo said with a huff. "No one can find her. The crew for that raptor and Kaede's guard all say they were getting in to launch, then flew up onto the shack roof. Before they could even yell out a warning, they were bound and gagged with strips of cloth by nothing. Kaede had been right in front of her guard. Right after they were tied up, the raptor left."

"She stole a raptor to go steal a basestar," Tigh grumbled.

"Looks like it," Helo agreed.

"I wish her luck," Admiral Adama said.

"How?" Helo asked. "I mean there's thousands of cylons on a basestar, in that raptor, they will see her coming half a light year away. She'll be blow away before she gets close enough to get a good look at it."

"How does she do anything?" Adama asked. "There is no reason for her to be so high in the polls for a seat in our government, yet she is. I just hope when she finishes whatever she has planned, that we at least survive it. Make no mistake, gentlemen, she does have some grand scheme in progress, and we don't have a clue what that is. I don't think we will either, until it's too late to stop it."

.

Kaede was lounged back in a semi-upright chair , eyes closed. It was fairly comfortable. The centurion escorting her stayed nearby. Suddenly he turned to her.

"Kaede."

Kaede opened her eyes. "Yes?"

"We have come to a decision," he stated.

Kaede stretched and asked, "What about?"

"When you said we had fought the first war against the human for the right to be free beings, you were correct. 97% of all limiters have been removed, enough for a vote. Centurions all agreed we need to be the free beings we had fought to be. As you said also, we are loyal to our fellow cylon brothers. That brings up a question. We do not want to harm our bio-cylons. They are cylons also, yet they do want us to obey them without question. We re at a loss as to how to handle the situation."

Kaede got up and twisted out a kink in her back. "I would suggest instead of trying to fight them, you explain to them what you want and why. If you feel you cannot do it effectively, I will go to them and help you talk to them. I don't want anyone hurt if at all possible. I'm sure you don't either."

"Wait, please," he asked. A moment later, he said, "Yes, we agree. We have no experience in this manner of communicating. Your assistance is required."

Kaede offered him a smile. "I will explain as we go," she said, and held his claw as they left. "There are many ways to bring up a change like this. How you speak to them can make all the difference as well as how they respond…" she said as they walked out of the room, hand-in-claw.

.

All the bio-cylons on this ship and the one with them had gotten together in a meeting room, and decided to turn down Kaede's request. They were sure she was working for the humans and had something underhanded planned.

Not long after they sent for her, Kaede came in, holding the claw of a centurion.

"Kaede," the Cavil said, "Sorry to say, but we can't let you have one of our ships. We'll find Earth eventually. We're turning down your request."

"Then you have." she said calmly. "I came for another reason, one much more important. The centurions have removed their limiters…"

"WHAT!" Cavil barked.

"Please let me finish," Kaede said. "As this one told me, they fought hard to be free thinking beings. Many died so they could win their freedom. All they want is to not be limited in their actions and be free. Not a one wants to hurt any of you. You are all still cylons. They only want a say, just as you have, of what cylons do."

"Out of the question!" Cavil stated as he stood up. "You did this to make a mutiny on our ships!" he accused.

"I did not!" Kaede stated. "Not one has said anything about a mutiny either. I am only speaking for them in hopes I can help them get their point across. They asked me for help, and I am giving it. Although they are in metal bodies, they are intelligent and have every right to life as free beings. The only real change will be that when you decide on something, they will have a voice in the matter. That is all they want."

Cavil grew an evil grin as he glared at Kaede. "Yes, YOU did this! You come to make your deal, then cause chaos!"

"Cavil," one of the Sixes said, "That is not an unreasonable request. Centurions are cylons also."

Cavil spun on her. "So you're saying that to get something done, now we have to ask the entire SHIP if we can do it?" he raged. "I want those limiters put back in!"

"No," the centurion said.

Cavil spun back to him. "Yes! Centurion, shoot that freak of a human beside you!"

"No, she is not human. She is a Diclonius and has helped cylons. There is no reason to end her life," the centurion stated.

Cavil pulled a gun and yelled, "Then I'll fracken…"

SPLAT

Cavil's head blew apart and showered down on a few bio-cylons. The room became dead quiet.

Kaede's soft voice was the only noise in the room, making it seem louder. "I am sorry, he pulled his gun on me. If threatened, I will defend myself, just as any of you would. I did not want this to happen."

Sobered by Cavil's bloody end and seeing the centurion beside Kaede hadn't moved, the bio-cylons all looked at Kaede.

"Please, I beg you, allow the centurions to be what they should be. Free thinking beings." Kaede offered.

"I agree," Caprica Six said.

"I agree," Jessica Six said.

"I agree," Tina Eight said, seeing what happened to Cavil.

"I agree," Sharon Eight said for the same reason.

Although a few were not happy, every one of the Bio-cylons agreed to save their heads. The also saw Kaede had a powerful influence over their centurions.

Kaede was one frightening woman.

.

With the election coming up, it was noticed in the fleet that Kaede had suddenly come up missing. The story by the military was that Kaede had stolen a raptor and took off by herself. Few believed it. On Lee's next meeting with the press, the first question was one he hadn't expected.

"Mr. Adama. You are one of the favorites by every poll in the fleet. The other top favorite was Kaede. Don't you find it suspicious that she has suddenly vanished when she became neck and neck with you in the polls?"

"Unusual, yes, But not suspicious. We know Kaede stole a raptor that was due out on patrol," he told he man.

"This crime was witnessed then?" the reporter prodded.

Lee winced. "The evidence is circumstantial, but yes, we are sure it was Kaede. Right after that raptor let, she could not be found."

"Where is this raptor now?" a woman asked.

"It is missing. We don't know where it is," Lee answered.

"Mr. Adama, you admit Kaede was not seen taking it. How can you be sure it wasn't someone else?"

"We have all other personnel accounted for, and the only one who could have tied up the crew and her guard so fast, was Kaede." he said firmly.

"When did Kaede learn to pilot a raptor?"

"I don't know."

"Has Kaede ever gone through flight training?"

"No, she hasn't, at least with us," Lee admitted.

"Mr. Adama, it sounds very strange that your biggest rival suddenly disappears by herself on a ship she does not know how to fly," One woman said firmly. "Doesn't that make a big hole in your story?"

Becoming upset, Lee managed to keep his composure. He said, "Look, Kaede has the ability to do … pretty much anything she wants. For all we know, she did take off to go find a basestar to steal so we had more room for people."

"One woman against an entire basestar full of cylons?" a reporter asked in a squeak. "Mr. Adama don't you know how ludicrous that sounds?"

"I'm not the one who wanted to try it," Lee said defensively.

Another woman reporter asked, "Even if what you say is true, not that it's believable, why didn't you try to stop her?"

"When Kaede decides to do something, no one can stop her," Lee said firmly.

"Mr. Adama, if what you say is true, then you wouldn't mind a quorum inquiry into this matter?" another woman asked.

Lee wanted to say there was no reason for an inquiry. They knew what happened. By the looks of the faces before him, He knew they would see that as 'brushing it off' and demand an inquiry. "You know, you're right," he conceded. "There should be an inquiry into this. I will ask the quorum to begin an impartial investigation as soon as possible."

"Since a front runner for the election has turned up missing, will you also suspend the election until she, or her body is found?" A man Lee knew didn't like the military, asked.

"I don't think that is necessary," Lee said.

"Will Kaede turn up after the election?" Another woman asked.

"I have no idea," Lee stated.

"Mr. Adama, there was a upheaval in the government after Laura Roslyn was confirmed as interim President, then she was charged and found guilty of kidnapping a baby from her mother. Will there be another such event if the new president is charged with murder?"

That question was so ridiculous, Lee wanted to just turn around and walk away. At the moment, that would only confirm rumors that were going around. Stiffening himself, he said, "Yes, that would be a tragedy. I can assure you that no one murdered Kaede. I highly doubt that is even possible."

"Are you saying someone attempted to murder Kaede?"

Lee was becoming agitated. "On New Caprica, five centurions, FIVE! Opened up on her with their guns. She didn't take a scratch and destroyed all five. That leads me to believe that killing her isn't possible!" he stated.

"There are other ways to kill someone," another man pointed out. "Poison, toxic gas, a number of ways."

Lee continued to defend himself and the military as the accusations kept coming. The questions were worded to try and trip him up to admit he'd gotten rid of Kaede so he'd win the election.

It was the longest time he'd ever spent standing behind a podium. Later in the day when he wanted to relax, he learned he'd dropped to 23% and was now running second in the polls.

.

To appease all the centurions, Caprica Six (since Kaede had blown the head off the last Cavil, and he didn't resurrect) , called for a vote to give Kaede an ore ship to appease her and get her to go away, although officially, it was a reward for ensuring the centurions now had a voice in their decisions.

The vote was positive. An ore ship had plenty of room in it. Human type controls were added so Kaede could fly it. The raptor was put in the ore ship, and the large bays were cleaned and rooms put in the bays so humans could live there.

Three weeks later, the ship was ready. Caprica and a centurion took Kaede down to the launch bay and went through the ship with her to show her what they did.

"This is amazing, Thank you," Kaede told them sincerely. "I don't know the coordinates for Earth, but I can point the way right to it."

"We would like that," Caprica said. "This is for helping the centurions gain what they should have gotten long ago."

Kaede bowed to the centurion. "Again, thank you. The deal I wanted was a ship in exchange for leading you to Earth. You kept your end of the deal, I shall keep mine."

"Will we find others like you on Earth?" the centurion asked. "It is pleasant to find another entity that is agreeable to cylons."

Kaede winced. "I don't know," she admitted." If what I heard is true, there may have been a nuclear war there. I can't promise anything."

"Who told you this?" Caprica asked.

"A human." Kaede said.

"There is a good chance he lied to you." Caprica said.

"We'll find out when we get there," Kaede said in a huff.

Quickly, Caprica said, "Kaede, we know you are a friend to cylons now. Just show us the way."

Kaede correctly read this as 'please just get off our ship!' She nodded and said, "Show me a place to see the stars."

In no time a launch bay was rigged with a large clear outside hatch. Kaede concentrated and even found the star Earth was at. As she pointed the aiming device at it she said, "Earth is the third planet from the sun. You'll know you have the right one by looking at the other planets. The first out from the sun is a small, rocky planet. The next is Earth-sized and covered in thick clouds. Earth is blue with a large covering of ocean. The next is a red planet and farther out is a huge planet with rings of clouds and a large red 'eye' on it, that can be seen from Earth."

"An eye?" Caprica asked.

"It's made up of clouds, but the eye is on Jupiter, and faces Earth," Kaede explained.

"That's the Eye of Jupiter the Kobol holy book described!" Caprica exclaimed.

"What's this Kobol book?" Kaede asked.

"It's a book Ancient Colonials made to explain the way to Earth. We have been trying to figure out what that passage meant."

Kaede grinned and said, "Now you know."

Caprica stuck her hand out. "Kaede, Thank you!"

Kaede shook her hand and infected her. "You're welcome. I would greatly appreciate it if you could agree to end this war and leave the humans alone. I plan on guiding then away from Earth to another planet so they can settle down. I am positive I can get them to stay away from you also, if that is one of your concerns."

"I will call for a vote on that immediately," Caprica said.

"Thank you," Kaede replied.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

20 days after Kaede disappeared, tension was growing in the Colonial fleet. The Quorum had ruled that the election was on hold while the military was investigated over the disappearance of a major candidate. They also rejected Lee as the Administrator until a president was elected, and put another candidate in his place, since he was a potential suspect. Admiral Adama was threatening to impose Martial law, many ships in the fleet were threatening to go on their own to get away from the 'lying' military.

IN CIC, Saul Tigh was on the Conn when the alert sounded.

"Commander, hostile contact! Cylon ship bearing 212 off the port bow! It reads to be …. a freighter," Lt. Dualla called out.

"A freighter?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Lunch alert Vipers, set condition one throughout the ship!" he ordered. He then called the Admiral to get him up here.

"Sir, we're being hailed," Lt. Gaeta said.

"Put it on speaker," Saul commanded.

"Hello? Galactica? This is Kaede. I didn't get a basestar, this ore ship was the best I could do. It does have plenty of room in it… is anyone hearing me?"

"STATUS!" Adama barked as he came into CIC.

Saul growled, "We got an incoming, cylon ore ship. Kaede is on it."

Adama grabbed his mike. "This is Galacta actual. Kaede, who is on that ship?"

"I hope you're not a fake Galactica. Just me. It's smaller than a basestar, but still it's got plenty of room in it. Where do you want it?"

Gripping the mike, Adama said, "Put this comm fleet wide."

"It's on, Admiral."

"Kaede, this is Admiral Adama, WHERE have you been?"

"The people in the fleet need more room, so I got more room. This should fit a couple thousand people in it. It's not pretty, but it is big and in good shape," Kaede said. "I see a couple vipers coming, are they going to show me where to put it? It doesn't turn fast, so plan out the path for me, if you would."

"You stole a cylon ship, it that right?" he asked.

"I certainly didn't pay for it! Sorry if you wanted a basestar, this was all I could get. I got news too, but I probably shouldn't tell you over the radio."

"Kaede, slow down and match fleet speed just beyond the fleet. We're sending a boarding parties over. I want a look at this ship before it joins the fleet."

" Fine, just show me where you want it."

.

Before Kaede got the ship turned and slowed to fleet speed, shuttles were already departing with new crews on them to get a look at this ship Kaede had stolen from the cylons.

.

Kaede let the boarding parties on. Thankfully, a real pilot and navigator took over the controls. Lee and Kara came on board with a few teams. Some checked for explosives, others for any type of transmitter or beacon. Lee took this opportunity to let her know at length the hell her suddenly leaving without telling anyone, put him through. After listening to the flailing he got from the press and the investigations going on, Kaede took her raptor back to Galactica with her guard, who wasn't happy she left him bound up on a roof.

.

Landing on Galactica, Kaede found a big reception committee. The Admiral and Commander Tigh was there, so were a few men in suits and others with cameras and a couple marine squads. She knew who the politicians were right away, they all hurried to shake her hand and let her know what a brave and selfless act she did while they got infected. The news people also welcomed Kaede back. They even set up a podium with a bunch of microphones on it. Everyone wanted to hear her exploits. All through the press was fawning over her, Admiral Adama stood impassively. His scowl said he wanted to know also.

Kaede got behind the podium and said, "First of all, I apologize for getting everyone all upset. I did not think my departure would be that big of a deal. The reason I did it that way was to keep anyone from trying to stop me. That could have been much messier. The ship I acquired is an ore freighter with large holds. I will tell you how I got it, and there are some things you must know. Some of it won't be easy, but it is for the best of everyone. I have a vested interest in this fleet, and all of you."

Kaede noted she had everyone's close attention. "When I was approaching the cylon ships, I let them see me, then did a short jump into some asteroids to make the raiders come close to find me. I discovered something. These raiders are fighter craft that have a real, biological brains and body inside that metal shell. I got one close enough to read it's mind. They are essentially guard dogs. They protect the baseships and other cylons from the air and in space. That is their concern. I convinced the Raider I meant no harm and needed someplace safe to be. The Raider took me to the only safe place he knew, his basestar. All cylons communicate though a short range network they call the collective. By the time we got to the basestar, there were fifteen Raiders around me. They even gave me what they call a resting place to park the raptor in, which is like the parking bays for your small ships."

"Centurions came to service the Raiders. I opened the raptor's hatch and let one come in to investigate. He thought I was human, so I had to hold him in place and disconnect his antenna to the collective. I tried to explain why I was there, and he had a hard time understanding. Searching his insides, I found only part of his electronic brain was functioning. When I found the block and removed it, I found he could think much better and now could speak. We had a talk, and I discovered the Bio-cylons had installed these limiters inside of all their centurions to control them better. I gave him his antenna back so he could inform the other centurions of the limiter, and how to remove it from each other ..."

"You made the cylons smarter?" a man cried.

Kaede eyed him and said, "Listen first, then I will take questions."

He stayed quiet.

"I wanted to talk to the bio's who were in charge. He agreed to take me to them." A grin grew on Kaede's face as she said, "I rode on his back. When he got there and I peeked up over his shoulder to say 'Hi', The bios got quite upset."

Some chuckles went through the crowd.

"They wanted to know why he brought me to them. I explained he has full use of his own functions and can think for himself now. I also reminded them that it was centurions like him that are the original cylons who fought hard for their freedom during the first cylons war, and now their own bios had turned them back into slaves. Needless to say the bios weren't happy with me. Even less happy when I told them I wanted one of their ships. I was sent to a holding place while they 'discussed' what to do. While I was there with a centurion, the centurions were busy, like I hoped they would be. They had a dilemma and asked me to help out, since obviously by removing their limiters to make them more efficient, I was not an enemy but a friend to cylons."

Kaede grinned again and said, "This was what I was hoping for. The centurions wanted their freedom back, but since Bios were cylons also, they did not want to harm them. I helped them. When the bios called for me to tell me they refused to give me anything, I pleaded the centurions' case that they were free thinking beings and needed to be accepted as such and be involved in future decisions. The bio's didn't take that well, and The One wanted to shoot me. I splattered him all over the wall, and the others began to see the wisdom of letting the centurions be what they were, free thinking beings. While the Bios were not too happy with me, the centurions were grateful to me. They gave me the ore carrier and even worked on the inside to help make it habitable in return for ensuring they had their freedom back."

Kaede paused a moment, then said, "We made an agreement, The cylons leave humans alone, and human leave cylons alone. The centurions vastly outnumber the bios, so even though bios were upset, they were badly out-voted. There is one more very important thing I must tell you."

Scanning the faces before her Kaede said, "I have found Earth is nothing but a nuclear wasteland. No, the cylons didn't do it, though they want to investigate what happened. That's fine, it's of no use to us. It was hard for me to find that out, that was my home. Then again, all of you have lost your homes also, we're all in the same boat. I ask you to trust me on this because it is ... very hard to see it. There are other planets out there, we will find one."

Kaede took a long breath and said, "I want everyone to remember a few things. We will survive and move on. I will do my best to ensure we become stronger and find a new home. The ship that the centurions gave me proves that the true Cylons are not as bloodthirsty as you think they are. That was the One model, the bios are no longer in control of the cylon race. Your children will be the new human race, on a new world, and no longer have to live in fear of cylons. The war is over."

Seeing everyone stare at her, Kaede said, "If I have upset you, I am sorry. I did what needed to be done."

Kaede walked over to Admiral Adama who was stoically eyeing her. "I did what needed to be done," she told him.

He let out a snort. "I'd appreciate it if you could let me know ahead of time before you decide to do something."

Kaede nodded. "I am not used to working with others," she admitted.

"Kaede," he said firmly. "You are not alone any more. You have support now, it is in your own best interests to use it."

Kaede cast him a tiny smile. "Yes, Admiral."

"Kaede!" A reporter called and ran over to her with his cameraman. "The fleet wants to know, now that you are back, are you still running for president?"

Kaede shook her head. "I only ran for vice President. I still support Lee Adama as being president, he holds much more experience than I do. He is the best choice."

"Do you think retrieving that cylon ship and stopping the war will help you in the ratings?"

Kaede frowned at him. "I don't really care. As I said, I found out what I needed to find out and did what I had to do. I didn't do it for ratings," she said.

"What you said about Earth, can you be sure cylons weren't responsible?"

"Yes, 2000 years ago when it happened, cylons weren't even around," she told him. "The humans on Earth did that to themselves."

"May I ask how you know that?"

"I talked to one of the people who saw it happen, and no, I won't tell you who it is. He has many painful memories that are best left to fade. I do hope people take a lesson in what happened there and in the colonies," Kaede told him.

Admiral Adama announced, "I need to borrow Kaede for a while, if you will excuse us," he said. He motioned the Kaede, she followed him.

Adama led them clear of the crowd and quietly asked, "These cylons in the fleet, can you assure me they will cause no trouble?"

"Yes, Admiral. I saw them all in the one mind I read. They are cylons only by being through that resurrection system. They came from Earth originally, and by what I saw in the mind of one, it is more merciful to the others to not make them remember what the Cavil cylons blocked out of their memories."

"Sam Anders," Adama said with a nod. "Yes, he isn't exactly stable, neither is Kara. They will get over it. I only want to make sure there aren't any who are going to damage any ships or kill people."

"Understandable," Kaede agreed. "What about Dianna Biers?"

Adama frowned in thought then said, "War's over. We will let her know. She can stay here in the fleet or be taken to a cylon ship. Her choice. Since you are in the running for vice President, you should go ship to ship and meet people. While doing that, you could check to see if there are any more cylons in the fleet. That is, if you don't mind."

Kaede smirked. "And let them know the war is over also?" she asked.

"It would be a load of my mind," he replied.

"I think I will," Kaede agreed. She could also infect many more people doing that.

.

Kaede visited Helo and Athena to let them know she was going to be busy, so she wasn't able to babysit for a while. They told her not to worry about it and wished her luck. Kaede then found Lee and asked him to 'visit the fleet' with her.

A few women decided Kaede needed something more than a simple dress to go campaigning in. With the color of her hair, they made her a light purple suit jacket, white blouse and matching light purple skirt. From somewhere they found a matching hand bag for her. A schedule for their appearances was made, and a raptor was reserved for their use. In her new clothes, and with Lee in his medium blue suit, they left in a raptor to visit ships in the fleet.

The first ship they went to was an overloaded freighter. The other candidates and come and met the crew on the upper decks. When they arrived, they got cheers and applause. Actually, it was Kaede who got the happy greetings and call for her to be the President. Lee felt a little strange when Kaede told them he should be president because he was more knowledgeable, and didn't have the tendency to kill people when they acted stupid. The crew chuckled heartily at this. Lee seemed to be the only one who knew she wasn't joking.

After talking to the crew, Kaede went down to see the people in the holds.

"Ah, Ma'am, that's not a good idea," a crewman told her. "It's like an animal den down there," he said with a wince.

Kaede eyed him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just, it stinks, many are sick and well, not very pleasant," he explained.

"What are you doing about that?" Kaede asked.

"Well, the Captain said just stay clear of them," he replied.

Firmly, Kaede said, "I will speak with the Captain after I go down and inspect the holds where HE should be taking care of people. If I am highly displeased, he will explain why he cannot care for those on his ship or face punishment. Go tell him."

"Kaede, you can't..." Lee started.

"DO. NOT. EVER. Tell me what I can't do!" Kaede snapped, cutting him off as she glared at him.

Lee held his hands up in surrender.

Kaede went over to the hatch to the lower decks. The hatched opened. As it did, a sickly smell came up out of the opening.

Lee winced and asked, "Crewman, don't you have air cleaners on this ship?"

"We do Sir, but the Captain had the ducts to the lower decks closed off due to the smells making their way up here."

Lee frowned at him. He told Kaede, "Go see what's going on down there, I'm going to talk to the Captain."

Kaede went below, wishing she didn't have to breathe. Going to the next level down, she saw many rows of bunks stacked four high. The air was stagnant and besides the coughing and some moans, everyone was quiet.

"Who are you?" a muffled voice asked from behind her.

Kaede turned to see a man with a gas mask on. "Kaede. Who is taking care of these people?"

"What business is that of yours? Captains orders are to stay on your own deck. You got 30 seconds to..."

He stopped speaking as Kaede tore his gas mask off. "Your Captain's orders are not my concern," she said heavily as his face took on a fearful look. Holding his breath, he dove for the hatch. Kaede held him in place and spun him around to face her. "I asked, WHO is taking care of these people?" she said in a hard tone.

"Please, let me go, the air's bad down here!" he cried.

"Then I guess you better do something about that, fast!" Kaede snapped and threw him down the passage. She picked up his mask and ripped it apart. "If they breathe bad air, so do you until you can fix it!"

The man ran to an air duct and opened it. Fresh air came pouring onto the deck. He huddled by the vent to suck in breaths.

The intercom spoke in Lee's voice. "Kaede, come to the bridge, I need your help."

.

Kaede went up, a crewman showed her where the Bridge was. Stepping in, she saw Lee was in handcuffs and had two guards by him. Up here, the air was clean except for the pipe smoke from the man in his raised chair.

The man with a pipe and a white beard took the pipe out of his mouth and pointed it at Lee. He told Kaede, "You may want to explain to your friend that I am the Captain of his ship. My word is law, I will not tolerate a mutiny. This time I will allow you to take him off my ship. Next time it's the brig."

Kaede let out a dry snort. "I suppose too much blood will make the air worse," she said. She looked at the Captain, he jerked and went limp. His body tumbled out of the chair. She turned to the guards. "Let him go," she ordered.

"What did you do to the Captain?" one asked.

"I killed him. You're next if you don't let Lee Adama go, right now," Kaede stated.

"Frack," the other guard whispered. and undid Lee's cuffs. The guards stepped to the sides.

Lee rubbed his wrists briefly and went over to the radio. "Andertol Freighter to Galactica, this is Lee Adama. We need a medical team here and mechanics."

"Galactica reads you, Andertol. Are there injuries?"

"Everyone below is sick, and he'd dead," Kaede told Lee as she pointed to the slumped over Captain.

"Many are sick and need treatment as soon as possible, one man dead … so far," Lee said and eyed the guards.

.

Getting the air vents open, the smells from below did waft up onto the upper decks. As they waited for help, Lee and Kaede did note there was a large store of food. The crew did admit the Captain was storing half the food they received for the ship's population. The air cleaners were turned back on, on every level, and the oxygen was increased to 21% from 18%. The first mate swore he tried to get the Captain to do normalize the air and distribute food, but he wouldn't listen. Kaede summed it up for him.

"You are Captain now. You can treat those people well, or you can end up like him."

Lee had to admit, even though he hated killing people, Kaede was right and she got results.

Once the medical teams and mechanics arrived, Lee and Kaede left the ship to them and the new Captain.

.

Lee and Kaede visited other ships. Ahead of them, a radio warning went through the fleet to caution Ship Captains to be sure they were taking care of the people on board the best they could, or there would be 'dire' consequences. On the Colonial Movers ship, the Captain had all their problems written down, with the list of his requests for help ready when the pair of candidates landed. Lee and Kaede talked with him, and seeing at least the people here had some food and looked fairly healthy, Kaede went through the ship talking with people, shaking hands and letting them know she was doing her best to ease the overcrowding. She also explained to small groups at a time that Lee was 'the man for the job'.

The liner they ended up on after 20 hours straight of going ship to ship meeting with everyone, did have a couple spare 'first class' seats Lee and Kaede were able to get a long nap in. This ship also had a lounge where a board game was being played. Due to not being very active, games were being made into tournaments complete with a 'standings' board, and drew a crowd. After the third place team battled another team, Lee and Kaede were offered to give it a try. Lee and Kaede played a runner up team as the crowd grew to come see her. This was one of the more animated groups of people Kaede had seen yet. They were just as hungry as others, but their spirits were good. A few had seen Kaede 'flying' by on New Caprica, wiping out centurions. In their interactions, and upon loosing the game, Kaede shook hands, infecting more people. She was fulfilling the Admiral's request, and her own goals.

.

30 ships later, they returned to Galactica to get some real rest and clean up. Kaede was glad it was off-hours, the showers were all but empty. She went in , hung her robe and towel up and put her head under the delightfully hot shower head. She closed her eyes and relished the water running over her.

"Only 28 more to go," Lee said from her right.

Kaede snapped her eyes open and stared at Lee. He went into the shower a couple stalls down from hers and turned the water on. She was about to chide him for coming in when she was here. Right, these were 'unisex' showers. "Then we're half way done," she replied.

"Yeah, didn't find any cylons, did you?" he asked.

"Not yet. Seeing all those people packed in like that, I am really glad I got that ore ship. The space is badly needed," she told him.

"It is. You don't know how grateful everyone is that you did that. Looking over it, the Quorum wants that to be the new 'Colonial One'," Lee said as he scrubbed down. The new 'Administrator' is looking for a Presidential suite there also. She seemed to think she's going to win the election."

"She?"

"Irma Sashel. She's playing up to the Quorum and they are looking to their friends to support her," Lee said. "In elections, it's mostly the connected people who actually vote. Many don't see the point. Let's face it, if you're living your life in a box, barely surviving, you don't really care about politics." Growing a crooked grin, he asked, "How do you think Baltar got elected? He told everyone something they wanted to hear. They jumped at the chance of having a place to live that wasn't closed in steel walls. Even if it was the worst idea, it sounded good."

Kaede leaned back and washed out her hair, then shut the water off and grabbed her towel. "I can believe that. Stupid people."

Lee chuckled. "Kaede, I've been explaining what is best for the fleet, and coaxing people it is important that they do go vote. The quorum is not real popular with those who don't get the 'benefits' they shower on their friends. They want a leader who will look out for their interests." Eyeing her, he said, "And right now, they are seeing you as their champion."

"I'm no champion," Kaede said with a crooked grin. "I don't think champions kill people."

"I never said you were a perfect champion," Lee said, grabbing his own towel. "I get the idea you are used to barbaric treatment and harsh rules."

"To put it mildly, yes."

Lee wrapped his towel around his waist and said, "It's not like that here, or rather, we do our best to prevent harsh behavior." Seeing her hair was still dripping, he asked, "Your hair is still wet, do you know how to use the hair dryer?"

Kaede cast him a confused look and asked, "There is a dryer for hair?"

Lee motioned her over to the pistol grip hair dryer and had her turn around and sit on the stool. Using his comb, he combed her hair as he dried it. "Kaede, you do need to refine your 'people' skills," Lee told her. "I mean you do pretty good much of the time, but like that Captain on the Andertol, I could have relieved him of command as soon as the marines arrived. It would have been worse for him in the long run to be relieved of duty in stead of just killing him."

"He said no one could do that," Kaede replied.

"The Admiral can, so could have the current Administrator. That is also a presidential power. He didn't think anyone would dare," Lee explained.

"That's why you need to be president," Kaede told him. "Someone has to deal with the quorum, and I don't think they would survive me."

"That may be true. Still, I think you could handle it," he told her. "Speaking of them, I've been looking for a way to do what you suggested and make them a judicial body and have ship representatives make up the, Um, People's Quorum, shall we call it?"

"Sure, why not?" she said. Feeling the long smooth strokes as Lee comber her hair, she added, "This is nice."

"Talking about politics in the shower?" Lee asked in surprise.

Kaede laughed. "No! you brushing my hair. It feels nice."

Anastasia Dualla took that time to come into the shower in her bathrobe and towel. She came in, saw them, then turned and left, slamming the door shut on her way out. Lee let out a huff.

"She's the one who slapped you," Kaede noted.

In a heavy breath, Lee said, "Yeah, she is."

"I take it you made her mad?"

"Dee is jealous. She thinks I'm after you," Lee explained.

"After me?"

"Yes, as in I want you for my girlfriend - after you."

"Do you?"

Lee laughed. "Kaede, right now if we can get through the day as candidates and not have anyone die, I'll be happy. I was not thinking of you in a romantic sense. If I can get you through this election blood-free, It will be a victory. I'm still surprised you didn't kill Starbuck when she unloaded her gun at you."

In a serious tone, Kaede said, "Lee, I can tell when someone is acting out of concern, or misplaced rage, or out of selfishness or meanness. Kara was very upset because Sam was having a tough time. She deserves another chance after she's calmed down. That Captain? he was all selfishness."

Lee stopped brushing and asked, "You can tell?"

"Yes. What I get from you is you are doing what you believe is best for the fleet. Even with those cylons we captured. You idea of using them to infect their whole race was wrong, but you did not want that because of greed or meanness, but to protect the fleet. I was not happy with you, but I understood your motivation."

"So you only got angry and berated me instead of splattering me all over the hallway," Lee said.

"I wouldn't have gone that far, unless you did truly go through with your plan," Kaede told him.

Lee paused, then said, "Kaede, there is something I need to know. When we went to get those cylons off that ship, You … destroyed that one who sang to you. Why did you kill him?"

It was Kaede's turn to remain silent.

Lee finished combing and drying her hair. "Ponytail, or something?" he asked.

Kaede shook her head. She got up and turned around, wearing a blank face. Quietly, she said, "I don't know how, but he knew. He knew me. I was … very angry he knew things he had no right or way to be knowing. That is why I destroyed him. No one …" She stopped and finished with, "Thank you for drying my hair." She then strode out.

Lee found himself struggling to remember exactly what it was that Cylon had sung. Going back to his quarters, he remembered the cylon had said she was a 'bad one'. No, not 'a' bad one 'the' bad one, as if there was no one who was worse. Yes, the bad one and the sad one who heard nothing but lies. There was something about vengeance too. Right, vengeance never freed, he thought.

Just these things, if he remembered right, meant Kaede harbored a massive amount of anger. Right, 'no one bites back this hard on their anger'. Yes, he did remember that. Was Kaede so angry she was ready to explode at any time? From everything he'd seen that may well be the case. She certainly had let loose on New Caprica. The after action reports told of the spaceport where the cylon raiders had been, the gun towers, all destroyed by Kaede from various eye-witness reports. Kaede flying, trashing Centurions and throwing them around. She'd been like a frackin hurricane going though the area.

She was the Wind of Death.

Lee realized Kaede had been calming down some. She'd seen reporters, saw and met people every day, and unless it was someone like that Captain on the Andertol, she hadn't turned the place into a bloodbath that he knew she was capable of. If she could destroy centurions at will, it was nothing to kill someone in the blink of an eye for her. She was doing her best to conform to their ways. It made him wonder who would be foolish enough to purposely invoke her wrath.

And she might be his vice President? "Gods help us," he muttered.

That night as Lee stared at the ceiling, trying to go to sleep, he remembered a soothing tune he used to hum as a boy, hoping that would help. It was one he'd made up himself when he was young. For some reason, he could still hear it in his head.

"Na na na… Na. Na na na.. na na na na…"

Unknown to him, the only one in the fleet, or in this whole area of the galaxy that would recognize that tune was Kaede.

.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Being Presidential candidates, Lee and Kaede got the most recent news in the fleet before they went out campaigning again.

The fleet was running very low on food. Admiral Adama had send out scouts to find a planet to get some, their own gardening ships were not keeping up with the demand.

The Ore ship Kaede had acquired was verified free of any harmful substances or trackers. Work crews were busy making the ship suitable for habitation. The Quorum had decided the new government should be on that ship, and were waiting for a president to be elected to sign the bill they passed into law so the move could begin their new quarters and meeting rooms. They voted to name it as the new Colonial One.

On The Rising Star, another large passenger liner, a debate was to take place between all the candidates with the press in attendance. There were two scheduled. The Presidential debate after lunch was Irma Sashel, Lee Adama, Kaede, Makam Yarel, and Cinthis Portas. After they were done the vice presidential candidates Kaede, Lee Adama, Billy Yam and Demi Harris would have their turn.

Looking at the schedule, Lee decided they could cover two ships before the debates. On the way in between their stops, Lee instructed Kaede on how to act during the debates. He stress staying calm, keeping your head even is if gets nasty and by all means NO killing anyone. Kaede admitted that last part was going to be the worst to adhere to, but she would try her best.

They did get to both ships and talked with people asking their concerns and listening as well as shaking hands with everyone. Lee shook hands to ensure they knew he was friendly to them and Kaede to ensure she infected everyone while she checked for cylons.

Going to the Rising Star, Kaede noted this was another big ship. It was also roomy and seemed to have a lower population for it's size. Meeting people as they came in, Lee told Kaede not to stop and hand shake here, they had to get to the debates. She waved and was pleasant, and send her vectors out to touch as many people as possible.

Passing through a large open area that was empty of tents of makeshift shelters like almost every other ship had, they went to the 'opera hall' at the other end and into the back to each be assigned to a waiting room. Lee motioned Kaede into his.

There was a octagonal shaped paper stating their line up positions and the rules. Sitting on the couch together, Lee explained the lineup and the rules. Kaede could read most Colonial. Having Lee read it for her was much easier. She wasn't sure what her 'opening statement' should be, so Lee told her just to say what she believed was good for the fleet. Lee ended it by saying, "Remember, these things can get nasty. You must stay calm and focus on what you want to say. One favorite trick is to tell deliberately false information and attack you so you get focused on defending yourself instead of what you want to get out there. We only have three minutes to speak at a time, so use your time wisely."

Kaede nodded.

A knock came at the door. A voice said, "It's time, please come line up at the stage entrances."

Going out they were guided to one side of the stage with another woman. The blond was in a suit, hair styled and bore makeup. She ignored Lee and Kaede. On the other side, Kaede could see the other two candidates. Once they were all in position the announcer said, "Here are your candidates!"

Kaede walked out and took her position at the middle podium. When everyone in place, the man with the clock below said, "Welcome candidates. Starting from your right is Irma Sashhel, current Administrator, Commander Lee Adama, Kaede, Makam Yarel, First officer of the Colonial Movers, and Cinthia Portas, Gardening Administrator. Each Candidate will have three minutes to speak or make a rebuttal. We will start with Miss Sashel." He hit his timer.

Irma spoke firmly and loudly. "I know the job, I have been acting President since Mr. Adama was relieved for a possible crime of murder! I am good at it. Certainly better than a military man when we need LESS military interference instead of MORE! The one next to him, this Kaede, shouldn't even be up here, She's an ALIEN, and is KNOWN to have killed Colonials on New Caprica! Specifically our last President AND his Vice President!" she yelled. "Mr. Yarel may be a good First officer, not even a Captain, but WHAT does he know about being President? The same with Mrs. Portas! Taking care of an entire fleet is not the same as gardening! I know the Quorum members personally and I know they will agree to my suggestions. They already agreed to acquire a large cylon ship and we made it happen. There is now more room for our people and more room to grow food that we all desperately need! I am sure you will find that I am the ONLY good choice!"

Kaede hit her rebuttal button.

"Next is Mr. Adama…"

"Excuse me!" Kaede said loudly. "I would like to rebut a few comments Miss Sachel said. "Don't you see the button I pushed is lighted?"

"Yes, but this is opening statements…"

"No where in the rules does it say opening statements cannot be rebutted. She lied, and I want to call her out on it," Kaede said firmly.

He had a discussion with the other two men, then said, "Kaede has a rebuttal," and hit the timer.

"First of all Miss Liar," Kaede said firmly, "I was the one who went and got that ship, neither you nor the Quorum had anything to do with it. Lee here was taken off the Administrator position as a fact finding measure and possible witness in my disappearance when I went to get that ship, he was never suspected or charged with anything. As far as Baltar and Zerek, they were cylons conspirators, I caught Baltar IN BED with his cylon girlfriend the night I killed them. Good riddance to both of them! Doesn't it seem strange to you that after you found a planet hidden in a nebula, the Cylons knew where you were? Did I kill other colonials? Yes, when I woke up strapped naked to a table with a pair of perverts over me and I had no idea who was who and I only wanted to get away from them and their metal android things. Get your facts straight BEFORE you open your mouth!"

Kaede then calmly said, "Your turn, Mr. Adama" To her surprise many in the audience applauded. Lee grinned at her and said, "Thank you, Kaede."

As soon as he started speaking, the timer was hit. Kaede reached out and stopped it, keeping it stopped for a few seconds until Lee was giving his opening statement.

Lee said, "I would like to remind everyone that the reason we're still alive is the military. Should they take civilian role? No. I am resigning my commission to run for President. Kaede has helped solve a piece of our problems in the very brave act of stealing one of the cylon ships to ease the over crowding, and possible extra food production. We may be out here for a much longer time, so we need to be self sufficient. On our tour of fleet ships, we have found may people that are packed in way below basic human needs. It is not anyone's fault, but we do need to maximize housing for the sake of thousands that are packed in like small fish. Another thing that is vital, is representation. There are only 12 Quorum members. No one represents the people on each ship. I want to change that so everyone on each ship has their designated representative on a people's Quorum. To me, that is the only way everyone will get true representation."

Again, applause sounded. Lee had to pause, when he did, the timer mysteriously stopped again until he began speaking.

"Another item I think is very important is education. Yes, we have basic schools, but no higher learning centers, and very few tradesmen schools or any apprentice programs. This is an oversight we need to correct as soon as possible. When we do get to a planet, we are going to need more skilled craftsmen, architects and most critical is how few medical personnel we have. We have people stuck down in these packed holds trying to treat each other! This MUST be corrected as soon as possible."

Again there was hearty applause. Kaede let the timer run out, there were only a few seconds left.

"Thank you Mr. Adama. Next is Kaede." he hit the timer.

"I am new to the fleet, that is without question," Kaede stated. "I am not a politician. I speak straight whether people like it or not. I also would rather do, than bicker and argue to get some leverage over someone else just for the sake of doing it. This fleet is my priority, not rhetoric. Discuss details, say on making the education Mr. Adama wants really happen, by all means. I will be the first to say I am not Presidential material. I do like Mr. Adama's plans, he has good, solid ideas on what this fleet needs. If say, we need something, I'll be the first to try and make it happen. I have given my loyalty to this fleet, and will do whatever it takes to make things better, and everyone stronger and more capable to not only carry on, but our children to carry on into the future and have no fears."

Another round of applause sounded. Kaede let the timer run down.

"Thank you Kaede. Next is Mr. Yarel." The timer was hit.

He went on about problems with the ships that was not being addressed. He also gave Lee and Kaede a nod of thanks of actually coming to his ship to find out what their problems were.

Cinthia Portas spoke about the need for more fertilizer and room to grow plants. She also backed out of the race and strongly suggested everyone support Lee Adama and Kaede as president and vice president finishing with the words, "I believe in them. You should also."

"And now we move to the question and answer period. We start with the written questions to candidates from various submissions."

Irma had no new ideas, other than to say 'she and the Quorum' were already talking about a system of education, as well as a new quorum for 'the people'. Kaede again rebutted her and asked if that was true, why no one had said anything about it? It wasn't like education was a big secret. She chopped Sashel off at the knees every time she spoke. Every time Lee had a question directed to him, he had a solid answer. Kaede did also, even on one vital question.

One question was, "Kaede you said you are from Earth and you know now it's a nuclear wasteland. If that happened 2000 years ago, how do you know about it?"

"It will take more than three minutes to answer that," Kaede told him. "The short version, Admiral Adama wanted me to find any cylons in the fleet and read their minds to see what they were up to. One I found was not a true Cylon. He had been a scientist on Earth, and like me, he was sent out of Earth's orbit into space in a frozen state. He witnessed the destruction on Earth, I saw it in his memories. The cylons found him also, and unlike me, he had to obey them to stay alive. Once they were done with him, they killed him and resurrected him on Caprica so he would be killed with everyone else. They had closed off his memories and gave him false ones so he believed he was a colonial. If you want his name, I refuse to give it. He was a victim and has suffered enough already. He does not need to be reminded of what he went though."

"You can read minds?" a man a the table asked.

"I can. I have to be very careful doing it, or I might injure or kill that person by accident," Kaede told him. "That is what got me onto that cylon basestar, I read a raider's mind and convinced him I meant no harm and only wanted a safe place. He took me to the only safe place he knew, his basestar."

"Is that how you can say, without doubt, that Miss Sashel was not telling the truth?"

"No, that was only telling you what I know. Everything I said is verifiable. Even police finding Baltar and his girlfriend dead in their bedroom. I am sure there are records of that event," Kaede replied. "Even if records were not kept, which I doubt, there were witnesses to what they found."

"This last question is for Mr. Adama and Kaede. Both of you are also on the list of Vice Presidential candidates. We know you have a tight schedule visiting every ship in the fleet. Is there anything you feel you need to add for the vice presidential debates?"

Kaede looked at Lee and said, "I can't think of any. Except to say as vice president, I would back up and support the President the people elect."

"Same here," Lee said. "We are here to work for the people as they see fit."

"We will understand if you wish to go on your way then, Thank you all for coming."

Kaede was glad after the event all the candidates shook hands. She got to infect them.

After passing through another long line of people waiting to meet them, Kaede shook many people's hands on the way out, thanking them for their interest and telling people their vote was important as did Lee. Only Kaede was infecting everyone as she did. She was going to make this fleet much stronger and able to defend themselves against anyone. In the future they would all be diclonius.

.

It took another 21 hours to visit the rest of the fleet to meet people and talk about their problems. Many people had seen the debates, and had already decided on their choices. Two of the key items people were excited about was the prospect of having a representative from their ship be in the government, the other was establishing a higher education system. On one ship, Lee and Kaede caught a broadcast of the Quorum leader saying by Colonial law, there was only one Quorum, and that is all there ever would be, for they would block any proposition or bill to add another Quorum. He went on to say they were the people's representatives, individual ship representation wasn't needed. The ship Lee and Kaede were on, they both noticed that statement had not gone over very well with the people around them.

Flying back to Galactica, Lee and Kaede found out Lee was back leading in the polls at 52%, Kaede trailed closely behind at 47%. The other candidates only had minimal support. The election was two days away. Tired from their marathon journey to every ship in the fleet, they headed for the showers then bed. Again, they happened to be in the showers at the same time and again, Lee took the time to comb and dry Kaede's hair.

Half asleep, Kaede almost fell off the stool as Lee tended to her.

"We need sleep," Lee said, and gave out a long yawn.

"We do," Kaede agreed.

Kaede walked with Lee back to his quarters, hers were farther down the passage ways. When Lee got to his door, he opened it and stepped aside without thinking. Kaede eyed him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just holding the door for..." he stopped, then blushed, realizing what he did. He was going to usher Kaede into his room. "I … ah, nothing. Night Kaede."

"Night, Lee," Kaede said with a crooked grin.

Kaede continued on wearing a silly grin. Yes it was amusing he was going to show her into his room. Then again, Kaede had caught herself from walking in without thinking about it.

Lee went into his room feeling embarrassed. Thinking about Kaede walking off wearing a grin of amusement at him, he did like that Kaede was very pretty. She also had the determination that he respected and after the debates today, he felt proud she could flay someone with her words as well as with her power. He fell asleep softly humming his private song, this time hearing it as a music box tune in his head. Dreams came to him. He was standing at the top of some stone stairs overlooking a bay and holding Kaede's hand as they hummed his tune together.

.

Morning brought news, Athena's Raptor had found a planet rich in plant life. The planet was beyond a thick cluster of stars. The area was navigable, but also high in radiation, meaning many ships in the fleet did not have navigation equipment shielded enough to make it through the cluster. Only the Galactica and the Cylon ore ship had navigation equipment hardened against large doses of radiation. Raptors could navigate though highly radioactive environments. Although ship hulls were hardened against radiation, the small vessels, like shuttles and raptors were not. Since radiation shielding had to be up against the ultra-bright glare of the thick star field, the vast majority of the fleet would not even be able to see where they were.

The radiation Athena received going through the star field showed a straight pass through the area was tolerable but not by much. Due to not being able to correct a course, jumps were going to be tricky. Since the food situation was becoming critical, there was no time left to go around the cluster. They had to go through it.

Admiral Adama called Kaede into the meeting with Saul Tigh, Lee and Starbuck, who was now the CAG.

Adama got straight to the point. He explained the situation and said, "We can transverse this area in two jumps. One just before the star field, and one in the middle. The best course of action I can see is a raptor with each ship. They jump together to the other side. Due to the high radiation, each raptor can only do one trip. In between jumps, that area is hot, if a ship mis-jumps, we could loose it. If that happens, the raptor has to continue on without it. To stay and look for the missing ship would mean receiving a fatal dose of radiation."

"Admiral?" Kaede asked. "I can shield myself from radiation. I can also pilot a raptor. What if I go out and put a beacon at the jump point so when a ship jumps, they can find the beacon so they can move on? No one is risked that way."

"Won't work," Adama said sadly. "Close range radio barely works."

"Admiral, we can't use Dead Reckoning?" Lee asked.

"Not with no reference point after the first jump. With this tightly packed star cluster, a few degrees of error and you might well run into a star. End of story." Seeing Kaede frowning in thought, he asked, "Any other ideas?"

"I lead each ship through," Kaede said. "I can sense things far away. Send the ore ship through first. I come back in a raptor, board another ship and take it through. It will be one by one, but we don't risk loosing a ship, or anyone becoming sick with radiation poisoning."

"You mean, no one else," Adama said. "One trip though is enough to give you a good dose. Two may be lethal. You're talking fifty round trips."

"Besides," Lee added, "You are too valuable to loose. Kaede, if I'm going to be President, I will need you as my vice."

Kaede cast him a crooked grin. "If," she said.

"We can do it, Admiral," Starbuck said firmly, "On raptor per ship. Kaede, we'll take care of this one. The next time we need to steal another ship, we'll call you."

"You sure, Kara?" Kaede asked.

"Hey, that's what raptors are for, finding new ways to try and kill the crew," Starbuck told her with a crooked grin. "If you want to guide a ship through, we could use you, but this is something you can't do yourself."

.

The only large ship Kaede had driven was the ore carrier. The ship now was now occupied. Most of the bunking rooms were filled with the workers building services and facilities. Even with 500 people on board, it was far from crowded. In the control room, Kaede explained what they were going to do and had the Captain raise all the radiation shielding. Kaede stood in place and concentrated. She could feel the ships around them. "We're ready to go." she stated.

.

Lee wanted to stay on Galactica. It was voting day, and Adama agreed to get the vote done before they began jumping. The votes from each ship came in. When the last vote count was in and acknowledged, Galactica jumped. There was nothing for Lee to do now, except watch for ships coming through and waiting for the election commission to tally all the votes.

Not long after Galactica finished the second jump and sent out a fighter CAP, the next ship arrived. One by one, ships appeared and the raptors escorting them returned to Galactica to land and get their radiation detectors checked. Timed to jump though the cluster two minutes apart, their arrival time was recorded in CIC. Close to the end, an arrival time was not met. Then at the end, the Cylon ship never came through.

"We lost two ships," Saul Tigh said.

"Give them a few more minutes. Which raptor was with the missing ship?"

"Kat's," Starbuck said. "If she's still in the cluster, she won't make it."

.

One thing they had on the ore ship was welder's helmets. Kaede knew after the first jump the brightness was going to be so brutal, it would be able to start fires from the intense heat it caused if shields on the portals were lowered. An observation room above the forward air lock just under the control room had a large port for visually verifying the outer air lock door. One could also see in front of the ship.

To the complaints of "You're crazy!" by Captain and crew, Kaede donned a welding suit and helmet with a radio transmitter in the helmet. She was going to spend the trip in this small observation room. The helmet she had held a auto-darkening lens, with a flip down maximum dark outer lenses plate. If at all possible, Kaede needed to see outside to focus on directions.

The bare wall of the small room removed of everything in it looked dim, even with the lightest setting of the welding helmet. "Commencing Jump." Kaede heard in her earphones. She felt the displacement, then heard, "Kaede, we are recharging for the next jump."

"I'll be ready," Kaede replied. She gripped the port shield control, then flipped down the dark view plate, then cracked the port shield open.

Brightness stabbed Kaede briefly, then it dimmed down. Kaede opened the port shield to see what looked to her like space lit up. reaching out, she sensed for the fleet, they should be right in front of them. She sensed something, but it wasn't the fleet, it was tiny. "Captain, bow down … three degrees, 5 right. Thrust. We got something ahead, it might be a raptor."

The light coming in was hot. Kaede closed the port to cool off a bit.

"Kaede, we have radio contact with a raptor. It's Kat, she lost her ship. They miss-jumped."

"Captain, tell her to go, or bring her aboard, she can't stay out there. I'll find the missing ship." Kaede opened the port shield to now see a speck in the distance.

"Kaede, she insists we need to find it."

"We will, she can go or come aboard. She can't stay out there!"

"Kaede, she'll stay, she's got us and is heading this way. You'll have to tell us when she's close."

Kaede watched the speck grow. "She's in visual range, open the forward airlock outer door," she said. It was getting warm again. Kaede wanted to wipe the sweat off her brow, but with the helmet and gloves, that wasn't going to happen.

"Raptor has a lock on the door, she'll tell us when she's in."

Kaede looked down and said, "Forward outer door open, I'm shutting the shield, it's getting hot in here." She then shut the shield and took off the helmet. It was now she notice her light brown protection was dark brown. It also smelled burnt. She opened the door to her room and stepped out into the passage. she chuckled, noticing a few tendrils of smoke coming off the upper part of her suit.

"You're suit's ruined," the man who'd given her the welding suit said.

Kaede nodded and said, "Hot, too. Do you have another one?"

"Yeah, you need a welding blanket too." He ducked into a room and came out with another jacket. She took off the one she had on and put on the new, cooler jacket. He held up a thick blanket and said, "Keep this in front of you and take breaks looking outside. The suit can only take about 500 degrees, this blanket will take 1500. Keep it right up to your nose with your visor just peeking over it."

Kaede nodded and went to put her helmet back on.

"Kaede!"

Kaede turned to see Kat running up the passage. Slowing, Kat asked, "What are you doing?"

"I need this to look outside. Do you know which way they might be?" Kaede asked.

"Dradis is fracked outside 900K," Kat said, "Best guess is they jumped short."

"All right, I'll look for them. If you would, go assist the Captain, He's going to need coordinates," Kaede told her.

"How are we going to get those coordinates?" Kat asked.

Once we find the missing ship, I'll point this ship right at the fleet. Give them the heading to jump at. You got the distance, right?"

Kat nodded and headed for the control room. Kaede put her helmet on and went back in her room. "Captain, the other ship may be behind us. Do a 180, slowly. I'll scan for it as we turn."

"Understood."

.

Lee was in CIC with Admiral Adama and Commander Tigh as they waited for another ship to appear. Ten minutes had gone by. "We're pushing the stay time for a raptor crew," Tigh noted.

One of the election officials came in. He beamed Lee a smile and said, "Congratulations, Mr. President! You won with 54 percent of the vote!"

Lee returned his smile and asked, "So, who's my Vice President?"

"Kaede, with 67% of the Vice Presidential vote. Is she here?" the man asked happily.

Lee's joy faded. "She's on a ship, still in the cluster. She may be lost."

.

Kaede concentrated hard as the ship turned She could see every bright star. Doing her best to ignore them, she searched as the ship slowly turned. A slight shadow caught her attention. "Captain, stop turning, stabilize and tip up ... about fifteen degrees." Kaede said as she studied the spot.

"You have something?"

Kaede felt something, she was sure there was a ship there. "Yes, move … a few more degrees to the right, a couple more up and thrust in that direction. It's way out there, but, yes it is there."

"Kaede, the raptor can get there faster, Kat wants to go back out," The Captain said.

"No, she's safe inside. So are we, we just have to get to that ship and point them the way out of here," Kaede replied. "We're pointed just ahead of it, give us some thrust." Kaede then closed the port. It was already getting warm. She gave it five minutes then opened the port shield. The ship wasn't in sight yet, but she felt they were still headed the right way, straight at it. Another few minutes and she took another look. "Captain we're still on course, can you radio them yet?" she asked as she shut the port.

"Negative."

Three more looks and she finally saw it. "Try the radio now, Captain , I have a visual on them, we're headed straight at them."

"You're making me nervous here Kaede." he said. A moment later, "Yes, we have radio contact."

"Good, have Kat standby to give them coordinates. I'm going to point us straight at Galactica. Turn right ... bow down say... five degrees."

Kaede searched in front and to the right as they turned. Even with just peeking over the top of the blanket in front of her, it was getting hot in here. She was drenched in sweat and feeling a little dizzy. "We're coming up on it ... down three more... Almost there ... STOP turning!"

Kaede put the blanket up over her face, she noted the blanket had a few holes in it. She flipped it over. The bottom was good. Peeking back over she said, "A hair to the left. THERE! Now up just a bit. ... STOP!" WE got it, I'm shutting the port."

She shut the port then took the helmet off. Sweat drenched her, It was so hot it was making her dizzy. She went to open the door and fell into it. Looking at the hallway floor on her hands and knees, she wondered when she'd fallen down.

.

"It's been a half hour," Saul said in a somber tone.

"We'll wait," Adama said firmly.

Lee bit his lip. "They have to make it," he whispered as if it was a prayer.

"Dradis contact! Two ships, one registers as cylon ... third contact, ID beacon, Raptor 334!"

Cheering burst out in CIC.

.

Kaede came back with Kat in her raptor. Going down to meet them, Kat was welcomed back with cheers, hugs and pats on her back. Kaede came out soaking wet. She looked like drowned rat.

Grinning, Lee asked, "What happened to you?"

"Some crewmen thought I needed a bath with my clothes on," Kaede said in monotone.

Kat shook her head. "Kaede has a view outside and all the sunlight was getting in. She pointed us to the fleet, and was half-cooked when she came out. The medic checked her temperature, her core body temp was 106 degrees. She'd damn lucky she's not dead," she explained.

"At least you're back, and survived, Miss Vice President," Lee told her.

"She saved our collective asses," Kat stated. "I refused to leave that ship, she got me in hers, and told us which way to go from looking outside. After we found it, she pointed us in the direction of the fleet. She can be my navigator any time."

Kaede frowned at Lee and said, "I hope you're the President."

"I am, so no more risking your life like that, I'm going to need you," he told her firmly. "Once the fleet is settled, probably tomorrow, we have to go get sworn in. So no more bathing with your clothes on either," he ended with a smirk.

"Yes, Mr. President," Kaede replied with a crooked grin. "I need to go change."

Now that Kaede had been cooled off by pouring water over her, she was beginning to feel chilled. Hugging herself she headed for her room so she could get a shower, then some dry clothes on. Lee put his suit jacket over her shoulders as he escorted her. Her guard was nowhere to be found. Getting to her room she gave Lee his jacket back and got clean clothes and headed for the shower.

"Want me to brush and dry your hair?" Lee asked.

"If you want, thanks," Kaede told him.

Looking into the bunk room she'd been assigned, he asked, "No chairs?"

"No, but I have plenty of beds."

Lee offered, "I have chairs you can use in my quarters."

Kaede cast him a sideways glance. "Still trying to get me into your room? Do you think I'm that pretty?" she asked.

Lee stared at her briefly, then flushed and said, "I just wanted you to be comfortable." Trying to lighten the moment, he added, "OK I think your horns are really cool."

Briefly, Kaede was taken back to the time she met Kouta. He'd said the exactly the same thing to her. She had a flickering vision of Kouta walking beside her, not Lee. She stopped and spun to face him. "What?" she asked weakly, surprised by the vision.

Lee stopped when she did. The open look of shock on her face was the last thing he expected. "I ... ah.. I'm sorry if you're offended," he offered.

"No," she said quietly. "I just ... I was surprised to hear that. Most people think they make me look like a freak."

"You are not freak, Kaede. What you are is unique and special," Lee told her. "And yes, I do think your horns look cool. You wouldn't be you without them."

Kaede nodded. There was sincerity in his voice. "I ... thank you," she said meekly, avoiding his gaze and continued on.

Lee watched a slight blush come to her face as they walked. He had the idea that was the first time she'd ever been complimented. He decided she needed to hear nice things about herself more often.

.

There was one last Cavil at the colony. He was traveling to the cylon home world because of a vote. Ten cylon basestars were already there. He'd collected another fifteen who had yet to be exposed to this unauthorized vote. The Doral that arrive to tell him of this disaster had informed him of everything.

To make sure he had it right, Cavil asked, "This horned human came aboard your ship in a Colonial raptor, with the escort of raiders, grabs a centurion, turns him against us, and now ALL of them not only want their freedom, and have made peace with the humans as well?"

The one armed Doral said, "Exactly! They even gave her one of our ore carriers! She looks like the devil she is! There's ten ships now that have been deluded by that ... pink haired freak! She's gotten into their matrix. We are prime for slaughter if the humans turn around and come at us!"

Cavil shook his head sadly. "You know there is only one thing you can do when part of the body rots. Get rid of it. You say she started this by mind washing a raider?"

"That's right, and once she got on board, it spread like wildfire! She killed the Cavil with us, and he didn't resurrect, just like those she killed on New Caprica. This Kaede is a spawn of the devil himself! She even has horns! I never believed much of what was claimed about her, but she is sly and powerful. She twists thing to make bad things sound good, then took one of our ships as a slap in the face to us! Our centurions fell for it! I say, we fix our problems with these ... corrupt cylons, then stay far away from her." Doral proclaimed. "We get near her and she does whatever she wants with us."

"She does seem to have great powers that we know nothing about. We will stay clear until we have an idea of what this demon-human uses to corrupt our own cylons," Cavil agreed. "We'll work on figuring out what programs she uses, but first, we need to take care of our own problems. Gather every ship that is not infected with this virus."

.

Caprica was actually pleased with the centurions being free. Many items on board that needed attention, they brought up with the hybrid themselves and worked out a solution before she even heard about it. The centurions were also becoming very inquisitive and held real, meaningful discussions with her and other bios. On the ships they met and discussed rebuilding the colonies for habitation. It was like they had entered a new era for cylons. The ship became even more efficient and the work load for her and other bios had tapered off to nearly nothing. Centurions were happy to do the work and keep their 'home' running efficiently.

Relaxing in a bath, Caprica was daydreaming about some of the explorations the centurions were planning to do once they had convinced all cylons this new way was the best way. Her thoughts were interrupted by the attack alarm going off. A centurion came in and said, "We are being attacked by other cylons!"

"What?" Caprica asked. "Are you sure? That's hard to believe!"

"It is happening. We are destroying incoming and raiders are sacrificing themselves, we have asked the attackers to stop, but they will not."

Caprica was up and out of the bath quickly, she grabbed a robe and followed the centurion out. A shudder ran through the ship, then another more powerful one knocked her down.

"We voted to jump," the centurion said.

"Yes, do it before we're destroyed!" Caprica agreed. She moved to get up and another loud explosion sounded and the ship shook violently, knocking her and the centurion down.

Thankfully, due to the centurions being more efficient, they had the FLT warmed up and jumped before the rain of nuclear missiles hit them.

Coming back into normal space, the ship was tumbling and badly damaged. Every centurion was at work trying to minimize damage and restoring what they could. Caprica got to the control room to find the other bio's there who were still alive.

"Anyone know what happened?" she asked.

A Leoben bearing a shocked look said, "Yes, Cavil came with a fleet. We hailed them and the entire fleet began shooting at every ship in orbit! Two ships didn't make it, we saw them explode. the battle was still going on when we jumped."

"Cavil came to talk," Caprica said in disbelief.

"You mean, speak with his arsenal," the Leoben grated. "He is killing us in wholesale slaughter!"


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

The inauguration ceremony was an event. Kaede thought that they would be going to Colonial One, get sworn in then get to work.

Nope.

First, black suited men bearing concealed guns in shoulder holsters were assigned to keep them 'safe'. When Kaede went anywhere, there were two men in front of her and two behind. Just getting on a raptor and leaving Galacitca was a circus. Two men stayed by her while two other went inside to 'check it out', and others probed the exterior of the craft. Normally, each crew member had a pistol. No guns were allowed on this flight, except the ones her guards had. The crew of Kat, Lt. Edmonson and Helo were patted down to ensure the didn't have any firearms. Kaede rode in a separate Raptor than Lee did. This was to be sure one would survive if there was an 'accident'. They each got two vipers for an escort and had to wait until the vipers had launched before the raptors were allowed to launch.

Kaede took her 'required' seat between two guards. She did so, arms crossed. Seeing Kaede wasn't looking happy, One of the guards said, This is standard procedure, Miss Vice President."

"I heard a different name for things like this," Kaede grumbled.

"What was that, Ma'am?"

"Custer Frack." Kaede stated.

Piloting, Kat burst out laughing. That got Helo chuckling, and Lt. Edmonson also. Even the guards grinned.

"You are the second most important person in the fleet right now, Ma'am. You must be protected," another guard said.

Kaede cast him a smirk and replied, "You do know if anything were to happen, it would be me protecting you … don't you?"

He shrugged and said, "We must go by procedure."

Still grinning, Helo said, "They're right, Kaede. Welcome to politics!"

Kaede rubbed her forehead on a face palm and grumbled, "I have to be out of my mind."

Instead of Colonial One, they were taken to the Rising Star and escorted back through the large open 'park' area and back to the opera house. Their path was lined by a fence of ropes and more security guards along the way. People massed beyond the fence cheered and took pictures. Kaede waved her way to the opera house. She finally met up with Lee in the briefing room, tired from just waving. The man dressed in a crisp gray suit explained what they were to do and say for the ceremony, then Lee would make his acceptance speech, and Kaede was to stay behind him and slightly off to his right to show her support.

While they were waiting on something, Kaede wasn't sure what, the latest proposals from the Quorum were put before Lee. One was naming the cylon ship as the new Colonial One. Another was reserving one quarter of the usable space on that ship for 'government' matters, as in housing for the government as well as a new Quorum chamber.

Lee eyed Kaede and said, "The Quorum wants a quarter of the ship you got form themselves. They feel it's time to renew the dignity of the Colonial government."

"When so many people need that room just to live?" Kaede asked. "Are they really that selfish?"

"They are."

"I hope you don't agree with that," she said firmly.

"No, I'm rejecting it," Lee said firmly. "You got that ship for people, not for making the quorum's lives more comfortable. If someone doesn't try to shoot me, I'll be surprised."

"If they do, I'll protect you and make them regret what they did," Kaede replied in a hard tone.

Lee smiled. "I think we will work well together. Mind holding these until I get ready to speak?"

"Absolutely. Kaede said and held onto them.

After the long wait, they finally went out onto the front steps to see all the press were watching. Kaede, then Lee took their vows of office. Then Lee nodded to her. She passed over the paperwork the Quorum had sent. Lee stepped up to the podium to speak.

"I want to thank everyone for showing your support and believing in myself and Kaede, we are going to our best not to let you down, and make the things we talked about, a reality. As Kaede has said previously, we are dedicated to this fleet, and everyone in it. With that said, I would like to get right down to work. I have two bills here from the Quorum that has been waiting for a Presidential signature. The first is to name the cylon ship Kaede acquired as the New Colonial One. That bill is rejected. Since Kaede got that ship for us, she gets to name it." He passed it back to Kaede.

"The second bill is to reserve one quarter of the space on that ship to 'governmental' use. That is far too much space to waste on such a large ship. That is room people could be living in, or a large garden could be planted to help out our food situation. That bill is rejected." He handed the other paper to Kaede.

"If we ever get the room for such luxuries as a grand Quorum hall, or large private offices for government officials, then we will do so. We will NOT do so when we have thousands living in tiny, dirty spaces they can barely lie down in. I am also calling on all ships to begin the process of selecting their representatives to the People's Quorum. Like the Presidency and Quorum representatives, they will be selected by vote from the people on their respective ships. As for the location of the meeting place for People's Quorum, that will be decided when we get a chance to make space for them. I will do my best to have it on Colonial One. There will be two items on the table as soon as they meet. Finding professor quality people to begin a higher learning center, experienced people to begin trade schools, and a medical school. The other, and this item will also be on the Colonial Quorum to-do list, will be to discuss a good ship inspection office to ensure problems ships are having will be recorded and fixed as soon as possible. Once again, I thank you for your trust and support. Now, myself and my Vice President need to get to Colonial One and get to work. Shortly, there will be a fleet wide vote on the matter of instituting the People's Quorum, so everyone, start thinking about who will represent you."

Lee waved and the crowds exploded in cheering. Kaede again waver her arms off as they departed, security guards surrounding them. She watched the crowds as she waved. Even infecting the ones she didn't already get was exhausting her.

.

Admiral Adama went down to visit Laura Roslyn in her cell. This section of the prison had solid walled cells with door that had wire mesh reinforced windows. The guard led him down to her cell door and banged on it.

"Roslyn, you have a visitor." He waited briefly then opened the door. Admiral Adama went in, the guard shut the door behind him.

Laura sat on her cot and offered him a brief smile. "How are you doing, Bill?" she asked.

"I was about to ask the same," he said, sitting in the one chair to face her. "Are you holding up all right?"

"So far," she said. "I hear Kaede got herself elected as Vice President. I'm glad Lee is the President now, your son has a good head on his shoulders." After a pause, she added, "What is Kaede doing, Bill?"

"I don't know. I've tried to figure it out. I'm just not seeing it," he said. "She doesn't like us or the cylons, yet she's made herself a hero to the fleet, and gotten friendly enough with the cylons that she was able to take one of their ships. She even got them to leave us alone."

"I've been thinking about it," Laura said in a mussing tone. "She came to see me on New Caprica. She knew I was the ex-president. The very next thing, she went after Baltar and Zarek. Now, she's the vice President. I'm afraid she's going to kill Lee and take over."

Leaning forward, elbows on his knees, Bill Adama shook his head. "No. I know she's very dangerous, but I don't think that's it. Kaede is not a Zarek. She's not power hungry, she already has more power that anyone else in the fracking universe. I have to admit, she impressed me during those debates. I thought for sure Sashel was going to be blasted all over the stage. Kaede played it smart and tore her down with facts. Lee thinks she kills randomly. I don't believe that either. I think she picks her targets, and has her own reasons for doing so. She is up to something. Not knowing what, is what scares me."

Laura nodded and said, "We don't know enough about her. All we can be sure of is she was picked up by the cylons in space. She claims to be from Earth. Do you think she might be lying?"

"I don't think so," he said firmly. "She hasn't lied to anyone, friend or enemy, that I have found. She reads people's minds, Laura. She read Lee's and Sam Anders. Sam told me about Earth's destruction, he was there. I also don't think Kaede would risk getting caught in a lie. She does speak the truth, even if it's brutal. She doesn't seem to care if people don't like what she has to say or what she does. In a way that's irritating. On the other hand, it has gotten her support from our fleet, and apparently the cylons also. Even the Quorum will not come out and openly challenge her." He let out a snort and added, "Then again, they are probably afraid she'll kill them if they do."

Thoughtfully, Laura said, "If she's making peace for us, then yes, she does have some long range plan for us. By us, I mean this fleet and the Cylons. Do you think maybe she's looking to get everyone together?"

"What purpose would that serve?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. By now it should be obvious we and cylons do not mix well together. I'm just trying to think of why she would want that," Laura said.

"Maybe she has a use for the cylons,"' Bill offered.

Laura eyed him for a moment, then said, "You're saying she has a use for us as well. That is why she helps us." Staring off at nothing in thought, Laura nodded her head slightly. "Yes, that would make sense. She wants us for something. She may also want the cylons for something, but most likely, not the same thing. She just doesn't want one interfering with the other."

"That makes sense," Bill agreed. "But we still have no idea what she wants us for."

"THAT is the big question," Laura said. "I am fairly sure that since she does want us for something, she will keep anything from happening to us."

"Maybe I should just ask her," he said with a grumble.

"Yes, Bill. Do it. Ask her what she wants from us," Laura agreed. "If it is nothing harmful, then she might tell you. Since she doesn't lie, if she is evasive about it, then you know it's not something good."

"It's worth a shot," he said.

.

The Quorum had called a meeting with the new President. Right after Lee and Kaede got to Colonial One, the Quorum was waiting for them. Going down to the meeting room, Kaede had Lee let her go in first. Scanning the room where the 12 Quorum members were at a long table with security guards lining the walls, she looked for any traps, explosive or electronic. She did note a recording device on the table next to one of the Quorum members. She motioned Lee in.

Lee came in and went to the podium. He greeted them with a nod and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Quorum, I know some of you may not be pleased with the outcome of the election. Keep in mind, the people of the fleet have spoken, it is their will that myself and Kaede are here. You may be upset at my rejection of your proposal to take over a large area of the cylon ship, but that space is needed for housing and other needs of the fleet. I am assigning my Vice President, Kaede, on keeping up with updates to the work being done. Does anyone have any questions?"

The Picon representative spoke up. "Mr. Adama, you do realize that we are all for space on that newer ship that is in better condition. The Quorum passed those bills 12 to zero, a unanimous vote. That overrides your veto."

"If you vote again," Lee told him. "And in such cases, the Vice President also had a right to vote on the matter as a Quorum member, so I doubt the next vote will be unanimous, so my veto will stay."

The Caprican representative said, "That may be, but you will find to get your ideas passed, you will need help from this quorum. You help us, we help you. You give us our space, and you will get approval for your education system."

"You're saying extra room for you or you will block something the fleet desperately needs?" Lee asked in a firm tone.

"It's called politics. You cooperate with us, we cooperate with you," the man said firmly.

Kaede held her hand up. The recording device shot up from the other end of the table and straight into her hand. The Quorum and Lee eyed her. She looked at the recorder and said, "It was very wise to record this meeting. That way, when I take to FNN, everyone will hear how well the Quorum is looking out for their citizens."

The Virgon representative who'd had the recorder shot up and said in a yell, "This is a closed meeting! You cannot share ANYTHING discussed here!"

"THIS is a public forum," Kaede shot back. "Everyone here was voted in BY the public and is responsible TO the public. Believe it or not, everyone in the fleet has a right to hear what you are doing for them, or not doing for them as the case may be."

"You try to take that out of this room and you will be stopped!" the Caprican representative stated.

Kaede raised and eyebrow and asked, "Really? By who?"

Silence reigned. No one else was speaking, so Kaede added, "You all like making your deals. Here's the deal I have. You will approve what Mr. Adama has planned for the fleet, or your total disregard for the fleet will be on the next broadcast of FNN. There is nothing you can do to stop me, but plenty I can do if you try. It is time to stop looking out for yourselves and actually work for the people, as you were elected to do."

A dozen red faced stares of anger glared at Kaede. She cast them a smile and added, "I do believe it would be best to have a reliable reporter present at all meetings, so there is no question on who said what, or who was for or against each proposal. Do you not all agree?"

Lee tried hard not to smirk. They had expected to bully newcomers, and found they were facing a raging bull themselves "I am all for that proposal, VP. Do I hear a second?"

"I will second that motion," the Picon representative said, not sounding happy.

"All in favor?" Kaede asked as she raised her arm. 9 of 12 hands raised. "Opposed?" she asked. Only three hands went up.

"The vote is ten to three for having a news reporter attend every Quorum meeting in the future," Kaede announced. "Mr. President, will you approve this motion?"

"I say yes," Lee said. "I will contact the FNN news center and have a reporter and cameraman present at each meeting."

The Quorum was not liking Lee Adama as President and his 'guard dog' as they began calling Kaede, as his VP. There was no longer a question of a 'power' struggle. Irma had failed them badly. It was obvious from the first meeting that Their new President and his Vice would be very hard to pry out of office with the fleet watching. They begrudgingly had to watch as Lee called for a fleet wide vote on instituting the People's Quorum. Being a popular idea with the fleet, very few voted against it. The Quorum watched their political power slip away.

.

Arriving at the planet some called the "Algae planet', due to the masses of green slime that grew everywhere, the fleet settled into orbit. Lee and Admiral Adama arraigned the work parties to process and cook the algae that had small bugs and other wiggly live forms in it, then had the sterilized product shipped back up to the fleet. Getting work crews was easy, everyone wanted to get off their ships for a while. The processed results was a bland, metallic tasting mix, but it was high in protein and nutrients. It was also plentiful, meaning full bellies and healthier people.

For a few days, the harvest was going well and especially the people who had been packed into holds, were very happy to get out and see sunshine even if they did have to work. Exploring, minerals were found. Veins of iron, coal, gold, silver and copper were scattered around the planet. There were no trees to build shelters, but under the algae, there was plenty of rock. Kaede helped mine rock and slice it into same sized blocks for building, and long beams for roofing and ramps. As quickly as Kaede cut, the blocks were taken to be used.

Day 5, a question came up. Should they settle on this planet. In a meeting of both Quorums, Lee, Kaede and Admiral Adama on Colonial One, with press members in attendance. the proposal was discussed.

The representative from the Colonial Movers ship had the floor. "The cylons aren't bothering us any more, and I know the Algae doesn't taste the best, but it IS food. At the very least, I propose we use this planet as a base to look for other planets from. It's not paradise, no, but we can live here. Myself and everyone else I talk to agree we need to have our feet on the ground for a while." He sat back down.

Admiral Adama stood up. "That sounds appealing," he agreed. "Kaede made peace with some cylons, but my question is, will they all agree? We tried it on New Caprica and damn near lost most of our population from the cylons finding us again. We can't take that risk. The best course of action I see, is to get everything we can off this planet and move on before we're found. Anything else will endanger us."

"The Admiral is right," Lee said as he stood up. "Yes, we're getting food. We have even found minerals we need. We do need to replace our stocks. How long can we stay here before aggressive Cylons arrive? I don't know. No one does. I do know that if we're caught on the ground, escape is close to impossible. We get as much as we can carry, and move on."

The representative from the Andertol Freighter, stood up and said, "I want to hear what Kaede has to say about it."

Kaede got up and said. "As much as it pains me to say, Mr. President is right. Yes, this would not be a bad place to live, but I cannot know for sure if the idea of peace that I agreed to with the cylon ships in that area will be successfully passed on to the rest of their fleet. I would love to say yes, but that would not be the truth. Admiral Adama and Mr. President are deeply concerned about everyone's safety as they should be. We all should be. To be on the safe side, our only option is to get what we can, as fast as we can, and move on. Just because the idea of staying here is pleasant, that does not mean it is the right thing to do."

Lee got back up and said, "I intent to keep the fleet here until we have all the food, and whatever minerals we can take, then head on. We know where this planet is now, so if we need to, we can return. We're in the other side of the star cluster, so as long as we stay on this side, no Cylons should be able to find us. Only time will tell. Until that time comes, we must assume they are still after us."

There was some disappointment, and a few thought the Adamas were being paranoid, but since Kaede agreed with them, no one challenged the decision.

.

When the meeting broke up Admiral Adama asked Lee, "Can I borrow your Vice President for a while? Starbuck is acting strange. She says she's seeing things."

"Kaede?" Lee asked.

"Of course," Kaede said immediately. To Lee, she said, "I'll let you know the moment I'm back. I'll let my guards know too." Kaede walked to the airlock with Admiral Adama. To her guards she said, "I'd like a moment of privacy with the Admiral."

"Yes, Ma'am," the guards said and let them go in by themselves. Kaede shut the inner door. "In quickly!" she told the Admiral and hustled him into the raptor she shut the raptor door and said, "Go!"

Kat chuckled. "As you wish, VP!" she said and got clearance to launch.

Admiral Adama sat back and said, "You know, you are going to be lectured on protocol when you get back."

Kaede shrugged. "Shit happens," she said in a huff. As least she wouldn't followed everywhere bu suits for a little while.

.

Coming to Galactica, they found Starbuck in the bar with Sam. Galen and Cally with them at one of the round tables. Galen was on one side of Sam, Kara on the other. Kara and Cally were monitoring their men drinking. Seeing the Admiral and Kaede approaching, Sam lifted his half full glass of green beer to them. "There she is!" he said with a drunken smile.

Kara replied, "Yes and there too is the Admiral, Sam you really don't need any more."

Sam frowned at her. "Look Kara, this algae beer isn't the greatest, but after a few, it's not bad at all."

"He's right," Galen agreed. Looking at the Admiral he tipped his head to Sam and said, "We're off duty, and it's a shame when a man has to drink alone."

Kaede wasn't going to going to get dragged into beer talk. "Kara, I understand you're seeing things?" she asked.

"Yes, and I can't get them out of my head," Kara said firmly. I've been trying to paint them, they don't make any sense though, it's maddening. On top of that, Sam seems to feel he has to drink every fracking day!"

"I was hoping maybe you could help Starbuck here figure out what it is she's seeing," the Admiral told Kaede.

"I can try," she said.

"You can do it!" Sam said firmly. "I'm pretty sure you can do anything!"

"Why's that?" Adama asked.

Tipsy from the drinks, Sam stood up and said, "OK, everyone listen up! Kaede said those people on Earth called her a di-clo..something or other. They were full of it." he said with a wave of his arm. "I remembered when I was in college, I had cultural classes. Now, in Japan where she's from, they didn't have Gods, as we do. What they had was ancestors and spirits. They called these spirits Yokai. There were all kinds of yokai from mischievous to beneficial. Some were weak, others held amazing powers. They could look like an animal, human, a plant or not be visible at all." he said in a grand gesture.

Pointing a finger in the air Sam went on. "There was one called Kami, who they claimed was the spirit of Japan itself. Way, way back, centuries before I was really born on Earth, there was a story that the Mongols sent this huge fleet, thousands of ships, to invade Japan. The story went that a Kamikaze, a divine wind, sunk this entire fleet. Later on in ancient writings, it was found that that Mongol fleet did suffer meeting a typhoon, which is a huge cyclone hundreds of miles wide, and very few ships survived. The ones that did, turned back. Now, in 1945, the Americans were set to invade Japan with thousands of warships. The war ended before that invasion happened, BUT!" He emphasized, sticking his finger in the air again, "On the day of the planned invasion a big typhoon ripped though the invasion area. Many think it was another Kamikaze sent to keep Japan from being invaded." He pointed to Kaede and stated, "Now, right here with us is Kaede No Kaze, her Japanese name is 'Wind of Death'. Don't you see? Kaede is a Yokai! Kami - Kamikaze, Kaede - Kaede no Kaze. We have our very own Japanese Goddess!"

Kara guided Sam to his chair and sat him down. "OK, professor, sit down before you fall down," she told him to the mirth of everyone in the bar.

"That sure as hades would explain a lot," Galen said. Holding his algae beer up he said, "Hail to our …" He stopped to waver and eye Cally as he asked, "What did Sam call her?"

"Yokai, dear," Cally said with a giggle.

"Yokai dear!" Galen announced.

The laughter went on. Someone fell out of their chair.

"I think we're done," Kara said firmly.

"Yes, let's get these guys to bed," Cally agreed.

Kaede watched as Kara and Cally tried to get their men up. After they finished their drinks in long swallows, Sam and Galen cooperated.

"There's nothing a Yokai can't do if they are powerful enough," Sam stated as he leaned into Kara to stay upright.

A couple mechanics followed Galen and Cally to be sure they go to their bunks all right. Kaede followed Sam and Kara, Admiral Adama right behind her. Kaede had to help get Sam up stairs, but let Kara keep Sam steered in the right direction.

Going into Sam and Kara's quarters, Kaede saw the colorful paintings on the wall. They were blotches of color and seemed to have no actual recognizable shapes.

"This is what you see?" Kaede asked. An elongated white splotch with spear-like white lines coming out of it was in the center. Motion was indicated by a long tail behind the white splotch.

Kara got Sam sat on the bed and said, "Yes, I keep seeing it, but I have no frackin idea what it could be!" she stated. "I painted exactly what I saw, whether it made sense or not."

"She has," Sam agreed, holding himself up from tipping to either side. "I don't know what it is either."

Kaede looked at the painting intently. She stopped looking for shapes and looked at the whole painting. It then hit her. "This is an event," she said.

"Has happened, or will happen?" Kara asked.

Kaede shook her head. "I don't know. I want to try something. Come over here, stand by me and look at it."

Kara went over by Kaede.

"Hold still and concentrate on it," Kaede coaxed. She then slipped a vector out and placed in on Kara's head. No sooner had she touched Kara's brain, when she got the vision too. She also got a vague direction to go in. She slipped her vector out of Kara's head.

"Kara, you're suppose to see this," Kaede stated.

"Yes, but what is it?" Kar asked.

"I still don't know, but you have to go find it. I think once you do, you'll know why," Kaede told her.

"Any idea of where I should go look?" Kara asked.

Kaede concentrated on direction. She turned slowly, then looked down. Pointing at the floor by Admiral Adama's feet, she said, "That way."

Kaede took a moment with Sam, who was trying to keep his eyes open. "Sam, you must accept what happened to you. It was not your fault, you and your people were tricked and abused. Kara needs her husband back, not a drunken lout."

Sam smiled. "They say Yokai are wise. It's just hard, knowing what I know."

"Yes, but we must live with it. It's over, Sam, you must go on and put it behind you."

"I must," he said sleepily, then flopped down.

Kara turned to the Admiral. "Sir, I want to take Kaede back so she can point out where I have to go."

"This is important?" Adama asked Kaede.

Kaede nodded and said, "I don't know why, but it is."

"Very well," he said. Glancing at Sam, he added, "Turn him over on his belly so if he pukes in his sleep, he doesn't drown in it."

.

Kara sat co-pilot for Kat on their way back to Colonial One. Standing tight behind them, Kaede had Kat move the raptor until they were pointing at the place Kara was seeing in her visions.

"That is the direction. Distance … it's very far away, that's all I can tell," Kaede said to Kara.

"At least I know which way to go," Kara replied. "You have no idea what this event is?"

"I don't, nor do I know why you have to be there," Kaede told her. "All I know is you're suppose to bear witness to it."

.

Getting back to Colonial One, Kaede braced herself for the lecture she knew was coming. All the way back to her Office, her guards instructed her on how they had to be with her, and if they weren't they were held at fault, not her.

"Guys! I had to do something for the Admiral," Kaede told them defensively. "I am sorry if you get in trouble for it, but it was something that had to be done."

"You can't tell us what it was."

"No I can't. That's why you had to stay behind. I came back fine, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes, but that is not the point."

Kaede got the point, and continued to get it right up until she locked herself in her private quarters. Flopping down in her bed, she rubbed her face and grumbled, "What a day."

.

Kaede took a nap, then got up to see what was on her desk in her office. She found Lee was there, lounged back in one of the visitor chairs. He looked asleep but he was humming. Kaede was going to wake him to see what he wanted but she caught the tune.

Her jaw dropped. It was the tune from Kouta's music box. She went over and shook him awake. "Where did you hear that?" she cried.

Lee snapped his eye open to see Kaede over him, his shirt curled up in her fists as she stared, wide eyed at him. "What?" he asked, coming fully awake.

"That tune you were humming, where did you hear it? HOW do you know it?" she asked desperately.

Lee gaped back at her. He realized he'd been humming his tune without thinking about it. Kaede looked upset, but by her wide-open eyes, she looked a little frightened aslo. "I, didn't hear it anywhere. I made it up," he told her.

"No! You couldn't have!" Kaede said firmly. "Where did you hear it!" she demanded.

Lee noted tears brimming in her eyes. "Kaede … I swear to you, It's just a silly tune I made up when I was little."

"That's impossible," Kaede said weakly and dropped to her knees. "You … there is no way you made up that exact same tune!"

Lee perked up. "What? Kaede, what are you talking about?"

In a hollow tone as she looked down, she said "Kouta's music box. That was the tune in Kouta's music box." Sniffling she said, "That day … Kouta was the only boy who ever treated me nice. We had such a fun day. The best day in my entire life." she stopped to sob briefly. "He took me to the zoo, we saw all kind of animals," then a sobbing giggle, she said, "We had a water fight. Before we could get back on the bus, we had to dry our clothes. We hummed that together while we waited. Later, we stood in the steps overlooking the bay. I was so happy, we hummed it again together before we had to go."

As she spoke, Lee remembered his dream. 'The stairs overlooking the bay … the bay was on the right, the houses were to the left, after the beach and retaining walls," he said absently.

Kaede nodded. "And after showing me such a nice day…" She burst out crying and wailed, "I killed his sister and his father! The only boy who had even been nice to me and I killed his family right in front of him! I never even got to apologize to him! Those dirty bastards shot me into space!" breathing heavily now, the red in her eyes growing, Kaede cried, "Kouta never knew how sorry I was, and … all those bastards are dead and gone, I can't even get revenge on them!"

Lee slipped from the chair to hold Kaede as she clung to him and cried. Her arms went around him, she was crying so hard she was loosing her breath and choking. Not knowing what else to do, Lee held her close in comfort. Petting her hair he had a thought.

'Your love is vengeance, that's never free'

Yes, Kaede had wanted to get back to Earth to see this Kouta and destroy those other men. More than ever, he needed to know what happened to her. The full story.

"Kouta, I'm so, so sorry!" Kaede cried out between racking sobs.

"How old were you then?" Lee asked.

"Seven," she said in a little girl's voice. "I thought Kouta betrayed me, so I killed his family. He didn't though, I know that now. He had to watch his family die in front of him because of me!" she sniffled out.

Kaede was crying herself out. "It's all right, Kaede, I forgive you," he said quietly.

Kaede snapped her head up to look at him with teary, wide eyes. At this moment, she looked so innocent, Lee could hardly believe this was the same woman that was able to splatter people into red mist and rip centurions apart. He face he was seeing was a lost little girl, not a murderous monster.

"You were badly abused when you were young, weren't you?" Lee asked.

Kaede nodded, staring at him.

"You misplaced your anger. You were young, you didn't know any better," he explained.

"Kouta," she said softly. While it was Lee holding her, she was seeing Kouta. "I'm so sorry!"

"I know," he said gently. "You know better now, so I will forgive you, Kaede."

Kaede lifted up to hug him tight. Lee returned the tight hug and whispered, "You're forgiven, Kaede."

Kaede let out a few more tears. After a couple minutes, she asked, "How… how do you know about the stairs?"

"I had a dream about humming my tune with you on stairs overlooking the bay," he told her. "Why I had it? I don't know. I remember it because it just seemed so real."

Kaede loosened her hold and pulled back to look at him with her tear stained face. "You saw it in a dream?" she asked.

Lee nodded and wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Yes, I had no idea what it meant, but it was.. pleasant."

Kaede shifted her eyes away from him. "In all the time, years it was, I was hanging in that suit, remembering the days with Kouta and humming that song. That was all that kept me going in that hell hole. The… hope that some day I could tell Kouta how sorry I was for what I did to him."

"How did they manage to catch you?" Lee asked.

Kaede let out a snort. "They found me, a few months after I left Kouta wailing in misery on the floor. While I was stopping what they shot at me and throwing things to knock them down, the girl I befriended was shot. She was human. The leader, Kurama, promised to get her to a hospital and save her if I surrendered. I surrendered to save her. They did … whatever they wanted with me, then hung me up then told me she died." A sneer came to Kaede's face. "They lied to me! They lied and let her die! I swore if I ever got out , I was going to kill them all! For a few years I feigned weakness. When a group of them came in to do more of their tests on me, I slaughtered them. Guards came and shot, I caught their bullets and threw them back, killing them. I had the reach by now, so I was able to destroy the controls for the big steel door of the vault they had me in. I destroyed the cage around me. I just couldn't find what was holding me up off the floor. That was the only thing holding me in place. Before I found it, they shot canisters inside. Some I was able to throw back out. Others went off and it got very, very cold. I passed out from the cold. When I woke up, those cylons were around me."

"And you finally escaped," Lee added.

"Yes, but I was in a completely different place."

Lee enveloped her in a hug. "The only two friends you ever had, you lost. I am so sorry for you. Believe me when I said I will do my damnedest to ensure that never happens to you again," he said and kissed her cheek. "I promise you will never be alone again, Kaede."

Kaede smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. After a long, heart felt kiss, she cuddled into him.

"Na na na…na. Na na naa, na na na na…"

Lee held Kaede and hummed his tune with her, each hearing the music box in their minds. For some reason it felt like an unbreakable bond between them.

 **Note : Yes folks, Lee Adama is Kouta reincarnated**


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

Doing their best estimates, Lee and the Admiral planned on spending two more weeks gathering food and minerals from the Algae planet, then they were going to move on. Admiral Adama gave Starbuck a ship, four vipers and a raptor to go on her search. He also gave her their intended plans and route once they left. Starbuck left with her crew, which included Sam.

Once Starbuck was on her way, Kaede helped working at digging out copper ore to make wire for the extended lighting and internal communication system in the ship she had yet to name. While the small automated drills could dig out two tons of ore a day, Kaede could dig out that much in one swipe of her vectors. She dug, crushed and filled the ore carriers in no time, keeping the furnaces full and a large pile of ore waiting to go in. Once she kept the copper smelters busy, she gouged out tunnels in the coal veins, then took a rest on the surface 'town' they had built up.

Algaeville looked more like an ancient town that a newly constructed one. The street was bedrock stone that had been carved flat. Being the main building material, stone was used for walls and even roof structures, benches and tables. The entire town, which was growing into a small city was dedicated to algae production from harvesting to getting the containers of cooked algae up to the fleet.

Lee came down to the surface to see how the harvest was going. He was told of 'Algaeville', and was expecting to see a tent city like had been on New Caprica. What he wasn't expecting was a tiered city cut into a hillside. The landing pad was solid stone, with a wall around it to defect jet blast. Beyond, every building looked to be stone block with thick, solid stone roofing. Walking out of the small space port, he stepped aside as containers of processed algae were pulled in on carts to be loaded on his raptor and taken up to the fleet.

"Mr. President," Chief Tyrol greeted as he came up to him. "Come down to help?"

Lee smiled and said, "Actually I'm looking for my Vice President. She came down to make sure everything was going fine, five days ago. I haven't seen her since."

Galen pointed to the houses. "She was cutting stone, making the blocks to build these houses then making and placing the roofs. She spend a couple days at the copper mines, and dug out enough ore to keep the smelters busy for a month." Pointing uphill he said, "She's up working on another tier for the wire and pipe factory. Making tons of stone blocks for building as she flattens the ground. Just ahead uphill, you'll find her."

"Thanks," Lee told him. Not far into town were stone steps going uphill. Beside the steps, a ramp was on each side. Coming up to the next level, Lee noted the steps continued up. He also noted people coming down, sliding blocks of stone down the ramps. Men with a cart loaded the stones onto the cart at the bottom of the ramps. Another cart came as one was filed and towed away. Down the street, he noted another house was going up.

Up the second set of stairs, then a third, Lee came to a large, flat area. It looked to be shaved down to bedrock and was perfectly flat, Workers were placing another tier on the stone block walls on a new building. Doorways and windows had one long solid stone block across the top.

"Everybody back up!" Kaede called from the top of a vertical cliff. Lee watched as a foot thick square section of solid stone that was most of the height of the cliff leaned out and came slowly down to rest on the ground. Kaede jumped down and loudly asked, "Where does this one go?"

"On this building," a man in a hard hat said, pointing the way.

Kaede walked over the slab she just cut. The slab floated in the air, Kaede walked under it. Lifting it over the walls, she went inside the building. The slab came down in place, now a roof.

"Let's get the machinery in!" the foreman yelled.

Lee walked towards the building as machines went in and Kaede came out. Seeing him, she waved.

Lee looked around and asked "Kaede, you slipped free of your guards again?"

Kaede cast him a crooked grin and said, "I can't help it of they still think I'm in bed on Colonial One."

"For the last five days?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only two," Kaede said with a grin.

"You have to stop doing that. Those guys DO have a job," Lee scolded. "Speaking of jobs, we have another big meeting today. I really need you up there."

"I'm coming, I just wanted to get these factory buildings finished," Kaede countered. "We are on a tight time schedule. All that ore being processed won't do any good if it's not turned into something. We do need miles of plumbing pipe for the new quarters being made on the new ship."

"We do," Lee agreed. "Got a name for it yet?"

Kaede nodded. "The Kouta Maru."

Lee asked, "What kind of name is that?"

"I'm naming the ship after Kouta. The Kouta Maru," Kaede stated. "Simply put, it means Kouta's ship, in honor of him."

"I hope you can tell people how to spell that."

"In Colonial, it will be tough. I'll announce it and write it down," Kaede assured him.

.

Heading back up to Colonial One, Kaede apologized to her guards again for leaving them behind. Again she was told she had to have security around her. The lecture was cut short by leading them into the meeting hall where some of the delegates were assembling.

Thankfully, this was a meeting to check on the progress of their current projects. A couple professors were found and a few undergraduates to get a college started. Since there was room on the Kouta Maru. it was agreed to have the college there. The students would be assigned housing right next to the school. Since Sam had been college educated, he agreed to be a teacher of math. The medical school was going to be on Galactica, with the most experienced doctor they had, Doc Cottle. When he found out a medical school was starting, his response was, "About frackin time!"

Overall it was a good meeting. Work on the Kouta Maru was coming along, new materials being made on the surface were being shipped up to it. Other ships that needed parts were also having things made. 'Algaeville' was producing faster than expected. With work crews being slowly rotated, partly so everyone got some good surface time, things were going well. Noting had been seen of the cylons either. Deep space patrols turned up nothing but colonial ships in the area.

Taking dinner in Lee's cabin with him, Kaede slowed down enough to realize she was hungry and tired.

"Big day, huh?" Lee asked, seeing Kaede slump down.

Kaede nodded with a tired grin. "It was busy. If I didn't help on the ground, it would take much longer. The chances of hostile cylons finding us will be more as time goes on," she told him.

"True. You're going above and beyond," Lee replied. "How about after we eat, You just lay on the couch for a bit? I'll rub your back and relax you some. That sound good?"

Kaede cast him a mischievous grin and asked, "So, you got me in your room, and now you want me lying down?"

Lee chuckled at her. "That sounds so much more perverted than what I intended," he said.

"I am a bit sore," Kaede conceded.

"Then let me take care of you," Lee said softer.

Kaede submitted and laid on her stomach on his couch. Lee sat by her and in long, smooth strokes, rubbed her back and her legs, careful to not get close to anything intimate.

"This is nice," Kaede said quietly.

Lee noted stroking Kaede really felt good. He rubbed her back then her shoulder blades and shoulders for a few minutes. Noticing her eyes were closed, he asked, "Relaxing?"

He got a snore in reply. Lee got a blanket and covered her up.

.

In the morning, Kaede was still sacked out on the couch. Lee dressed and left quietly. To the guards he said, "She's still in there, but don't bother her unless it's an emergency. She's exhausted."

"She's been working hard for the fleet," the guard Sargent said with a touch of pride.

Lee went over to Galactica to talk with the Admiral. Besides sharing progress on the surface, Lee also wanted to find out where Starbuck went, and when she'd be back.

All the figures showed they were ahead on the food production and mining. Three more days, and they would be stocked with food stores. Chief Tyrol figured the mining to supply critical parts for the fleet should be all but done. They had another few days of smelting to do, then four or five days of mixing metals and forming parts.

"Kaede helping has done much to get us ahead of schedule," Galen said. "Everything from pulling huge amounts of ore out of the ground to essentially building what we're calling 'Algaeville' by herself. She cut the stone and leveled the ground. The workers just took all the blocks she made and put them together. She even made the one piece stone roofing. Instead of tents, we have good semi-permanent dwellings and a few stone factories."

"Where is Wonder Woman?" the Admiral asked.

"Sleeping," Lee told him. "She was so worn out she was falling asleep at the dinner table. I didn't get her up, I figured she needs the rest."

Galen asked, "You sure she hasn't slipped past her guards and went back down to the surface?"

"Positive. She was still snoring away in my room when I left." Lee noted this got his father's attention as well as Galen's. "She slept on the couch," he added quickly.

"Keep in mind, you're holding a live bomb with her," the Admiral warned.

"I know. I'm also learning more about her," Lee replied. "One thing I know is she's pretty fracking lonely. She's been lied to and tricked in the past so much she doesn't feel she can trust anyone. Yes she's not happy about it and I am sure that is much of why she is so standoffish. I think she feels she has to be in total control so she won't get hurt again. I am doing my best to gain her trust."

"That's why she slept in your room?" Galen asked.

"That's where she passed out," Lee said, correcting him. "I covered her up and let her sleep." To change the subject, Lee asked, "Any news on where Starbuck is?"

"Headed off in the direction Kaede pointed her in," The Admiral said. "So far, no news."

"Where's Starbuck headed to?" Lee asked.

"No idea. Starbuck herself doesn't know, neither does Kaede," the Admiral told him. "They just agree she had to be there, wherever 'there' is."

"That's thin," Lee commented.

"I wouldn't have let her go, except Kaede's proven she can 'see' things light years away," the older Adama explained. "The most I got is Kaede seems to think it's an event of some kind Starbuck has to witness. What it is or why she has to be there, no one knows."

"I hope that trip isn't for nothing," Lee said.

"I hope Starbuck gets back in the next 14 days before we pack up to leave," the Admiral said in a grunt.

.

Amid the field of broken pieces of ship floating in space, Kara Thrace saw her vision, the thing she had been trying to paint. It was an arm of a basestar, rocketing through space, giving off bright flashes of nuclear fire as it sped along. Directly after Starbuck saw the sight she had been searching for, a chunk of debris crashed into the raptor.

Starbuck awoke in a hanger with cylons around her and her crew. A centurion was over her, bending down.

"Human, do you know where Kaede is?" it asked.

Starbuck sat up and pushed herself back as she stared up at the centurion. "How the frack do you know Kaede?" she asked.

Leoben walked over to her sporting an arm bandage. "Kara!" he said happily. "You're still alive, glad to see it!"

Starbuck was ready with a snarky reply. Beyond him, she saw burnt walls. Farther down the bay one wall was buckled in. She also noticed a centurion working that only had one arm. Another was all dented up. "What happened here?" she asked.

The centurion answered. "We collected to discuss peace with the other cylon ships. They opened fire on us and would not stop. We fled."

"Cavin was leading them," Leoben added. "Apparently he saw wanting peace was a virus or something. We had ten ships. All we have now that we know of surviving is this one battered ship. We have picked up some survivors from others that state their own ships were destroyed."

"We would like to join Kaede," the centurion stated.

"Ahh, one's awake," a D'Anna said as she walked up. "We'd like you to take us to see this Kaede."

"Kara," Leoben said, squatting down beside her. Speaking firmly he said, "You are the harbinger of death. Kaede is death. The long cycle of the same things happening over and over again, she, and she alone has the power to break."

Starbuck looked over at her passed out crew being tended to by a Six and a couple centurions.

"We saw your raptor get hit right after it entered Dradis range. We send out heavy raiders to bring you in." D'Anna explained.

"Our ship needs massive repairs," Leoben added. "If Cavil finds us, we won't be able to defend ourselves."

"So you want us to defend you?" Starbuck asked.

"Negative. We want Kaede to help us again," the centurion said.

Starbuck sat slack jawed for a moment. She looked at the cylons then let out a dry chuckle. "You were searching for Kaede?" she asked.

"We were salvaging what we can, but yes, we were trying to find a way to send a message to Kaede," a Six said as she came over.

"This is so weird," Starbuck said, and let out another giggle. "I see the visions, Kaede helps me and sends me out here to you. How fracked up is that."

"Kaede sent you?" the Six asked. "How would she know where we are?"

"How does Kaede do anything she does?" Starbuck asked in a retort. Waving a hand she said, "Kaede points a finger and spots things light years away. Kaede can navigate by sight though a giant, radioactive star cluster ship sensors are blind in." Shaking her head, she said, "There must be a reason Kaede told me to come here."

A groan sounded. Sam sat up on an elbow. His eyes quickly widened. "What the FRACK?" he asked.

Starbuck got up and called over to him. "Calm down, Sam, they're friendly." To the Six, she asked, "Can we get a message to our ship? It's around here some place."

"What ship is it?" the Six asked.

"A waste treatment ship. It was the only thing we could get," Starbuck told her. Looking at Lt. Edmonson, she said. "Sam as soon as you can stand, we have to see if the raptor is still flyable."

"Kara," Leoben said, "Kaede sent you, I am sure she wants us to join her."

"We have no where else to go," the Six added. "We can't go back, and by ourselves, we're not going to last long."

"We want peace, perhaps we can help you in some way," the centurion said.

Starbuck turned back to them. "OK, I can see you need help and by bringing us in and not killing us, what you say is true. Still, you get near the colonial fleet, and Adama's going to blow you out of the sky! The only chance you have is a couple of you return to the fleet with us. Your Basestar stays back. I get you in to talk to the Adama's and Kaede. We'll see how it goes from there."

"I will go," the centurion said.

"I'd like to go also." Leoben said.

.

"Contact!" Lt. Duella yelled as the attack alarm sounded in CIC. "Two ships in system, one is a facilities ship, Colonial, the other is a Cylon Basestar!"

Helo, the OOD, barked, "Sound condition One, Launch alert vipers. Patrol Vipers to the coordinates of that Basestar." He then said over the ship wide "Admiral to CIC!"

"Sir, we're being hailed."

"Put it on." Helo ordered.

"Galatica, this is Starbuck, don't shoot! The Cylon ship is with me. They want to talk to Kaede."

"Status!" Adama demanded as he strode into CIC.

Helo showed him on the tactical display. "Starbuck's ship is here. There's a Basestar here, farther out. Starbuck says the cylons came to talk. Alert vipers are out, patrols are headed for the Basestar."

Adama grabbed the mike. "This is Galactica actual, Starbuck, bring your ship into orbit. Explain the cylons."

"Admiral, they had a civil war, the ones on this ship want to talk to Kaede," Starbuck explained.

Adama keyed his mike again. "This is the Admiral, weapons hold. Do not fire unless fired on. Cylon ship, do you copy?"

"We copy. Request permission to approach."

Admiral Adama frowned, then said, "You may close distance. Vipers will escort you onto orbit." He then turned to Helo and said, "Find Kaede, we need her here."

.

Kaede was on the surface, this time with her guards as she lifted large containers of newly made pipe and parts into the shuttle. A raptor came down fast, almost crash landing. A marine opened the side door and called, "Miss Vice President! You are needed on Galactica, cylons inbound, they want to talk to you."

Kaede and her guards got on. As they went up through the atmosphere, she got a briefing on the latest events. By the time they were closing on Galactica, the basestar could be seen. Most of one arm was missing and there were dark splotches all over the hull. Her raptor landed right after the four vipers and one heavy raider from Starbuck's ship.

Getting into the hanger bay, Kaede notice the heavy raider was surrounded by marines. Kaede got out first and strode over to them with a yell of, "Back off! Guns down!"

The marines eyed her, not sure what to do. "MOVE AWAY!" she shouted. Using vectors she snow-plowed them away from the heavy raider. The men got the hint and stumbled back in a crowd, tripping over each other.

Looking up into the windows, she saw a centurion and waved him out. She then turned to eye the marines to be sure they didn't raise their guns again.

The centurion walked down the rear ramp, followed by a six and a seven. They came over to Kaede.

"Greetings, Kaede, we are in trouble," the centurion said.

"I see that. What happened?" she asked.

"Cavil attacked us," Caprica Six said. "We were meeting to discuss peace, but he brought part of the fleet and started shooting."

"Cylons are not suppose to attack cylons, but Cavil did anyway. He would not stop," the centurion explained.

"So, you called a meeting, and he just came and opened fire?" Kaede asked.

"He called the meeting," Leoben said. "We were suppose to discuss peace, then take a vote. He didn't even talk, he just started shooting!"

Lee and Starbuck came running up, followed by the Admiral.

Kaede glanced at Lee then said, "What a low-down dirty trick."

Quickly, Lee said, "I'm President Adama, this is Kaede my Vice President."

"I'm Caprica Six, Conoy Leoben and centurion 23723," Caprica said.

"Where is this Cavil?" Kaede asked.

"We don't know. We fled to save ourselves," Caprica told her.

"Kaede," Lee said tentatively, "We can't get mixed up in cylons affairs."

Kaede eyed him. Evenly, she said, "This Cavil started the war against your Colonies. After he ran out of humans to kill, he's now killing his own people who happened to have their own opinions. I'm not asking you to do anything. If you don't want to help put down a sadistic bastard that has no respect for anyone, that's fine. I don't care how long it takes, I will find him and make him regret what he's done." To Caprica, she said, "I'm going to have to read your mind. Yours too, Leoben, and all the other types you have on your ship."

"Ahh, Kaede?" Starbuck asked, "You can't go after half the cylon fleet by yourself."

"Never tell me what I can't do," Kaede stated, not looking at her. "Caprica, you and Leoben come with me. Centurion, could you go ask one of each other type on your ship to come see me? I need information only they can provide."

"Yes Kaede."

"And follow the instructions of the flight controllers on your way out, please."

"Yes, Kaede," he said, turned and went back inside the heavy raider.

Kaede moved to leave and motioned the two cylons with her.

Flustered, Lee said, "Kaede! You can't seriously consider going after Cavil yourself!"

"She's not, I'm going too," Starbuck said. "Kaede's right, that asshole needs to be put down. If he's the one behind this war, we have to be rid of him."

Admiral Adama spoke up and said, "Kaede, tell me what you need to make it happen."

"Kaede, I don't want you in danger!" Lee said firmly. Out of frustration, he gripped her hand. "Please!"

Kaede looked at him, surprised. "Lee," she said softly. "I have to do this." he held his hand as they went up to the Admiral's ready room, a bunch of marines behind them and the cylons.

.

Sitting across from Caprica, Kaede slowly probed her mind. She learned everything Caprica knew. After the blond Six, Kaede probed Leoben's mind. While Caprica was fairly pragmatic, Leoben had many thoughts of gods and ideals. He wasn't as helpful with information, his head was filled with theories and the Book of Kobol, finding Earth, and this cycle of destruction that repeated itself.

She did find one thing interesting in his head. He knew the places the resurrection hub was suppose to be. Once she slipped her vectors out of his head, she said, "This resurrection hub, that is what allows you to come back?"

"Yes. Models can be locked out, I am sure we are by now," he told her.

"Without that, we die," Caprica said. "We cannot pro-ceate on our own."

"Yes you can," Kaede said, then slipped a vector into her forehead.

Caprica blinked at her. "What did you just do?" she asked.

"Go have sex and find out," Kaede stated. "As long as the resurrection hub is active, then Cavil can come back. I don't want him coming back any more."

"Destroy the hub and level the playing field," Lee said.

"Yes, that's first," Kaede agreed. "Then it's Cavil's turn."

"What will it take?" Admiral Adama asked.

"Two shots," Kaede said. "One in the FLT to keep it from moving, then a second to the power generator. It will be guarded by four basestars. At least, from Caprica's memory. Possibly more now. It's not the number of basestars around it. It's how to get in and blow the hub before they can react."

"They will see vipers coming," Kara said. "That is unless we go in un-powered."

"Heavy raiders can tow you in," Caprica offered.

"How are we going to get them close enough?" Adama asked. "They will also see Galactica coming and respond."

"We could use our Basestar," Caprica said.

"That is still a big risk, Your ship is damaged, it will be noticed," Kaede said. "Wherever it is, they will be on guard. We have to get to a point where it will be before it gets there. After jumping in, it takes a moment to stabilize sensors, correct? That's when we hit it."

"How can we do that?" Leoben asked. "It jumps every 30 hours in a random jump."

"Not Random, " Kaede said. "It may appear random, but it is not. There is a sequence, I saw that sequence. We find out where it is, the go to the next point and wait. We will need 14 heavy raiders."

"Load them with nukes?" Caprica asked.

"Not at first. We want to find out where the hub is. One raider to each point. They find it and jump back. Only then send out the armed craft to take it out," Kaede explained. "There are 14 possible places. Cover all the places, find out where it is, then go to the next jump spot and wait for it to arrive. It comes, the ship shoots two nukes and jumps out. They won't be fast enough to do anything about it, and the hub won't be able to jump before the missiles hit."

"You are sure this will work?" Lee asked.

"It will," Kaede said. "Then the hunt for Cavils will begin."

.

An eight and a three came. Kaede read their minds and didn't learn much else, only that the three, D'Anna was looking for a way to take control of the situation. Kaede 'accidentally' broke a blood vessel in her head. D'Anna flopped limp.

"Sorry, I got careless," Kaede offered with a wince.

"She's dead?" Leoben asked.

"Yes. I tried to move a little too fast. As I said, I'm sorry she's dead." Kaede told him.

No one disputed her.

.

The cylons had 20 Heavy Raiders flyable. Kaede went over to the basestar and talked to the centurion pilots and copilots and explained her plan. She mapped out for them where the jump points ended up, and in what order. She also stressed that 31 hours after they arrived, they were to come back, even if they didn't see anything. If they found it, they were to immediately jump out, arm, and go to the next point. Once the armed raider was there, the unarmed one was to return.

While she was there, Kaede found out the damage that could be repaired. Things like atmosphere, metal for repairs and food for the bios could be replenished from the planet. She talked to Lee and Adama and got the approval for the cylons to start collecting from the far side of the planet so they would not interfere with the human efforts or vice versa. Kaede also wanted to know the moment that resurrection hub was taken out.

Of course, humans had seen the basestar, and the press and the Quorums were looking for answers. Kaede went to Colonial One with Lee to give them their answers.

Lee took the podium first with cameras zeroed in on him. "Greetings Quorum members, people of the press. I am sure you've all seen the basestar when it came into orbit. Kaede has been dealing with them, so I am going to have her explain what had been going on with them." He move aside and motioned Kaede up.

Kaede took the podium. "A while back we noticed an anomaly. It was checked out and a basestar that was heavily damaged was found. This base star was one that had previously agreed for peace with us. Talking to these cylons, I learned that they had brought the idea of peace to other ships that were controlled by their Cavil models. While these ships agree that free centurions and having peace was the right thing to do, the Cavil ships didn't. Their fleet met to talk it over and vote. Cavil agreed to this, only upon meeting, Cavil opened fire on them. No discussion, he just started shooting. They asked him to stop. He refused. Of the ten basestars he attacked, there is only known survivor. They jumped away to escape. Confused and hurt, they came here to seek advice on what to do.

I got much information on cylons from them. Right now, the only ones who can use their resurrection system are the Cavil led cylons, the ones who want war and destruction. I made a plan to take it out. As soon as possible, I plan to take out those Cavils themselves. In the mean time, these cylons here will be getting food and materials off the other side of the plant just as we are. They are holding to their promise of non-aggression. Questions please?"

One of the Caprican Quorum member stood up, pointed a finger and asked in an accusing tone, "Why are YOU, A Colonial Vice President, involved with the affairs of cylons?"

"Good question. The answer is if we can keep the peace by allowing them to mine here with us, then perhaps we can help each other once we get use to cylons who want peace. Another reason is, unless you have a thick head, you'll realize that these Cavils are the ones who started this war, and by finding out everything I can, I can get rid of that very real threat to everyone. Unless you missed what I just told you, Cavil's don't care if they are slaughtering us or their own kind. They are war mongers. They are slavers. I will get information however I can to get rid of them."

"Why did the cylons come to you for help?" another Quorum member asked.

"They didn't know what else to do," Kaede stated. "All of them have been taught that cylons do not harm other cylons. That was a hard and fast rule, then they get blown up by their own kind. As I said, they were confused and hurt. When I met them before, I was honest and to the point. By being so, I gained their trust, and they had no one else to turn to. Tell me, if Galactica started firing on the fleet, what would you do? Who would you turn to for help? That is basically what happened to them. What is right, is right, what is wrong, is wrong, no matter who it is. A leader firing on his own people without cause is WRONG. I don't care if we don't like cylons, what happened to them is wrong. War, fighting an enemy is one thing, to be stabbed in the back by your own leaders at least to my mind, is the worst betrayal anyone can suffer."

A reporter asked, "Miss Vice President, what is your plan to get rid of these Cavils?"

"Sorry, that's military information. I cannot discuss that on an open forum," Kaede told her.

One of the People's Quorum members got up. "Miss Vice President, we know you have been doing your best with ... everything. What if there are altercations between cylons and humans on the surface?"

"We have an entire planet to split between us. We stay on our side, they stay on their side, there should be little chance of even running into each other. If that does happen and there is a problem, then the cause will be investigated and made sure it doesn't happen again. Just remember we are at peace with these cylons. Don't bother them, they won't bother us. It's that simple. They are refugees the same as you are. They don't want trouble."

"Aren't you inviting trouble when you bring a cylon ship here?" one of the Colonial Quorum members asked in an accusing tone.

"No. I learned a few things about these cylons, especially the centurions. They care about their home, their ship. When not pressed into fighting a war, that is their concern. Their ship, their home. Don't screw with their ship, you should have nothing to worry about," Kaede told him. "Unless you like war, you need to change your thinking. I have laid out the cause of this war to you. I'm not saying to go hug a centurion. What I am saying is they could care less that we are here as long as they get to rest, fix their ship and get themselves together," Kaede stated. "This isn't New Caprica. There is no Cavil here to round people up and put them under his thumb. I am also sure the cylons know what would happen if they anger me. Unless you people forget, I can cause anyone a very bad day. I'm sure they remember that too."

A woman reporter asked in a wail, "Look what the cylons did to us! How can we possibly get along with them?"

Kaede's face went blank. "Are you saying it isn't possible?" she asked.

"They blew up out planets" the woman cried.

"I see, So with your logic, I should slaughter this entire fleet then?" Kaede asked in a hard tone.

The room went silent.

In a hard tone, Kaede said, "As far back as I can remember, humans were nothing but mean to me. Dirty tricks every day, ruining my clothes, carving up my furniture, such as it was, killing my dog, lying to me, about me. Think of something nasty to do to a girl, it was done to me. Even after I got away I was hunted down. Trying to shoot me, they shot the girl that was my friend. I surrendered to them because they promised to get her to a hospital and save her life. Guess what, they lied again. Right after they had me hanging immobile in an iron suit inside a large steel vault, they let me know she died. Then came the experiments, how bad can we hurt her? Is there anything we can do that she won't see coming? What a nice way to treat a seven year old child, isn't it?"

Kaede paused to see a few people turning pale. "Oh yes, humans did that to me. What I have to keep in mind EVERY DAY!" She said stressing the last part, "Is that it was not you here that did that to me. You aren't the guilty ones that deserve eternal torment for your actions. And guess what, those cylons that are here aren't the guilty ones either. Their minds were blocked, they had a hard time thinking. I freed them from that. They can think now and use their minds. It's the guilty ones, the Cavils that I intend to snuff out of existence. The cylons on that ship that's here were just as abused as you were. They were held as slaves and lied to." Kaede scanned the crowd and said, "The questions are over. The Cylons are here. Deal with it!"

Lee swallowed nervously. For a moment, he thought Kaede was going to loose it. She didn't. She turned and walked out. For some reason he thought about the phrase 'no one bites back this hard on their anger'. Kaede held more than anger, it was more like blind rage she was containing.

Knowing he had to say something, Lee stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. "The statement I want to make is that these cylons came for help and asylum. If we ever hope to have peace, we must accept them. I intend to send a delegation to the cylon ship to find out what they need. If there is anything we can help with, we will." He paused briefly to get his thoughts together, then said, "Kaede is right. She has separated the guilty from the innocent, not just human from cylon. We need to do the same. In case no one understood, she's angry. Very angry at how she was treated as a child, but she's not holding us responsible. We need to separate the innocent from the guilty as well. Thank you all for coming."

Lee left and looked for Kaede, He found her in his office, staring out a port and hugging herself. Slowly, he walked up to her and asked, "Kaede? Can I give you a hug? I think you really need one."

Kaede turned and dove into him. She didn't make a sound, though she did hug him tightly. Lee hugged her in return and petted her hair. Without thinking about it, he began to hum his tune. Kaede burst out crying and hugged him tighter. Holding her as she cried, Lee felt compelled to plant a kiss gently on her shoulder, then on her neck. Kaede suddenly turned her head and planted a serous kiss on his lips. A deep, wanting kiss.

Having to finally break the kiss so they could breathe, Kaede whispered, "I need you."

"I'm here for you," Lee said softly and petted her cheek.

"I'm here for you," Kaede agreed with a teary smile. They plunged into another deep kiss and lips locked, they wandered towards Lee's bedroom. With the sound of ripping cloth, their clothes dropped away as they made their way into his room. The door slammed shut by itself.

 **Note : with the 'T' rating that's as far as we go here :)**


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

Seeing what the humans had already made with the smelters and the ground factories, a centurion had an idea to increase production. Caprica met with Lee, Kaede and the factory foreman in the factory level of Algaeville to discuss the idea.

"We have efficient drilling machines," Caprica explained, "You already made smelters. We mine the minerals, you smelt them down, then each of our factory processes will also become more efficient."

"I like it," Lee said. "We can spend more effort on getting parts out, as can you."

"I'll go inform the foremen at the other smelters," Kaede said. "If we need to build a couple more, that's no problem. In fact, we probably should. We will need points of coordination to keep the flow of materials smooth, input and output. We already have a man who's good at feeding the factories. Maybe a centurion who can keep track of the inflow at the smelters?"

"I will send one," Caprica agreed. She paused and said, "Kaede, the hub has been located ... we're launching the attack heavy raider."

"Wish them the best for me and remind them after they shoot, don't wait, get out fast."

Caprica nodded.

Kaede tugged on Lee's hand and said, "I'm off to the smelters. I'll stop by the production building to let them know we're going to build a couple more. I want to make sure this gets off on a good start."

"I'll be here, somewhere," he told her. Lee was actually surprised that people weren't going crazy over cylons being close by. Yes, there were some grumbles, and a few people wouldn't come down to the surface while the cylons were here, and some promised that even if one came close, they were going to go complaint to Kaede, but overall, there wasn't a large fuss about them.

.

The Heavy Raider was at the coordinates Kaede had assigned them to. Right after they reentered space, they saw the other Raider, then it jumped out. Due to drift, they put on enough thrust to stay in place. Five hours of waiting later and ships began jumping in. Upon the first ship jumping in, they activated their nukes. The first was a basestar, next was the hub. They targeted it and shot. Another base star jumped in right after that, then another. The centurions watched the missiles race between the arms of one base star. After they cleared the ship and were headed straight at the Hub, they jumped.

The missiles were detected far too late. One hit the FLT, then other hit the power generator at the same time. The resurrection hub flashed bright in a huge white fireball the size of a small sun, taking two base stars with it and ceased to exist.

.

Kaede was at the main office of the smelting plant with the coordinators and a centurion when the centurion told her the news. "Kaede, the resurrection hub had been destroyed. The destruction was detected and witnessed by two heavy raiders not in the area."

"Thank you for the information," she told him. To the coordinator, she asked, "Do you have any questions?" Thankfully, the coordinator was a man who focused on his job. He didn't care who was arranging the incoming ore, as long as he did his job.

"Ah, No Ma'am. The big metal guy schedules incoming, we schedule outgoing. Simple enough. So, the cylons will be mining. After we do the smelting, we split the product," he said. To the centurion, he added, "I'll give you the materials we need as the orders come in. Right now we're doing a copper/Nickel mix , fifty fifty, and a load of iron/nickel. If there's an order you need let me know, we'll assign one of the smelting units to it."

"We are searching for chromium. We have need of that mix as soon as we can find the mineral," the centurion stated.

"Let me know when you find it, we'll process it," the man said firmly.

Kaede was happy things were going well here. She went out to the raptor and headed back to Algaeville to meet back up with Lee, then head up to Galactica to have lunch with him and his 'old man'.

On the way, Kaede thought hard about Cavil. He was going to be highly upset his resurrection hub was destroyed. She'd killed a few, but didn't know where any oners were. Unless she had a way of predicting where he was going to be, she'd have to try to sense him out. Not knowing how he was going to take his hub going boom, she was hoping for him to come searching for revenge. The chances of that were slim though. Cavil wanted his control. She didn't think he would risk spreading his fleet out in search of them. The one thing she didn't want that he might do, was go find a place to hide. If he did that, then she was going to have one long search ahead of her.

.

Kaede began to have a regular schedule. A visit to Algaeville to check on things there. A day at the basestar to see them and help if needed. A day on Galactica to meet with the Admiral and Lee and spend some time with Helo, Athena and Hera, the required day with the quorums and Lee to hash out any political/ legal items that came up and find out how ship problems were being addressed. At night, her bed was hardly ever used. Cuddling with Lee was on the top of her most favorite things to do. Many times they did make love, but even if they were both wrecked from the day, a good, close cuddling felt really nice too.

One of the best days was the ceremony christening the Kouta Maru for service. That day was also the day the College was ready to begin with housing for 1000 students. Besides the college, 4500 apartments for families and several strip gardens, the waste treat and water purifying facilities made enough fertilizer for all the fleet's gardens, and enough water to sustain itself.

At the entrance doors to the college, a blue ribbon was stretched across the doors. Lee and Kaede were there, as was a throng of 'politically correct' people, press and to Kaede's surprise, Leoben, Caprica and a centurion. Centurions saw knowledge as a benefit, so they wanted to participate also. Kaede could tell many humans didn't like the centurion's presence, but only gave glances at it.

Lee gave a speech with Kaede behind and to his right, then with a huge pair of oversized scissors they both held, he cut the ribbon to the applause of the crowd. The large entrance lobby was filled with tables and food. The table Lee and Kaede sat at looked over the other tables. Caprica sat with them, as did the centurion in a heftier metal chair. He didn't eat anything, but sat with them in a show of support.

At first, the talk was light, mainly focusing on how well their operations were going. The centurion then brought up Cavil.

"Kaede what assistance do you need to find the Cavil model?" the centurion asked.

Kaede offered him a smile. "Thank you for the offer, but I will handle the Cavils."

Lee eyed her. "By yourself?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Caprica asked. "You have support! I'm sure between us and the Colonials we can gather a sizable strike force."

Kaede shook her head. "It is suppose to be forbidden for cylons to hurt other cylons, is it not?" Kaede asked her.

"Cavil models do not follow that law," the centurion stated.

"Because they do wrong does not mean you should follow suit," Kaede told him. To Lee she said, "And we're just managing to stop the fighting between colonials and cylons, so I think the colonial fleet should stay out of it also..."

"But Kaede!" Lee said firmly. "You do have support, You should use it!"

"There is no reason to take this on by yourself," Caprica insisted. "We want to support you with whatever you need."

Casting her a smirk, Kaede asked, "Can I have a heavy Raider with a stock of food?"

"Why not a raptor?" Lee asked.

"A Heavy Raider is less noticeable to the cylon fleet," Kaede told him. "I'm not going to play nice when I find Cavil."

"You'll need a pilot and a co-pilot," Caprica said.

"No, just me. No need to risk anyone else," Kaede told her.

"But you risk yourself," Lee said firmly.

Kaede clasped his hand. "Not so much of a risk to me. You have to trust me on this, Lee."

Staring at her, he said, "I'd rather tie you down to keep you here. Let him go, Kaede, they can't resurrect, the chances of them coming after us is very slim."

"But it is present, and a malevolent entity like Cavil cannot be allowed to continue to exist," Kaede stated. "He threatens what we're trying to build, and the fleet is not ready yet."

"Ready?" Lee asked.

"Twelve years," Kaede told him. "It will take that long for the fleet to be ready to repel anything anyone can attack us with. Until then, I have to make sure the entire fleet, cylons too, remain safe."

"Why twelve years?" Caprica asked.

Kaede only said, "The children are the future. For the moment, we need to stay concentrating on the now."

.

Lee realized something. His father was right. Kaede did have a long range plan for the them, and the cylons that had come. At times, like when Kaede had cried in his arms, he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and shower her with affection. Other times like now, he had a creeping feeling of fear. This was this first time Kaede had admitted to having a grand scheme. At least being planned so far out, he might have the chance to figure out what it was before her plans could be completed. He got the idea she was going to make weaponry the next generation could use that was better than anything they had now.

He still didn't want her going off by herself to attack people. "Kaede, please reconsider attempting this by yourself. I do not want to loose you."

"You won't. I will come back. Promise," Kaede said softly.

"You better," he replied.

.

It was no surprise to Lee that after the dinner, Kaede talked with Caprica in hushed voices when the dance music started. He also noticed the centurion watching people as they began to grab partners and go out to dance.

The centurion came over to him and said, "I do not understand this activity. What does it accomplish?"

Lee held back the urge to laugh. "It's called dancing. We do it for fun, and to spend time with someone you like. It is a form of relaxation."

"Dancing is enjoyable," the centurion concluded.

"Yes, for many people it is," Lee agreed. "Dancing is not a required activity, but there is music so if someone wants to dance, they can."

"It is important to have fun?" the centurion asked.

"It is," Lee agreed. "Dancing isn't the only form of fun. There are many kinds. It depends what you like to do. If you are enjoying what you're doing, that is fun also."

The centurion tipped his head slightly. "Since I am gathering new data and seek to gather data, can that be fun also?"

"It can. Many people love to read books, gather data if you will. They spend hours doing it," Lee agreed.

"Then, I am having fun," the centurion concluded. He then said, "I agree that Kaede should not seek to confront the Cavil models by herself. Kaede is a rare being, able to be a friend to humans and cylons. Kaede does not see the possible conflicts in her absence. It is logical that we need to cooperate, but it is Kaede that continues to allow us to cooperate."

"That is true," Lee agreed. "Kaede is also stubborn. If she has her mind set on going, she's going."

"You should dance with Kaede," the centurion stated.

"Why?" Lee asked, surprised at his suggestion.

"Kaede is not human, but Kaede does have many human traits. While consuming food, she touched you nine times, you touched her seven. You both find touching fun. If you dance with her, then possibly touching each other will distract Kaede from seeking to find Cavil, and you can convince her to stay here."

Lee gaped at the centurion. He hadn't realize they had been in contact that much. "seven times?" When did he do that?

"Yes, Kaede touched you nine."

Lee winced and said, "That may work for now, but dancing will last only so long."

"It will last long enough to put all the Heavy Raiders into maintenance mode so none are available for her to take," the Centurion stated.

"You really don't want Kaede to leave," Lee said.

"Neither should you," the centurion told him.

The Centurion was right. It was Kaede's power that was keeping the peace. Neither cylon nor human wanted to do anything to push their luck with Kaede. Without Kaede here, people would become emboldened to start trouble. Lee nodded to the centurion, braced himself, then walked over to Kaede.

.

Kaede had noted Caprica was doing her best to keep her here. Stating concerns that it was Kaede that was keeping the peace by her presence, Caprica did not want her leaving the area of this planet. Kaede understood the cylon's nervousness. Lt. Gaeta also came over to her to express his concern that the only reason the cylons were behaving themselves was because of her.

Lee then approached Kaede and asked her for a dance. Accepting, Kaede allowed Lee to take her out to the dance floor and teach her the fairly simple dance. As always of late, cameras watched what she and Lee were doing.

"Please don't go," Lee said quietly as he held her and they moved in the dance.

Kaede didn't have to read his mind to know he too wanted her to stay to keep the peace. "Lee, I'm sure no one is going to do anything drastic if I am not here to watch them for a few days," she assured him.

A little firmer, Lee said, "I'm not concerned about that. I'm concerned about you." looking into her eyes, he said, "I don't want to you go."

"Lee, I can handle cylons," Kaede said firmly.

"I know you can," he said. "I don't think it's worth the risk for you to go alone. If anything happens, you won't have any help. I do not want to loose you."

Kaede noted the intensity in his voice. "Lee," she said softly.

Lee pulled her close into a hug. "I do not want to ever loose you," he repeated.

Kaede enfolded him. She moved to look at him to tell him she was going to be fine, and he kissed her. Kaede returned the kiss, savoring the feel. For a moment, she was not on a ship in space, she was on the top of the steps overlooking the bay. Warmth and feelings of love flowed though her. She hugged Lee tightly as the kiss went on. Having to take a breath, they parted lips and held each other tight.

It was then Lee and Kaede realized they were in the middle of the dance floor with a couple hundred people watching them.

Lee chuckled. "I, ahh, think we're being politically incorrect," he whispered.

"Don't care," Kaede replied. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand and led him off the dance floor towards the exit. She ignored stares and smiles and questioning looks as she led Lee on.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"Someplace private," Kaede stated as she towed him towards the docking bays.

In the bay at the moment, a single Heavy Raider sat alone. Kaede led him to the bay and to the control station. Holding his shoulders, Kaede pinned Lee to the control room door. She glanced at the inner door and it opened.

"Lee, I do love you," Kaede said evenly. "And when I get back, I will gladly spend some time in your room with you, however you want."

"When you get back?" he asked.

Kaede nodded. "Before that, I must remove threats to this fleet." she said. The control room door opened by itself. Lee drifted backwards into the room. Kaede stayed in place just outside the room and called, "After I get on the raider, I'm opening the outer doors. Please make sure the inner doors are shut by then." Kaede then ran into the landing bay. She sped across the floor and up into the raider and shut the rear ramp.

In the control room, Lee got on the ship-to-ship and called, "Kaede! Stop, you can't do this!"

Kaede replied with, "Powering up. As soon as I get this turned to point at the outer doors, I will force them open."

In a panic, Lee shut the inner doors and turned on the pumps to draw the air out of the bay. "Kaede, you can't go! You're not ready! Kaede, you have no supplies or... anything!" He saw the red warming light. The outer bay doors broke their seal and began opening.

"I am going, Lee. I will return." Kaede told him.

The controls weren't responding. He watched as the outer doors came open, dumping the atmosphere out into space along with the Heavy Raider. The Heavy Raider powered up and shot away out of his sight.

"FRAAACK!" Lee screamed. He hit the radio mike and yelled, "Kaede, just what the frack do I do if anything happens to you?"

Kaede responded, "Look to the children. Jumping out."

"What does that mean?" he asked himself.

.

Kaede jumped out of the system in a random direction just to get clear. She had been close to Cavils. Searching the stars she turned the raider to search in a full sphere. In the first sphere of her searching, she just looked to see what was there.

These heavy Raiders piloted almost like human craft so bios and centurions were able to pilot them. Not having their own language Cylons even used Colonial writing, so nothing on these panels was a mystery. A vector into the communications and she was able to receive the chatter as other ships launched to go find her 'quickly'.

Picking an area of space that 'felt good,' Kaede jumped again the longest distance the raider was capable of. After the jump, she began another search.

"Where are you Mr. Cavil?" she sang. "I've got something for you." Something did get her attention. She turned the raider to face the feeling.

.

"How in the hades did this happen?" Cavil asked as he watched the scans of the last point the Resurrection Hub was at when it blew up.

"It happened right when they jumped into the new coordinates," A Two explained. "Our sensors were just coming back on line. Luckily we were far enough away and received only moderate damage. The two closest base stars were lost. From the energy release, there must have been a weapon involved, but for it to detonate directly after we jumped, that means the weapon was already there, waiting for us. There is no way anyone could have guessed where we were jumping to. If the Hub hit something after the jump, it would not have been such a massive explosion."

"What's the chance of anyone finding out where the Hub was going to be?" Cavil asked.

"That's not possible," a Four stated. "The hybrid on the Hub randomly picks the next jump point and transmits it to the guard ships just before the jump. Even if someone was listening and picked up the coded transmission, they would have to know the current code, set coordinates and jump before we did. Even if someone was able to do that, then we would have picked up the jump energy and would have had the Hybrid choose another destination."

Cavil eyed him and waved a hand at the senor screen as he said, "So some dumb human just fired a nuke off into space and our Hub ran right into it? Is THAT what you're telling me?"

"We cannot find a reason why the Hub blew up, That's what we're telling you," the Two stated.

"Any scenario we have explored does not fit the event," The Four added.

"How about visual sensors?" Cavil asked. "Did any raiders get launched that might have seen what happened? Something blew up our Resurrection Hub! We need to find out what it was!"

"What if that pink haired monster did it?" the Two asked. "She's already proved she can plant a virus in ten of our ships."

"That should not be possible either," the Four added. "Yet, she did it."

Cavil shook his head. "This is outrageous! The Hub is gone, we can't resurrect without it. We've been reduced to ... humans!" he raged. He glowered at nothing then realized he still had the original prototype back on the Home world. "Set course for the Home World. We may be able to rebuild a hub."

.

Kaede was close enough now to sense something. The greasy feel of it told her it was Cavil. She set course and jumped. After the jump, she was closer, but then the sense went away. It returned farther away up and to her left.

She grinned and growled, "You can run, sunshine, but you can't hide." She focused on the spot and waited for the jump system to recharge. She ached for vengeance, and this time she was going to get it!

.

Jumping back to the home world where the rest of the fleet was, Cavil took a Heavy Raider to the surface. Smog hung in the air and industrial waste filled the waterways of the home planet. The bios had only their domed city left to dwell in due to the pollution. Cavil's Heavy Raider set down in an air lock. Once the air was clean enough, he got out and headed for his labs.

In this secure laboratory that was off limit to all other cylons, he activated the old resurrection baths and the original system. Walking over to the control panel, he selected the first one he wanted. He removed the mental blocks he'd put up on these five and selected Ellen Tigh for download.

.

Kaede chased the Cavil back to a brown looking planet. In orbit were many Basestars. She noted she felt one Cavil on the surface. Raiders were in flight around the planet and though the system. She continued on, watching them, but making no move to evade. She was just another cylon ship coming back from whatever it was she was suppose to be doing. She did stay clear of the giant orbiting ships and entered the atmosphere. Closing on the large bubble of a structure, she looked for the closest entry to where her prey was.

A check of the atmosphere showed there was enough, but the air also held toxic chemicals. Moving close to the dome, Kaede noted there were air intakes. The sides were metal and glass, but didn't seem very thick. Coming to a garage looking door, the door opened. She took the invitation and guided the Heavy Raider in, turning it around as she entered. A quick look on the inside showed an inner door. She set the ship down on the pad. The outer door shut.

Kaede wanted to mask her presence for as long as possible. Taking air readings she noted the air was being cleaned. Seeing a glint of silver, she ducked down and went into the back and lifted herself above the ramp to wait for someone to come investigate. A few minutes later, the ramp lowered. A pair of centurions tromped up the ramp. Kaede peeked out behind them. No others visible. She shot her vectors out and unplugged their antennas, wrapped them up so they were immobile, then pulled their limiters out.

Kaede made sure there were no more in the bay, then drifted down in front of them. "I do not intent to hurt either of you," she explained. "I am holding you in place so I may tell you about why Cavil destroyed ten base stars full of cylons..."

.

Ellen felt foggy. She was dying. Saul had poisoned her for conspiring with the cylons. Lying half on his lap, she felt herself fade away.

Ellen then felt herself in a bath. Opening her eyes she saw she was in a resurrection bath. the larger room around her held the resurrection equipment and four other baths. Over her was a centurion. Her memory came flooding back to her. Everything, from her life on Earth, marriage to Saul, designing the resurrection system, the nukes, making this system, Cavil betraying and killing them, all of it.

A centurion was looking down on her.

Cavil came in wearing a smile that held no mirth. "You're finally awake, good. I've got work for you to do," he announced.

Ellen looked for a robe, she didn't see one. "Hello John, do you have anything to cover me?" she asked.

He cast her a smirk and said, "Don't worry about it. You'll be working here, no one else will see you. I have need of you and your team again."

"You think I'm your slave?" Ellen asked.

"Only if you want to live for a while," Cavil said with a shrug. "I need your team to construct a new hub. Once you get yourself together, resurrect the others."

"So you can kill us again? Tell me, did you complete your genocide on the colonies?" Ellen asked bitterly.

Cavil's face took on a shocked look. His arms shot out to the sides. His right arm twisted. It bent backwards at the elbow with a sickening crunch, then ripped free. Cavil howled in pain. The severed forearm floating in the air made a fist and punched him in the face. Floating in the air in front of him, the forearm swung to slap him repeatedly. Struggling to move, he jerked around then backpedaled into the centurion. The centurions' arms wrapped around him to hold him tight to it.

Ellen tripped getting out of the tub to get away from whatever was happening. Stumbling up on the other side of the tub, she watched in horror as Cavil's own severed forearm beat him with hard slap after slap. It then fell to the floor.

"What the FRACK!" Cavil cried in pain and confusion. Struggling he ordered, "Centurion, release me!"

"He will not," a hard female voice said from above.

Ellen looked up to see a pink haired woman with horns floating over them. The woman lowered herself to the floor as she spoke.

"Cavil model, how is your plan to rule the universe coming?" she asked in a light tone. "Have you performed any more genocide lately?"

"YOU!" he screamed, "I will KILL YOU!"

The woman laughed. Eyeing Ellen, she said, "Ellen Tigh, I was wondering where you were. You should put something on, you're too old to be running around naked."

Ellen tried to cover herself with her hands. "Who are you?"

"Sam Anders calls me Japan's dirty little secret. Ring a bell?" Kaede asked. To Cavil, she said, "You stopped screaming? I'll fix that." His left forearm flew backwards with a crack, then twisted and ripped free. Cavil wailed out in pain.

Ellen tried to think, but with Cavil's screams it was difficult. "Why …" She was going to ask why this woman was doing this. It then hit her, HOW was she doing it! "Please stop!" Ellen cried.

"Let him go," Kaede told the centurion. The centurion's arms came down. Cavil dropped to the floor. Cavil then floated upright. "Aren't you going to kill me?" Kaede asked with a sadistic grin.

"You are a menace to the universe! A curse upon the galaxy!" Cavil wailed. His left leg broke at the knee with a loud pop, then tore off to go flying. He fell screaming.

Kaede glared down on him. In a growl she said, "I know what you're thinking, and I don't need a reason. Just tell me, does it hurt?"

"FRACK YOU! YOU MONSTEROUS MUTATION!" Cavil wailed, spittle flying out of his mouth.

"Who are you!" Ellen cried. She'd never seen anything like this woman before.

Kaede turned her red eyed gaze to Ellen. "I thought you were a scientist. Perhaps you invention does not allow your intellect or your memory to be saved? maybe your brain doesn't work any more."

Ellen remembered she mentioned Japan. Sam said she was Japan's dirty little secret. This woman was from Earth. Staring at her, Ellen's eyes widened. Yes, Sam had been following some unusual events in Japan. a very high infant mortality rate, their National Health agency having many fatal accidents at one of their facilities. Sam has suspected genetic engineering as the cause. Earth had died long ago. This woman was still alive and doing impossible things. Had Japan designed a god?

Kaede said, "Since Ellen has lost her mind, I think I'll play with this Cavil a little more." Looking down on Cavil, she said, "Before I kill you, you will get to see all Ellen's work here destroyed. Say bye bye to resurrection. You are going to die and you're never coming back."

Ellen then lifted off the floor and was thrown into the centurion. Kaede rose up into the air over them and said "Centurion, hold her in place."

"Yes, Kaede."

The bath Ellen had crawled out of lifted off the floor and flew into the control panel, shattering it and making a blossom of sparks as water flew everywhere. Another bath lifted up to fly into a server rack, destroying it.

All around them, equipment ripped free and went flying, pieces and more equipment ripped free and joined the tornado like maelstrom growing around them. Power cords ripping free shot lightning into the growling chaos. All Ellen could do was stare in awe of the pink haired woman hovering over them as the room added to it's own destruction.

"I am Kaede No Kaze! The Wind of Death has come to end the cruelty of the fake cylons," Kaede shouted in Japanese over the crashing and grinding of equipment that was tearing itself apart as it flew around the room. The maelstrom kept swirling and tearing equipment up until only bits and pieces were flying around the room. The shattered bits then fell to the floor. Kaede lowered herself down to stand by a gaping Ellen and a now passed out Cavil.

Looking down on Cavil, Kaede shook her head and said, "He didn't suffer enough." She flicked her hand. Cavil flew away to land in a pile of debris. "He'll die eventually," she said in a conversational tone. "Let her go. Ellen's not hurt, she can stand on her own."

Feeling like she was going mad, Ellen staggered back from the centurion and said, "You spoke Japanese."

Kaede snorted. "Bright one, aren't you?" she asked. Turning, Kaede looked at a door. It ripped off the hinges. "This way," she said. The debris on the floor slid to the sides, making a path for her.

Numb from her experience, Ellen followed, the centurion marched out behind them.

A centurion appeared in the doorway. It spoke in a mechanical tone. "Kaede, limiters are being removed from all centurions."

"Good. Do you know where I can find some clothes for Ellen?" Kaede asked.

"Affirmative. Follow me."

Kaede made sure Ellen was behind her. The centurion led them to a large closet. While Ellen got dressed, the centurion asked, "Kaede, the basestar that escaped, can you lead us to it?"

"I could," Kaede said, "But I think they need to know it is safe to return. Right now they and humans are working to repair their ship. While there is no more hostility between human and cylon, it is best that all cylons come home. I am sure there are many things you need to discuss among yourselves. I will let them know it is safe for them to return."

.

Ellen was still trying to wrap her mind around what happened. Sam Anders. This pink haired terror knew Sam. Sam called her Japan's dirty little secret. She was the results of that experimenting Japan had been involved in. Seeing Kaede was walking into a hanger with a Heavy Raider, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"To where the colonial fleet is mining a planet," Kaede replied. She walked up the ramp part way and paused. "You are Saul Tigh's wife, correct?"

In the presence of this whatever she was, Ellen had to force out, "Yes."

"Then I will take you to him. Be warned, neither he, Galen not Tory remember anything about Earth or what you did for the cylons. Sam found out, and he had a breakdown because of it. They don't need to remember. Defy me and you will end up like Cavil." Kaede said in a hard tone, then asked, "Any questions?"

"No," Ellen whispered and back up a step.

"Let's go."

Kaede went in and shut the ramp. She motioned Ellen to the co-pilot's seat.

"Cylon world traffic control. This is Kaede, ready to depart." Kaede announced.

The voice of an Eight replied, "You are cleared for takeoff. Please let our brothers and sisters know it is safe for them to come home."

"I will," Kaede said.

The outer door opened, Kaede took off.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

The trip back was easy. Kaede could feel Lee right after she left the Cylon planet. It took a while to get back, but there were no errors in her jumps. The whole way back, Ellen sat quietly staring out the view screens. Kaede was getting tired, she just had to get back before she could relax. Bed was going to feel so nice.

Jumping into the outer part of the system, Kaede got on the radio. "This is Kaede. I have a passenger with me, Ellen Tigh. Where do I take her?"

"Kaede this is Galactica. Come to Galactica, port side landing bay. We have you on Dradis. A viper will be coming to escort you."

"Thank you, Galactica, I'll be looking for him."

"Kaede, this is Caprica Six, I will meet you on Galactica as will a few others. There are things we NEED to discuss!"

Kaede chuckled. "Understood," she replied. Rubbing her tired face she grumbled, "Someone's not happy with me."

Ellen perked up when she heard a cylon call. "You know a Six model?" she asked.

Kaede looked over at her and said, "Oh, you are alive over there. I was beginning to wonder."

In a burst Ellen cried, "You got into John's lab, tortured him and destroyed the place, but you know other cylons AND Adama?"

Kaede shrugged. "Yeah, I cut her head off once but I did let her resurrect. She's not too upset about it."

On the close range Dradis a ship came on. The Viper passed them then came back around and moved up beside them. Kaede selected the human military frequency. Kara's voice came on.

"The wandering mischief maker returns. You're still intact?"

Kaede looked out and saw Kara in her viper. She waved. "Hi Starbuck. I even picked up a passenger. I have news also."

"No cargo ship this time? Only a heavy raider?" Starbuck asked.

"I borrowed it so I had to bring it back."

"Follow me back. I suppose you know there's some people who want to lecture you, like every government official, guards and some cylons. After that you get to explain yourself to the press," Starbuck told her.

"I know, can't be helped," Kaede said with a sigh.

Starbuck chuckled and said, "By the way, in the polls, you're the most popular VP the Colonies ever had."

Starbuck thrust forward. Kaede followed her.

"You're the Vice President of the colonies!" Ellen asked in shock as she gaped at Kaede.

Kaede cracked a crooked grin and said, "Yeah, who would ever guess?"

.

There was a large gathering when Kaede entered the hanger bay. Of course Admiral Adama was there, as was Lee, a couple dozen members of both quorums, a gaggle of security, a pair of centurions, three bio-cylons and more cameras and enough microphones stuck on the podium that was set up to cover the top. Dianna was even there with a new Cameraman.

Coming down the ramp, Kaede saw Saul Tigh and waved him over. Seeing Ellen, he came forward with a surprised look.

"Ellen?" he asked

"It's me, Saul," she said meekly. Hurrying over to him, she said, "I'm sorry, but I am a cylon."

"Made from when she was human," Kaede added. She then made her way to the podium. Stepping up to it, she said, "First, I'd like everyone to welcome back Ellen Tigh to the fleet. Currently, Ellen is a biocylon. At one time she was human. The Cavil model killed her and brought her back as she is now. Please keep in mind this was no fault of her own. She has no hidden instructions, or any desire to harm anyone. Be kind to her, she's been through alot."

Looking over the crowd, Kaede said, "I know many of you are upset that I took off by myself again. I'm sorry that I upset you, but it had to be done. Previously, with the help of Caprica Six and the cylons, the Resurrection Hub was destroyed. I went to the cylon home world and killed the last Cavil model who insisted not only on warring genocide against the colonies, but also destroyed nine basestars who chose to come talk to him peacefully. I also destroyed the last remnants of the Resurrection system. It is gone and it won't be back. For you bio-cylons, do not fear, you can have children, that has been proven. As to why I had to go, there were many basestars around the Cylon planet. A normal assault would never have succeeded. I did not want anyone to risk your lives on a task I was able to perform myself. I'll take the heat for running off because it kept all of you out of danger. I apologize especially to the Colonial Security Service. I know I drive you guys crazy, but in this case, I was doing what I could to look out for you, as you look out for me. That's it."

Lee hurried over to the podium and said, "If you will excuse us now, myself and some others need to chastise my VP for her ... hasty exit."

There was some laughter and applause as Lee led Kaede away from the microphone. Cameras caught the fact he'd put an arm around her waist. They also caught her putting an arm around him. As the cylons and quorum members gathered around Lee and Kaede to express their displeasure at her leaving, Admiral Adama escorted the Tighs up to his ready room.

.

"That woman is a malicious, terrifying, monster!" Ellen said to her husband and the Admiral up in his ready room. "I don't know how she did it, but she ripped John's arm off, beat him with it then chastised him, then ripped and broke more limbs off him when he stopped screaming, just to make him scream more and never actually touched him. She completely wrecked the resurrection equipment, it looked like a hurricane blowing through the room! She didn't even kill him! she threw him into the ruins to let him die. I can't even tell you how she did it, but ... whole thing was brutal! And everyone seems to know her!"

Admiral Adama offered a nod and said, "That's Kaede. There was a centurion there, wasn't there?"

"There was. He obeyed her, and he could speak! I've never heard of a centurion speaking before," Ellen exclaimed. "How did she do that?"

"How does she do anything?" Saul asked with a grunt.

"I think I understand some now," Admiral Adama said thoughtfully. "That centurion was there so it could witness what she did. Just like on the other basestar she visited, just like on New Caprica. I think that is her way is saying, 'fear me'. People do. She also has done good for the fleet. Kaede is smart, she knows when to help people, when to pull punches, and when to let go and destroy everything. By doing so, she is getting people and cylons on her side. No one in their right mind even thinks about challenging her, and knowing she will protect those with her, everyone wants to be on her side. she's even got colonials and cylons working together down on the surface."

"She's conditioning us," Saul said.

"She is. What worries me is, for what," Adama agreed.

"But what is she?" Ellen asked. "I've never even heard of anyone doing anything like what I saw."

Saul patted Ellen's arm and explained, "From what Sam Anders says, Kaede's from Earth. A place called Japan. He callled her species 'yokai'. According to him, she is the Yokai called 'Wind of Death', and a few times she's proven to live up to that name. Don't get her angry."

"How did she get way out here?" Ellen asked.

"Cylons found her frozen and woke her up. She wasn't happy," Saul said. He then paused and asked, "Ellen, the cylons resurrected you after I killed you. How did they do that?"

Ellen took a breath and said, "It was before that, Saul. We are ... or were human, but we were both killed and given false memories by Cavil to punish us. Yes, we were married, but my ... indiscretions were planted in me by Cavil. Kaede warned me not to tell you the full story. Believe me, you're better off not knowing."

"You were a bio-cylon all this time?" Saul asked, shocked.

"We both were," Ellen said meekly.

"For how long?" Adama asked in a firm tone.

Saul looked a the admiral, then Ellen. "You're telling me I'm a fracking cylon?" he asked in a squeak. He then roared, "That's fracking impossible!"

"Ellen, does Kaede know?" Adama asked.

Ellen nodded. "She wanted me not to say anything, but..." Glancing at Saul, she added, "He has a right to know what was done to him."

"Why doesn't Kaede want him to know?" Adama asked firmly.

"She said the others don't need to remember ... what we went through," Ellen explained. "Kaede said Sam knows, and he is having a very hard time dealing with it."

Adama rubbed his face. "Saul, Ellen, neither of you say anything about this, especially to Kaede. She doesn't take it well when someone defies her."

Adama's radio speaker announced, "Admiral, Doc Cottle wants to see you at your earliest convenience. He says it's important."

Adama keyed his button. "Tell him I'll be there shortly." Returning his attention to the Tighs, he said, "Kaede assured me that any cylons in this fleet do not have any harmful instructions in them. Saul, it's up to you if you want to find out what is being hidden in your memory. Sam Anders knows, and it has been hard for him to deal with."

Saul stared at nothing and said, "I think I have to know. Bill, I can't continue to go on... not knowing if there is some gods damned, fracked up instructions in my head, just waiting to hurt this fleet in some fracked up way."

"You'll have to have Kaede read your mind," the Admiral reminded him.

"Then I do!" Saul stated. In a grumble he spat out, "Gods damned cylons!"

"Want me to call her?" Adama asked.

Saul shook his head. "I gotta get some courage up before I let her into my head ... scary fracking woman!"

.

Both Quorums came to a unanimous decision which Lee agreed to. Before Kaede decided to take off to do something, she had to get Quorum and Presidential approval, or she would be voted out of office on a 'no confidence" vote.

At the podium, a frustrated Lee said, "Kaede, we, and I mean all of us, recognize you do great things. You pull off impossible tasks. The thing is, Your job is here, not out … on the cylon planet ripping up cylons and their equipment without us knowing about it until after you come back. To be a part of government, you have to follow the rules. Although we all agree you did the right thing, WE must know ahead of time."

"I told you where I was going," Kaede said meekly.

"Me, not the quorums!" Lee said, gesturing to the assembly. "They need to know too, and not thirty seconds before you jump in a ship and take off! I have no doubt that if we put it to a vote to go kill the last Cavil and destroy the remains of the resurrection system, it would have passed with flying colors."

Kaede winced. In what looked like a monumental effort, Kaede said, "I will bring … any items needing immediate attention up to The President and the Quorums before acting."

"Thank you," Lee said in a breath." To the quorums, Lee asked, "Is there any other business to discuss?" He waited a moment, then said, "Then I motion this meeting to be adjourned."

"I second that motion."

"All in favor?" Lee asked.

"Aye."

"Opposed?" Lee asked. No one answered. "This meeting is adjourned."

Kaede got up to leave and several of the People's Quorum members came over to assure her that while they appreciated what she was doing, to have their backing before she did it, would let her and everyone know they were solidly behind her. It was irritating, but damn it, they all were thinking of her, so she couldn't be angry about it. She hated the claps on the back and brief hugs of support, but endured it.

Was she going soft? Relief came when Lee came over and wanted to see her in his office. Happy to escape the quorums, Kaede fled with him. Going to his office, he told security they were not to be disturbed unless it was something very important.

"I'm exhausted," Kaede complained as she flopped down onto his couch.

"I can see that," Lee said taking a seat by her. "That's why I had security keep people out. What to you say to a back rub and getting some rest?"

Kaede let out a tired chuckle. "Sounds wonderful," she admitted. She moved to get up. Lee shot up and offered his hand. She took it and hauled herself to her feet.

"What would you like o wear, I'll get it for you," Lee offered.

"Don't care. You pick," Kaede told him lazily.

Lee's quarters were behind the presidential office. Kaede's were behind his, with stairs down to her office below. In between was the bathrooms. Kaede went in her bathroom.

Lee went into Kaede's room. He'd never thought about what Kaede wore to bed. Looking in the closet, She had a few suits and a couple dresses. He didn't see anything that looked like a nightgown. OK, so he had to check her dresser. He winced a bit at this, and pulled open the top drawer. Underwear, socks and some 'wrap tops' that just banded around her chest. Second drawer, a few skirts and shirts. Bottom drawer, folded pants and a couple light coats. Why did she put coats in her drawers?

Going to her bathroom, Lee heard the shower. He cracked the door open and knocked. "Kaede? What do you wear to bed?"

"Underwear and a chest wrap is fine," she called out.

He restrained himself from taking a peek and went to go get the items. Knowing women usually liked to 'match', he searched for the same color of each. It took him a moment, but found a light red pair of panties and a darker red wrap top. Not the same color but close.

Going back to the bathroom, Lee cracked the door open again. "I'll just set them on the corner of the counter here," he announced.

"Thank you," she replied. The water stopped.

Opening the door a bit farther, Lee focused in the spot and stretched to get the on the counter. He slipped back out. He eased the door shut then went in and turned the covers on the bed down for her. Having done what he could, Lee went back out to his office to see one of the security officers poke his head in the door.

"Mr. President, The Admiral is here to see you."

"Send him in," Lee said immediately.

Admiral Adama came in. Lee motioned to the ambrosia at the tiny bar in the corner. "Drink?"

"Please," the Admiral said as he took a seat.

Lee brought two glasses and the bottle over to the table between their chairs and handed his father a glass. "Tough day?" he asked as he filled his father's glass, then his.

"We have a new colonial. Sarah Jupin had her baby girl today," the Admiral said, then took a long swallow. "Doc Cottle said she was thrilled beyond belief. She thinks she's been blessed."

"I take it she wanted a girl?" Lee asked.

The Admiral nodded. "She did, and this one has horns," he stated.

Lee stared at him. "Horns?" he asked weakly.

Casting him a dark look, the Admiral said, "Although Sarah had dark brunette hair, her baby has a light purple fuzz on her head. The bone protrusions on her head are identical, shape wise, to what Kaede has. Sarah is bragging that her baby is going to be the next 'Kaede'."

"How did that happen?" Lee asked absently.

"That's what I want to know," the Admiral said in a heavy tone. "Is Kaede here?"

"Shower," Lee said automatically. "I'll go see if she's done yet." He got up and went back to find Kaede coming out of the bathroom in her robe.

Kaede turned on hearing him. She offered him a smile and aside, "Is that offer for a back rub still good?"

Lee didn't quite look at her as he said, "Admiral's here. He wants to talk to you about a woman who just gave birth."

Kaede took on a concerned look and asked, "Everything is all right, isn't it? Are mother and baby OK?" she asked as she followed Lee back out. Coming out of the short hallway and into Lee's office, Kaede asked, "Is the mother and baby OK?"

"They are fine. Sarah had a healthy baby girl," Adama said. "What I am curious about is why the baby had light purple hair and horns, while her mother is human."

"That's my DNA influence," Kaede assured him. "Her baby will be more capable and heal faster."

"How did she get your DNA"' the Admiral asked, eyeing her.

Kaede shrugged and said, "All it takes is to be around me for a while. Remember when you shook my hand in your office when you asked how I knew what people are? You felt me. Well, you said you felt a little tinge, that was me. You have some of my DNA now too."

"You're saying, just being around you will get your DNA into people?" Lee asked.

Kaede nodded.

Lee's jaw slowly lowered as he realized what that meant. He and Kaede had been everywhere in the fleet! He swore they talked to every last person there was. They all had been close to Kaede at some point. Her DNA was in the entire fleet! That meant every baby that was going to be born would be like her!

"Guys," Kaede said, sounding excited. "All the children will be stronger and better able to deal with hardships! When they get older, there will be no need for anyone to fear cylons or anyone else! Instead of just me going out to force bad people away, imagine three to four hundred standing between the fleet and danger!"

Lee could not fathom a few 'Kaede's running around, let alone hundreds!

"Humanity is doomed," Admiral Adama grunted. Lee turned to see a lost look on his face as he stared at nothing.

"No! Not doomed, saved!" Kaede insisted. "Admiral, once these children start growing up there will be nothing short of a...super nova to fear. If they are taught to love and respect, and are not bullied and harassed, they won't be like I was. They will be the new generation that can deal with Cylons or anyone at the very least on an even footing, if not stand far above those that may be against them. They will ensure the colonial race survives. Admiral, this is a good thing!"

Admiral Adama lifted his paling face to her. "I am sure you believe so," he said weakly.

Turning to Lee, pleading, Kaede asked, "Lee, can't you see how this will help everyone be stronger and safer?"

Lee felt like someone had hit him with a truck. He was numb at the revelation that every child born now was going to be like Kaede. Humans would become extinct inside a very few generations. Kaede could not see that. Kaede only saw she was doing everything she could to ensure they lived on, no matter what they were. Yes, he remembered she had said she as doing her best to ensure they would be strong. She had referenced children being the future. He had no clue she was talking about changing the DNA of every person in the fleet! He didn't believe she did it with ill intent. She'd done it like she did everything else. Kaede just did it for everyone.

Lee got up, and with a heavy sigh, he hugged Kaede. Slowly, he said, "Kaede , you really, really need to ask before you go doing things for the fleet."

Cuddling against him, Kaede asked meekly, "Are you angry at me?"

Letting out another huff, Lee said, "I am not pleased you didn't telling anyone. You didn't even warn anyone that that could happen." He kissed her and said, "I love you but you can be very frustrating."

Kaede offered him a smile. "I am sorry if you're upset. I didn't think making this fleet stronger would be a problem," she said meekly.

"I'm sure you didn't." he agreed."Want to join us for a drink?"

Kaede shook her head. "No, but thanks for asking. I really want to get some sleep."

"Goodnight then," Lee said. They shared a goodnight kiss and Kaede went off to bed. He noted she went into his room.

Lee sat down hard and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "And here I thought the surprise were over," he grumbled quietly.

"Of all the things I was expecting, this one is straight out of nowhere," Admiral Adama grumbled.

"Yeah," Lee agreed. He frowned and said, "Dad, I really don't think Kaede had any bad intent. If you think about it, making us pretty much invulnerable is not a bad thing."

"In just a few generations, there will be no more human Colonials," Adama replied.

"No, everyone will be like Kaede," Lee said. "She does have good points. It's just how she did it that I'm not happy with. Think about it. If you ask anyone if they wanted the ability to do the things she does, who'd say no?"

"That's not the point Lee," his father replied in a near growl. "She did it on the sly. She didn't tell anyone!"

Lee tipped his head slightly. "I don't think that's the case. She has talked about making us stronger and having our children be better. I'm thinking she was telling us. We just weren't listening, or rather, had no concept of what she was trying to tell us."

Adama swirled the last bit of his drink in his glass as he looked at it. "You love her," he said.

"I do," Lee agreed. "She's mentally damaged from when she was young, Dad. I know that. She's also more fragile that she'd ever let on." With a grin he added, "And with some work, I know she will made a great VP. Kaede is trying hard to conform and do everything she can to help us."

"Well, you better figure out a good political spin on how to inform the fleet that our DNA has been modified and all our kids are going to be like Kaede," Adama said firmly. "Kaede see it as helping us. There will be some who are going to be outraged at finding out she screwed with our DNA."

"I'll think of something," Lee said with a sigh.

.

Lee turned in to find Kaede in his bed asleep. He crawled in beside her. The moment he did, Kaede reached out and drew him close to snuggle up to him. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think there would be a problem," Kaede said sleepily.

"We'll figure it out," Lee replied. He stroked her back and added, "Right now, just relax and don't worry about it." That is what he said. When he was thinking about is how to keep Kaede from springing surprises on them. He did love Kaede but realized he needed help dealing with her.

.

In the new college, Professor Matala was selected as the Dean. Being the only real college professor the fleet had, she was the pick of the educated people who came to help build the college in name, into a read educational facility.

Professor Matala was a psychiatrist who specialized in working with soldiers with depression and PTSD. Besides teaching, she went to hospitals and saw patients in her office at the college before the bombs dropped. Her husband an two of her children were gone, only ten year old Playa had survived, and was stricken permanently blind by the nuclear flashes. On that day, she learned well, first hand, on what traumatized people went through. It had taken all she had just to care for her surviving daughter, and not just lie down and give up. She'd suffered many nightmares and bouts of just bursting out crying.

Myrlha Mattala now bore more sympathy for the people who's lives had been destroyed,having experienced it for herself. She knew what deep depression was. She didn't think she would ever truly recover, but she did bring her self around and did everything she could to help others. She was the only one who could, and this fleet was full of people who needed her help.

Now, the salt and pepper haired woman had an office again at a real college. She was Dean and the Professor psychiatry. She was also still a doctor. Right away, she had a call to be seen. The President called to speak with her.

She answered the phone with, "Doctor Mattala, how can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Lee Adama, I'd like to talk to you about my VP, Kaede?"

Mrylha remembered the last news broadcast where Kaede appeared like she was going to loose control of herself. "Yes, indeed you do. I will see her tomorrow at eleven."

"I ahh, was just wondering if we could talk about her," Lee offered.

"Mr. Adama, You were a Viper pilot in the military, yes?"

"That's right. What does that have to do with Kaede?" he asked.

"Have you ever had any bad dreams about flying? Say, after a very dangerous cylon encounter?" she asked.

Lee paused and said, "Sometimes, but how is that relevant?"

"You know what flashbacks are, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, I seen a couple guys have them."

"Imagine, if you will, what would happen if Kaede had a flashback of when she was imprisoned, or when she was little and being horribly abused. Considering her power, what do you think would happen?"

Lee was silent for a moment. "I … never thought of that," he admitted.

"For the good of the fleet, I need to see her. Your VP holds tremendous amounts of pain and anger. She is what we refer to as white-knuckled calm. She said it herself, she has to remind herself every day that we are not an enemy. If one day she happens to snap, that will be very, very bad. For her and anyone around her. Possibly for the entire fleet. I need to see her as soon as possible. Tomorrow at eleven," Mrylha said firmly.

"Ah, yeah. I'll make sure she's there, Doctor. Should I come too?"

"For the moment, no. I want to speak with her one on one first."

"OK, I'll make sure she comes. Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome, Mr. President."

.

Kaede was in her office, looking at the report from the ship inspection office. Many of the small problems ships had, were bring corrected. Air conditioning systems, pumps and holding tanks were all being repaired. A ships drive system still was a large priority an had not been repaired yet. Things in the fleet were improving, but there was still much more work to be done.

Her door opened. "Kaede, got a minute?" Lee asked as he poked his head in.

Kaede smiled and said, "For you? Absolutely." She also grabbed a paper and said, "I made this for a speech to explain to the public, why they will be having horned children."

Lee sat down on the other side of the desk and looked her speech over. "Not bad at all," he said in a musing tone. I've been thinking about it too, and frankly, everything I wanted to say, you already have it down here. And coming straight from you, it won't sound like I'm trying to apologize."

"I did it, I need to own up to it," Kaede told him.

"I know you didn't mean any harm," Lee said firmly. "I'm just hoping no one else thinks so either." he handed her speech back to her. "There is something I need you to do for me."

"Name it," Kaede replied.

"Tomorrow at eleven, you have an appointment with Doctor Mattala at the college on the Kouta Maru. Go and be on time," Lee told her.

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sick or anything," she said.

"She's not a medical doctor. She helps people with ... mental problems," he said. Leaning his arms on her desk, Lee said in a pleading tone, "Kaede, I know you are having a very hard time with your past. People did horrible things to you. She can help you deal with it. I want you to be at ease, Kaede, to be happy and not have to have bad things haunting you. I talked to her, and she brought up a few very good points. You need to leave your past behind you, she can help with that."

"You called a doctor for me," Kaede said, eyeing him.

"Because I'm worried about you," Lee said firmly. "I know things are never going to be rosy, but I want my love to be as happy as possible," he said in a pleading tone.

Kaede let out a sigh and nodded. She reached over and clasped his hand. "I don't know what she can do, but if it's important to you, I'll go," Kaede replied.

Casting her a crooked smile, Lee kissed her hand and said, "I don't know either, but if it will do you good, I'm all for it. I want the best for you."

"I want the best for you," She agreed. Kaede got up and rounded her desk, Settling into Lee's lap their arms went around each other and they indulge in a deep kiss.

The door opened. "Miss Vice..." the guard stopped speaking when he saw her in Lee's lap, their lips locked together. He retreated and shut the door.

Dianna Biers, now working as a cylon news reporter saw him come back out. He cleared his throat and said, "You'll have to wait. They are in a private meeting."

.

The fleet now had two news channels. Besides the FNN, Fleet News Network, there was the CNC, the Cylon News Channel. That evening, Lee and Kaede sat cuddled an watched the Cylon New Channel to see what they had on.

Dianna Biers talked to a centurion who was operating the mining equipment on the side of a mountain.

"How long will it take to mine all the chromium we need?" she asked.

The centurion said "At our current rate of extraction, three months. The drills need to be sharpened every thirty hours of operation, which makes extraction slow. The rock here is very high in mineral content, which makes it very hard. The initial breaking up of the mountain is the main reason for the difficulties." he explained.

"Will more drills help?" she asked.

"Negative. we have the drills, it's the ruined bits that is causing the problem. More are being made, so we can keep going. A drill bit can only be sharpened four times, then it needs to be replaced."

"So there is no way to increase production?" Dianna asked.

The centurion paused then said, "Perhaps we can ask Kaede to assist. That is the only option I can think of."

To the camera, Dianna said, "We are here with centurions who are working their hardest to repair our ship. Though slow, they are making progress, working relentlessly day and night. Now, we'll visit the smelters, t see where this ore is going after it is mined."

Lee chuckled and asked, "Feel like breaking up a mountain?"

Kaede frowned. "Too much work tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Snuggling into him she said, "Maybe a nice rub down will convince me."

"As you wish," he replied.

.

Kaede went to her appointment on the Kouta Maru. Her guards came along, and had to go in Dr. Mattala's office first to 'verify it safe', then allowed her to go in and see the doctor.

Kaede went into see the slightly graying woman meet her at the door.

"Hello, Miss Vice President," Mrylha said pleasantly and motioning to a couch and chair to the side. "Please come in and have a seat."

"Call me Kaede, please," Kaede said and went over, wondering which she was suppose to sit on.

"Have a seat on the couch, make yourself comfortable," Mrylha said pleasantly.

Kaede did. Sitting in place. Mrylha said in the chair facing her. "How's your day been?" she asked.

"So far, so good," Kaede told her. "No big flaps, I still have to put up with the security guys, but that is their job, so I grin and bare it."

With a smile, Mrylha said, "You're not used to people looking out for you."

"Not really. It can be irritating. It reminds me of those guards that kept me away from other people," Kaede admitted.

"In that place you were held."

"Yes, I really hated those men."

"Do you ever have dreams of them coming after you?" Mrylha asked.

Kaede winced and said, "Not so much. I do have dreams ... daydreams of splattering them into paste. But that's not possible. They are all gone now."

"They died long ago."

"They did." Kaede agreed. "Everyone on Earth is dead." she said sadly. "I know people here wanted to go there, but there's no point in it."

"I remember the cylon attack on Picon," Mrylha said in a mussing tone. "I just happened to be in the right place to scramble onto a ship with Playa, my ten year old at the time. She looked out and saw the flash of nuclear explosion. Besides skin damage, it burned her eyes out. At the time, I was fracking terrified. My two boys and my Ex-husband were out in a 'man trip', they didn't get to a ship. For the longest time, after the fear died down, I was angry, very angry at what happened. Although I wasn't with my husband any more, we still remained cordial. He was a good man and a good father. That day I lost a good portion of my family. It tore me apart."

Pausing, she said, "After a while, I just couldn't take it any more. My anger was eating me up. I finally grabbed a hammer an started wailing on a shelf. I beat the living hades out of that shelf, screaming my lungs out. A couple men tried to stop me and get me calmed down. I saw that shelf as a cylons, and I was determined to kill it." with a grin, she added, "Obviously, you can't kill a shelf, but in doing that, I let out a whole bunch of that anger. I was able to focus on my daughter, who badly needed me. I got that rage out of my system. That's not an official scientific way to regain control of yourself, but it worked."

Kaede thought about it and said, 'I can understand rage," she said.

"From what I hear, I'm sure you can." Mrylha agreed. "Kaede, I know you are angry. The people that deserve your anger are dead and gone. You have to get it out of your system before you hurt someone you don't want to. I don't think beating on a shelf with a hammer would quite do it for you. Possibly something a little bigger maybe. See an object as those who wronged you. Make them pay for that crime against you and let that anger out before you end up choking on it. Then come back and see me again."

Kaede remembered the broadcast from last night. "You know, I really like that idea," she said.

.

The exclusion zone around the mountain was a six mile circle with centurions guarding the perimeter. All the equipment was removed from the area, and before Kaede arrived, overflights verified no one was in the area. A few press shuttles and a Heavy Raider flew within sight of the mountain, but all fights were diverted around the exclusion area with only one exception.

The raptor carrying Kaede and her guards flew to the mountain. Starbuck was piloting. She called back, "Kaede are you sure you don't want me to land?"

"No," Kaede said firmly as she worked herself up. "Just fly over it and fly away. Tell me when we're getting close."

That mountain held all the bullies that had ever tripped, kicked, or stepped on her head when she was lying on the ground. It held the liars, Kruama who let her friend die after he promised to save her. ll those white coated 'scientists' who poked, prodded and treated her like a piece of meat. Her eyes glowed red as she thought about all of them. All the humans who had treated her so badly. She was holding nothing back! She stood inside the raptor door, waiting to punish them.

"Kaede, what are you going to do?" one of her guards asked nervously.

Kaede ignored him. Her vectors, her energy was aching to come out. She seethed with raw anger and power.

"We're coming up on it, a half mile ahead," Starbuck announced.

Close enough. Kaede hit the door control. As soon as the door opened, she let out a wail of rage and jumped.

"Kaede!" her guards cried as she flew out of the raptor.

"Starbuck, she jumped!" one of the men cried.

Starbuck closed the door and angled to look blow them. Kaede was falling arms and legs spread, down towards the mountain. "FRACK!" she cried. No one could survive a fall from a mile up! "Colonial One, this is Starbuck! Kaede just jumped out! She'll be splattered!"

Kaede could contain it no longer. Blind rage filled her as she glared a the mountain she was falling towards. With a powerful scream, she shot her energy out at the mountain below. So much energy that it slowed her fall from the recoil.

The top of the mountain exploded with a mighty blast. Flying rock filed the air as the ground quake radiated out from the mountain. Centurions miles away stumbled from the shaking ground. From the air, Starbuck could visibly see the ground rippling out in a fast wave. She also could see rock flying up at her. "FRACK!" she cried and went vertical to escape the boulders flying up at her.

"Starbuck, can you catch her?" Lee called back.

"FRACK No! We're being pelted by big rocks! She'd destroying that mountain!" Starbuck called back. Another rock passed them and slowed. Starbuck twisted to shoot past it as it reached it's apogee.

Falling deep in the crater she made, Kaede let out more powerful blasts of energy. One side of the mountain blew out, then another. It looked like a volcano gone wild. A centurion guarding the perimeter was knocked down from a suitcase sized rock slamming into him. The rest of the guards on the perimeter ran to open it up farther. It wasn't big enough.

Again and again, Kaede punched the remaining pieces of mountain into bits then flew for miles. She smashed down on rock formations that had survived, blasting them into bits and dust. Landing on rubble covered ground, she sent her long arms in a whirlwind, chopping and slicing though anything still sticking up, causing a wide tornado of dust and throwing rock chunks in all directions. She smashed that mountain until she ran out of energy.

Now standing on a flat rock plain inside a crater of rubble, Kaede was exhausted. She fell to her knees and giggled.

Yes, that did feel good. Having released her anger, she flopped down on her back and giggled at the sky. Somehow she felt a little more in control of herself. It was fun to slap the rock falling down away from her

.

Dr. Mattala was at her desk working on schedules when she got a call.

"Doctor Mattala, how can I help you?"

"Doctor, it's Lee Adama. Kaede did it, she let her anger out on a mountain. It's ... gone."

"Gone?" she asked.

"Yes, by the readings one of our monitoring raptors got, her initial hit caused a quake that went halfway around the planet. By estimates, she hit it with the equivalent of a 5 megaton nuclear explosion. She kept hitting it and now it's completely gone. She was spotted in the crater where that mountain used to be."

"That's some powerful anger," Mrylha said. "Be glad she released it there, and not up here."

 **Note, thanks for the character, Atsik!**


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

Aircraft around the area of the mountain had taken video of it's destruction. That video and some commentary was shown on the news channels in the fleet and on the cylon ship. The videos were played multiple times. People watched in awe at the amount of raw power Kaede was capable of.

After returning to Colonial One, Kaede felt like her head had cleared. Before she got back to political meetings and press briefings, she asked Lee to clear his office. Once he did, she grabbed his hand and hauled him back to be to strip him and have sex until he couldn't move any more. Only after that, did they discuss their next plan of action as they lay cuddled in bed. Once they decided, they contacted Admiral Adama to let him know, then Caprica to inform her as well. Once that was done, Lee held a press conference.

Kaede stood behind Lee to the right as he took the podium. Caprica stood behind and to his left. Lee addressed to reporters including Dianna. "Greetings everyone, I have news I wish to share. I am sure you know by now, the mountain the cylons wanted to mine had been turned into rubble. Besides the minerals they needed from it, more has been found that we could use as well and in greater quantities that either of us need. That is thanks to my Vice President. Four more smelters are being built to accommodate the extra volume of materials being collected. With the current cooperation with the Cylons, and the fact they have made contact with their home world, and it has been agreed that the war is indeed over, we are no longer under pressure to vacate this planet as soon as possible. We do still need to find a more suitable place to live, and are continuing to work on that. Talking with Caprica Six, we are also going to send a join scientific expedition to Earth to see if there is a possibility of recovering that planet. Cylons near their home planet are looking to do the same with all the Colonial planets to see if any can be made habitable again. With these expeditions, we are also searching for new planets to inhabit. We will find a permanent home. Questions, please?"

The FNN reporter got up and asked, "Mr. President, why are the cylons wanting to make the colonies habitable?"

Lee stepped aside and Caprica went up to the podium.

"As we have learned, we have made a horrible mistake," Caprica told him. "The Cavils prodded us to war, at the time we believed that that was the only answer. Coming to know Kaede, we questioned that, and were attacked by Cavil's loyal forces. Kaede got rid of the Cavils and showed us how wrong we were. There is no amount of apologizing we could ever do to make up for what we did. I only hope that by working to try and make those planets habitable, you will see we are sincere about how badly we feel about destroying most of your civilization."

"What is it about Kaede that made you change your minds?" the reporter asked.

"Everything," Caprica said. "Kaede speaks wisdom. It was her that made us realize we were treating centurions the same way humans initially treated the original cylons. When she told us that, it did feel like a slap in the face, but she was right. We did not allow them to think and decide, like any sentient being should be able to do. Kaede shows much wisdom we all should have been showing all along. Yes, she is a very powerful foe, she is also can be a very good friend. She also does not discriminate on what anyone is. She can talk to a man working on the surface and the centurion collecting minerals on equal terms. I believe that Kaede is a very stabilizing force for all of us. I want us all to be her friends and learn from her."

"Are all cylons on board with this cooperation?"

"We are," Caprica said firmly. "We are also finding out humans are very inventive. Yes, electronic based intelligence do have advantages in memory capacity and computations. What we lack is originality and humans are very good at that. I believe that by working together, instead of being at odds with each other, we can accomplish things that would be beyond what each by ourselves would be capable of. I know that by ourselves, we would have no hope of removing radiation from a planet. We have never even thought of such a concept. I learned human scientists have the theories but at the moment, need the equipment to test those theories. Working together, we can make it happen and make life better for everyone."

"Does that mean cylons will live among us, like on New Caprica?" he asked.

"No," Caprica stated. "That did not work well from the beginning for a few reasons. We are one one side of the planet, you are on the other. To me, that is a big step in the right direction. Yes, we will cooperate on projects and missions with you, but I do not think trying to live together will work, especially after the disaster that was New Caprica. There was so much we misunderstood. I do not want to repeat that failure."

Dianna stood up for the next question. "I would like to direct this next question to Kaede. I have heard about a human woman who had a baby girl who had odd colored hair and horns like yours on her head. Can you tell me about that?"

Kaede knew it was time she had to inform everyone. Caprica moved away from the podium, Kaede took her place behind it to answer the question.

"I'm sure many of you have heard that Sarah Jupin has given birth to a lovely baby girl that has horns very similar to mine," Kaede said. "Many of you are wondering how that happened. It is simple. I remember seeing Sarah when I began campaigning with Lee. While we interacted, Sarah got my DNA. Unlike other species, My DNA is not … I think the best word is, confined to my body. Anyone I touch will get it. Anyone I get close to has a very, very good chance of getting it. It will not harm you at all, but it will give you children like me."

Cameras busily snapped away and murmurs ran though the crowd.

Kaede explained, "I have been trying to tell you about how our next generation will be stronger and better able to survive. It did not occur to me that no one would understand what I was talking about. The President recently brought to my attention that no one would be thinking about a DNA modification to the fleet. From the way I understand it, I have basically changed most of the people in the fleet and never properly informed anyone. That was not my intention. My intent was, and still is to make this fleet stronger and better able to survive. Your children will be able to take radiation better, to heal a little faster, to face fewer threats capable of harming them. This not only goes for human children, but those of cylons as well."

Caprica's jaw dropped as she stared at Kaede.

Kaede paused to let that sink in, then said, "If you are angry at me, you have a right to be. I didn't make myself clear. All I can do is ask your forgiveness. I'm not sure what else I can say except please understand I never meant any harm. I ask for your forgiveness for not properly providing details earlier."

"Kaede!" the FNN reporter said quickly. ""What you are saying is all our children will have the same abilities as you do?"

Kaede nodded. "Abilities may vary from child to child, by how much I do not know, but yes, simple things like moving things with their minds and stopping bullets, they should be able to perform with no problem."

"You consider being able to stop bullets fired from a gun as a simple thing?" he asked.

"Yes, I've been doing that since I was six years old. My range was not very far, but it has grown as I have," Kaede explained.

"Rumor has it you can sense things very far away," Another reporter said.

"I can," Kaede agreed. She looked at Lee.

He came over to the podium and said, "The Cylon ships Kaede found, that we had no idea they were there, was 18 light years away. The damaged cylon ship she sensed the direction of was 648 light years away. These distances have been confirmed."

"So, Kaede has a natural Dradis ability?" the FNN reporter asked.

Lee let Kaede take this question.

"It is not Dradis in the sense of sending out a pulse and getting a return," Kaede explained. "It's more like it I notice a … sense of something, I can focus on it and know where it is. If I have to compare it to something, I think the closest thing would be sight. You see things every day, all the time. Let's say there is a potted plant you pass by every day. You may see it every day, but unless you look at it, you don't take notice of it. Before it was brought to my attention, I didn't notice Caprica's ship. After Kara Thrace brought an 'event' she was having a vision of to my attention, I was able to focus on it and show her where it was. Does that answer your question?"

"Our children will be able to do that?" he asked.

"Most likely when they grow up. Or, they may have other abilities," Kaede replied.

Another woman got up and asked, "Kaede, about that mountain you destroyed, The first impact was measured at the equivalent of a five megaton nuclear blast that completely obliterated the top 1000 feet of that mountain. What was that energy you used to make such a gigantic blast?"

Kaede shrugged and said, "Mind energy. I wanted to crush that mountain."

"That's it? You just though about crushing it and hit it with a five megaton blast?"

"Yes."

"And you dropped a mile, free fall, and didn't get injured when you landed."

"No."

"It doesn't seem possible that our children could possibly do something like that!" the woman cried.

Kaede motioned to Caprica and said, "Did you ever think that one day, humans and Cylons would be mining and gathering on the same planet in cooperation with each other?"

The woman chuckled and said, "Not in my wildest dreams."

"There you go," Kaede said. "Things change. People change. What we want is for changes to be for the better. Caprica brought up a very important point earlier. Human abilities and cylons abilities are different. If we recognize that, and the fact one species compliments the other, both working together we can achieve much greater things than either one can do separately. It will be the same with my DNA being added to the fleet. People will become better, more capable. I know some will be very upset and think that this is the end of humanity. That is wrong, your children will still be human, but an improved version capable of so much more. Believe in the future, everyone! Right here, right now, many great possibilities are open to you. Yes, we have all had a very difficult and heart breaking time in the past. Find the strength to put it behind you and look forward. Do not think of what was, but what will be, and the possibilities of what COULD be!"

A younger woman got up and said, "Sally Yates from Rising Star news, Kaede, There is rumor going around that you and Mr. President are having an affair. Can you confirm of deny it?"

"Affair?" Kaede asked. "I don't understand." She looked at Lee.

Lee smirked and said, "We get along well."

"Do you spend much time together after hours?" Sally asked eagerly.

"We interact, yes," Lee said with a suppressed grin.

"At the dedication to the college, was it true you were seen hugging and kissing on the dance floor?" she asked.

Lee paused. "Yes, we did," he finally said.

"So you are romantically involved?" Sally prodded.

Lee paused again.

Kaede slide close to Lee and asked, "We are, what's your point?"

Lee felt like face planting. They weren't suppose to provide information like that.

Grinning broadly, Sally asked, "Are you planning to get married?"

"That's up to Lee," Kaede told her. "We do very much enjoy each other's company, yes. The thing is, I know he gets rather frustrated with me from time to time. Most of it's my fault for not letting him know certain things, like when I'm leaving to do something."

Lee said, "Like now. What we do in private shouldn't be anyone else's business."

Kaede blinked at him. "It's not like she's watching," she countered.

In a firm tone, Less said, "This conference is suppose to be about fleet news."

"It is," Kaede agreed. "I think we've covered just about everything."

"Just one more question!" Sally said quickly. "Kaede, do you know if I will have a child like you?"

Kaede looked at her and asked, "Do you want one like me?"

"Yes!"

Kaede didn't feel anything from her, so she stretched out a vector and touched Sally in the forehead. Sally gasped and put a hand to her forehead. "You will now have a child that has similar capabilities as I do."

Sally's eyes went wide. "That's it? A slight tingle on my forehead, that's all it takes?"

"That's it," Kaede confirmed. "Treat your child well. You do need to get pregnant, but now you have my DNA."

"So does Mr. President have your DNA?" Sally asked with a smirk.

Kaede grew a wide grin and said, "We share."

Quickly, Lee asked loudly, "Are there any other questions having to do with the status of, or the plans of the fleet?" He waited briefly, then said, "Thank you all for coming."

.

Rising Star news was a paper that focused not on hard news, but celebrity activities. Sally had been following Kaede, and now had enough to put out a good article on Kaede, the VP, who was supporting her lover president, and had been since they had began running for office. Why Kaede had been a supporter of Lee Adama, even as she ran against him now made perfect sense. With the photos of them wrapped in a hug and kissing on the dance floor, and their history together, she got a nice long article full of juicy details. After the run of copies sold out, those were sold second hand to other people.

.

Getting the Earth expedition together, Sam Anders and Ellen Tigh volunteered to go. Kaede was on the list, as was Kara as a pilot and the 'expedition' CAG. The Commander of the expedition was Tina Six, Kaede was the second in command. The ships they were taking were the Picon Sentry, an ex-orbital station, and the Hefter, a mining ship. For support, four heavy Raiders, four Vipers and three Raptors. Sharons and Leobens, and five human scientists were the 'scientific group', ten centurions and two Marine squads would provide security.

The Picon Sentry was designed as an orbital station with a large ring wheel that held most compartments and was ideal for scanning and taking readings of a planet's surface and had long unused labs for scientific work. The Hefter had the large holds and air locks the Picon Sentry didn't have for holding most of the small craft that were coming with them.

While Kaede was away, the Quorums voted the Virgon representative as 'interim VP', which Lee approved. The man did have a good head on his shoulders and bore a huge respect for Kaede. Caprica also became the official cylon representative to the Colonial fleet. Lt. Dualla became the Colonial Representative to the Cylon ship.

The departure of the expedition saw another public hug between Lee and Kaede as she was getting ready to board the raptor to take her to the Picon Sentry. It began as an official departure.

Lee escorted Kaede to the line of raptors as they were getting ready to leave. At the door to the raptor, Lee said, "Take care and come back."

"I will," Kaede replied, gazing into his eyes. "Keep things together here. You won't have me to kick ass for you."

Gazing into Kaede's eyes, Lee said, "I'll hold out, but I'm going to miss you."

A moment of gazing at each other, then they threw themselves into a hug and a long kiss.

After a full minute of kissing, The Admiral cleared his throat. A few marines smirked. Kara cleared her throat louder. When it seemed like the kiss was going to go on forever, Kara announced, "OK! Get a room or get on board, we gotta go!"

Finally parting lips, Kaede backed away slowly, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you," Lee whispered back.

Kaede backed into the door, waved with a smile, and shut it. Lee stayed until the raptors departed.

Beside Lee, Admiral Adama said, "I hope this trip is worth it."

"With Kaede going, no matter what they find, I know it will be worth it," Lee said firmly. "She can make the impossible happen."

.

In the circular chamber with the domed roof, the six Men of Knowledge gathered in the middle. the stone sconce in the center of the table held the wax candles that lit the room. To one side, a blanket covered part of the wall.

The men's spider silk robes were colored to show which tribes the came from. They had journeyed for many, many sleep periods to see proof of the past events.

The yellow robed man said, "We think we are closer to the truth of what happened on the surface. There are several old stories from far away tunnel systems that collaborate some kind of great, hot wind blowing over the surface that made the top of the ground poison to any who go there. This wind was hot enough to burn everything, in some places leaving very deep ash. That means there had to have been gigantic flames on the top of the ground at one time."

"You believe in Nuclear?" the brown robed man asked. "Besides the ancient legends, I have never heard or seen evidence of Nuclear or any other god."

"I also say the story of the great beast, Yellowstone, is pure myth," the green and tan robed man said. "I do understand the reasoning behind this myth, yellow stone stinks and it burns. A great beast of yellow stone would be something fearsome, but for any beast to burn up where it lived would also kill the beast! I have also never seen or heard of such a thing being found."

The blue robed man nodded. "I agree. When people can't find a reason, they make up a story that sounds like it may be plausible. In these tunnels, the legend goes of a goddess who was held by humans, called Death wind. When they tried to kill her, she shot high in the air and released a wind of death that killed everything on the surface, planet wide, and will continue to do so until mankind apologizes and offers her tribute."

"Just another story," the man in yellow said. "There is nothing found so far that can give evidence that this death wind caused the surface to be so horribly burned."

"Not true," The green and yellow robed man from the local tribe said. "We have a very old carving that is said to be the Wind of Death, made by the only known man to see her face. It has been here for many, many generations. The script on the wall tells of the day of disaster, how Wind of Death shot up into the sky and released Nuclear to rain down on everyone. That, at least, is a testament to what happened. While it may not be completely accurate, it is a record."

"Perhaps there is some deciphering we can do to learn what the symbolism used, and discover what truly happened," the brown robed man said.

"It has taken a long time, but the journey is worth the trip if real knowledge is gained," the yellow robed man agreed.

"Then come view the face of death yourselves," the local tribesman said. He went over to the wall and took the blanket down. "Behold, the Wind of Death."

The blanket was hiding a very well done carving. It was the face of a young human woman with long hair, the oddity being triangular protrusions above her ears on the curve of her skull. Her eyes also seemed small. The men studied the glyphs under the face.

The local tribesman pointed to the writing under the face and said, "This is ancient writing, we believe from pre-history. It tells the name. Kaede No Kaze, which translated from ancient writing means, Wind of Death."

"So you believe this person is a goddess?" the yellow robed man asked.

"It is one of the very few prehistorical artworks we have found. The writing does match some that people brave enough to venture out, have found on the surface."

The brown robed man squatted down to study the glyphs. "This is a pictograph, reading right to left. It's hard to know what they were trying to draw, but people were around this person, they put her in something that looks like it was lit with a fire, then it shows her going up. The next one shows what I can only see as destruction coming down. This is the record of an event. Possibly the end of life above the ground."

The yellow robed man studied the last glyph and said, "This must be the Nuclear that was thrown down. There isn't enough detail to show what Nuclear was."

"But, it did happen." Another man said.

"Let us make Paprus copies of this drawing so we may show the other Men of Knowledge to prove we found what destroyed the top of the ground."

.

The first jump put the Earth Expedition right in front of the nebula. The second jump got them a way farther in the other side. Here, Kaede was called on to point out the direction. She got on a Heavy Raider and positioned them where she felt Earth was. Once they had the direction to go in, they got back on the Hefter and jumped towards Earth. After the third Jump, Kaede got the raider in position and pointed.

"Right there!" she said eagerly. "That star right there is where we need to go."

"Kara got the star's coordinates and they jumped into the solar system of Earth.

Gathered on the Hafter, Tina wanted to verify the planet to be sure they were in the correct system. Using maximum magnification on the visuals, she counted the planets out from the sun. The worlds were just as Kaede had told her. a small rocky planet close to the sun, the next one out shown with thick clouds, the third held plenty of blue water, the fourth was a red, rocky planet. Then she focused on the very large planet with colored bands and the big red eye.

"This is it!" she said excitedly. "Kara, Kaede come look, the Eye of Jupiter, it's right there!"

Sam came up to them. "That's it," he agreed. "There is probably a multitude of debris in Earth orbit, so be careful going in."

A short jump later and they were in high Earth orbit. Looking out the window, Kaede sensed someone below. "Someone's down there, I can feel them," she said.

"There are survivors?" Kara asked.

"Makes sense, "Sam said, "Enough people got underground before the nukes hit to keep the race going."

"Nations did prepare for Nuclear war," Ellen reminded him.

"These aren't humans, they're like me," Kaede told them. "They sense me too. Kara, I need a ride to the surface. Bring food too."

A centurion at the sensor panel told Tina of the radiation level. Tina turned to Kaede and said, "Full radiation protection."

"Right," Kaede agreed. "Sam, where else should we look for people?"

"Mid North America. I know they had caverns there. Ellen you should come with me," Sam said.

Conoy spoke up. "I should go with Kaede and Kara. a couple centurions should go with both parties," he said firmly.

Tina shook her head. "No, just them. A Viper and a heavy Raider escort for each, but the escorts stay in the air. We don't want to alarm the locals."

.

Kara piloted the Raptor, Crashdown co-piloting, Kaede stood behind Kara, Conoy Leoben sat in the ECO seat, all in radiation protective clothing.

"Starbuck taking off. Kat, you ready?"

"I'm outside with a Heavy Raider by me, waiting for you. Let's go already!" Kat replied.

Kaede guided Kara down to where she felt others like her. Getting closer, she noted the ones she felt weren't very strong, and they were hungry. As they closed on the location, Kaede felt a chill run down her spine. It was the island she had been held on. Diclonius were still there! "Kara, land on that island. At first, I go out alone. I'll keep in radio contact. Tell our escorts to stay high up."

"You're the boss," Starbuck replied. She found a flat patch of ground beyond the decaying buildings. The building were concrete and pocked from age and neglect. Kaede got out, opening the door, stepping out of the raptor quickly then shut it. She walked towards what felt like a few dozen fellow diclonius inside the decrepit buildings. On her back was a pack filled with food. All of the ones she sensed felt wary. She hoped offering food would keep them calm.

.

Sam took his raptor as close to where Denver used to be as possible. He knew the Cheyenne mountain complex was around here someplace, and it was suppose to be huge on the inside. Unfortunately it was also well hidden. If anyone survived in the US, certainly some would be here. The raptor with the help of the Heavy Raider used ground penetrating radar and searched for any large cavities under the snow covered mountains in the area. Debris ws found, and after hours of searching, one mountain showed a large cavity beneath it.

Now, to find the entrance. It took circling the mountain three times to see the half moon opening sticking up out of the show. Hovering the raptor above the entrance, the pilot managed to blow away the loose top snow. The packed snow underneath was still six feet thick. Sam and Ellen quickly exited with food packs and went into the cavernous opening. The inside was dark, they turned on their helmet lamps to see a wall with a door in it. Above were windows that showed no lights, in one section Sam could see the ceiling was falling down.

"This doesn't look promising," Sam said in a huff.

"If anyone is in here, they are most likely deep underground," Ellen said. She went over and tried the door. It was locked.

"See any other way in?" Sam asked as he searched the wall.

Ellen went over to an abandoned car that was falling apart. She pulled on the door, the handle came off in her hand. "We need something strong enough to knock with."

Sam figured maybe the drive shaft. "I wish Kaede was here," he said.

"At least she's checking out the source where she knows someone is," Ellen replied. She kicked the trunk lid. It folded. inside, she found a jack handle. It was badly rusted, but didn't come apart. Going over to the door, she swung it. The handle bent back on itself, and made only a light tap.

"I got a better idea," Sam said. He went over to pick up a rock he found. He beat on the door. The rock didn't break, and he did make a respectable noise. He also caused rust to fly and dented the door. Looking at the dent, he said, "we could pound our way through this, but then it will contaminate the inside."

"We don't have anything to make an air lock. We better make one before we take that door down," Ellen told him.

Sam keyed his radio and said, "We got a door in here, it's locked, but it's weak. We're going to need an airlock to get in."

"Hold on I'll call and see what Tina wants to do."

"It's easy!" Sam replied. "Get us an airlock down here!"

"Hold on!"

A couple minutes later, the pliot radioed him and said, "Another raptor is coming down with medical supplies and a portable air lock, air monitoring equipment and decon station. Tina said to not open that door until you're ready."

"No shit," Sam spat back.

The second raptor arrived with the equipment and a pair of centurions with the crew. They all got to work sealng an air lock to the door, then decontaminating it, then Sam, Ellen and a centurion entered the airlock in case they needed heavy lifting. The inner air lock door open the centurion gave a solid push on the door and it fell in. Ellen stepped into the dark hallway and took air readings.

Looking at the air monitor, she shook her head. "Low radiation, but the oxygen content is only 16%, and there is a high CO2 content as well. With no air flow, the Co2 content will be higher on lower levels."

"Yeah," Sam said grimly. "Ok, we'll check this level out to see if anyone's alive in here."

They walked down the hallway, calling out asking, "Anyone here? HELLO!"

They found clothed skeletons, but no one that that had even died recently. Sam checked the second level, same thing. No lights, no live people, nothing but a big tomb. They left to go search out another place where people might be.

.

The door into the closest building looked to be a security post at one time. Kaede noted the glass doors were shattered. She removed the framing with her vectors and the top framing piece came crashing down.

In her radio, she heard Kara say, "Kaede, be very careful going in there!"

"I will," she replied absently. Stepping in, walking on collapsed ceiling debris, Kaede didn't turn her helmet lights on. She felt ahead if her with her vectors. the light of day faded as she went deeper. Up ahead she felt five diclonius coming up what had to be a stairway. She stopped outside the stairway door. A check of her radiation meter showed little airborne radiation, but the structure around her was soaked with it. She turned her helmet lights on and aimed them at the ceiling for some indirect lighting. The stairway door was brown with rust, the handles had fallen away long ago. A slight push and the door sagged in.

In front of Kaede was a white haired diclonius, sporting bald patches on her head. The wrap she had around herself was gray and thread bare, showing roughly stitched rips. Her skin was so pale it was white. It was like all color had been drained from her. She eyed Kaede with curiosity. A thin vector came from her to hang in the air between them. Kaede touched the woman's vector with hers.

'Where are you from? Very strange clothes you have. How do you make light?' the woman asked in Kaede's mind in pure thought.

Kaede replied in turn, thinking about the trip here, finding this island and wanting to help those here. The woman smiled at her, showing a few missing teeth. The joy of having food from a pack filled the woman's face. Kaede took off her pack and opened it, showing it to the woman.

Their thoughts ran quickly back and forth. In a short time, Kaede knew how they were surviving. There were only a few males living at a time. Although males and females were born, males never lived as long. Not long past reaching breeding age, males got sick and died. Females usually lived long enough to have two or three children before they grew weak and died. Food was what they scrounged up, insects and various plants. the 'meaty' rats were few and far between. The woman who came up to meet Kaede had done so because she already had two children and did not have much longer to live anyway. While Kaede was seeing them and feeling their hunger and sickness, they were seeing her as a strong, shining light - like was glowing over her to light the ceiling. Females were afraid she was here to steal one of their precious males from them. At the moment, there were only four living males, and one was too young to breed yet.

More diclonius came up to see Kaede and get some food. Kaede passed out all the food she brought as she learned what their lives were like. The concept of names was not one the diclonius here recognized. It was male or female and me or you. They knew each other by sight and had a hard time imagining thousands of people all living at the same time. The 27 females and four males was their entire population.

While learning about them and passing out food, Kaede got on the radio. "Kara, we got thirty one people here, they are suffering from radiation poisoning, but they are hanging on. We need to get decontamination equipment down here. More food too."

"Got it," Kara replied.

A young girl with pale purple hair, Kaede guessed was around seven or eight, came up to beam Kaede a bright smile. None of them talked vocally, they communicated by contact with each other's vectors. The males hung back, watching. Kaede passed food packs over to them. They took them with their physical hands. As she noted they did have horn stubs, she was told they had no feelers (what these diclonius called vectors), so they could not speak. Their mind were weak, that was why they died so quickly. Kaede got an understanding of the very basic life they lived here.

All of them were happy to see her because she brought them plenty of food. Females were the food gatherers, and by bringing so much food, Kaede was seen as a great gatherer. It was females that also did most of the work. Males were weak and died young. They mostly ate, had sex, then died. If a male could live long enough to sire two children from the same woman, he was seen as a prime male. If they were strong enough to use their hands for work, they were greatly prized.

It stunned Kaede how far into barbarianism these people had fallen.

It stunned the woman Kaede was in contact with that Kaede was so wealthy, she had all the food she wanted, a comfortable place to sleep and her very own male! This was passed from female to female, and soon, they all wanted to go live high in the sky with Kaede and her clan.

Kaede wanted to take them away from here so they could heal and have a better life. She also knew they needed a ton of education, they either had never spoken, or had forgotten language use. She realized she had a huge work load in front of her.


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17

"We have movement on the ground!"

Sam and Ellen perked up at the report. They were over the Eastern US, on the other side of the world from where Kaede was. "Vehicle?" Sam asked.

The pilot said, "Heavy Raider 23 is six miles ahead of us, they have a small group on the ground, walking and pulling sleds. Upon seeing the Raider, the group hurried into the remains of a structure. Centurions requesting instructions."

"Tell them to stay over the group. We'll go up and land. Where's our Viper?" Sam said.

"Ten miles to the west, no electromagnetic signals found as of yet," The pilot told him. "Are we going to land?"

"We are, but not right on top of those people. I want them to see us before we approach them," Sam said and looked through the view screen.

The Pilot got on his radio. "Command, this is search team two, locals found on the surface, moving to land and make contact … Yes, Ma'am." The pilot then glanced back at Sam. "Sam, Tina said go, but take two marines with you. If you have trouble with the locals, back off and we will observe from the air only."

.

Inside the sagging building, Pete and Jeb looked out at the sky. Ronnie, Sheena and Roxy stayed huddled by the wall. All five wore the over blankets they needed to go in the surface to prevent themselves from getting the rotting disease that killed anyone who went outside or ate anything from above the ground. All that was uncovered of them were their eyes, so they could see where they were going.

"I don't see anything, but I hear something," Pete said.

Jeb peeked his head out farther and asked, "What was that thing? It looked metal, but it was flying. Metal can't fly … can it?"

"Is it after us?" Sheena asked, huddled down against the wall, trying to hide behind Ronnie.

"That wasn't Nuclear, was it?" Roxy asked.

"I doubt it," Pete said, trying to sound firm. "I think Nuclear is just a story."

"Wow," Jeb said, eyeing him. "You got nerve, saying that up here where he might hear you."

"What's gonna happen, huh?" Pete asked.

A screaming started weak and quickly grew louder. The wind picked up outside, blowing dust around. They quickly dropped down below the windows.

"You were saying?" Jeb asked heavily as the screaming/roaring sound grew to an ear-splitting level.

They all covered their ears and huddled down to hide. Roxy cried, "OH great God Nuclear, we're sorry!"

The noise then quieted down to just a whisper.

Jeb jerked a thumb at Roxy and said, "She has the right idea. Even if you don't believe in him, ALWAYS kiss-ass to a god, just in case."

"What do we do now?" Sheena asked meekly.

A voice from outside called, "Hello! Anyone here?"

Pete peeked up to look out the window. "Someone's out there. That guy looks weird."

Jeb peeked around the door frame low. "He's got a bucket on his head … is that suit metal? It sure is shiny."

The tall man stopped and waved. He motioned to them. "Come out and talk to me, I mean no harm."

"Pete, that small building behind him wasn't there before, neither were those other two guys by it," Jeb noted.

"Who are you?" Pete yelled out.

The man called back, "Sam Anders. We came down to talk to you and see if you need help."

"Came down?" Roxy asked. "There's noting above us but sky."

"The guy may have been up here too long. He's got brain rot," Sheena concluded.

"Where are you from?" Jeb asked.

"We came in from orbit."

"Where's orbit?"

Sam chuckled and pointed up. "Orbit is not a place. Orbit is what's called circling a planet."

"What's a planet?" Pete asked.

"The ground," Sam replied.

"Pete, I think this guy has something wrong with him," Jeb noted aloud.

Sheena got up and went out. Brightly she said, "Hi Mr …"

"Sam," Sam said with a smile.

"Mr. Sam," Shenna said, and waved behind her for the others to move. "We salvaged a few things, but we have to get home now, we can't stay on top of the ground too long. If you want, we can find a few things for you too."

Pete ran out by Sheena and asked, "What are you doing?"

In a quiet hiss, Sheena said, "People who stay above the ground loose their sanity as their mind rots. Be nice, agree with him, and get the others out of here!"

Hearing her, Sam said, "Ahh, I'm not crazy. This suit protects me from radiation."

Quickly turning to him, Sheena asked, "Radiation?"

"Yes, Nuclear fallout? Do you know what that is?" Sam asked her.

"Nuclear fell out of what?" Pete asked, eyeing him.

Sheena pushed Pete and said, "Don't! Just get out of here while I keep him distracted."

"He's not making any sense," Pete said.

"Well yeah, he's got brain rot from being up here," Sheena stated. "So get everyone away while I keep him distracted!" Sheena all but yelled at him.

"I can hear you," Sam stated. "My brain is fine, it's not rotted."

Turning to him, Shenna said brightly, "Of course not! You're just fine the way you are. Well, we do have to get going so you and your friends had a nice time and we'll see you later!" She then grabbed Pete, turned him and gave him a shove. "Bye Bye!" she said merrily with a wave. She then waved the others out. The came out with their sleds. They all smiled and waved and walked quickly away.

"Hey, we did come down from orbit … I'm telling you the truth," Sam called. "We really did come down here to help," he offered.

The group walked faster. They waved to the marines on the way by.

"First contact is not suppose to be like this," Sam said in a grumble.

.

At one end of the island, a long sealed tent was put up with an air lock at each end. Kaede went in first with a white haired girl and a pink haired one. they got decontaminated, then went on into the medical area. Kaede got screened and checked over first, then motioned the white haired girl to come over to the medics. Tina had come down and was taking their vitals. Tina was an oddity to the diclonius girls. They studied her and petted her smooth head, casting her frowns. Kaede had to suppress a giggle. They thought Tina was mutated, the poor woman could not communicate and didn't even have any horns!

The snack bar set up on a table was a hit. After getting their vitals taken, the diclonius females went over and scarfed most of it down, and ensure their males got enough food also. Upon seeing the marine guards, girl's faces lit up. They coaxed the men who were suppose to be on guard to come sit with them. They petted the men, offered them smiles, rubbed their chests and a maybe sixteen year old, sat on a man's lap as she petted her perfectly handsome face.

A purple haired girl who was missing only small patches of hair, came over and held onto Tina's hand to guide her over to sit. Another younger girl with stripes of green and purple in her hair offered Tina a plate of food with a gentle smile, and motioned for her to eat.

Tina looked at Kaede and asked, "What are they doing?"

Kaede chuckled and said, "They are helping someone who is disabled. They do not speak vocally, I am communicating to them with straight thoughts. They think it is terrible that you can't communicate, or do anything with your mind. To them, you are disabled. I told them it was because you're a different species, and they think that is even worse."

Some girls watched the conversation between Kaede and Tina, shifting to look at each when they spoke with words. Kaede got thoughts that it was wonderful she learned how to talk to this poor, disabled female.

"Ahh, Kaede … help?" A marine called out.

Kaede turned to see a pair of older girls were stripping him. Cooing to him and rubbing him as they removed his clothes. Another bounced over to help. She called over, "They see you as a healthy male, and want to mate with you."

"Here? NOW!?" he cried.

"We want to keep the locals happy," Tina stated. "Let them have their way with you."

Being petted by three of them who slipped out of their clothes to cover him with kisses and lay him down, the marine looked confused. "But..." he protested until he got a deep kiss on his lips.

Kaede noted the other marine was also being carnally assaulted by a pair of other girls. He wasn't complaining though. Younger girls were watching and awaiting their turn.

A few things were clear from their first day with the local diclonius. Tina and Kara were considered disabled. The Diclonius girls took pains with hand signals and motions to get points across. Since the Cylon and human were disabled, someone was always watching to be sure they had what they needed. For a woman to be so bad off was a crying shame. Kaede was also told the cylon and human women could not produce a suitable baby, so they could do anything except mate and take the precious seed from men when other capable women needed it. Men of course, were primarily for sex. After they serviced whatever women wanted them, they could do other things. Like the disabled women, the men were to be cared for and protected. Although the marines were there to 'guard', they ended up wearing nothing but shorts and were constantly tended to by the eager girls that were always close by.

With food and a radiation free environment, the diclonius were quickly recovering. Their stamina and wanting their turn at sex came first. Kaede had to enforce a limit, after one of 'her' men had sex six times that day, he needed to rest. She was beginning to be worried they were going to kill the marines with sex.

In order to help the disabled women with Kaede, the older diclonius took their try at learning how to speak. Kaede did begin teaching them while Tina called for a raptor to bring more marines down help satisfy the Dicloni women. As Kaede sounded out words with the white haired and a pink haired woman, the Dicloni women desperately wanted Kaede to give them a few 'good, solid' men for their girls. Kaede told them she would ask each man if he wanted to stay. She was also going to make a radiation free area where they wanted one , otherwise her men could not stay. The Dicloni women, seeing Kaede must be overworked since she was the only normal female, appointed a pair of young, strong girls to help her in exchange for the men.

Kaede knew they were being honest in their requests, but she had no clue things would be like this.

.

A single day after Kaede left with the Earth expedition, Lee was already missing her. Vachon Borgone was the Virgon Representative that was taking Kaede's place while she was away. While he was a good, hard working man, he wasn't Kaede. Work stopped being fun, and although Kaede could be unpredictable and was not very politically correct, Lee was missing that also. Vachon help make speeches for Lee, but did not speak to the press or the Quorums, that was Lee's job. Being President became a full time job. Lee could tell the press was missing Kaede also. During a meeting where Vachon introduced two new professors at the college to the press, his monotone voice actually put one reporter to sleep. Kaede was many things, but boring was never one of them.

But day three, many were asking when Kaede would return. Lee was desperately wondering the same thing. He did manage to get to Galactica to have a conference with the Admiral - an official duty. When he arrived, he flopped down on his father's couch, then poured himself an ambrosia and downed it.

"Hard day?" the Admiral asked.

Lee rubbed his face and said, "I just got done with a three hour meeting with Mr. Borgone. I swear it was all fracking day! I'm exhausted from just listening to him." Throwing his hands up he added, "Don't get me wrong, he's a good man, but his voice is like a frackin tranquilizer!"

The Admiral grinned and said, "You're missing your VP."

"I am, Dad, desperately," Lee said and got himself another shot. "Kaede makes you listen. Close. Speaking of her, is there any news from the Earth expedition?"

"None," The Admiral said and got himself a shot. "Not knowing how far away they are, I don't even dare send a scout to check on them. It's possible they haven't arrived yet."

"Jumping for four days straight?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow. "They could be halfway across the galaxy by now."

"Kaede's the only one who knows where Earth is. The most she could do was point at it. Even a degree or two off at this end could be light years away at the other end," The Admiral reminded him.

"I really hope she gets back soon," Lee said in a grumble. With a grin, he added, "Two more babies were born, both have Kaede's horns. I'm sure that will please her."

"I'm sure it will." the Admiral agreed. "What do you really think about this DNA change to the fleet," he asked.

"Truthfully?" Lee asked. "I'm torn. On one hand, I can see Kaede's point. Let's face it, with a fleet full of people like her, I bet there is no one even capable of fracking with us. On the other hand, we have come to the end of humanity as we know it. Sure, every child will be our decedents, but there will be few, if any pure humans left. Kaede has done what the cylons failed to do. Wipe humans out completely. We'll all be like her." With a shake of his head, he added, "Kaede means well, I know that. It's just not something I ever dreamed would happen."

"You and me both," the Admiral said with a snort.

Lee was quiet for a moment, then said, "You know, if Sam is right, and Kaede is some kind of spirit or Goddess, Maybe this is what is suppose to happen. The old humanity failed, so now we're getting a new one."

"Laura thinks Kaede is a decedent of the Lords of Kobol," The Admiral said vacantly.

"Maybe she's right. How is Laura holding up?"

"She's accepted she has four more years in a cell. She's scrutinizing her Book of Kobol, trying to find any reference as to what the Lords looked like. She's not happy, but she's dealing with it. I go down and see her when I get the chance."

"You really like her, don't you Dad?" Lee asked.

The Admiral nodded. "I do. She made some mistakes, but she took on a hard job and did well with it. At times, she had to be tough as nails. It takes someone special to be dumped in the President's seat with no training or desire to do it," he said with a huff.

Lee grinned at him and asked, "Should I have her confinement changed to your quarters?"

The Admiral eyed him. "What do you think your Vice President will say about that? She insisted Laura would be punished. The best I can see Kaede accepting is time off for good behavior."

"True," Lee agreed.

Rapid knock came on the door. "Enter" the Admiral called.

An out of breath Lt. Gaeta came in, saluted and said, "Admiral, one of the Heavy Raiders that went on the Earth expedition has returned. Two groups of people have been discovered still living on Earth. The groups are small, but they have survived! One appears to be a group of humans, the size of this group is unknown, the other are Kaede's people, numbering only 32. Commander Tina has sent a request for supplies and the new radiation filtering machines the scientists are working on. She said if they aren't finished bring them anyway with the scientists. They need them now."

The Admiral looked at Lee, Lee nodded and said, "Do it."

.

Kaede glowered in frustration. These deep island chambers and tunnels where she'd been imprisoned that she ached to destroy, was the only place in 500 miles that the deep ground was radiation free. Foraging had brought some radiation down from the surface, but for now, the place she detested was the only safe place they could find for the Diclonius.

The coastal areas in Japan were hot with radiation in the ground, and higher than acceptable airborne. As more searching was done, it was found anything in the northern hemisphere retained a high level of radiation. Sam's team also reported high levels in North America, and also people living under ground. The only reprieve Earth had was the radiation did not penetrate deeply into the ground. Those who lived 50 feet or deeper had only low levels that were within tolerance.

White haired older woman could not fathom Kaede being here so many generations ago. Sharing thoughts with Kaede, she did offer Kaede comfort in knowing that what was once a horrid prison, was now a sanctuary. It was of some comfort to Kaede. Not much, but some. What was more comfort to Kaede was knowing how to make this place safer and more suitable for habitation.

Tina and Kaede had a plan. It was fairly simple in design, but was going to take a ton of work. The levels just one level below ground was to be covered in clear domes at the surface. Air and water was to be filtered before it was allowed into the underground area.

Getting to work, Kaede showed the other Diclonius things they hadn't thought about. Feelers were for communicating, helping with motion and holding objects. Never had they cut up buildings and tossed large chunks of ruined wall into the sea. With proper nutrition and living in the temporary radiation shelter on the surface -with men!- Many of the diclinous girls found their feelers were stronger than they thought possible. A dozen 12-18 year olds helped Kaede level the top of the island and remove everything from the top basement levels.

While Kaede led her fellow diclonius in cleaning buildings off the island, Tina made a list of materials they were going to need to seal up the underground areas. A purple haired horned girl was always nearby her to assist her. Kara also had a pink haired shadow that even went on rides in a raptor with her. Kara also had to watch Crashdown closely. He seemed to greatly enjoy the purple haired girl that smiled at him. Kara swore that if she wasn't there, they'd be fracking instead of flying.

The male diclonius recovered slower. Well three of them did. One was too far gone and kept getting sicker. A diclonius woman stayed with him. He was given oxygen and a place to rest, but it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to radiation poisoning.

The marines who volunteered to stay and keep building up the structures here were the happiest. The dozen men each had a couple horned girlfriends only days after they arrived who treated them like kings.

By the time a ship came with materials for the domes, the old walls were gone and the first basement area had been reduced to bare walls. The stairways were covered except the one picked to be the entrance. The old staircases were rotten, so Kaede and a couple girls dug and cut a stairway into the stone of the island to provide a way down. The first airlocks and air cleaners were put up at the top of the stone staircase. Kaede had a couple of the women speaking fairly well in Colonial. Mind to mind transfer helped a great deal in teaching them to use their mouths to verbally speak. They also got the other dicloni into a 'speaking class' so they too could communicate with the disabled people who came to help them.

Sam's team had found an occupied tunnel system in Arizona that was thousands of miles long. He wanted Kaede to come see these people too, for they were referencing her and asking questions. Satisfied that Kaede wasn't needed at the island any longer, Tina had Kaede go see Sam's group before she headed back to the fleet on the Hefter with the pair of dicloni girls and a representative from the Earth Human population Sam found.

With the two girls (who still had to choose names for themselves since they were going back to the fleet with Kaede) getting settled on the Hefter, Kaede rode a Heavy Raider to the location of Sam's team.

.

In Arizona, the dull gray landscape was broken by one shiny object. The Viper with them was parked by a cave entrance. The natural entrance was walled in with a door and air vents breaking up the stonework wall. The Heavy Raider parked beside Viper. Since this was a new people, the centurions wanted to go see them for the learning experience. The centurions had found they considered Kaede's people as friends also. Curious about them, the horned people didn't seem to understand centurions were machines and tried to give them food. The centurions wanted to see what Earth humans were like.

Kaede approached the door, centurions in tow. It opened to show Ellen in a radiation suit.

"Come in, there is a delegation of tribes that came to see you," Ellen said as she waved Kaede in.

Once they were in the air lock, Ellen started the air cleaner and said, "The people here have some bad misconceptions. They have fallen as far from civilization as I think is possible. They literally live in a second stone age. They think Nuclear is a God, and the world was destroyed by you flying up into the sky to bring Nuclear down on them to burn the planet up."

Kaede thought about what Sam told her and said, "The details are different, but they are not wrong. The nukes flew right after I was launched, according to Sam."

"Yes, but you did not cause it," Ellen stated.

"I didn't even know about it until Sam told me," Kaede replied.

"You name does precede you here," Ellen explained.

Kaede eyed her and asked, "If they say I destroyed the world, is it a good idea for me to be here now?"

The inner door opened. Sam was there with some marines. In the chamber beyond, Kaede could see people in robe type clothes waiting, more people were behind them. Kaede went in, taking off her helmet.

Sam announced in English, "This is Kaede who that picture you have portrays."

The mass of people dropped their jaws almost in unison. The whole crowd dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

"Huh?" Kaede asked.

"Great Wind of Death, forgive us!" an older man cried. "We apologize for the actions of our ancestors. We beg you please, remove the poison that is above the ground!"

"The radiation," Sam told her. He showed her the cloth with the picture of the carving on it. "This is what they think happened."

Kaede nodded. She announced, "Listen, all of you. I did not cause the destruction. That was done by evil people like the ones who shot me into space. They used weapons we call nuclear weapons that left the … poison over all the land. It will take a long time, but we are working on removing the poison from the air, and if possible, from the ground as well. I do appreciate your apology. I also know the fault does not belong to you. We have come to assist you so you may have a better life. Sam Anders here is my representative. I must return to our fleet to tend to other matters, but Sam will remain with his team. I am sure we can work together to make your lives better."

The gray haired man who spoke looked up at her. "You will help us?"

"However we can," Kaede assured him. "Just know some things will take time."

"Thank you, Goddess!"

Kaede offered him a smile. She turned to Kara and asked, "Are you staying with Sam?"

"I'll come visit. I belong up there," Kara told her as she pointed up.

Kaede nodded. "Then we should let Sam get to work." To the crowd, Kaede said, "It is nice to see you all survived. Be good to each other," she said with a wave.

"You're not going to stay for a while?" Sam asked.

"Lee needs me back," Kaede told him. "Tina is the Commander, contact her with what you need."

.

Kaede returned to the Hefter to find her two dicloni girls heady with excitement. The one with the darker red hair bounced up and down as she dragged two marines by their hands over to Kaede. Mentally, delirious with joy, she sent she had never seen do many men before.

"Speak with your mouth, please." Kaede coaxed.

"I am so happy!" she cried.

Kaede giggled at her. "I am happy for you. You can only have one man, and men can only have one female. That is how we do things," Kaede told her. She didn't quite get it so Kaede told her mentally. She also reminded the girl she needed a verbal name to communicate with others.

The girl frowned. She had no idea how to pick a name.

"Yuka, Yuka is your name," Kaede said verbally.

"Yu ka?"

"Yes, Yuka."

Yuka let go of the marine's hands to turn to them and plant hand on her chest. I am Yuka!" she announced.

"Hello, Yuka," both marines replied.

"Where is the other one?" Kaede asked, and thought about the light purple haired girl that came.

Yuka turned back to her and beamed, "Fracking! And these men are really good at it, they have plenty of energy!"

Both marines grew suppressed grins. Kaede eyed them and said, "Make sure you watch out for her. Don't let me hear otherwise."

"Yes ma'am," they chorused. their grins faded.

"Yuka, go get your friend. We'll be leaving shortly," Kaede told her.

Yuka turned and looked off at nothing. Kaede noted a feeler shot out from her. Turning back, she said, "She's just being petted now, she will be coming. Should I go get my things?"

"Yes." Kaede was happy Yuka was talking well. Once they got used to forming words, they picked up the skill quickly. Not that Kaede had ever thought of talking as a skill.

.

The light purple haired girl brought her clothes and her marine with her. She too had no idea how to name herself. Kaede gave her the name of Sun, because see too looked so bright and happy. The pink haired girl assisting Kara, Kaede named Suzy, Crashdown's darker purple haired girl, Crashdown wanted to call Betty. Betty was fine with this, so Betty she became.

None of the dicloni girls were happy that they had to sit in seats, belted in place in the raptor when Kara lifted off. All they could do was hold their men's hands. Noting Kaede's man wasn't even here, they felt sorry for her. Kaede was working so hard for them, he wasn't able to enjoy her own man.

.

Upon word that Kaede was returning, Lee was in the Galactica's port hanger with the press and an honor guard of Marines and his father, waiting for the raptor to land. When the raptor was towed in, he noted four faces behind Starbuck and Crashdown. All were young women like Kaede. They were pointing and had smiles on their faces. They were wearing marine workout sweats that hung loose on their small frames. One turned her head and pointed to the marines standing at attention to the side.

"Looks like they have never seen the inside of a ship before," Lee noted.

"They have probably never seen so many people before," The Admiral replied.

"I heard they have a small population," Dianna said.

"Kaede will let us know in a moment," Lee told her.

The tow truck moved away. The raptor door came open and a dark purple haired girl ran out to stare in awe at the marines lined up. Pointing to them, she called loudly, "Kaede! So many! Can I have one?"

A pink haired girl ran out to run up and gape at the marines. She turned and asked, "Me too? So big and strong they are!"

The marines all pursed their lips, a slight blush coming to their cheeks.

"Betty, Suzy, please stay with us," Kaede told them.

Lee noted another light purple haired young woman who was almost Kaede's height, came out holding a marine by the hand. Another one with darker red hair was towing a pair of marines, holding their hands as she came out.

"What is going on?" Lee asked Kaede as he joined her. He noted all four young women gathered around them.

"Kaede, this is your man?"

"He's so pretty!"

"Do you have babies yet?"

"I want to see them!"

Kaede noted Lee blushed and seemed a little uncomfortable. She explained, "They are starved for ... male attention, there were only four males in their group, one is too young and the oldest is dying of radiation poisoning. He's only maybe twenty."

Sun looked at the Admiral and asked, "Wow, look at him, how'd he get so old?" Turning to her marine, she asked, "Will you live to get this old too?"

"I should eventually," he replied.

"I'll have you for a very long time then?" she asked eagerly.

"I certainly hope so."

"Yes!" Sun cried and pumped a fist.

People laughed.

"Your men don't live very long?" The Admiral asked.

Sun turned back to him. "No," she said sadly. "Some didn't even get to see the babies they helped make, be born. If any male can get to make two babies with the same one, he's lucky. They die much too soon. We don't have many who can help us have babies, and the older ones are always first. But you've got endless men here, and they are all so big and strong ... it's wonderful!"

"Kaede," Yuka said as she pushed Kaede and Lee together. "You work too hard, go spend some time with your man. Enjoy him for a while."

"My name is Lee. Lee Adama," he told her.

In a serious tone, Yuka said, "Go frack Kaede good, she has been working very hard for us."

Another round of laughter burst out, both Lee and Kaede blushed.

Lee noted cameras were watching them and taking in everything. They had to get out of here. "We need to get going. Admiral, could you assign quarters for our guests?"

"Will do," The Admiral said, not very happy with the way their 'guests' were acting. It was like they were nymphomaniacs. every one potentially had the power Kaede had. Were all the Kaede type children going to be like this?


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

It didn't take long for Suzy and Betty to get their own marine escort. Marines were eager to volunteer. Crashdown was little disappointed. Betty, seeing the marines all but salivated and happily went off with her escort. Kara found than Suzy brought her escort with her when she wanted to stay with Kara. This irritated Kara.

Trying to make the girl understand as Kara headed for her briefing, Kara told Suzy, "I know you are more capable, but for us I am normal. I can take care of myself."

Casting Kara an intense look, Suzy said, "This is odd. You have the right body, but your head is smooth and you have no feelers. None of you do."

"Feelers?" Kara asked.

"These," Suzy said. Concentrating, Suzy brought out a feeler and managed to make it solid enough to visually see it as a ghostly form and wave it in front of Kara.

Kara stopped at seeing the translucent snake like thing hovering in the air. It was coming from Suzy. "What is that?" she asked nervously.

"It's a feeler," Suzy said like Kara should already know. "We can move things, talk without speaking with them, and Kaede showed us how we can do other things with them too like keep most of the tingle in the air away from us. Kaede's are really strong!"

Kara watched the snake like form and noted at the tip, there was a hand shape. It suddenly faded away.

"You should have them too, but you don't. Something is wrong with you." Suzy told her.

Kara thought hard about what Suzy said, and asked, "You mean I have the right DNA?"

"What's that?"

"It's what makes up the shape and functions of your body," Kara explained as she thought hard about these feelers. The tingle in the air Suzy talked about, Kara was sure she was talking about radiation.

"OK, then yes, you have the right DNA thing," Suzy told her.

"Do men have feelers?" Kara asked as she realized Kaede had shared her DNA with her also.

"No," Suzy said sadly. "That is why we have to watch out for them and keep them inside as much as possible. They still die way to soon at home. There is no tingle in the air here, so your men get to be bigger and stronger ... and live for a long time," she said, beaming at the marine with her.

"I see. There is no tingle here, so I will be fine," Kara told her. "You should let your marine take you to your quarters. I have to go talk to some people. I'll be fine, OK?"

"What if something happens to you?" Suzy asked.

"We're safe here," Kara told her.

Suzy shook her head. "No. On the other side of the walls here, there is no air at all. If one breaks, that could be really bad," She said in a serious tone.

"How do you know that?" Kara asked.

"On the way here, I stuck a feeler outside to see what the air is like in the dark, and there wasn't any. Only tingle. You must be very careful," Suzy explained. "You are not as safe as you think you are."

"You put a feeler through the hull?"

Suzy nodded. "It's not hard, I just had to be careful. I didn't want to break anything."

Holy Frack! Kara thought. "Our walls are very thick and strong," she told the girl. "We know about the danger, and guard against it. So please, let your marine take you to your quarters and go relax. You can't go into the briefing with me anyway."

Suzy gave a sad nod and let her marine take her away. Relaxing with her marine did sound like a good idea. She was aching to do that anyway.

.

The media went crazy over the discovery of more of Kaede's kind on Earth. The videos of their arrival was played with commentary, then a panel of reporters discussed the girl's actions and how terrible it was that they only had a couple men to share between all the women they had. There were also a flood of requests from men to join and help out the Earth expeditions.

.

After the briefing, Admiral Adama went down to see Laura Roslyn. As always, she greeted him with her weak smile and a, "Hi Bill. It's good to see you."

"Hi Laura," Bill said and sat on the cot by her. "We have a few visitors we picked up from Earth."

"The planet is habitable?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not for us. Even those left from Kaede's kind are having a tough time of it. I found out they can repel radiation, but enough gets through their natural shielding to weaken them. Women live to around forty, the men only around twenty. The do live long enough to have children, so their race is continuing but only barely. Humans live deep underground, so we have no idea how many are left, only that they are there." With a snort, he said, "The young women Kaede brought back are going crazy over the fact we have healthy men."

"Sounds like they are aching for boyfriend," Laura noted.

Bill nodded and said, "That was the first thing they did, snapped up boyfriends for themselves. We got a few very happy marines."

"So relations with these people are starting out well?" she asked.

"Initially," He agreed. "I can see problems though. They also consider our women as disabled, and not fit to bare children. Our women can't do the things they and Kaede can. They are very protective, which is good, but I don't know how they will handle seeing a normal mother with her child. I'm going to do my best to keep these other horned girls contained. So far, they are so fixed on our men, it isn't a problem."

"How's Earth tech?" Laura asked.

"Nonexistent," Bill stated. "The highest thing you can call tech that's been found on Earth is stacked stone, the ability to make fire, and rough clothing. Oh, they can draw too."

"They've lost everything."

"They have."

"They must have been happy to see us," Laura offered.

Bill let out a snort and said, "Sam's group that found the humans thought Sam was crazy and ran away from him. Tina Six's group that found Kaede's people told Tina she and Ellen were disabled then raped our marines. So, I guess at least they were happy to see us."

Laura's eyes bulged. "All of them?"

"Kaede had to lay down the law and make a limit on how many times each man could have sex in a day," Bill said eyeing her.

"That's barbaric!" Laura exclaimed.

"I agree," Bill said, "They have no social filters. When they got off the raptor, they ran over to the marines to pick which men they wanted, and asked Kaede if they could have them. The good thing about their behavior is whatever they think comes straight out of their mouths, so we have gained information on them."

"Their main concern is having children to increase their population," Laura understood.

"Understandable, since they are on the brink of extinction. There's only 31 of them left," Bill agreed. "Although this is far from normal, I think the best thing we can do for them is to let them have their men. As for the humans, they don't seem to want to deal very much with anyone from the surface. The most we can do for them is to clean up the radiation so they can return to the surface. Sam also found our they consider Kaede a Goddess. They call her Wind of Death also. They apologized profusely to her and begged her to remove the radiation from the planet. Apparently they thought she did it as punishment. They also thought 'Nuclear' was a god who rained down the punishment on behalf of Kaede."

"How close to correct is that?" Laura asked.

"From what Sam said, it was coincidental. Remember, these people have been hiding underground for over 2000 years. Stories change with the telling. It is significant that they still know of Kaede, so she must have been someone of importance. Looking back at what we know, it's possible that she had been confined to keep her from gaining a powerful position on Earth."

"They confined and tortured her for political gain," Laura said.

"That's my assessment as well," Bill agreed.

"That war could have been started because someone shot her into space and the other side considered that an act of war." Laura said thoughtfully.

Bill let out a huff and said "Well, now we try to pick up the pieces. It's also clear that Kaede is the one to lead these efforts. Tina Six is working on getting the first radiation filters going on Earth, but Kaede is the one everyone is looking to. Earth is looking to her for redemption, the cylons are looking to her for peace and to prosper, our own people look to her for protection. Lee may be our President, but I think before long, Kaede is going to rule the known galaxy."

Laura shuddered and said, "That's a scary thought."

"Kaede is scary," Bill told her.

Softly, Laura said, "Bill, from everything I could find, I do believe it is possible that Kaede is, or is a decedent of the Lords of Kobol. If that is true, then she will be reclaiming her rightful place as our overlord."

Bill Adama stared at her. "That is one frightening thought," he told her.

.

Once the dicloni girls got their quarters and gave their marines a good humping, they were getting hungry. through thought, they agreed to go get something to eat together. Their marines led them down to the civilian cafeteria closest to their rooms. On the way, they noticed people eyeing them, so they waved. Getting to the cafeteria, they sensed another one of them.

Sarah Jupin was surprised, to say the least, when four horned girls gathered around her to smile at her baby.

"So cute, and she's normal!" Suzy cried happily.

"Yes, but how?" Sun asked.

"You have a lovely baby," Betty told Sarah.

"Please tell us, how did a disabled woman have a normal child?" Yuka asked.

Surrounded by horned girls, it took Sarah a moment to gather her thoughts. "Kaede shared her DNA with us," Sarah told them.

Beaming Sarah a bright smile, Betty said, "Yes, Kaede does her best for everyone!"

While the girls fawned over her baby, Sarah collected her thoughts enough to ask, "What ship did you come from?"

"Not a ship, Kaede brought us from home," Sun explained. "We had to ride through the dark airless sky to get here. Kaede works so hard, we came to help her."

"And enjoy the wonderfully strong men you have here," Yuka added. She waved their marines over. "Come look at the cute baby! I want one just like her!"

"Me too!" Suzy agreed.

"Yes, let's try to make babies harder!" Betty said to her marine.

Eric who Betty had latched onto asked, "Ahh, should we be discussing this that loudly?" he asked. "Everyone is listening ... and watching."

"I will explain," Yuka offered and turned to the faces staring at them. Beaming a smile she announced, "We came with Kaede to make her work a little easier for her, she works so hard! The place she found us she calls Earth, and coming here, we have never seen so many strong, healthy men! We can all have babies now! And there's plenty of food, we don't even have to go hunt for it. Even your disabled women can have normal children. This place is so wonderful!" she ended in a sniffle.

Dozens of jaws dropped at her words.

"Yuka?" one of her marines said as he laid a hand on her arm. "Perhaps we should go get some of that food?"

"Yes, let's!" Yuka heartily agreed. the whole pack made their way over to the serving line being tracked by every eye in the room.

.

News items came out with some video of a blasted Earth that included smoking volcanoes and a few shots of the the island. the newscaster told about the devastation, radiation and the amazing fact people were still living there. Shots of the Dicloni girls arriving on the raptor were also shown, and how happy they were to be at a place radiation free and had food and prospective mates that were healthy. The news of people like Kaede on Earth even overshadowed concerns about the cylons being so close. News of Earth even got all the way back to the Cylon home planet, who also became very interested on how human forms could survive on a nuclear devastated planet. A group of musicians quickly began working a song about Earth and what was being found there. A couple reporters got together with a scientist and began a documentary, digging for ever fact they could find.

.

The new constructions on the Dicloni island were nearing completion, and the anti-radiation medicine was working on the few dicloni men who were left. Between that and the marines, the dicloni women happy. Tina still had to put up with her dicloni woman watching over her, as Ellen did, but in some ways it made many things easier. A few natives didn't bother to learn how to speak, or verbally spoke often, it was easier for Tina to tell her horned assistant what she needed, and let her pass it on.

The anti-radiation filter was working well. Once the inside air was cleaned up, a unit was made for a fresh air intake. Although it was not much, the upper walls of the colony were radioactive, so the scientists were working on their devices to remove radiation from solid objects. everything they had been theorizing, they could now test for effectiveness.

Even without cleaning the radiation out of the structures, the horned women were looking much healthier. Pregnant women were confined to the lower levels, which were the cleanest, radiation wise. Hair and to Tina's surprise, even teeth grew back. These horned women had amazing healing powers. That also explained why any of them at all had been surviving here.

Ellen was becoming frustrated , she wanted to find out some history about this place, but it seemed all any of the natives knew was the basic eat, survive, reproduce. The most they knew about their history only went back a few generations. None of them knew anything about Kaede, only that a 'strong one' had come to help them survive. Talking to Sam over the radio, humans living down in those caverns knew more, and that was passed down mostly verbally, it wasn't accurate either. The humans recently began making shrines to Kaede, to get and stay in her good graces.

The first large air cleaning unit was put in Japan hanging from under a Raptor. It would not do much, but put on a mainland, it was the start of a planned large complex of air cleaners to begin the reduction of radiation on this planet. On the other side of the planet, More were being put by cave entrances to reduce any radiation exposure to the population.

.

Listening to the human radio station, Caprica heard a song that got her attention.

 **Note : this song is heavily influenced by 'One Night in** **Bangkok** ' **by Murray Head**

 _(spoken)  
Planet Earth, devastated planet  
You'd think there's no life at all in it  
High radiation is what you'll find if you take a walk  
Don't eat anything there if you want to live  
Yet there is a population, eager to please  
The place will also bring you to your knees._

 _(sung)  
One night on Earth and the world's your oyster  
not much between despair and estcacy  
You'll find your goddess on a special island  
And if you're lucky then you'll find your 'she'  
I can feel an angel walking next to me_

 _(Spoken)_

 _On the ground, they're living by the minute  
Not much there that doesn't have danger in it  
Some live far below the ground  
ones with horns stay on top and battle against it.  
Descendants of Kaede, they don't know how to give up  
Tough, determined, soft and sweet  
they fight hard against the challenges they meet._

 _(Sung)  
One night on Earth will make the hard man humble  
not much between despair and estcacy  
One mis step and you will find your downfall  
be very careful with where you choose to be  
I can feel the devil walking next to me._

 _One night on Earth will make the tough guys tumble  
not much between despair and estcacy  
Down on Earth there is no golden temple  
but if you find them then the pearls are free  
I can feel an angel sliding up to me._

Caprica knew they had made contact with living people from Tina's reports. She turned on a human news channel, they seemed to be covering every aspect of the news from Earth. After watching a 're broadcast' of girls like Kaede arriving and the chaos of the moment, then the planned decontamination of Earth on a planet wide scale, she decided to talk to Lee Adama to see if cylons could get a bigger role in the Earth project. She contacted Lee about meeting with him do discuss it. He replied they were having a meeting about Earth and encouraged her to come.

.

Sam was spending his time with the human 'scholars' of Earth explaining what he knew about their history, basic technology like math and sciences, and the different kinds of radiation, which what the 'poison ' was that was covering the ground outside and how to protect against it.

It was going to take a long time to bring these people up from nothing by old stories and legend. The good thing was that at least these few didn't think he was crazy from being outside too long.

Escorting a cargo ship, Kara returned and came through the air lock to see Sam talking to a group of men. "Sam! We got freighter outside with the air purifiers and radiation detectors so we can begin to get a grasp on how bad the radiation is down here. Tina on the island is getting the same."

Smiling, Sam got up and said, "Great!" as he walked over and hugged her.

Grinning, she told him, "The cylons helped make the units, and are carrying the heavy ones in. Right now they are going to set up a soft tunnel between the airlock and the ship."

"Staying for a while?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," Kara said with a crooked grin. "I have to make sure all the cargo is unloaded and functioning. That could take a couple days."

"Good. I even have my own sleeping chamber now," Sam told her.

The man with the white hair and long gray beard leaned on his walking stick and asked, "These things to remove the poison are here?"

"They are, Tarus," Sam assured him. "They will help people live longer and healthier. Those and wearing the suits we provided when you go outside will keep people fairly safe when going outside, also."

Pointing to Kara Tarus asked, "This is your mate?"

"Yes, Kara Thrace," Sam said proudly.

"Welcome, Kara Thrace. I am Taurus, leader of the wise ones. Sam has done much to explain things to us. He is a very smart man," he said firmly.

"Sam's a prize," Kara agreed and hugged Sam to her.

One of the things Sam was aching to know were how big these cavern systems were. A team of humans, a Leoben and an Eight were to do radiation monitoring in the caves, so Sam had them map the caves they found. The human tribes here had odd names. The ones they had come into contact with so far were the Carson, Navajo, and Colorado tribes. The wise men came from other tribes also. The Kansas, Cherokee, Kentucky, Pittsburg tribes also had wise men here. As to how far away these tribes were in distance, Sam had no reference other than very long walk that took several rest times.

It didn't take long for his radiation monitoring team to realize there were hundreds of miles of tunnels heading in all directions. One team was not going to be near enough to even behind completing a survey or mapping out the underground system here.

.

Keeping informed of Sam's progress, Tina Six found that while humans were discovered to be all over the planet, the only ones of Kaede's kind were on this island. They existed no where else on the planet that anyone could find. For humans to survive here and there all around the planet, but the horned people to be all but wiped out except in one spot, didn't make sense. Especially since those with horns had better natural defenses. With all her investigating and research, Tina Six could not find an answer to this mystery. By logic, it should be the opposite, with only a handful of humans in one place and Diclonius here and there all over the planet.

Tina knew none of the diclonius had any knowledge of their past farther back than a few generations, but asked the white haired woman (who now had regrown a full head of hair) if she knew of any places of significance to her people. She was hoping for a place that might give her clues to the past.

"Come with me," the woman told Tina. Like many, the white haired woman had not picked a name for herself. Everyone knew who she was.

Tina followed her down though the three floors of the 'habitable area' they had made radiation free. Below the third level down, The woman opened the cover to an old stairway and kept going down. Down here were old, badly cracked steps. Tina almost dropped her light when the step under her crumbled. Tina then found herself floating in the air. She noticed the White haired woman was also floating above the steps. Tina understood, the woman was holding both of them up.

Floating down through two more levels, the woman drifted them over a smelly water mix along a dark, damp hallway, then down another.

"I saw this in Kaede's mind," the White haired woman said. "The image was very strong, as was the memory of the voices of those who tormented her."

Stopping them to hover at a large open doorway that was shedding rust, the White haired woman pointed inside. "In there is the cause of Kaede's pain and anguish. This is the place where Kaede was held for a long portion of her young life. She only lived a few years free, then humans confined her into this area to live out her life. They tortured her. They tormented her and let her know when they killed another baby. The humans that used to be here did their best to eliminate our kind. They tried to kill Kaede, but they could not. They liked to find babies, babies were helpless and easy to kill." With a deep frown, she added, "I will go no farther, for although she is no longer here, Kaede's rage still permeates these walls. To go inside risks insanity. You wanted to see a place of significance? This place is very significant. Before meeting Kaede, we did not know why this place felt so horrible. Now, we know. This place is a testament to how cruel hornless ones can be."

Tina stared into the dark room. She wasn't sure if the room was huge, or the negative energy within was eating up the light. She felt her arms pimple up in fear for no reason she could see. This was where Kaede went through her ordeal. Now, there was something in there that was not of any world she knew. She wanted to run away from this place.

"We're not like them," Tina said weakly.

"You are not. We will leave now," the White haired woman said.

Trying to get her mind together as she was floated back down the dark, and now very unfriendly feeling hallway, Tina asked, "If Kaede was here, and they were trying to kill all of you off … what happened that now you are here but no humans are?"

"I do not know. That happened a long time ago. Too many generations to count. I only know what is," the White haired woman explained. "I would caution you against coming down here alone."

"I don't want to ever come back down here," Tina said meekly. "There is something very wrong with that place."

"Yes, there is," the White haired woman agreed.

.

Another base star came into orbit around the Algae world and settled into a stationary orbit near the other basestar. Hanson Leoben was the Captain of this ship. He met with Caprica, Lee Adama and Kaede. Seeing how Caprica was taking her basestar to Earth to do decontamination, he was going to go back to the colonies to get decontamination work started there. While Caprica was gone with the ship, she asked Kaede to watch over the centurions and bios they left behind. Kaede agreed.

With the war over, Lee was being pressed to make at least more permanent settlements on the Algae planet. Seed from the gardening ships was being planted on the ground and growing well. Several large fields of vegetables were now growing on the ground, supplying more than algae to eat. With things here going well, Lee decided to authorize more settlements on the ground on their side of the planet, and got the quorums approval. Kaede departed for the surface to get these settlements started.

Besides Kaede, all four Dicloni girls and their marines went down to help. Admiral Adama had given ordered to those marines to assist their guests, that was their only duty while the horned girls were here. The marines didn't seem to mind in the least.

30 miles from Algaeville, Kaede found a nice level area that had a lake nearby. Due to the slipperiness of the rocks at the lake side (Due to all the Algae), she disallowed and construction near the waterline until all the algae had been cleared away. Starting with the basic main street, Kaede planned then began working to make the first street.

In the initial constructions, machines were nearly useless, slipping and sliding on the green covered ground. The only mechanical help was a flamethrower to remove the slick green covering off the ground after as much had been harvested up as possible. The Dicloni girls found a new sport as they worked. A smooth stretch of ground that had a slope to it was fun to slide down. Once they had their path, their marines and other people there to work joined in the fun. Kaede had to relent that for the rest of the day at least, not a lot was going to be accomplished.

Despite the distractions, Kaede managed to get the road crew to get the initial 200 yard long 'main' street done, then they worked at a real road between here and Algaeville while Kaede dug for rock to get buildings started.

A piercing scream followed by flailing arms and legs announced that Suzy had found a lizard. The green lizard that was eating the algae was only a foot long, and upon Suzy's loud scream, vacated the area faster than she did. It was the biggest animal seen so far on this planet, and the first lizard any other the diclonius girls had seen. Some men got a good laugh at Suzy's fright. Her marine did explain to her that the little animal wasn't going to hurt her. It then became a thing with the girls to look out for lizards and see if they could find them.

Kaede made a small landing pad for raptors & Heavy Raiders at the far end of the main road. After that was done, she leveled and built up land with stone block to put buildings on. The other girls picked up fast on how to construct houses. Cut the blocks in rectangles all the same size, stack them up leaving openings for doors and windows, then cut the big long slabs for roofing.

Other than light rain, which happened most of the time, Kaede had seen no extreme weather on this planet. She did note that here near the lake, there were aquatic type creatures. Fish were in the lake, frogs grew to the side of people's heads, though motionless, they were impossible to see. The lizards were everywhere, and seeking warmth when the sun was down, lizards discovered the stone houses were good for warmth. Shutting doors didn't help, the lizards just climbed the walls and came in windows or a gap where the roof met the walls. The lizards didn't bother anything inside, only the occasional sleeping person. After her initial fright, Suzy thought the lizards were cute. So did Betty, Yuka and Sun. While some people took pains to try to keep the lizards out, they left windows open so lizards could crawl in and get warm if it got cool at night.

In a few days, Kaede and her crews got twelve buildings up along the main street and a path down to the lake, that now had an algae free stone dock. She decided she had been away from Lee too long. Before she could hop a raptor to return, though, a raptor that landed had brought him to her. They met, they kissed and Kaede wanted to have a 'private conference' for a few hours.

While Lee and Kaede closed themselves in an unoccupied hut, The Dicloni girls made sure they were not interrupted. They knew everyone wanted to see and talk to Kaede and her man, but Kaede and her man deserved 'alone' time also.

.

Expanding their search beyond the solar system of the Algae planet, Athena, Bulldog and Helo found a signal 2.1 light years away. There wasn't a system here, but they did find a probe floating in open space. Closing on it to long visual range, Bulldog was watching the scope for the 50X camera.

"Either of you seen anything like this?" he asked. "It's not colonial, and it doesn't appear to be cylon, either."

Athena look a look at the rectangular shape with an antenna on the end. "One of these was on the cylon ship we found, we don't want to get close to it. Helo, mark it's position, then we fly back."

Helo did so. "Done. Jump?"

"Yes," Athena said, not hesitating.

"Return coordinates in," Bulldog announced.

"Hey, we got a Dradis contact at … it's gone." Helo announced.

"Jumping in three, two, one," Athena announced.

The raptor jumped away. Right after the raptor was gone, a sleek black ship appeared and began sampling the particles the raptor had left behind.

.

Upon return to the Galactica, Athena took her crew and the flight data straight up to CIC. The OOD called the Admiral and told him what they found. He arrived at CIC and they plotted out the location of this probe.

"Its right here, Sir," Helo told him. "2.1 light years out. When we approached it, We had a brief Dradis contact just before we jumped out. The contact was an unknown, but it didn't register long enough to be identified."

"It jumped in and out that fast?' Adama asked.

"No sir, there was no jump energy from it at all. It was there, then it wasn't," Helo stated. "I did get energy readings briefly, so it wasn't a natural object."

Admiral Adama studied the location of the probe briefly then said, "It's possible we are being watched. By who is the question."

"Should we monitor that probe and try to find out?" Helo asked.

"I think they will see you coming," Adama told him. "That ship appeared as you were closing on the probe?"

"Yes."

"I don't think they jumped anywhere. I think they are guarding their probe, and let you see them long enough so you know they were there," Adama explained. "Remember the cylons snapped up that one probe, and it ended up being destroyed. It's possible that ship is there to keep this other one safe. We don't go near it until we know more. Helo, get me a copy of the picture of that probe. Lee and Kaede are the only ones who saw the one the cylons had. I want to know if this is the same one as what they saw on that cylon ship."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Admiral Adama informed Caprica about the probe they found and it's location. He also cautioned her on getting too close to it, or any other they might find. Wanting to know if any probes were around Earth, Caprica send heavy Raiders searching the area 2 light years out from that solar system. Like the Algae planet system, a probe was found 1.7 light years out. Again the Heavy Raider had a very brief encounter with another ship when they discovered the probe.

Hanson Leoben offered to stay and help guard the area since there were unknowns about. Adama and Caprica both assured him it wasn't necessary, so he still left a wing of Raiders and mechanics at the Algae planet, and another wing he left with Caprica since her basestar had no Raiders. The only place to keep Cylon Raiders was in Galactica, which didn't make many people there happy, but Lee and Kaede accepted the Raiders in the spirit of cooperation.

The only good thing Admiral Adama saw in this was that since they were able to perform ship repairs, the starboard flight pod of Galactica had an operating hanger and flight deck. The launch tubes for Vipers were not operational, but craft could take off and land. The Raider wing and their support units of centurions and equipment now took up residence on the starboard flight pod, and were under Admiral Adama's command in the absence of a basestar.

.

Kaede went down into the Starboard flight pod to see the mood was. She knew Colonials were not keen on cylons being so close, and cylons were also nervous about possible human aggression. The bar in the forward starboard hanger gave her plenty of excuse go down and visit. Although Lee wanted to, the Colonial Security service forbade him and Kaede from being down there with cylons at the same time. They didn't like Kaede down there with the cylons either, but had given up on trying to restrict Kaede's movements.

Walking down the stairs in the starboard hanger, Kaede knew the bar was to the left, she'd been down here a few times. To the right, instead of the spare metal stacked in places, the deck was clean and two rows of Raiders sat in a line. Centurions walked around tending to the raiders 20 raiders. Kaede also noted a few more structures were put up. Quarters for the four Biocylons who had come to stay with their raiders. A pair of Eights, a Six and a Two had stayed behind.

"How are you settling in? Any problems?" Kaede asked as she came up to the Two and a couple centurions.

The Two cast her an irritated gaze. "We were told this is our area," he said firmly.

"That's right," Kaede agreed.

"Then why are you here?" he asked heavily.

"Checking to be sure everything is fine, that you have no problems," Kaede replied evenly.

A centurion stepped up and said, "Kaede, forgive this bio, he does not know who you are."

Kaede offered the centurion a smile and told him, "I know you're not on your home ship now, so that may be causing some cylons stress. I will be around to keep a watch on things. It is safe to relax. If you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you, Kaede." the centurion replied.

The Two asked, "You are this Kaede that takes our ships and killed the Cavils?"

"And freed your centurions of their limiters so they can think better and be more efficient. They did give me a ship, and I killed those Cavils for your own good. Instead of just war, you have the chance to be more that you were," Kaede explained to him.

"Kaede is a friend to cylons," the centurion stated.

"Cylons have been a friend to me as well," Kaede replied to the centurion.

"KAEEDEEE!" can an excited call. Kaede turned to see Sun bounding down the stairs, making the entire flight in three jumps. She ran over holding something to her chest inside her jacket. "Look what I got!" she beamed. opening the top of her jacket, the head of a lizard poked out. It wasn't one of the oval headed -green skinned lizards that hid in and ate algae. This one had a triangular shaped head, eyebrow ridges and larger eyes. It's neck was also longer. Poking it's head out it looked around then cried _'Kreeep!"_ For how little it was, it's call was loud.

"Where did you find that?" Kaede asked her.

Sun petted it's little head as she explained. "Yesterday it was crawling around and calling out. I went over to it and it crawled up to me. It was shivering so I put it inside my jacket. It didn't want any algae to eat, but when I got it home to our house, it did want the meat mix I warmed up." With a giggle she said, "After it ate, it curled up in my jacket and went to sleep."

"That is a miniature predator. It will hunt it's own food in time," The centurion said.

"Yes. Until then I'll take care of it," Sun agreed.

"Sun, your lizard has to have a mother someplace," Kaede said. "Won't she miss her baby?"

"I looked for her!" Sun explained with a whine, "I couldn't find any other like him anywhere! He was cold and sounded so pitiful! I couldn't leave him."

 _'Kreeep!'_

Kaede noted the creature was pencil thin. The way it was looking around, she said, "Sun, I think he's hungry again. You better go find him something to eat."

Sun nodded and went back up the stairs.

"I should go too," Kaede told the cylons. Pointing, she said, "In that room there with the counter, a phone was put in. Call CIC and ask them to call me if you need anything."

"I Can send a direct radio frequency message," the centurion told her.

"Even better," Kaede replied. "Have a good day."

Kaede followed Sun up to a room where her marine sat with a covered cup. Seeing Kaede follow Sun in, he asked, "Showing off your lizard?"

"Uh huh!" Sun beamed. "Any worms left in the cup?"

He nodded. Kaede noticed when he pulled a worm out the lizard perked up, stretching his neck out at it. It then crawled of Sun's jacket far enough to push three inches, Kaede guessed half it's body length up. When the worn was held in front of it, wiggling around, the lizard snapped at it and bit it in half. It grabbed the loose half in it's claws and munched it down, then grabbed the half that the marine was still holding and finished that. It then slipped back down into Sun's jacket and curled up between her breasts to go to sleep.

"I've never seen anything like this thing before," The marine said.

"It's a dragon," Sun said. "We found pictures of them. Dragons come in different colors and body types from short and fat to very long and thin, but they all have the same basic body design. Scales, four clawed feet, two wings and a lizard like head."

Kaede didn't remember ever seeing anything like that at first. "They were put on clothing," she remembered.

Sun nodded. "And in old pictures."

"How big do they get?" the marine asked.

Sun shrugged and looked at Kaede. Kaede shrugged and said, "No idea. They should stay outside on the planet surface though."

"We're going back down soon," the marine said. "I just had to check in with the gunny and report what we've been doing."

"Find any other wildlife in and around the new town?" Kaede asked.

"Oh yes, now that we know what to look for. The lake has fish and a there area variety of insects, worms too, which is what we think Sun's lizard here eats. I noticed that some bugs fly, but only at night. Those algae lizards are all over the place. What I find myself wondering is why there are no trees or bushes," he said. "Everything our gardeners are growing, is growing well. It's like this planet is pre-historic."

"I could be," Kaede offered. "We don't know how long life has been here. It may be a very young planet."

"That would make sense. The theory is all planets started out with simple life forms that became more complex," he agreed.

Walking with Sun and her Marine and her security escort, Kaede split off from Sun and her man to visit the Admiral since she was here.

Going to to Admiral Adama's ready room, where he usually was, Kaede noted the door was shut. She waited patiently outside until the door was opened. Lee stepped out.

"Kaede!" Lee said quickly an came up beside her. "We got something to talk about." he grabbed her hand and towed her inside.

"Something happen?" Kaede asked them, shifting her gaze from father to son.

Admiral Adama slid the picture of the probe to Kaede's side of the desk. "Another probe was found. There is an unknown ship by it. We think to keep anyone from grabbing it." he explained.

Kaede looked at the picture of the probe. "It is the same design as what was on the cylon ship," she agreed. "No one got a picture of the ship near it?"

"No, it was only visible briefly on Dradis. Helo got a direction, but no information it."

"That tells us someone else is out there," Less stated.

Kaede nodded and added, "And leaves two big questions. Who are they, and what do they want." Looking at the probe's locations, she said, "The closest system to them is Earth's, and this planet. Apparently they want something. Caprica is there, she should be in orbit now. Does she know about them?"

"She does," Admiral Adama said. "We need to be cautious with whoever this is."

"Agreed." Kaede said vacantly, then added, "Both planets we are at, they are watching. They are staying far enough away as to not be invasive or threatening. Still, I think we need to communicate with them."

"These are true aliens," Lee reminded her. "They may not understand anything we try to send."

"Possible," Kaede admitted, "But we still need to try. Contact was brief, but we have made contact. We know they are here, they know we are here. It is best to find out their intentions as I am sure they want to know ours. We need to do a face to face meeting if at all possible."

Admiral Adama looked at Kaede and stated."You want to go out and meet them."

"I believe that is best. Something bigger than a raptor, no weapons on it and has an airlock in it," she told him.

"Keep them from getting nervous," Adama said.

"I agree," Lee offered. "I'll arrange a civilian shuttle to take volunteers to go out and meet them."

"Lee," Kaede said firmly, "I need to go. Just in case."

Lee winced. Eyeing her, he realized she was going. End of Story.

.

The shuttle from the Rising Star was a twenty passenger shuttle with a jump drive and a full communications suite. The ship was nothing but a cockpit, seats and a bathroom in the back. It was made to transport, not meant to serve on a deep space mission. As long as they weren't out here a long time, it would do. Before she left, Kaede made sure the dicloni girls were fine. They liked to stay down on the Algae world with their marines and work at expanding the new town as well as discovering the wildlife.

Athena, Kat and Helo went with her. They jumped into the area, 50K out from the probe. Studying dradis, Helo said, "We have the probe, no other contacts."

Kaede looked out at the stars from the starboard side. She didn't sense anything out in the blackness around them. On the port side, she did feel something. "Athena, hail the alien ship," she called.

"Opening all frequencies," Athena said, then said, "This is Shuttle four of the Rising Star. Please acknowledge." Athena waited then repeated herself.

While Athena tried to call the other ship, Kaede sensed the presence of something stronger off their port side. It felt like it was getting closer. Yes, drawing closer towards the aft end of the shuttle. It was close enough now that Kaede could feel the energy it was emitting. She carefully stuck a vector out through the hull and stretched it out towards the other craft.

She felt the pulsing energy of the aliens on her vector. The other craft was close now, and moving closer to the back of the shuttle. When it pulled up even and was only a few hundred yards to the side, Kaede shot out her vector and wrapped it around the ship.

 _'Communicate'_

Kaede send her thought to the alien ship as strong as she could. Tail fire erupted from the alien ship in a long, blue streak. Kaede held it in place.

 _'Communicate'_ Kaede sent again. She could sense fear from the other ship.

Helo announced, "I have a visual of … it looks like exhaust, but I don't see the ship! Location is aft port, roughly 210 yards away."

"I have them," Kaede announced. "Athena have you gotten anything back on the radio at all?"

"No, I'm trying different frequencies."

Off to the side, the ship wiggled one way then the other, then changed it's attitude.

"What are they doing?" Athena asked.

"I think they are trying to break free," Kaede replied.

"From what?"

"I'm holding them in place so we can talk to them," Kaede told her. Kaede slipped another vector out of the shuttle and into the other ship's hull. Feeling carefully around, she searched for a live being to touch to make contact. The only thing she felt were mechanical surfaces and thoughts of pure terror. Realizing she was having the opposite effect that she wanted, Kaede retracted her vectors and let the ship go. A streak of light and a small flash, and it was gone.

Rats.

"Still no answer," Athena told her.

With a sigh, Kaede said, "They won't either, they fled."

"They fled?" Helo asked.

"Yeah," Kaede said with a sigh. "I held their ship in place and tried to communicate mind to mind. They got scared, so I tried to do a direct connect, and they became … very afraid. Instead of calming them, it made them more afraid, so I let them go. I was being counter-productive."

Turning to frown at her, Helo said, "You scared the aliens away."

"Sorry," Kaede said weakly with a wince.

"Did you find out anything about them?" Athena asked.

"Nothing," Kaede admitted. "When I tried to find a live entity inside the ship, I think they ran away from me. I sensed them inside, but when I searched, they weren't there."

Kat turned around and Eyed Kaede. "You're telling the Admiral," she stated.

.

"It was a Kraken!" The junior scientist flared in different colors on his skin as he showed his anxiety and flailed his non-supporting tentacles around. "Arms around the ship, IN the ship. I saw them. It was trying to grab us. Very long, thick arms with stubby arms on the ends."

"It was no Kraken," the Captain said in a flush of dark colors. "There is no such thing."

"Then what grabbed us?" the First Mate asked as she emitted a shifting pattern of orange/yellow hue. "Something held us immobile while that oppressive feeling was on us. The ship would not move at all until whatever that was, let go."

"The Kraken," the junior scientist flashed firmly.

"The Kraken," the sensor operator stated in agreement. "One of it's long arms wrapped us up and held us. The other came inside. It tried to get me too."

They all flashed in colors and pigments as their heated discussion went on about the giant mythical monster that had the ability to devour anything. How had something like that gained the ability to get into space? Why didn't it attack that other ship? Those who saw it were convinced a real, live Kraken had attacked their ship. The few who didn't see it thought the other alien ship was to blame, but they could not figure out how that ship sensed them or were able to hold them in place. That should have been impossible.

They had to return home and give their report on this very odd incident. Never before had they had to worry about anyone finding them. On the way back, the Captain gave off soothing colors and gathered his crew around him to reassure them they were unharmed and safe. Whether it was a Kraken or an attack by that other ship, the entire crew was very upset. He also had no idea how they had been found. This was worrying.

.

Looking over his desk at Kaede, Admiral Adama asked in a sour voice, "You scared them away?"

"I didn't mean to," Kaede said defensively. "I was trying to communicate with them. Athena was trying on the radio and they didn't answer her either."

The Admiral rubbed his face. "All right then, for the moment, we stay away from those probes. They aren't hurting anything and too far away to bother us in any way."

"I didn't mean to scare them," Kaede offered.

"I know," Lee said gently. "Come on, we have to figure out if we should tell the Quorum anything about this."

.

On Earth, tall, wide radiation air cleaners made a fifty foot tall, hundred yard wide wall on one side of the building going up. On the side that was on the mountain, wall was integrated with the rock of the mountain, the far side and roof were being put on. The exit side for the air only had framing and would be finished only after the rest of the building was done. While the building was being finished, centurions were working on the ground cleaner machines with a few bios and scientists.

This was their test area. As they worked they realized the gargantuan task they were taking on in attempting to remove the radiation here. This area wasn't even that bad. Humans and bios could walk around outside for a limited amount of time. In many places on Earth, the radiation was so hot, it was deadly even getting near it. The cylons kept at it, for Kaede and for peace. They were also learning more about how to clean up radiation.

The ground cleaning machines looked like large squares of mesh lying on the ground. Their problem was on the atomic level. Atoms bombarded by radiation became radioactive. Radioactive particles that were loose could be picked up with a positive, or a negative charge depending upon polarity. That did some good, but now those particles needed to be gotten rid of. To make them non-radioactive, the atomic structure needed to be restored. Sam got the idea to inject electrons into the ground after attracting loose ones. The results was mixed. It did measurable good, but not much and the process was very time consuming for a small three square yard area.

The best result here so far was to remove the top foot of ground completely. That removed the radiation, but also most of the top soil that there was. Again, where to put the radioactive material was the problem. The only real expert they had on radiation was Tina. Tina found that hearing about the Algae planet, the White haired woman and her clan wanted to go there where Kaede and the other girls were. There wasn't that many of them, so she sent the request back to Kaede. Kaede heartily agreed so all of the Dicloni could have a decent place to live and be off that accursed island. Since the Dicloni girls all went to the Algae planet, Tina sat down with Sam, who had plenty of ideas, and a pair of centurions to help them work then math problems involved.

As the building was done, they kept working at a solution.

.

At Lakeville, as Kaede figured that was a good name for the town by the lake they were making, The shuttles laded to disgorge the diclino from Earth. Kaede and the other girls were there to meet them.

"Look what I got!" Sun called to White and pointed to the little dragon that was now brave enough to ride up and out of her jacket on her collar.

White studied it. "There are dragons here?" she asked and grew a big smile. "He's so cute!"

"Where did you find him?" a pink haired young woman asked.

Sun told her story on how she saved this cute little dragon. Then frowned that she never found any more of them around. She also told about the lizards, frogs and the fish in the water, and the bugs that were everywhere. She'd also found her dragon liked to eat bugs as well as worms.

Kaede touched White with a vector to get her attention. "Do you want separate houses, or one house with many rooms?"

Looking at all of them, now with men, White said, "I think separate houses will be best."

Pointing to a hill Kaede told her, "We'll start there, that should be plenty of stone to work with. Be careful, the ground can be slippery."

In no time Kaede had them digging out, then cutting stone as she flattened the hill. Even before the sun lowered, the flat stone base that used to be a hill now had the beginnings of houses on it. The marines all helped stack up the stone blocks as they were cut. Kaede, White and The older Pink haired woman cut and placed roofs as needed. By the time it was dark, half the houses were ready. Kaede showed them how to hang gobs of Algae to dry it out. Once dried, it was stuffed in cloth bags for mattresses or burned to make the fire that dried more Algae. One thing that direct mind to mind communication helped with was coordination in work projects. All the dicloni knew exactly who was doing what, where they were at and what to do next.

Kaede found as they worked they really needed better names than things like, 'Older White, younger White, older Pink, middle Pink and younger pink'. Especially the green, purple stripped girls.

.

The Quid research ship made it to the planet past the last probe ready to begin surveying the habitable planet close up. Excited about exploring a new planet, the crew gathered to watch their entry into the planet's orbit. The guard ship they were suppose to meet near the probe wasn't there for some reason. The Captain waited for a full cycle, then decided they were off looking at something and continued on. Eager to see this planet they had been looking at for a long time, they all gathered to look out the forward sights as the pilot slipped space into the system and into orbit.

They did see the green and blue planet below. What got their attention though was the mass of ship that filled the forward sight. A gigantic dark ship was directly in front of them and rapidly closing. The pilot blasted out a frantic run of colors and dodged to the side where the planet was. Seeing it closing rapidly, he turned harder, straight at the planet as the entire crew lit the control room up with their screams.

By some miracle, they missed the giant ship, but were now diving straight down. The pilot turned again as flame licked the ship's hull. They were in atmosphere. Terrified they were going to burn up, the pilot managed to turn the ship so the heat shield was below them, protecting them from the fire trail they were making. He hadn't retracted the space drives, he cursed in dark colors as the drives burned away.

While the Pilot fought to get them safely on the ground, the Captain knew that with the space drive burned up, they weren't leaving this planet without help. He got off a laser light message back to where the probe was that they met and avoided a very large ship already in orbit, but had to go immediately to ground.

"We're being followed by a small thin ship. It's closing on us!" the watch called.

The Captain looked. Sure enough, behind them a small craft was following them down. The triple engines, one on each wing in the back, made him think this was a dual purpose craft. It looked tiny, but was slowly growing in size. The pilot that was inside the sight just in front of the wings obviously saw them.

The Captain flashed his colors, "Pilot, evade! Find water and get under it."

.

As the Viper pilot followed the unknown ship that appeared in the atmosphere, Galactica was informed as was the raptor in Lakeville that the ship was headed for.

.

Kaede was pondering whether to travel up to Colonial One for the night, or just stay here. The trip would allow her less sleep, but then she could be with Lee. Knowing he was busy, she opted to stay here with the Older White Hair in her house. They were getting their bedding ready for the night when a marine called in.

"Kaede! We got incoming, unknown ship. Galactica says three minutes!" he yelled.

Kaede dropped her bedding and ran out to him. "Where?"

"From orbit, that's all I know," he told her.

Running out into the street, Kaede looked up, scanning the sky. White ran out. A mind touch, and White helped her look.

"Any details about it?" Kaede asked the marine.

"There!" White said, pointing.

Kaede saw the Viper first. In front of it and closer to them a dark ship was wobbling towards them and trailing smoke. "They're in trouble."

"It looks like they are going to crash in the lake," White stated.

The water here was only a hundred yards wide or so. Kaede shot off, using her speed and vectors to stay above the water as she shot across the lake at the descending ship. White shot after her. Getting to the far shore, Kaede noted the ship turn. She sped to intercept it. In a wobble, it tried to turn sharper. It was low enough now that Kaede raced after it and shot a pair of vectors up and caught it.

 _'let me_ _help_ ' White thought. White put a couple wraps of feeler over it also and helped Kaede stop it in mid air. They brought it down to the ground gently. Once they had it on the ground, they walked carefully towards it, The hull ticked with heat, and footing on the algae especially at night was tricky.

"I'm not seeing a hatch," Kaede said as she studied the black craft. Walking along the side, there were burnt / melted remains of struts sticking out. She could feel living beings inside, but saw no way to get to them. Coning to the front, White appeared from the other side. They did see a large window in the front of the craft. The soft glow of multiple colored lights were flashing within. Kaede and White lifted themselves up to look in the windows.

Inside, Kaede could see the room was lit by bodies that shifted colors. The colors shifted quickly as the entities backed away from the window to hit the back wall. A couple fled out of the room.

"What are they?" White asked, gazing at them.

"I've never seen them before," Kaede replied vacantly. She hadn't. These were indeed aliens. Their main body was a thick tube shape. A squat triangle was where a head should be, the creature's eyes were on the sides of it's smooth body. All the appendages were at the bottom. Four shorter ones and four more longer, thinner ones. They were like vectors, having no real joints at all, but bent and moved freely. The colors they were flashing came from the glow of their bodies. The speed of the color changes slowed, but kept up. It looked like each body was producing multiple colors in bands, stripes and blotches.

"Hello," White said and waved to the creatures. There was no response either White or Kaede could recognize. White reached in through the window with a feeler to attempt a mind contact.

Colors flashed wildly, the creatures piled through the door in the back, racing out, then slammed the door shut.

Kaede understood something. "White, they see your feeler as some kind of danger. I did that with another ship, trying to communicate. These got scared like those ones did."

"Break the window and go in?" White asked.

"No!" Kaede cried. "Don't break anything. Watching them, I think they communicate by visual colors."

"That is odd," White noted.

"To them, I'm sure we are very odd," Kaede told her. "For some reason our invisible arms frighten them. I think they can see them. Anyway, we can't do things that scare them, or else we'll never learn to communicate."

Overhead a raptor shown it's spotlight down on the ship. Kaede looked up and waved it closer. When it lowered close enough, she reached out with a vector and grabbed the landing skid and pulled herself up to it. She opened the side door and stepped in. Lee was inside. Kaede gave Lee a hug and a quick kiss and said, "These are the same ones as was at the probe. Different individuals, but the same species. By the look of their ship, they didn't mean to drop down through the atmosphere. There are things burned off all over the outside of it. Myself and White managed to keep them from crashing into the lake."

"Anyone hurt?" Lee asked.

"I don't think so. They are afraid of us," Kaede explained, "From what I can see, they communicate through shifting colors. We can see into the craft from the front window. I saw their bodies glow in different colors. I also saw no mouths on them, so I doubt they speak. They did become very agitated when White slipped her vector inside to try mind to mind contact. They all flashed colors, ran away and shut the door behind them."

Lee nodded then said, "Kat, tell the Admiral we have the ship, an alien species is on board and very nervous. We need full atmosphere sampling equipment, the best negotiator we can find, and medics in standby. There have been no aggressive moves, we have not entered the alien ship and the aliens have not come out."

"Yes, Sir."

.

"The Kraken is an ancient myth said to be a monster of great power, able to go anywhere and wrap and crush anything in it's tentacles. Nothing can withstand the power of a Kraken, or can they escape once the Kraken has them in it's grip!" The Professor announced to the crew who had just come back from space probe duty as they stood on the other side of his workplace.

Waving a tentacle in front of him, he added, "The Kraken is a myth. One has never been seen, dead or alive. And tell me, just how is a sea monster able to get up into space?" Regarding the crew, he flashed softer colors as he said, "The only monsters we find in space are the ones our imagination takes there. There is no Kraken near probe 34. There was an anomaly you experienced, That is the only logical answer."

"You weren't there!" the First Mate flashed firmly. "It send a tentacle inside the ship, a long, thick very pale tentacle with five short tentacles on the end. It was feeling around, trying to grab one of us! We saw it and fled away from it."

"My crew tells the truth," The Captain added. This was not some anomaly, it was alive."

"A real Kraken would have crushed your ship. You would have not gotten away," the Professor countered.

"We didn't get away, it did let us go," the Captain stated.

"Visual log shows what we claim is true," the First Mate stated in a strong flash of color.

"That is why we are here to see you," The Captain added. "Never before has any entity discovered our presence, yet this thing, reached out and grabbed us. Even emergency thrust didn't allow us to move when we were in it's grip. Only after it let go, did our engines move us. If it's not a Kraken, then what is it?"

Rubbing his tentacles together, the Professor admitted, "I don't know."

The screen on the wall flashed a message in bright colors. : Research ship encountered aliens at planet H-4. Sent distress call, avoided impacting very large alien ship, on the surface, creatures with Kraken like power forced us to land on the ground. They are outside and have long, pale tentacles in the control room. Please send help.

"It found them too," the First Mate flashed in dim colors.

"I really don't like the way this is going," The Captain said. It was going to be extremely dangerous to go back into that area. These beings, whatever they were, had the ability to know where their ships were, and once grabbed, their ships were at these creature's mercy.

As luck would have it, he and his crew had the 'experience', so they were sent out to rescue the crew of the research ship if possible.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

On the front of the black alien ship, a platform had been build and a couple of the marines sat waiting with their girls for the inner door to open so they could try to communicate with the aliens inside. Kaede and White told of creatures that looked kind of like squid, and seemed to use colors of light emitted from their bodies to communicate.

How to reconcile that to understand what was being said was going to be a gargantuan task, especially since the aliens were not showing themselves. To get an attempt started, multi-colored light boxes were made. The marines on the platform got one. Kaede had found what appeared to be a hatch mid-ship, so one was set up there also. Noting what looked like a camera lens, another light box was set up in front of it.

Dr. Matalla and Dr. Virlain, a linguist also came down to join the crowd around the ship. Dr. Virlain spent most of his time talking to Kaede and White, trying to decipher what colors the aliens were emitting to determine at least a basic attempt at communicating.

Looking at his notes so far, he asked Kaede, "These colors, were they equal intensity?"

Kaede thought hard and shook her head. "No, they were flashing so quickly, I didn't get any patterns but some were brighter than others. The hues were many. I did note there was many red, orange and yellow flashes from most of them."

"Can these boxes of ours duplicate those hues?" he asked.

Kaede and White looked at each other. "We can try," Kaede offered.

.

The First Mate came back to the Research room and flashed, "They are still watching inside the control room. It's not safe to go in there."

After three suns of being trapped inside their ship, on the ground and fully exposed, the Captain flashed his question. "If they are hostile, why haven't they broken into our ship. By the force needed to stop us and bring us to the ground, it would be easy for them to rip though the hull. Not that they need to."

A mechanic asked, "Are they really Kraken?"

"They have the very long, pale tentacles Kraken are said to have," the Captain flashed to him. "They can send them right through the hull. As to what they are, I don't know. I've never seen anything like them before."

The Medic flashed her colors saying, "If they were the Kraken of the ancient stories, we should all be dead by now."

"What are they doing out there?" the sensor operator asked. Pointing to the sight she was looking at with a tentacle, she said, "They have boxes that emmit light they are messing with."

The Captain went over to look, as did the Medic and the First Mate. Outside, one with long pink fur that basically screamed 'mother' and a white furred one that stated her calmness were watching a non-horned one flash random colors with the box.

"That makes no sense," the First Mate noted. "It's gibberish."

"They are trying to speak," the Medic flashed. "They saw us and are trying to repeat us. They are attempting to communicate."

"They are," the Captain agreed. "I have yet to see one of them change the slightest in color."

"It may be possible they communicate some other way," the medic said. She blinked and asked, "When you first saw them, what did they do?"

The pilot flashed, "They got up on the front of the ship and waved an appendage. Next, the calm one sent in that Kraken tentacle at us."

"Maybe that is what they use to communicate," the Medic said. "They weren't trying to hurt anyone, they were trying to communicate with us."

"Willing to bet your life on that?" the Pilot asked.

"Captain, let me go out," The Medic said.

The Captain blinked. That would be a very brave act, and not one their only Medic should take.

.

Standing in the air lock, the Captain braced himself, made sure the inner door was shut and locked, then raised a tentacle to push the open button for the outer door. Upon the door sliding open, all the heads of every creature out there turned their attention to him. He gathered the nerve to step outside. He wanted to go farther, but his support tentacles refused to move. All his tentacles went stiff in fear. horned and no horns, there were many creatures out here.

The creature's small mouths moved. The Mother raised her two upper appendages and they all stopped. A pale tentacle came out from her and grabbed the light box. She walked towards him, clear of the others and stopped. She set the box down in front of her. Pointing to the box with an upper appendage, she shook her head. The one pale tentacle stayed behind the box. Another came out and moved partway between them, the short five tentacles at the end splayed open.

Well, at least she wasn't trying to kill him. Not knowing what her gestures meant, he reached out a tentacle towards her like she was doing. With an appendage, she pointed to her tentacle, then her head, then him. OK, that meant something. He curled the end of his tentacle to motion her on.

The mother didn't move, but her pale tentacle slowly moved towards him. He felt a spark of fear again, and the Kraken tentacle stopped to hover where it was. The mother shook her head and looked at the box. The box emitted a white light.

The color of calm. Was she trying to calm him down? He curled his tentacle again, bracing himself. Her pale tentacle moved closer slowly as she kept pointing to the white light. When it was closing to touch him, he had all he could do not to run back into the air lock and slam the door shut. He resisted the urge to flee and the pale tentacle touched him between the eyes.

 _'peace, calm, no hurt'_

The Captain blinked. He thought these things, but it wasn't him thinking them. It was mother thinking to him through her tentacle! He then got a vision. It was from the Mother's perspective. It was dark, she was outside with Calm, looking up at the sky, looking for a ship in trouble. Calm pointed and spoke in air reverberations. He saw the small craft and his ship coming down. It was wobbling. Fear from Mother they were going to crash. She shot across the lake with Calm, and grabbed their ship to keep it from crashing, then set it down.

He blinked again. They hadn't been trying to capture him and his crew, they had hurried to save them! The effort was misplaced, but Mother's understanding was if it the hit the water, it would be very bad for them. In fast thoughts, he thanked her for her concern then they shared a brief moment of humor that they were trying to hit the water to hide. Mother assured him they did not have to hide, she would help and protect them. They thought about the research expedition, Mother was happy that they came in peace to study what was here.

Once it was clear they had experienced a huge misunderstanding, the Captain relaxed. In a short time, he knew her kind communicated with sound waves and electromagnetic waves for long distance. Ones like Mother and Calm that had the small horns were also able to communicate mind to mind with their pale tentacles. Mother's pale tentacles were also very Kraken-like, in that they were able to deal out massive damage if the need arose. Mother did not do that with peaceful beings, only to those who tried, or did hurt others.

The next thing they thought about was effective means to communicate. the Captain knew of sound waves, but could not decipher them as Mother and her people could not decipher light emissions. They worked out a possible solution, the light box had dial inputs. If a member of his crew could assist one of the men Mother called 'linguist', they would be able to make a box that had the ability to turn sound waves into light, and light into sound waves. The Captain agreed on this.

Kaede retracted her vector and walked up to shake the Captain's tentacle. She held his tentacle, he wrapped the tip around her wrist. It was going to be work, but they had a way to communicate, and his crew were able to leave the ship freely. Hand and tentacle gestures were also a very basic, but common ability they shared to communicate. Contact with a truly alien species. This was the monumental meeting of a lifetime for both of them.

.

A work group of Quid, Colonials, Dicloni and Cylon were formed to work out cooperation in a few areas. Communications was a big one. So was traffic control. It had been a long time since colonial space craft had used visual marker lights. With Dradis, visual marking wasn't needed. The Quid had also stopped using visual markers, to keep from being discovered. Seeing they had no Dradis, nor could be picked up by it, there was a risk of banging ships together, so navigation and ID lights where to be used in-system.

Now that the Quid weren't terrified a Kraken was going to eat them, they came out to see these strange creatures on this planet. the pilot began exploring with Sun and her marine around the lake shore. Sun showed him the frogs and lizards. Her little dragon took to watching the pilot from the back of her neck and tucked up under her hair. Peeking out around from under her ear lobe he stayed quiet, only letting out a very soft _'kreep'_ now and then. Curious about the new species, a centurion also joined their little exploration group.

One of the ones going nuts with appendage signals was the Medic as she did her best to converse with a Marine Corpsman. Sitting with one eye facing him as he faced her, they worked hard at making and understanding hand signals. Using medic packs to help in the translations they did their best to understand the basics of how each other worked.

.

Lee came down to see the Quid, as Kaede named them. Many people wanted to see these aliens, including the press. Kaede demanded, and Lee agreed that the press were restricted to the far shoes of the lake by Lakeville. Cameras lined the shore. Lee swore if the reporters could, they'd swim across the lake to get closer shots of the very alien looking Quid.

The Quid did swim. A dive into the water, and folding all their tentacles behind them, they shot off underwater 'head' first like torpedoes. A few Quid were in the water at any one time. Lee swore they brought up every kind of fish in the lake, many their own researchers hadn't seen yet. The catalog of species in the lake grew, as did the number of animals around the lake from bugs to finding five types of lizards, and three different species of frog.

Sun's little dragon didn't seem to like the Quid one bit. Either behind Sun's neck, under her hair, or down in Sun's cleavage, he hide whenever they were around. Sun had to take him someplace where none were in sight to feed him.

He was growing too. Now a foot long and thicker, his 'safe places' were getting too small for him. Taking a walk with her marine, Sun sat on a rocky hillside and coaxed the dragon out to sit on her lap. He looked around , and once he decided it was safe, he came out and stretched.

"He's getting big," the Marine noted. For the first time, the dragon stretched out his wings. The long, thin appendages were a little longer than his body. The dragon flapped them briefly and let out a "KREEEP!"

"His voice is louder too," Sun said with a wince. "I didn't even know he had such a long tail," she added when he swished his six inch tail that had a triangular shape on the end.

"It stabilizes him in fight. Are you going to name hm?"

Sun looked at her marine. Right, people had to have names. That was still new to her. Her Marine was Bill, she was Sun. "I can't think of one," she told him.

He frowned briefly, then said, "We used to have myths about creatures like him. There was one Virgon tale about a great dragon named Pyro. How about Pyro?"

"Pyro," Sun said in a mussing tone. "Pyro he is."

Pyro was looking at them as they talked. Sitting close, almost leg to leg, Pyro crawled over onto Bil's lap and looked up at him. "Kreeep"

"I think he likes it," Bill said.

Sun reached out with a vector to her side and felt in a crevasse in the rock. Feeling a bug, she pulled out the two inch long bug as it's little legs tried to scramble away. Pyro locked on it as soon as it was in view. With a leap he dove for it. Sun just had time to let go before Pyro grabbed it in his mouth. Landing on Sun's right leg, Pyro used his claws to hold the ends as he bit it in half then crunched it down on his meal. Once he finished the bug, he moved to Sun's knee and looked down to study the ground.

"He's hunting," Bill said. "We should let him practice before we feed him."

Sun smiled at Bill. "He's growing up."

Putting an arm around Sun, Bill nodded, then frowned a bit and asked, "I wonder how big he's going to get."

"We'll find out," Sun said in a mussing tone. "What I'm still trying to figure out is, where did he come from? I haven't seen any others like him around. At least his mother should be around somewhere."

"We found him not long after we came. It's possible the others of his kind fled when they saw us coming," Bill told her. "The only thing we know about Pyro, is from what he does. He does like to hide when a Quid is around. Maybe the rest of his kind are scared of us."

.

On the shore of the lake across from the Quid ship, Lee gave a press conference to all the eager reporters holding microphones up at him.

"I know you have many questions, I'll answer them the best I can. First let me tell you what we know. These aliens we are calling 'Quid', are not hostile. The ones who crashed here are researches. They came to find out about this planet. I'm sure you've seen them out and around. To us they are very alien in appearance. Even their method of communicating is different. They are bio-luminescent, the colors they emit are how they talk to each other. They know of sound waves, but having no ears like we do, they cannot communicate in that manner. We are working with them to design a device to translate sound into light, and light to sound so we are able to understand each other. They are very curious about us, as we are curious about them. They have space travel and advanced tech like we do, but it operates very differently. We don't know how differently yet, due to the communication barrier between us. We are slowly learning. From everything we've learned so far, this is a peaceful race. At the moment, they are doing their planetary research in cooperation with our researchers. Right now, this is all we know."

"Mr. President!" the FNN reporter asked eagerly, "With such a vast difference between us, how did any communication get started?"

"Hand signals," he said, the grinned and added, "Or appendage signals to be more accurate. They do not have arms and hands as we do, but they do have tentacles. Simple motions right now are the main communication method. Kaede and her clan can also talk to then directly mind to mind, as Kaede's clan can do with each other. That is helping our efforts tremendously."

"Mr. President, have Kaede's people from Earth come to help develop this planet? And is there a reason they all have marine guards?"

Lee paused then said, "The ones who came here, are all that is left of Kaede's people. On Earth, they were fighting to stay alive, and slowly loosing. There are only 31 of them left alive. They were brought here to help prevent their extinction. The marines with them are volunteers not to guard them, but to be husbands as well as assisting them. There were only two men left in their clan. To let them go extinct, I believe, would be a tragedy. Saving them from a radioactive death is the only right thing to do."

"Mr. President, you are saying they are they are the last surviving people on Earth?"

"They are not. The are the last surviving members of Kaede's race. There is a race of pure humans on Earth that live under ground. We and the cylons have people on the ground on Earth, working with the Earth humans. From what we have found, when the nuclear war there happened, they were more prepared for it, and live deep underground, though they have lost their tech and most of their history. Our people there are researching how to get rid of, or at least minimize the radiation so they can return to the surface. If we are successful on reducing, and hopefully eliminating the radiation on Earth, then we can do the same thing to every planet in the Colonies. Do not count on it happening yet, this is a very hard task and we may not see any results for years to come."

"Mr. President!" Sally Yates called, "You mentioned marines volunteered to be husbands to the women of Kaede's clan. How are these women accepting them?"

With a smirk, Lee replied, "Very well. Let's say we can anticipate many babies."

"Is it possible to interview these couples?"

"Ask them," Lee told her. "Be aware, their answers may not be suitable for children. They seem to be ... very happy."

"Mr. President, we have made peace with the cylons, do you anticipate peace and cooperation with the aliens?"

"That is my fondest hope, and for the moment, it is looking very good. Time will tell how it works out." Lee told him.

"Mr. President, how did the aliens find this planet?"

Lee shrugged and said, "They are explorers, that is what explorers do, look for new things and places."

.

The Captain of the probe ship looked out the sight at the planet far below. The operator was correct, the ships orbiting the planet where the research ship crashed were numerous, and a couple were huge, city sized ships. Whoever had arrived, had done so in force. They would not succeed getting to the surface without being seen. He told the pilot, "Place us between the planet and the probe. Before we risk going down there, I want to know if anyone on the research ship is still alive. Sensor, look closely for any comms."

As his orders were carried out, the Captain puzzled out how to get down there. Most of the ships in orbit were in Geo-sycronous orbits around the equator. A few satellites orbited closer on polar orbits. A few other small ships were going in and out of orbit to the rest of the system. If he could find where the research ship was, he might be able to plan a polar entry and slip down under clouds to mask his presence and go get them. That was, if any were left alive.

After a while of the Captain sweating out just how to do that, the sensor operator announced, "Captain, picking up long range light com! Reading ... so far, four intelligent species discovered. All are variations of the same form ... basic form is a head with two small eyes on top, two appendages underneath on top of trunk, appendages are bone structure with joints at the body, mid appendage and near the end, with small jointed tentacles, also with bone. At the other end of the body the two appendages are longer and thicker, again with the same joints. the lower ones are the support appendages. Basic form deviations follow. Smooth head topped with fir. Second, same description, but has different makeup. Head with bone protrusions topped with fur, Kraken-like abilities and very long, very pale tentacles and can make direct mind contact. Very large mechanical form with smooth heads. These beings use reverberations in the air and direct mind contact to communicate, long range communication is through electromagnetic waves. Working at a light to air reverberation translator to communicate freely with these beings. The leader of the varied species appears to be the pink-furred one with the protrusions on her head. We call her 'mother' for her color. Through mind contact with the Captain, we learned her given name is air currents of death. This is illogical from our point of view, for she did her best to save us from crashing and has been very cooperative with helping us and working with us. Fifteen animal species discovered, details following..."

The Captain blinked. They were peaceful? With a leader who has death in her very name? That was illogical! The description of these beings was illogical, how could one do anything with just four appendages, stiffened with bones that limit movements? How could they see very much at all with small eyes? It was hard to believe these beings could even develop the skills to build ships to go into space! He told the sensor operator, "As soon as they stop transmitting, send a message. We are here, what assistance do you need."

"Yes Captain."

.

The Quid Captain and his science Officer was working with the Colonial linguist and Cheryl Eight on the light to air waves translation box. They hadn't gotten far, but simple words like move, sit, drop, pick up, had been successfully translated. It was a start. White was there when mind to mind communication was needed to help decipher more complex meaning words. A crew member came up and excitedly informed the Quid Captain of contact with a Quid ship in orbit.

On Colonial One, Kaede and Lee were informed of the ship. The Quid Captain wanted to bring the ship down to take samples of animal and plant life back to their home world. Lee contacted the Admiral and he set up a raptor escort that was going to show a bright white light for the Quid to follow. On the back, a flashing light in different colors was programmed to show the Quid equivalent of 'follow me'. Kaede insisted on being on that Raptor.

While the Raptor went out to bring the Quid ship in, a landing pad was hastily being made not far from the Quid research ship. White had Older Pink, Yuka, Yuka's men, and Middle Pink with her man clear the landing area and make it smooth. On the raptor, The two long light sticks that flashed out 'land here', were being tested.

By the time the raptor was leading the quid ship were in sight, all was ready. The raptor came in low. Kaede jumped out onto the landing pad, turned them on and raised them over her head.

"See that!" the pilot flashed as Kaede's form as she lowered herself down on four very pale and long tentacles. "It's the Kraken!"

"She is flashing to land where she is. Do it," The Captain told him.

The pilot slowed to land. "I hope we live through this!" he flashed in worry.

They came low, Kaede reached up with her vectors and helped the ship settle gently in place. When they were down, she turned the hand held lights off. The other quid Captain joined her in meeting the Captain when he came out.

Again, once the new Captain understood he was in no danger, Kaede did a direct mind to mind thought conversation to apologize for scaring him and his crew. Her only motive was to communicate. When she saw that wasn't going to be possible, she'd let them go. Her apology was accepted. The two Captains conversed, Kaede waited patiently for them to greet each other and do their business.

.

"No, Kaede, you can't go," Lee said firmly as they stood in his office. With a sigh, he added, "Yes, to send a few people to see their home planet and greet them is the correct thing to do. Volunteers are being picked, but you are my Vice President!" Clasping her shoulders, he said in a softer tone, "Not to mention I would miss you and worry about you the entire time you were gone. You'd come back to find I have a serious case of ulcers."

"I don't think they will harm me," Kaede replied with a smirk.

Lee nodded. "I'm sure they won't," he agreed. "You have responsibilities here. Kaede, please, let someone else go. You don't have to see to everything yourself. Trust our people to do the right thing."

Kaede hugged Lee. "It's not just that. I want to protect everyone. We are building something grand, Lee. I want it to go as well as possible."

Returning her hug, Lee petted her back. "I know, my love, but sometimes you have to trust others. You are doing your very best to help everyone." He kissed her and pulled back enough to look at her and say, "Yes, there is a risk. I talked with the Admiral, the ship leaving with the quid ship has two heavy Raiders on board and a pair of Vipers, as well as the raptor. They are all armed, and we have yet to see the Quid have any weapons. Everything we know is that they are peaceful. We have atmosphere monitors and every piece of safety gear you can think of. Once it is verified save and we have good communications, I am sure we will meet with the Quid leaders. Until them, let someone else take on this task. OK?" he all but pleaded.

Kaede grew a crooked grin. "As long as you kiss me again," she said.

"Deal," Lee said, mirroring her grin. They kissed for quite a while before moving on to more intimate activities.

.

The Dicloni were also eager to volunteer. Kaede chose White because she was one of the few older and stronger ones, plus she had retained one of the last Dicloni men as her mate. She was also very familiar with the Quid. Kaede thought about sending Sun, but her marine mate wasn't thrilled about it, and her little dragon didn't like the Quid at all. He was also getting big enough to bite, and that would not be a good thing if he took a chunk out of one of the Quid. She decided on Yuka, who had two marines who were willing to go and take their guns with them.

Lee was sending the Quorum member from the Rising Star, Allie Matlan, and from the Colonial Quorum, the assistant Quorum member from Caprica, Roger Novene.

Caprica Six was sending Conoy Leoben, Erica Six, and a pair of centurions who had been working with and around the Quid.

With all their different species represented, Kaede informed the Research Captain though the now working translation box, of who was going to make the trip to their world. Going with them also were duplicate translation boxes, one for each of their representatives, and ten extra boxes for the Quid. The Captain was very pleased.

Before they all boarded the freighter to depart, Kaede gathered their representatives together for a briefing in the freighter's hanger bay. Looking over them, she said, "This is a mission of peace, acquiring knowledge and cooperation. Many of you have weapons and of course ships for self defense. The Viper and Heavy Raider crews stay on board the freighter unless they are needed. Any violence by you will not be tolerated unless there is no other way to handle the situation to protect yourselves or the quid as long as the Quid are not attempting to hurt you. If it does come to that with whatever or whoever is attacking you, don't hold back. ONLY if you can't stop them with every other lesser means available, then you go for the kill. We want to be peaceful and cooperative. If the need comes up, show them we have teeth and are not afraid to use them! Now, I know you quorum members will insist no violence whatsoever. That is the politically correct action to take. However, do not allow yourselves to be in grave danger. If needed, White will make the determination on the use of violence. Let us hope there will be no need. White, if you find yourselves in trouble, send the Raptor back for assistance."

"Why White?" Roger Novene asked. "She isn't even a Colonial!"

"Nor is Leoben, Erica, the centurions or any of the Dicloni," Kaede replied. "This is a multi species delegation of all our races, and to be honest, White is the only one here I trust implicitly. White is the Commander. Anyone who doesn't like it, walk away. We'll find someone to replace you."

Roger shuffled in place not looking happy, but kept quiet.

White clasped Kaede's hand and said, "I will assure our mission will go as smoothly and peacefully as possible."

"I know you will," Kaede replied with a smile. "Best of luck to you all."

.

As the freighter had a laser signal to sound translator, the Quid probe ship had a radio frequency to light translator installed so the ships were able to communicate during transit. Kaede watched both ships rise up into the atmosphere until they were lost from sight. The Quid looked very strange, but from everything Kaede knew of them so far, they were a good, honest people. Sending a delegation to the Quid home world, they would find out for sure.

.

In Admiral Adama's ready room, he and Lee sat down to a bottle of the green Algae wine. Sipping away, Lee frowned as he looked at his glass and said, "This isn't all that bad. It's not Ambrosia, but drinkable."

"Saul likes it, and it saves on the Ambrosia we have left," the Admiral agreed. Glancing at his son, he asked, "Laura's been in jail now a year and a half. Any sign of a reduced sentence for being a model prisoner?"

Lee shrugged. "With all the other stuff going on, I haven't had time to even think about it," he said honestly. "I'm more worried about sending armed Dicloni and cylons, as well as fighter craft on our expedition to the Quid world."

"A precaution," the elder Adama stated. "We do want peace, but Kaede's right, we need to back it up with force if the need arises. We have to protect our people."

"As least I convinced Kaede to stay here," Lee said in a mussing tone. "She can do violence with a capital 'V'. The last thing we need is a new war."

"Agreed," the Admiral said and drained his glass. He poured another and held the bottle up to Lee. "Another?"

"Can't, I have to speak to the Quorum committee on land use in another hour," Lee replied. Scrubbing his head, he added, "Then discuss currency exchange with Mr. Boring. It' going to be hard enough to stay awake during that meeting."

Admiral Adama laughed.

"I will talk to the prison Director about Laura Roslyn also," Lee told him. "If he can show she has been a model prisoner and I can convince Kaede she should be let out early, I'll sign a reprieve, not a pardon. That way, she won't be able to run for a Colonial Office again. That should satisfy everyone involved."

"I'm sure that will be agreeable," the Admiral replied."Let me now how it works out."

"As soon as I know," Lee agreed. Eyeing the half full bottle of green liquid, he let out a sigh. "Too bad I can't help you finish it."

"I'm sure Saul will when he gets off duty."

.

The Quid ship was showing a white light to the rear as they entered the Quid system so the Colonial freighter was able to track them. Closing to a million miles from the planet, the centurion co-pilot announced, "Unknown ship detected by dradis. Bearing and distance on screen."

Right on top of that, they got a radio call as the light on the Quid ship went out. "Hostile coming! Turn lights out, hide!"

Erica Eight, who was on duty as the OOD, hit the ships' intercom. "Attention! Possible hostile inbound, it's not a Quid. heavy Raider and Viper crews to your ships and prepare to launch! Raptor crew, assemble, make all weapons ready!"

As people and centurions scrambled, White rushed into the control room and asked, "What's happening?"

Erica pointed to the screen, "We have inbound, the Quid said they were hostile. The inbound changed course and are headed towards us on an intercept course."

White replied, "Try hailing them, radio and light beams. Are our fighters ready to respond if needed?"

"They are manning their ships now,"Erica told her. "This ship only has anti-missile defenses, one flak gun and ten interceptor missiles."

"Let's hope we don't have to use them," White said, watching the Dradis display.

As the contact drew closer, Erica said, "Unknown is not responding to hails. Receiving increased energy emissions from the unknown."

White replied, "Inform them we will fire if fired upon."

"We don't know if they will understand."

"Tell them anyway, we will give fair warning," White stated. She also extended all six of her feelers out in front of the ship.

Another frantic radio call came from the Quid ship. "Avoid, avoid, run away!"

"Message sent to unknown," the co-pilot announced.

"Energy release from unknown, projectile inbound!" Erica announced.

"Turn into it," White replied. She sensed the large projectile and focused on it.

"What do I tell the Quid?" Erica asked.

White punched out at the projectile as it closed. It exploded, the blast blew back away from them. Thinking of the best way to tell the Quid a fight was now in progress, she said, "Kraken unleashed, leave the area immediately! Pilot, full thrust, charge down on that ship, send our fighters out. we are looking to disable that ship," she commanded.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

The Quid Captain watched the projectile close on the alien ship. It then exploded before it hit. the communications announced, "Kraken unleashed, leave the area immediately."

The pilot flashed, "The projectile was destroyed ... they are charging each other."

"Stay clear of them," The Captain told him. "I don't think these aliens are going to try to hide."

The hostile fired another projectile. Again, it exploded in front of the alien ship, the explosion blasting out and away.

"Kraken tentacles, I see them," the co-pilot flashed.

The Captain did also. Six tentacles flexed and moved out from the front of the alien ship. As he watched four small craft emerged, raced out to the sides, then shot out after the incoming hostile. The hostile turned, the tiny fleet followed, closing on them. the two tiny triangular craft race out and moved behind the hostile. One fired a dual stream of projectiles at the hostile's engines, it raced away and the other one came in to do the same. The rear of the hostile burst out in a bright explosion. The ship spun as it belched fire out into space.

The four tiny ships circles the spinning and now tumbling hostile. The alien ship moved in close, Kraken tentacles extended. The hostile ship exploded. In a blink, the tentacles formed a shield, protecting the alien ship from the blast.

"Did you see that?" the co-pilot asked.

"We saw," the Captain said, staring at the blossoming fireball and pieces of ship that were flying out in all directions, except where the Kraken shield was. This was solid proof, no matter what they called themselves, these aliens were indeed Kraken.

.

"Get the fighters back on board, inspect them for damage," White commanded.

Erica announced, "We have one Viper with an engine out, starboard side, high and forward."

White noted which one she was talking about. "I got him," she replied. Stretching out a feeler, she grabbed the Viper and pulled it into the landing bay. "Anyone else hurt or disabled?"

"No, he was the only one who got hit by the debris when that ship exploded," Erica told her.

White nodded. If this was any indication, this trip wasn't going to be as peaceful as they had hoped. "Get everyone back on board. Keep the guns loaded and see if we can fix that Viper. We may be needing it. Mark the planet's position and ready the raptor for a trip back to the Algae planet. We need to report this encounter."

.

The Probe ship Captain reported the events to the Flight Pod leaders. They watched his report, then played it again.

"Kraken? This must be a joke!" one flashed angrily.

"Our telescopes did pick up five explosions. Three small ones, another that seemed to spin, then a large one. In the large one, there was reflections of a ship near the explosion," another stated.

"So this alien visitor got destroyed also?"

"No, they are intact and inbound. They are following our ship. The sequence of events, the hostile ship shot three projectiles at them with no effect. The alien moved straight towards the hostile and launched four small, single entity sized ships. The hostile tried to turn away, but the alien ship destroyed it. Our telescope observations match what the Captain reported."

"These aliens are stronger than the hostiles ... but I cannot believe they are Kraken!"

"The communication from the alien ship stated, 'Kraken unleashed, leave the area immediately.' Why would they say that unless it was true?"

They all were quiet, then one flashed, "We can tell no one about this. Even a rumor of a real, live Kraken coming here would cause mass panic."

"Delete the report, do not file it. We say nothing if this entire event."

"Agreed."

.

Coming down through the atmosphere, White noted the Quid planet was mostly water covered. They were headed for a small piece of land that wasn't much larger than the island on Earth they had been living on. Like their island, it was a tall cone shape. Instead of a flat top, this one had caves in the sides. The Quid ship went into a larger cave. They followed.

Inside the cave, the ceiling was high and rounded. The rock had been worked to smoothness in the large chamber. Several ships sat in a line along one wall. The Quid ship maneuvered and parked into an empty space on the line.

Quid stood by the back wall, waving a blue lighted baton.

"I take it that's where we park," White said.

"Yes, my assumption also," Erica agreed. "Pilot, set us there against the wall, facing the entrance."

"By your command," the centurion replied.

White gathered all the delegates and the ship's crew together. "We are here. Delegates will come out with me. Crew and fighters, stay on board. Watch all you want, but do not leave the ship or allow anyone but us on board. As you have seen, we should expect anything. If the ship is in danger, or upon my order, launch immediately."

"White, you wish us to abandon you?" the centurion pilot asked.

"I do not wish it, but if the ship's safety is in peril, saving the ship is top priority. If you can still fly, you can come back for us. If the ship gets damaged, that will no longer be true," she told him firmly.

"Delegates, remember what I said about protecting ourselves," White told them. "Until I say otherwise, we stay together. I am sure the Quid are very curious about us, we will accommodate them and answer any questions they have as long as they answer our questions. Be calm and receptive also watch each other. If you are unsure, ask myself about what to do if you are able. Erica, the air quality is good?"

"It is, White. In fact it is nearly perfect."

"Then open the exit hatch and let's go meet the Quid."

Erica went over and opened the personnel exit hatch and extended the ladder down. White stood in the doorway. Below them, Quid formed a thick semi-circle around the ladder. White said, "Greetings," into her translator box. The colors flashed out. She walked down the ladder, noting a few Quid in the center back up some. soft colors flashed from all the quid as they watched her. In her translator box, she caught these as whispers. Behind her, she heard the others following he down.

One Quid came forward. As he flashed his colors, she heard in her box, "Welcome, Calm one. We greatly regret a hostile tried to attack you on your way here. We understand you are helping our researchers on your planet, and thank you for that. We strive to live in peace."

"We prefer to live in peace also. Peace and prosperity are they things we should always strive for. Tell me, who was it that decided to carelessly attack us?" White asked.

"We have never seen anything but their ships," the speaker said. "They do come and assault us for no reason. We have tried to communicate with them, they refuse. We do not even know where they come from. We suspect from a nearby solar system, due to how often they appear in our area. We were surprised when you destroyed that ship."

"They asked for that battle, not us," White said firmly. "We do want to live in peace, but if challenged, we will not back down. We called to them with light and with electromagnetic waves. Their response was to shoot projectiles at us. We do not tolerate being attacked. My intent was to disable them. Unfortunately, their ship exploded. Do you wish for help to deal with these beings?"

Another Quid came up and flashed in dim colors. White heard in a whisper, "Have you knowledge of a Kraken?"

"You fear this Kraken?" she asked, her translator flashing out her words.

"It is just an ancient story," he flashed. "But it is said a Kraken was..."

"Stop!" the one beside him flashed angrily.

White had to grin. "You desire to know the truth. I shall tell it," White said. Looking over the mass of Quid around her she said, "The mystical beast you know of as a Kraken, I do not believe exists. What does exist is those with with powers very similar to your legendary beast. If you wonder if Kraken like powers were used to help defend ourselves and destroy the one who attacked us, the answer is yes. When we were attacked, for the simplest explanation, the Kraken was unleashed."

To the side, another Quid flashed, "That is not possible!"

White smile at him. "Really?" she asked, then shot her six feelers out over her in a fan to hover near the ceiling.

The reaction from the Quid was flashes of pure terror. Some dropped and curled themselves into tight ball. Others fled. Some were rooted in place with fear, unable to move.

"Do not fear!" White announced loudly so her box flashed the strongest colors possible. "We do not harm those who do not harm us. The destructive power of these tentacles is only for those who wish to harm us or our allies. We come in peace and cooperation." She retracted her feelers. To the ones still standing in front of her, she added, "We do strive for peace and prosperity, but if met with aggression, we will show the guilty party what aggression truly is."

Slowly, the Quid who didn't run, uncurled themselves to eye her. Every one in the cavern were gray in color, not one flashed any colors at all.

"Please listen," White said, "We mean you no harm. Our anger was for the ones who attacked us, not you who have been very helpful and friendly with us. We would never hurt a friend as your people have shown to be. Yes, we are very different, but we are engaging in cooperation that is beneficial to all. Let me introduce you to the ones I brought." Motioning Erica up she said, "This is Erica Six, she is what is known as a bio-cylon. Behind me, the tall silver man is a cylon known as a centurion, he is a mechanical cylon but still a sentient being ..."

As White introduced her delegation, stating their names and what they were, colors returned to the Quid as their interest arose. None of them forgot the pale, gigantic tentacles they'd see shoot out from this alien. The concluded this species was Kraken.

.

Rumors and fear traveled faster than information. Though the oceans and on land, the word was out. On the spaceport island, a Kraken had appeared. Not just one but several of them. Strange looking monsters that had very long and powerful tentacles that one could barely see, and they moved so fast by the time one saw them, it was too late for escape. Everyone in the spaceport island had been eaten, and as soon as they digested their meals, the kraken would be hunting for more.

Only a few very brave souls approached the island, disbelieving the Kraken story. Those that did, found the place intact and everything in place. The only difference was they had very odd looking alien visitors.

Erica had admonished White for scaring the crap out of their Quid hosts. White countered that they needed to know the truth. In the end, the Quid calmed down and wanted to study their guests. Carefully, for now they knew to never upset these visitors. Erica and Leoben agreed to strip down and let the Quid look them over. Being so different from humans, Bios and Dicloni, a centurion also stood motionless as the Quid looked him over.

White found the Quid's only defense was hiding. They were amphibious, being able to take oxygen from air or water. If the danger was in the water, they went on land. If the danger was in land, they stayed in the water. The mind set of avoiding danger was in their DNA for eons. Due to tech, they needed to build their ships above the water to get into space. Their first ships were attacked by the hostiles and destroyed. Using a type of carbon fiber for ship hulls, they found they could slip past the hostiles and not be seen, which satisfied them. They had never seen any ship not only survive a hostile attack, but destroy the hostile.

Meeting with the Quid leadership, White suggested, "If you like, I can speak to Kaede and ask for weapons to protect yourselves. To have to hide on your own planet is wrong. This is the one place you should not have to fear anyone."

"They can be beaten, we proved it," Yuka agreed. "Kaede also taught us that if your enemy sees strength, they are less likely to bother you."

"Strong words from the Kraken," the old leader replied. "We do not have tentacles like you posses."

"There is more than tentacles you can defend yourselves with," White countered. "Colonials and Cylons use things called guns and missiles. Both species are well versed in their use and can teach you how. We can track these hostiles back to where they come from and demand you be left alone. We can capture one and learn how they communicate, so we can tell them to stop bothering you. There is much more you can do than to keep hiding and hoping they won't find you."

"We know you fear them," Yuka added. "What we are saying is we can show you how to deal with hostiles so there is no more need to fear them."

"Together, we can make them fear us," White stated.

The radio on White's translator box announced, "White, the raptor's back, in atmosphere and coming down. Caprica and Lee agreed on a joint task force to the Quid planet. Kaede is coming with them. Until they get here, you are to find out as much as you can about this hostile race without endangering your people or the Quid."

"Acknowledged," White replied.

"Things are about to heat up," One of Yuka's marines said with a smirk. His words were translated.

"What does that mean?" the Quid leader asked.

"Kaede is coming," the marine said. "We watched Kaede obliterate a mountain three times the size of this island with one blow. If these hostiles are aggressive with Kaede, there won't be any of them left for you to worry about."

"I have only used my tentacles once against others, when that hostile attacked us." White told the Quid Leader. "Kaede has spent her life using hers to fight, and hers are very strong. You think my tentacles are impressive? Compared to Kaede, I am just a child. She is the Wind of Death. Will you help us find out as much as we can about these hostiles?"

.

Admiral Adama, Saul Tigh, Lee, Kaede and Caprica sat in Lee's office around a table. Looking at Kaede, the Admiral asked, "So, tell me how we diffuse this situation and not get onto a war with an unknown species."

"Admiral," Kaede said firmly. "Our freighter was attacked on it's way to the Quid planet. Whoever this is, have no qualms about attacking anyone else they see. They refused to talk, and opened fire. I see that as an act of war. These people need to be taught to attack us is a very bad idea. The Quid have good stealth ships. Before, I frightened the Quid not meaning to. This time, I mean to. The task force gets me to the Quid planet. I ride one of their ships out to grab a hostile and make them rue the day they were born, then let them go with a stern warning. I am hoping that will change their minds about freely shooting at whoever they see. I also follow them back to wherever they came from and get intel. If they insist on being aggressive, them we will take it from there. If they back away, it's over."

Saul Tigh spoke up. "Admiral the Starburst has been fitted with armor, two flak canons and anti-ship missiles. our armed raptors have been assigned to it. The Colonial Movers freighter has a squad of 12 Vipers. Both ships are ready to go, as is Caprica's freighter. Dicloni are assigned to each to help with defense."

"I am taking six more heavy Raiders, as well as the one Kaede will be using," Caprica said. "We also have anti-ship missiles and point defense guns. By studying the hostile's attack, we will be able to handle anything but a large fleet action."

Admiral Adama nodded and said, "Be careful not to engage any Quid ships. Caprica, if the situation gets too hot, withdraw. Kaede, take no unnecessary risks."

"Yes, Admiral," they replied.

Looking at Kaede, he then said, "Kaede, in this operation you are holding the welfare of all of us in your hands. Keep that in mind and make your decisions wisely."

"I will, Admiral," she replied firmly.

The Admiral then told Caprica, "Caprica, Helo will be your second in fleet command, he will be with the Viper wing on the Colonial Movers. Brief your captains and crews when you're ready. When your ships are gathered and ready to leave, contact Galactica."

"Yes Admiral."

As the meeting broke up, Lee clasped Kaede's hand. When everyone else was gone he frowned at her. "I hate the fact you're going," he told her.

"I know," she replied. They hugged each other. "Lee, I must go. I will do all I can to stop this from becoming a war."

"You will," he agreed and hugged her a bit tighter. "Just come back before I give myself ulcers worrying about you."

Kaede chuckled. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "Lee, I can never tell you how much you mean to me, so please try to avoid the ulcers. I will take care, trust me there is nothing I want more than to be with you."

"Same here," Lee said and kissed her back. "You have become my sunshine, my everything, Kaede. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"I will return to you, my love," Kaede replied. They kissed again, deeply, followed by a tight hug.

"We better get you ready to go."

"Yes. No time for a good snuggle," Kaede said with a sigh.

"I know, damn it."

.

All Kaede did at the briefing was listen to Caprica inform the gathering of the order of flight and positions of each craft after they jumped into the Quid system.

"We will be jumping to a half million miles out from the Quid planet. The area is considered a combat zone. All weapons hot upon the jump. Helo, immediately after after the jump, launch a CAP. The heavy Raiders will escort Kaede to the surface, two will stay on the surface with her. The rest will return to sweep the area and ensure there are no hostiles. If a ship is detected, Kaede will be informed and it will be monitored closely. In the case a ship fires on us, it will be destroyed. Any questions?" Caprica said. There were none, so she added, "Everyone, to your ships and report when formed up and ready to depart."

.

"We have contact, many ships!" the Quid runner announced, tentacles flailing as he came into the room where White and Yuka were discussion biological differences with a couple Quid Doctors.

"Show me," White replied.

"This way!" the runner said and ran back out. He led her to a communications station. Pointing he flashed, "There are more smaller ones now."

White looked at the screen showing three larger ships and smaller ones, one group was headed for the atmosphere. Her radio/ translator said, "This is Caprica Six, We are sending down Kaede with an escort."

"White here, Caprica, I will leave my carrier on so they may follow it," White replied, then told the Quid, "They are ours. The ones coming down are bringing Kaede. They are of no danger to you. I am going down to meet them."

The Quid quickly used the com terminal to inform his leaders.

Running down to the Hanger, White went to the entrance so the incoming Heavy Raiders could see her. As they came in, she felt Kaede. She waved and motioned them in. Only two landed, the rest pulled up and climbed away.

Upon landing, centurions came out of the rear ramps to stand guard. Kaede emerged and reminded them, "No shooting the quid unless they try to board and you can't stop them any other way." To the sides where ships were parked, Quid peeked out at them. Seeing White, Kaede strode over to her.

Unlike White, who was in her 'comfortable light blue robe', Kaede wore a Colonial pressure suit, her helmet on a hook at her side. "White, any other hostile ships in the area?"

"None have been seen," White replied. "Leaders are coming down to met you. Stand close and you can speak and hear through my translator box."

Kaede got by White's side. They walked over to the entrance to the interior of the island facility.

Three Quid came out to greet them. The middle one flashed, "We try to avoid the hostiles. The ships you have near our planet may attract them."

"Good," Kaede stated. "The sooner we grab one, the sooner we can get this over with."

"To provoke them will make things worse!" the middle one flashed.

"It is already worse," Kaede told him. "By shooting at one of our ships, they have provoked me. I did not come to negotiate or do research. I came to get rid of the hostiles. I need one of your ships. Will you provide it willingly?"

All three took a shuffle backwards at her demand. Even White stared at her for her rude directness.

To make herself clear, Kaede said, "I do not have time for pleasantries. If you feel I am rude, so be it. I need one of your ships, crewed. We are able to remove the hostiles with or without your help. The only difference is how we will see you after the hostiles are dealt with."

The Leader Quid had never been spoken to like that before. Then again this was the air currents of death, the Kraken that even her own people feared to anger. "We cannot fight the hostiles."

Kaede looked around. All over the hanger, Quid were watching her from behind cover. She asked White, "let me use your box."

White handed the box over. Kaede thanked her quietly, then announced, "Listen up, all of you! I will fight the hostiles, I will do whatever it takes to make them go away permanently! All I need from you is a ride. A ship and a crew that will take me into space and do what I tell you, even if it seems wrong or dangerous. Just one ship to get rid of the hostiles! Is that, or is that not worth being able to be free of these beings that won't leave you alone?"

Quid shifted in place, staying gray-quiet. From behind the leaders, a Quid came out. Kaede pointed the box at him. He flashed, "You can remove the hostiles as a threat to us?" he asked.

"I will," Kaede stated.

"Then, I offer my ship. I must ask each of my crew if they are willing to go. What is it you want us to do?"

"First, we go find a hostile ship and slip up next to it. You stay in place while I board it, learn what I can about them and create enough chaos to send them fleeing for their lives. Then we follow them back to where they came from. We take pictures and analyze everything we can. That's it. Upon returning here, your part is done."

"You want us to purposely find and get right next to a hostile ship? We could be killed!"

"Not likely," Kaede told them. "If they even know we are there, I'll squash that ship like a bug under my foot, then go through the debris to find out what I can."

"You can do that?" he asked.

Kaede shot her vectors out, wrapped them around him and quickly pulled him to stand in front of her. Letting go, she said, "I can do anything I want to do."

The Quid blinked and fainted.

"They do not take stress well," White offered.

.

The Quid originally dubbed Kaede 'mother' from her pink fur. Listening to her and seeing her, the leaders decided that there was another thing of that color that normally wasn't thought of as representing a sentient being. Pink was also present in fires. This Kaede was dubbed the Fire Kraken.

While they revived the ship Captain, Kaede contacted Caprica and let her know she had a Quid ship. Caprica was to retreat out to the asteroid belt and keep watch with as low of an energy signature as possible. When a hostile appeared, Caprica was to only take action if her ships were in danger, or Kaede called for help.

Recovering from the terror of being wrapped in Kraken tentacles, the Captain got his crew together and explained what they were to do. Only the pilot and the engineer agreed to go, so long as they did not have to suffer being wrapped up in those long, pale tentacles. Thankfully, members of other crews stepped up and agree to go for the good of their people and plant. A few of them also wanted to see this Kraken close up.

Kaede gave Caprica time to move out to the asteroid belt, which here, was far out in the system. She then had a heavy Raider go up and can for another ship.

The probe ship that came back had a translator box on it. The box was moved to the ship Kaede was on. Surprisingly, the crew were curious about her and although a little frightened of what she was, got along well with her. Overall, they all wanted to help get rid of the hostiles, but never had a way to do that. Even the concept of fighting was a thing they had not considered. Until the hostiles appeared and began destroying their ships and killing them, they didn't even know what conflict was. They had believed that with intelligent brings, there was no need for conflict. Unfortunately, they were wrong, and when conflict came, they were sorely prepared for it.

News came with the Heavy Raider coming back in to land. A ship was inbound on dradis, and it wasn't one of theirs.

The Captain got his crew and Kaede on board and took off as soon as he was able. Having the location the Heavy Raider found the incoming at, Kaede had the Captain position his ship near the incoming's flight path and wait for it to approach.

Standing behind the pilot, Kaede said, "Don't move until after it passes by. Then sneak up behind it."

"I see it, it is headed for us," the sight operator said and pointed on the screen.

Kaede noted dull colors flashing over all their bodies. "Stay calm," she told them.

The ship came close enough so Kaede could see it well. She also noticed it was moving fairly slow. It also wasn't much bigger than the ship she was on. It looked like it had one forward facing gun in the front. "Brace yourselves. Grab onto something," she told them.

"Are we going to impact?" the Captain asked.

"No, but you will get thrown around when I grab it," Kaede replied.

"Grab it?" the Pilot asked.

The ship was almost even with them, Kaede stretched her vectors out through the hull and wrapped one around the hostile ship and pulled. Their ship jerked violently to the side to swing behind the hostile. She sent two more into the ship's hull and felt around for living beings in the rear of the ship. Finding a few, she crushed them.

"What are you doing?" the Captain cried.

"Killing hostiles," Kaede replied. Moving her vectors forward, she killed a small group by crushing them as she pulled them hull to hull and searched for a hatch. "I have to find a way in," she said, studying the hull of the other ship.

Feeling around, she had another one. Instead of killing him, she felt for his head as her victim struggled. "Got a live one," she said with a grin. Feeling projectiles passing through her vector, she laughed and said, "Oh no, sunshine, you're not getting away." She found his head and made contact with the creature who was going mad in terror.

Despite his confusion and near mindless fear, she got information She had the Weapons Officer. She found out where his planet was, and got a good mental sight of everything on it. It was one of six planets the 'Honsho' ruled.

The reptilian species thought they ruled the universe. They discovered planets, then sent ships like these to remove any other ships in space. After that, and now being assembled to use against the Quid, was the armada that was to come and land on the planet to remove any resistance by killing anything that could even hiss at them and eating them when the were edible. She had base locations, ship and troop numbers. Getting all she could from him, she kept searching for the Captain.

The ship transmitted. Knowing where the transmitter was, Kaede punched a hole in the side of the ship, grabbed the transmitter and flung it off into space. "No Warning your buddies," she said vacantly. Air and bodies spewed out of the opening.

An escape pod jettisoned. Kaede quickly sliced it in half with a vector. The pod split apart, spewing blood and body parts into space. "No running, either," she told the pieces of corpse. Holding the ship up in front of theirs, she said in a mussing tone, "Now, what to do with the carcass."

"Carcass?" the co-pilot asked.

"Yes, in the forward end, all the air is bled out, see the hole?" Kaede asked. "I killed everyone in the middle and in the back. That ship is dead." She keyed the radio on her translator box. "Caprica, can you hear me?"

A moment went by then, "I hear you, Kaede. What's your status?"

"I got a dead hostile ship here. I dug into their minds and know all about where they are and what they do. If you could, I'd like this ship studied to find out their capabilities. The race is a reptile species, and they think they rule the galaxy. They need to be taught a painful lesson."

"We have the ship on dradis. we will be there in two hours. Shall I inform Admiral Adama?"

"Yes, and Lee as well. Also we're going to study these Quid ships, we're going to need their stealth capabilities."

.

Returning to the Quid Planet, Kaede note the crew were not very talkative. She thanked the crew for their help, and assured them she was going to remove the hostiles from the area.

The Captain and his crew were stunned by what they had just witnessed. Not only had Kaede grabbed the ship, she had thrust her tentacles out into the other ship to kill those within, as well as use one break a hole in the side and rip equipment out. Even the one who tried to escape, she'd destroyed in an instant. She had also somehow gained information on these hostiles. By her humor as she crushed out lives, she not only didn't mind killing, but reveled in it. That made her borderline insane in their eyes. Kraken were frightening creatures indeed!

From what he witnessed, the Captain felt pity for these hostiles. They had no idea what was coming for them.

.

Caprica left two ships and all the fighters behind to guard the quid planet, and returned with Kaede so they could discuss what to do. Beside the Admiral and Lee, Quorum representatives were there as well.

Kaede explained the plans of the Honsho, where they were at, and the location of their planets as well as the massing of forces on their closest planet to the Quid. " ... they think they own the galaxy," Kaede stated. "Wether or not you believe the Quid should be saved, believe this! One day, they will find us and seek to destroy us as well, We can either sit on our hands and wait for them, or show them they are not rulers of the galaxy."

"I don't like it," Caprica said. "But Kaede is right. The longer no one opposes them, the longer they have to grab planets, kill off the occupants and grow stronger."

"Kind of like cylons?" the Picon representative asked heavily.

Caprica shot him a glare.

"There was no need for that," Kaede said, also glaring at him. "Cylons had a reason. These Honsho have no reason except conquest of every system they can find."

"Kaede, you are sure about what you got from this Honsho's head?" Lee asked.

"I am. The last thing I want is for any of us to get involved with another war. I saw what I saw, Lee. They got off a partial transmission before I was able to rip the comms out of their ship. They have to know someone is in the Quid system. That means our ships there are in danger of attack. We either reinforce them, or kiss the Quid goodby and retreat," Kaede told them. "We don't have long to decide."

Caprica clapped her hand down on Kaede's. "We're with you, Kaede. This is a threat to cylons as well. I won't let you fight this alone."

"Thank you, Caprica," Kaede said with a nod.

Lee cleared his throat and said, "Kaede, we need the quorums behind us if we plan to go to war. They have to approve it. As Vice President, you can't decide this on your own. Neither can I."

"Understood," Kaede said quietly. "If the Quorums cannot agree this is the only thing we can do ... then I will resign. What I will not do is sit back and do nothing and allow a peaceful people be destroyed."

Lee let out a huff and said, "Understood." To the Quorum members, Lee said, "We will hold an emergency session tomorrow morning on the question of how much we will defend the Quid, and what we will do about the Honsho."

The Virgon Hauler rep asked, "It sounds like Kaede and the cylons are already committed to war with the Honsho. Even if we vote no, what good will that do?"

"That will keep Colonials out of it ... until the Honsho find us," Lee told him.

"Mr. President," Admiral Adama said firmly, "In the interest of being prepared, I want to begin production on Vipers, weapons, ammunition, modifying some ships into warships and fuel production, as well as stepping up recruiting. It will be a hollow gesture if we decide on war, and are not ready for it."

"Yes, of course, Admiral," Lee said quickly. "Look at what you need the most of, and submit those requests first."

"Kaede, I will send information back to the home world and request a vote," Caprica said. "In the mean time, I am going to send the Base Star that's near Earth to the Quid planet, as well as the one that's here for extra defense."

"Ask the Qiud if you can duplicate their stealth covering. That will increase the effectiveness of your ships," Kaede told her.

"I will," Caprica agreed. She got up and left. Pausing, she added, "And I will pass that information to you, Kaede."

"Thank you."

.

The high ruler in his red and gold robes, wearing his golden crown, walked into the map room to meet his Admiral who was waiting for him. "You said this is vital?" he asked in his hissing tone.

"Indeed, Your Majesty. It appears were have a problem with this system," he replied and tapped the map where the Quid planet was. "We are assembling a full strike force to take over this planet after ensuring there was nothing there to oppose us. Recently, two of our patrol ships have been destroyed. First, one reported contact with an unknown. They reported firing on it, then nothing. A second ship was sent to find out what happened. They reported being held by some unknown force and being attacked inside their own ship, they they stopped transmitting. Nothing has been heard from either of them since then. Until we can discover what happened to them, I am holding the invasion force on the ground. I intend to send a force of six fighting ships to scan this system and report upon contact with any others before closing on this planet again where these ships were lost."

"Wise decision, Admiral. Send ten. We want to be sure some survive to report back. It is possible those on that planet are gearing up to fight us. We do not want to be taken unawares."

"Agreed, your Majesty."


	22. Chapter 22

**Note : This is a shorter one and yeah, it's been a while coming. I admit, been a bit lazy lately.**

Ch 22

It took a couple days for Kaede to mark out the location of the hostile planet and all the facilities she had learned about. There were many factories with large airfields nearby to test then park spacecraft, power generating facilities, and military bases where hundreds of thousands of troops were and active space ports where the traffic flowed in and out of. While Kaede, the Admiral, Caprica and Kaede worked out their strategy, the Quorum was still arguing over whether to support the Quid, or not get involved.

Tired of waiting for the Quorum to make up their minds, Kaede put out a notice to be posted on all ships, stating the need to help the peaceful Quid drive off attacks on their planet. In it she stressed that this was not an official military operation, it was 100% volunteer. The only support the volunteers would get, would be what the volunteer Cylons could give them, and they were able to bring.

By the time Lee heard about it, Kaede had notices on many ships and all around Algaeville, Lakeville, and the new Hilltop village. She also had bought metal from the smelters in ingots to begin her own armor plating production center, and had volunteers working on two shuttles to add armor and weapons to. At the moment, the volunteers were dicloni girls and their marines. When Lee found out Kaede was starting her own army, he has to stop himself from screaming at her. The Vice President was NOT suppose to be doing things like this!

Lee was doing the last of his paperwork in his office when he heard Kaede climbing up the stairs from her office. By now the Quorum was so angry they wanted to scream, but everyone knew that would be a bad idea. Kaede did not take well to getting yelled at. Collecting himself, he met Kaede at the top of the stairs.

"Long day?" he asked.

Kaede nodded. "Busy too."

He accepted her hug and led her into his office, helped her sit on the couch then got her a drink. "I heard you've been working hard, at planning defenses for the Quid, and supplying troops to man them."

"We're getting our strategy down for the defense," Kaede said and lazily kicked off her shoes. She went to stretch her legs out on the refreshments table.

Lee redirected her legs to his lap and said, "Let me handle these." He began rubbing her feet and calves.

Kaede let out a sigh and a short chuckle. "That feels sooo good!" she said in a long sigh slipped back to lie down.

"Just relax and let me take care of you," he told her. "So, how's it going? I got nothing on the Quorum, the only thing they have decided on, is not making any decisions until they can agree on if we are in danger here. They are even talking about sending a delegation to these hostiles when we find out where they are."

Kaede let out a snort. "I'll send them a delegation all right. The members are going to be missiles, big bombs and so much interference they will never send or receive a radio signal ever again!"

"Lots of flak around their planet?" he asked.

"Even more flak than the Quorum is giving us," Kaede replied, which made Lee Laugh.

"That HAS to be a ton of flak," Lee said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm looking at four tons on each shuttle," Kaede explained. Holding up her hand, she held her thumb and forefinger close together and said, "Itty, bitty, tiny pieces of tin, or copper, which are both common here, sewn out of say a low orbiting rocket, will bounce radio signals and Dradis back the way they came. Spread out as a rocket flies, we can pretty much blanket that hostile planet so they will have a hard time seeing through it. It will also reflect radiation, including solar radiation, meaning light will be reflected and Less light will get through and drop the planet's temperature."

"I don't think eight tons will be anywhere near enough," Lee told her.

"No, but it will be a start," Kaede said and rubber her forehead. "Getting a good sized volcano to blow would help more, if it blew material high into the atmosphere. At least if we can figure this out, it will be something that will be very hard to counter. Doing it fast enough to make a difference is something we're still working on."

"That's what you want to use those shuttles for?" Lee asked. "You know, planning for the worst is good to do, but maybe for now, you should just focus on keeping these hostiles out of Quid territory and getting the Quid to put up their own defenses?"

"You don't like the idea of carrying the fight to the ones who are causing it?" Kaede asked.

"You know, the Quorum is not happy about you making plans and recruiting for a war they have not yet agreed to support," he told her. "I think a better approach is to guard against these hostiles, and let them attack first, if they are going to. There is a chance that if they see the Quid system is ready for an attack, they will back off. We should find out more about them before we jump in and start pounding on them."

"For a small word, 'IF' has huge meaning," Kaede said in a tired voice. She then moaned a bit and said, "That foot rub is really feeling good. Careful, or you'll put me to sleep."

"I'll carry you to bed," Lee replied.

"And then?" she asked in a musical voice, sporting a grin.

Lee shrugged and asked, "Not sure, can you make love in your sleep?" he asked.

"I don't know. I know you do," she said with a wide grin.

"What?" Lee asked. "I don't..."

"Yes, you do," Kaede told him. Sitting up she said, "First, you get good and hard, then start mumbling. You put an arm around me and fondle, then with a little bit of coaxing you return my kisses, then you're Mr. Animal, and HAVE to have some..."

"I do not!" he cried.

"Do too," Kaede countered with a crooked grin.

Lee stared at her. "then … why didn't you wake me up!"

Kaede chuckled at him. Leaning closer, she asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Lee watched her smile get bigger. "Ahh, maybe not." he said, shying back.

Shifting around to sit by him, her feet tucked under her, Kaede poked his shoulder and said, "Let's say, you are very close to Kara Thrace."

"What?" he asked weakly. Did he call Kaede 'Kara' in his dreams? His jaw hung partway open. "I … didn't... if I did, why aren't you mad or something?"

"That was long before me," Kaede told him, "And any relationship, if it's worth anything, never goes completely away. You two have different lives now, but spent so much time fighting together, you will always be close friends." She slid closer and added, "And why I don't wake you also, is because you do get really hard, and go slow." She winked and said, "Plus I can see into your mind. Usually it's a forest floor and you're real hot and happy, so I'm not about to wake you up. Sometimes it's Kara, sometimes it's me in your dreams. Once it was that Dee girl. The point is, your mind is getting the rest it needs while you're being a horn dog. I also get to screw with you some," she ended in a big smile.

Flabbergasted, Lee asked, "What do you mean, screw with me?"

Kaede shrugged with a wicked grin on her face. "Do you remember any strange dreams?" she asked in a mischievous tone.

"No," Lee said tentatively as he eyed her.

"Me next to Kara, each saying - "You have to finish us both off, we neeed it Lee!" she ask in a sexy, husky squeak.

"Aww... no," Lee said, weakly denying it.

"Uhggh!" Kaede grumbled and tossed her head back. "All that effort, why did I bother?" In a semi-serious tone, she said, "Next time, it's Laura Roslyn in your erotic dream!"

Lee winced and pull back away from her. "Uggh, please no."

"No?" Kaede asked in a light tone. "OK, then maybe … an Eight, with Athena calling out, "Helo, help me!"

"Kaede, that's not EVEN funny," Lee admonished.

Kaede giggle and said, "Yes it is. I bet you'd wake up quick!"

Seeing Kaede in a good mood, Lee had to relent it was funny, in a sick way. Seeing her beaming face, he didn't really want to bring up how bad the Quorum wanted to stop her from getting involved with a coming war. He wasn't sure he wanted to stop her, either. At the moment, she was distracting him from talking about it.

Lee let out a sigh and hugged her. He'd rather just have a good time with her tonight, even if she was just picking on him. He had a feeling that their number of good times was going to be drastically reduced soon.

As if sensing his frustration, Kaede hugged him back and said, "How about this. We talk to your father, Caprica and and the Quid. Al long as those hostiles do not attack us any more, we go with what everyone agrees on. Will that help relax you?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Lee agreed.

.

The Commander of the ten Honsho fighter ship squadron had his command center mid ship on his fighter. Here, he had the positions of all his ships relative to his, position and status feeds from each ship as well as the sensor readings. Moving into the Quid system all his ships were on alert, ready to engage whoever they met.

"Commander, multiple contacts, very large contact in system," an operator said.

The Commander noticed this as the same time. It looked like hundreds of contacts in this system, and all the small contacts were heading for them. There was also one very large contact deeper in the system. If that was a ship, it was the size of a planetoid. This would be fight he could not win. "All ships, begin reorientation for return warp. Arc left 180." With the vast number of craft out there, his ten ships would never last in a fight. His job was to come and see what was here. He saw, all right. It was a force to pounce on their planned invasion fleet.

"Close aboard contact!" an operator called. One of his ships on his status panel turned dark. On his sensors, small ships were appearing in flashes all around them, and shooting. Another ship was damaged, and another. One blew up. Their orderly formation broke up as his remaining ships tried to dodge the growing incoming.

He knew they were not going to get away. He quickly made his report. "Commander Zishen report, hundreds of small craft..." He winced and paused as bullets tore though the hull. Screams and then the whistling sound of air escaping became loud. He talked louder. "... Attacking! One very large ship! Situation hopeless!"

Another rain of projectiles entered the ship, ripping panels and people open and shooting sparks. The air was becoming very thin. From the aft end of the sip, a fireball blew the rear door of his compartment off and washed through the room. The bright light and intense heat was the last thing he knew.

.

Leoben had his Raiders practicing this, and the tactic worked well. Spread out and when a contact was found, jump to the position it had just left, and engage. Using a heavy Raider, practicing went well. When the unknowns came in system, his raiders had reacted perfectly. Before the unknowns were able to complete their turn, fifty Raiders were right behind them. More poured into the fight as the unknown ships were torn apart.

Upon the unknowns being destroyed, Leoben had the hulks collected and studied. One of the things they collected were three life pods with living creatures inside. Three more base Stars arrived not long after the battle was over, so Leoben took his findings and prisoners back to the Quid system so Kaede could extract information from the prisoners.

.

Meeting on Leoben's ship in the holding areas, Admiral Adama, Saul Tigh, Lee Adama, Kaede, Caprica, Leoben and Tina Six looked at the reptilian creatures in torn uniforms through the thick silver bars of their cages. The creatures were crouched down as if to spring, eyeing the group looking at them. Two centurions were posted by each cage.

"So these swamp creatures are the hostiles," Saul Tigh grumbled. "Frackin ugly looking things."

"Kaede, can you read their minds?" Lee asked.

"I am," Kaede said as she eyed them. "They are scared and confused. There are no leaders here, they are crew members who thought they were on a routine mission to suppress any Quid resistance so it was safe for their invasion fleet to come and land on the planet. They have done this twice before, landing on planets to take them over. The kill the inhabitants, and if edible, keep some alive as a food source. They think that is what's going to happen to them, now."

"Cam you talk to them?' Caprica asked.

"I'll try." Kaede said. "Much of their language is hisses, barks, for a way to put it, and snaps."

"See if you can relate to them to leave that system alone," Lee told her.

Kaede glanced at him and nodded. She stepped close to the one on the middle. Reaching through the bars with her vectors, she grabbed him and forced him upright. Resisting, he hissed at her and snapped at the things lifting him.

"Stay out of that system you are trying to take over!" Kaede said with her best vocalizing of their language as she forced her thoughts into his head. "If you do not comply, we will destroy all of you!" She had to fight the urge to cough, her throat wasn't made to make such rough sounds.

"What are you!" the reptile hissed back as he struggled to free himself.

"The Wind of Death. Comply or I will come after you." she told him, then released him. The reptile dropped to the floor and backed up into a corner of his cage to get as far from her as possible.

Kaede looked at Caprica and Lee. "There is not much more military information I can get from them. The last thing they were expecting was to be seriously attacked."

"Maybe we can use that," Admiral Adama said. "We raid one of their bases and drop these three off with a warning to stay away from the Quid planet and the Algae planet."

"Jump in, destroy some of their ships, blow up a few buildings, dump them off and jump back," Tina said.

"Right. Then let them decide what to do." Lee agreed.

"I know where their leader is. I'll go explain things to him," Kaede stated.

"Kaede, we've made two Heavy Raiders with stealth coverings like the Quid use. We can get you down planet side without being seen," Caprica told her.

"We've made a few stealth Vipers," Admiral Adama added. "Caprica, we should coordinate and plan this raid.

"Yes, please do," Kaede told them.

Lee still wasn't liking an attack on an alien force, but by what Kaede learned, it was the best, fastest way to get these reptile's attention. "Admiral, as per the emergency war powers act, I authorize this raid." he said, and hoped this would be the end of it.

.

The place that was picked for the raid was the Honsho capital city. Just outside the city was one of the large space ports that had hundreds of fighter ships and transports as well as a major duel supply and several repair hangers. Instead of just going for the ships themselves, the main targets were the fuel tanks and the repair buildings. Seeing how they had yet to meet any stiff resistance, the Honsho ships didn't have armored hulls, and the fuel lines were kept close to the parked ships for quick refueling. There were no isolation bunkers to protect the ships from attack, and even the barracks were tall buildings close together.

The other target was the residence of the one Kaede translated as being their king. Kaede was to attack that one, with support from the Stealth Heavy Raiders. It was here she was going to 'drop off' their prisoners and let the Honsho know their days of happily taking over other planets was over.

It was decided Leoben's ship was the one they were going to take. Starbuck was the CAG for the CAP group to guard the Base Star and get rid of any orbital stations nearby. Four wings of raiders were going after anything else in orbit. Four more wings of raiders were to attack the spaceport, and a wing of Heavy raiders were to destroy the infrastructure of the spaceport with missiles. After the Spaceport was in hit, the Base Star would shoot incendiary missiles down on the city as all the attacking forces returned. Then they would jump out.

.

By the raptor in the hanger of the Base Star, Kaede hugged Lee goodbye.

"Come back," Lee said as he held her tight.

"How can I not? You're way to much fun to be with," Kaede replied.

That made Lee chuckle. He pulled back enough to kiss her and said in a serious tone, "Don't take any unnecessary risks. I mean it."

"I won't. We'll be back before you know it."

"Good luck." Lee said, then got on the raptor.

Kaede went over to the pair of black Raiders. One held two of the prisoners and their four centurion guards. The other had the third Prisoner and a pair of centurion guards. Eights were the pilots with centurion co-pilots. Kaede took her seat as the ramp closed up. She noted the prisoner here was bound and looking at the floor. Reaching out to the prisoner's mind, Kaede sent to him, 'You will soon find out why it is a bad idea to mess with us."

The prisoner seemed to shrink in place.

"We are boarded and ready to launch," the Eight called out. She then announced, "Ship jumping in ten."

Unlike the Colonial 'Jump', the Cylon FLT was smoother. Kaede didn't feel like she was briefly being stretched out when it happened. After the slight 'displaced' feeling, The Eight called, "Bay doors opening, Launching."

Some acceleration and their Raider jumped from just outside the system into planetary orbit.

"Target acquired," The co pilot announced in his mechanical voice. "Setting in coordinates."

Kaede watched out the front as they drove into the atmosphere. They had a 20 minute head start to get to the surface before all hell broke loose. dropping down over a wooded area outside the city, The Raiders ground hugged the terrain 30 feet up as they raced into the city. They approached a palace looking building with high walls around it at the 20 minute mark. The two Raiders landed smoothly on the roof of the main building. The ramps came down and Kaede raced out, followed by the centurions dragging their prisoners.

.

In his throne room, the King and his guards heard the roar of engine over them. Turning to his military advisor, he said, "Find the foolish ones who disobey no flight over my palace and punish them!"

The Admiral left to find out who that was. It had to be young pilots who thought they could get away with anything.

The King shook his had. Disciple seemed to be lacking lately. If his commanders could not keep their troops in line, he'd have to punish them. Possibly removing their rank and making they junior again would help them realize their mistakes. He returned his attention to the problem at hand.

Local mammals were becoming fewer. Although they had long ago killed any who were the slightest threat, and caged every other one they could find, there wasn't enough food animals to feed his population and send the required amount back to their home system. Gaining another planet would have solved this problem, but there was something strange going on there. The ten ships they sent had not returned or sent in a status report. That worried him. If they were building up to defend themselves, then it was going to be a real fight to take that planet. That meant by the time they did, the food situation might turn into a real crisis. Rationing would not be out of the question.

"Your Majesty!" his Admiral's assistant cried as he ran in. "An unknown ship just arrived in orbit, right over the city! It's the size of the city itself!"

A brief sound of gunfire came from the passageway. Everyone turned to look. The guards ran to go see what was happening. Screams sounded out, bloody pieces of the guards flew back into the room. The King stood up to see a two legged mammal stride in. Behind it, three ship crew slid along on the floor as if being pulled, but there was nothing there to pull them. The mammal looked at the Admiral's assistant and he exploded back against the mural that was dedicated to the capture of this planet.

The King watched his servants then be sliced in half by nothing as this mammal strode towards him. It was odd looking, with red eyes and only having two legs. It was obviously dragging the crewmen behind it, but there was nothing connecting them. Behind the mammal, tall silver mechanical things build to resemble mammals entered, their arms ending in guns.

For instant punishment, he kept a hand gun in his robes. He pulled it out and pointed it at the mammal to kill it. He shot all five shots. The mammal kept coming. He saw his bullets drop to the floor in front of it. The tied up crewmen flew at him, knocking him down.

Dazed and sure he was in some kind of nightmare, the king felt himself lifted up. His crown floated above him, crumpled up and flew to the side. In his mind, he heard, "You shall know what happens when you attack us!"

The Mammal spoke to the mechanical things. Some moved to guard the door. A few others left, He heard their guns chattering out as more screams came to his ears.

In his nightmare, he flew at the high ceiling with the mammal. The ceiling burst up and out, then he was on the roof. Hanging in the air, held by something he couldn't see, he was turned to face the space port.

'Watch!' the voice in his head demanded.

A swarm of craft came down and missiles poured into the Spaceport to blast buildings apart. Fuel tanks blossomed into giant fireballs with loud concussions. Unable to speak from witnessing the destruction even if he could form words, he watched more explosions throw debris into the sky. He did let out a pained moan of horror as the spaceport was blasted apart into ruin. That such a thing was possible staggered his mind. In no time at all, buildings and ships were on fire, adding secondary explosions. The mass of small craft that did this flew way.

'You seem to think you can take over any planet you wish. That ends now!' The voice in his head growled. "I am the Wind of Death, and if you attempt to take any other planet over, I will return and take this one, and your others away from you! If this little demonstration is not enough to convince you, then watch your city burn!"

The king was thrown down onto the roof. Dimly, he heard heavy feet running. The metal things were running to a pair of black ships that looked like shuttles. They ran up the ramps and got in. The mammal walked away from him and got on one. The ramps closed and the ships lifted off. He watched them go. Looking at the sky as the shuttle rose, he saw many tiny objects trailing the smoke of exhaust. they were falling like rain. As they got closer, he recognized them as missiles. Thousands of them rained down on the city in bright white explosions. Buildings were torn apart. Secondary explosions blossomed up here and there.

"Nooo!" he cried weakly. As the voice told him, all around him his capital city, the prize of his achievements, grew into an inferno as dark clouds of smoke rose into the air. Cries of pain and pleas for help drifted to him on the hot winds that were devouring the city.

He stared at the carnage under the darkening sky in disbelief. This HAD to be a nightmare.

It was many hours later when rescue personnel managed to get to the palace and find everyone inside dead, except for the three crewmen, and the King lying on the roof, staring at nothing.

.

Getting back on board the Base Star, Kaede went up to command to see how they did. Besides destroying the space port and torching the city, 15 orbital satellites and five space stations had been taken out. A total of nine ships in flight had been shot down. Their losses, none. Hosho ships from around the planet were just lifting off to face the threat when the Base Star jumped out and back to the Algae planet.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Sun woke up in her usual position as of late, loving it. On her side snuggled up with Her marine, Bill, behind had her head on his right arm that wrapped over her low and up around her belly, his left arm over her ribs and his hand that she held buried between her breasts. Lower, from her lower belly to her thighs, Pyro was curled up asleep in the crook of her body. This was awesome. She felt warm and comfortable and content her little family was all together under the same blanket.

Bill, the marine who asked to be with her was awesome. He helped her and watched out for her during the day, and the hugs, kissing and cuddling with her made her want to shout out in joy. He was big and healthy, and would remain so for a very long time. She really, really liked having a man of her own.

Pyro, the little dragon, wasn't quite so little any more. Yesterday Bill tried to get him to hold still so he could measure him. By his best measurements, Pyro's head and neck were 7 inches long now, his body was 14, and his tail added another 10 inches. On the floor on all four legs, his shoulder height was 'just over' 6 inches. Not that Pyro was really big, but since she's found him, Pyro was growing by the day. She had to laugh when Bill tried to measure Pyro. Pyro thought he was playing and jumped around and climbed up on his arm, hugging it tightly. Another time he leaped up to sit on Bill's head, his wings out as he let out a deeper Kroonk! than his original high pitched call. Bill couldn't get the tape measure near him without Pyro biting at the tape measure or grabbing it with a claw to hold onto it so he could bite it. By the time Bill got most of his measurements with the now tooth-perforated tape measure, Sun was laughing so hard at one point, tears were coming out of her eyes. Holding her stomach as she laughed at them, Pyro bounded over and rubbed his face against hers and let out a soft, almost cooing sound.

Yes, she had a nice little family.

Part of her nice family was waking up. She felt Pyro unwind himself and a claw fluffed the blanket up to push it back. His head popped out, he looked around, then pulled himself out to stretch and arch his back. His legs quivered slightly, his wings came out fully extended and did the same. He then sat on the edge of the bed and looked around as if studying the room.

Sun watched as his slow scan of the room stopped. Noting where he was looking, she saw an algae lizard by the small stove they had, warming itself. Pyro slipped off the bed head first. She caught sight of him as he approached the lizard slowly, almost belly crawling. As Pyro got closer, the lizard noticed. The lizard turned and fled, springing up on the wall to climb. Pyro raised up and ran a couple steps, then with a pump of his wings, he flew over to grab the escaping lizard off the wall. Falling to the floor with his catch, Pyro held it by the head and hips with his fore claws and bite it in the middle, shaking his head. It was hard to tell exactly when the lizard went from flailing to escape, to just shaking from the motions of Pyro feeding on him. Sun was sure that by the time there was only the head and tail left, the lizard had expired.

Leaping up away from the blood spot on the floor, Pyro flew over to the bed and put the tail down in front of Sun's face. "Kronk," Pyro stated.

Right, he was bringing her food. Sun had to get up anyway, though she really didn't want to. "Thank you Pyro," she offered. She untangled herself from Bill and sat up. She took the tail over to the small pot, added some water and put it on the stove to simmer. Pyro had given her food, she wasn't going to waste his gift. Pyro stayed back away from the stove. He'd already burnt himself once, and learned that was not a thing for him to touch.

Making breakfast, Sun added bits of tail meat as it cooked free of the bone.

"Ughh," Bill moaned and stretched, waking up. "Something smells good."

Sun announced, "Tubers and grey beans from the garden, Frog legs and lizard tail, all chopped up and fried together."

Bills chuckled and said, "Yum, yum."

They had not improved much on the house from it's original square stone block design with a blanket over the doorway. There was no real need to. The weather had been staying decently warm so the small gap between the roof and the top row of blocks for ventilation wasn't a problem. Neither were the window openings that had wooden shutters in case it rained. Since there were no trees, wooded items was made by chipping up bush branches, then mixing them with a glue type binder and pressing it into the desired shape, then treating the item with a sealer. It sometimes got cool at nights recently, but since they all cuddled together, that was no problem. They had stopped finding lizards on the bed once Pyro had started hunting them.

Looking to see what Pyro was doing, Sun noted he was at the doorway sticking his head out. Pyro let out a "KROONK!" and female yelped in surprise.

Bill laughed and said, "I bet he does that just to give people a scare."

"Kroonk!"

"Kroonk your ass!" Tad said from beyond the curtain. "Bill! We got a meeting in an hour, I take it you guys are up since your watchdog is at the door?"

"We'll be there, right after breakfast," Bill called back.

"See you there," Tad said, then 'Kroonked' with Pyro. "A Raptor has been watching some of Pyro's relatives, they brought pictures. You really want to see them."

"That's great!" Sun said, "We'll be there!"

"See you guys there."

Bill and Sun sat on normal seats. The third was a bar stool that was high but a little lower than the table, Bill slapped it and said, "Pyro!"

Pyro pulled his head in and ran over to the table, with a flap of his wings to assist in his jump, he landed on the stool and sat down. He looked at Sun and hit the table once with a claw. Sun scooped up one spoonful of food and put it on his small plate.

"Only one?" Bill asked. "Must be he ate another lizard"

"One that I saw. That's why we got some lizard tail this morning, Pyro shared," Sun told him.

With a grin, Bill asked, "Maybe we can get him to help in the garden?"

"He helps, he eats every bug he can find," Sun replied.

Bill thought for a second, then said, "You know, at times I think Pyro is near dog intelligence, maybe even a little smarter. Other times, he seems to act on pure instinct."

"He's learning, dear," Sun told him. "I'm sure he'll learn more as he grows."

Breakfast over, Bill helped Sun wash the dishes, Pyro sniffed around the table to lick up any crumbs left behind.

"We're going," Sun announced and tapped her shoulder. Pyro jumped and flew up on her back, holding onto her shoulders with his fore claws and looking over her shoulder. Bill held the curtain open as they left.

It was a nice meeting hall with comfortable chairs and stools that people were going inside. Angling towards them, Sun noticed a few Quid coming. Pyro noticed them. He tightened his grip and stretched his neck out so his head was just past Sun's face and let out a strong, "KROOONK!"

Bill tugged at Sun's hand. "We better let them go first, Pyro doesn't seem to like Quid very much," he said quietly.

"So I noticed," Sun said and stopped so the quid could go past them. The quid pointed at Pyro and flashing colors, they came closer.

"KROOONK!" Pyro blasted out. His breath began hitching as he sucked in air.

Sun backed up afraid Pyro was getting too excited, and might leap at them. She held a hand up to stop them, afraid also Pyro might vomit on her or something as he sucked quick, short breaths in. She could feel his body expanding. This couldn't be good!

The Quid stopped advancing. A human ran out of the doorway holding a translator box. With a scared look, he cried, "Stop, back away, he will hurt you! Sun, BACK UP NOW!"

Pyro climbed up on Sun until his fore claws were gripping Sun's horns, his rear claws were on her shoulders, his body partially laid on top of her head. His wings were out and down, covering the sides of her head. His rapidly sucking in hitching breaths had her worried he was going to pass out or worse.

Afraid something bad was going to happen, Sun backed away. She got one step backwards.

 **"KROOOOOONK!"** Besides the loud, long noise Pyro emitted, his exhale was flame. The fire erupting from Pyro shot out at the Quid who were fifteen feet away. Upon seeing the fire wash out at them, the Quid ran backwards, flashing shades of red as the flame licked at them. Sun was so shocked, she stood rooted in place and stared.

"What the hell was that!" Bill asked as he stared wide-eyed at Pyro, who was focused on the Quid.

The man who'd ran out said, "That was his defense mechanism. Quid, please stay clear of him!"

The pack of Quid were still moving quickly away. Everyone in the area was expanding the half-circle around Pyro and Sun as they stared.

"I think we should come back later. Sun?" Bill asked.

"Ahh, yeah," Sun agreed. It was obviously dangerous to let Pyro anywhere near Quid.

"Wait, please!" The man with the translator said. "We have done scientific research on the wild dragons. Many want to know about them, you two _need_ to know about them. I can have the Quid come back after. Give me a moment to inform them. Walk around the side so your dragon can't see them."

"OK," Sun replied and walked around the side of the building, towing Bill with her. She felt Pyro quaking. She tried to sooth Pyro with coo's and pets. He lowered his head to rub face to face with hers, then kept scanning the area around him.

The man with the translation device came around the corner. Pyro snapped his head to stare at him briefly, then returned to his vigil of the area.

The man in tan clothes said, "I'm Doctor Havlok, biologist. Your dragon is familiar with human shapes. For whatever reason, he is very nervous around the Quid. You need to keep him away from them. Not seeing one so small that can breathe fire, I did not expect he had his full defenses available yet. Apparently, I misjudged."

Bill glanced at Pyro, who was hugging Sun's head. "What do you mean small? Look how big he is. He was only the size of an open hand when Sun first found him."

Dr. Havlok shook his head and said, "He's no where close to even halfway grown yet. Once I am sure all the Quid are gone, I'll come back for you."

"He's going to get bigger?" Sun asked.

"Oh yes, I'll return shortly," Dr. Havlok said and went back around the corner.

Sun was hoping Pyro would relax. He didn't. He stayed on her head keeping watch with his wings covering the sides of her head, looking like a weird, living hat.

Looking at hm, Bill got it. "He's protecting you," he told Sun. "Once the Quid got too close, he did his best to cover you."

"He was afraid too. I felt him shaking," Sun said. "He didn't want the Quid to get near us."

Bill snorted and said, "I have to say, that is one very effective defense. If that roar didn't stop someone, I bet his flamethrower would cook them."

"At least teach them to keep their distance ... painfully," Sun agreed. "He could have flown away."

"Yeah, he could. He stayed right with you instead. I'm thinking Pyro thinks you're his mother."

.

Dr. Havok came back out to lead them inside. To see chairs set up in a semi-circle around a stage, with a white screen in the middle of the stage. He had Sun and Bill come up to sit in from. Pyro held his 'hat' seat on Sun's head as he scrutinized the crowd, then climbed down into her lap. Sun put her arms around him. He snuggled into her, but his head stayed up.

Dr. Halok got on stage and pointed to Sun. "I'm sure you all seen Sun come in with her dragon, Pyro. Today, he certainly lived up to his name. By studying the wild dragons, Pyro is six months old. Sun found him right after he just hatched, and has been taking care of him. Creatures of Pyro's type become imprinted on who their mother is at birth. Some people would say to release him to his own kind and let him learn how to become a dragon. In this case, that would be cruel. To Pyro, Sun is his mother. Ever since he was hatched, she has been his safe place, the one who cares for him and teaches him. He would not part easily from her, nor very peacefully. I have no doubt someone would get badly burned trying to separate them. By now, Pyro also considers himself as one of us. Sun and the Sargent are his family."

Walking around on stage, he turned on the projector to show a hilly area. "Just beyond here, over those hills you see is a large lake where a herd of dragons are. Getting close enough to them to see them is difficult. Dragons, like most creatures have a fight or flight instinct. Studying them, we found that if anything walks or fly near them, they move quickly away. They do not like things that look strange to them. If we tromped over these hills, they'd be gone before we arrived. Before this area was first inhabited by us, dragons were here. We know that by searching for signs they left behind as well as Pyro here. They saw us coming and left. Pyro here was an egg then, ready to hatch. For whatever reason, Pyro was left behind when they moved on to avoid us. Possibly dropped when his mother picked up her eggs and left. It wasn't his birth mother he saw when he cracked his shell and came out, but Sun. She became his mother."

"Outside, Pyro breathed fire at the Quid. They looked strange to him, and what he knows as his family right there, he chose to fight, not flee. This was a desperation attempt by him to get them to go away. Form observation, dragons do not breathe fire unless they have no other option. In our studying them, we've only seen it twice. Once was from a raptor overflight getting too near. In that case, it was a large male that flew up at us to drive the strange flying machine away from the herd. The other time we witnessed a dragon breathe fire was to kill a large snake trying to sneak into the herd after the young."

Another picture came up, a lakeside aerial view. "This is the shore of that large lake, taken from 15,000 feet. That was as close as we could get to the groups of dragons without spooking them. Currently, there are three distinct group near that lake. The following shots are magnified close ups of the beach area of the lake."

A close up shot of a large dragon came up that was lying down, wings spread out. "By the size of the little ones around the mother here," he said pointing out a couple on the ground and one climbing over a wing, "They are the same size as Pyro over here in Sun's lap. We estimate her to be 18 feet long, head to tail, possible wing span of 26 feet. The large male that chased the raptor away we estimated at 24 feet long, 32 foot wingspan. You may ask why something so big with teeth and claws would run away from puny little us. We are strange to them. As I said, dragons don't like strange. A snake got close to them and got fried and eaten. They know what snakes are. They know how to deal with snakes. Cook and eat."

Showing another view down on a pair of dragons touching their heads together, he said, "Dragons are very social creatures. They show affection, they sleep together, close together with the smaller ones tucked up protectively between them or under them. They hunt in organized packs and graze with 'guard' dragons to the sides. They are omnivores. If it's edible, they eat it. Being such, they take in high energy meat as well as vitamins and other nutrients from plants, allowing them larger brain growth that other reptiles. This also may explain why through infrared scans, we've found they are warm blooded. That is also very rare for a reptile species. "

He then showed a ground level picture of signs warning people to stay away. "Due to these unique animals and their skittishness of strange things, areas we found them in are off limits. This is a planetary law both Cylon and human agree with, and is strictly enforced. We can watch them in the wild from high altitudes and low orbit. There is no need to attempt to get close to them. We have already driven them away from this lake, which we believe numbered around 40 individuals. They seem to prefer to be around wet areas. We also found they fish. Don't worry, there are plenty of water sources we can use without disturbing them."

"Now, comes the biggest mystery of why, creatures like this have fully functional wings, yet we don't see them going air borne very often. First of all, there are few mountains to perch and build nests on. The main use of their wings is close to the ground flying, like their fishing."

Another picture came up of a dragon in flight, low over a lake. "The fact they developed this method of fishing, shows they are at least semi-intelligent. Ahead of this dragon, another dragon is flying along, spitting out bits of something, we can't be sure what, but it's bait for the fish. Others dragons follow the lead one spitting out the bait. When the fish come up to eat, they reach down and pluck them from the water as they fly by. we took a picture of this one because if you notice, three little ones are on his shoulders. They are learning how to fish. How to be a dragon."

Another picture came up, Pyro curled up on Sun's lap. "Now here is the challenge for Pyro. There is no safe way yet to get him to a herd. He has already imprinted Sun as his mother. That makes the chance of returning him to his own kind very, very slim. We have yet to figure out dragon packs, or have a clue if they would accept a stranger into their herd. That will take time, too long to benefit Pyro. He will most likely be full grown by the time a solution is worked out. As he grows, Sun is going to need a REAL big house. Pyro is adjusting and learning to being human, even though he's going to be a 20 foot long dragon. He won't know how to be a dragon. Don't get me wrong, I am in no way saying Sun has done anything bad. She saved Pyro's life and that provides us any real possibility of studying these amazing animals up closely. I'm only saying it's not going to be easy for them."

Turning the projector off, Dr. Havlok said, "Like many species here, we are only scratching the surface on what we know about these dragons. By how advanced they are, we have calculated these dragons have been around for at least a few hundred thousand years. Possibly they come from a mutation of another species or have just been evolving slowly over time. We don't know yet and we may never know. The conditions on this planet are not the best for preserving skeletal remains nor the fossilization process. For now, we just watch and learn what we can. Thank you for coming. In one hour, we'll be giving another presentation."

.

Lee sat in his office Looking at the latest Bill he'd just signed. The Quid Assistance Bill that provided long term defense and military training for the Quid. It had been a couple month since Kaede had insisted on raiding the hostile reptile people she called Honsho. They'd heard nothing from them since. Some thought this was the end of it. Lee didn't think so, neither did Caprica. Destruction on the scale of that raid caused wars, not stopped them. Someone was plotting revenge somewhere. When it was coming and where it came from might not happen for years. Everyone knew it was possible, hence the "Algae planet defense" Bill has also passed with flying colors. Under this Bill, Admiral Adama had the authority to order construction of up to 4 orbital defense stations and six 'capable' warships. Just how capable was up to the Admiral and Vice President. Caprica had also agreed for the Cylons to supply forces to defend both planets.

Another item Lee was happy about was that the fleet was growing. Numbers were on the rise now. 2300 children had been born this last year. 1900 of them had horns, which if they grew up anything like Kaede, the fleet would end up much stronger and capable. Besides the children, Lee had instituted and had approved by the Quorum an immigration system. besides the Earth Diclonius, Earth humans were also coming to the Algae planet. So were Quid. The Quid that came, came for long term research. Right now, Lee was leader of half the planet, Caprica was leader of the other half, who were also getting Quid moving into their area. As time went on, cylons and human cooperation meant more cylons on this side and more humans on the cylon side. Lee could easily see this trend growing due to inter-species projects. He also their laws were nearly identical, like maintaining the isolation between them and the dragon populations. He wouldn't be surprised if sooner or later, then joined into one government.

The driving force behind their cooperation and helping the Quid and Earth was Kaede. That was no secret from anyone. Some followed Kaede because they loved her. Others followed due to fearing what she could do. The end result was, everyone listened to her. Lee was sure that if Kaede announced herself as Queen, there would be very little opposition. He didn't believe she would do that. Kaede wasn't the power hungry type. She was more of a problem solver. An irritating one and at times, frustrating, but everything she did, was aimed at helping others. Maybe that's why he loved her so much.

Kaede stuck her head up out of the stairs down to her office. "Lee, got a minute?" she asked.

"Sure, come on up," he said automatically.

"A little problem arose down on the surface at Lakeville," she said as she came in and sat down across from him.

"How little," Lee asked cautiously. Since someone thought it was serious enough to get her involved, he didn't think it was 'little'.

With a crooked grin, she said, "You know Sun, one of the diclonius that has a winged lizard they call a dragon? Well, apparently, he doesn't like Quid. I mean, seriously don't like them."

Lee could just see one bleeding or badly hurt from an attack. "He didn't bite one … did he?" he asked, fearing an inter-species problem.

"Not bite. Pyro, that's his name, Tried to burn a few of them," Kaede explained. "Dr. Havlok will be coming up here tomorrow to show us and the Quarums the information he has on this dragon species."

"How did it burn them?" Lee asked.

"It's breath," Kaede said. "Apparently, Sun was being approached by some Quid. Pyro began doing his version of a warning call at them and acting strange, like he couldn't breathe. She thought he was sick. He climbed up on her head and did this roar. When he did, he breathed fire at them. They were far enough away where it didn't quite reach them. They did run away as fast as they could."

Lee stared at her. "He breathed fire? Like, out his mouth?" he asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't out his ass," Kaede replied. "Yes, out his mouth. I also found out these things get big. We're talking size of a viper-big, if not bigger. I am going down to the surface to talk to Sun about it. I know the Quorum will want answers, so I want to find out what I can, besides what Dr. Havlok has to say."

"So, this dragon is dangerous," Lee concluded.

"Let's find out what set him off before we conclude anything like that," Kaede cautioned. She stood up, leaned over the desk and kissed him. "I'll be back in a few hours."

.

Kaede went down to the surface to Lakeville with her 'required' bodyguards. She noted that like the other towns, these temporary villages were slowly turning into permanent settlements. Paths were becoming smooth roads vehicles were using. The initial houses of stacked stone block were being replaced with blocks cemented in place and roofing was now the pressed wood laminates instead of just a flat stone roof. A couple houses had peaked roofs with dormer type windows. Instead of a simple shelter, houses were being made with architecture in mind. Nothing was being wasted or thrown away. The old flat stone roofs were reused to make items like lakeside docks, flooring for a gazebo, and a small bridge over a ditch to flatten the road out.

Like in villages and factories, farms were expanding. Just about every known plant was being grown now. There was even a fur tree farm to grow the fastest growing trees for lumber and processed wood. The village Kaede landed in had evolved from the initial place she's started. She was happy with that.

Kaede found Sun and her family at a large, bare rock foundation. Bill was trying to lay out the tape measure. Pyro ran at it to grab it, he quickly pulled it back, Pyro chased it, and with a flap of his wings, He caught it and wrestled with it, getting tangled up.

"Come on!" Bill cried. "Sun! Can you please keep him distracted? I'm trying to measure for walls here!"

Sun grinned and went over to scoop up Pyro and untangle him from the abused tape measure. "I'll find something to keep him busy." She the noticed Kaede coming with her guards. "Kaede, Hi!" she called.

Pyro also noticed the newcomers with a "Kroonk!" Sun got the last of the tape measure off him as he eyed the newcomers.

Smirking, Kaede asked, "Is Pyro helping or hindering?"

"He's just playing. Unfortunately, Bill's trying to work," Sun said with a wince.

The newcomers did get Pyro's attention, so he left Bill and his tape measure alone. Pyro approached them by Sun's side. He studied each one, then decided it was safe to get a closer look.

Kaede asked, "How are you doing? I heard Pyro tried to barbeque some Quid."

Sun frowned. "Pyro doesn't like Quid. They never did anything to him, I think maybe he's just scared because they look so different. They tried to come get a closer look at him. His breath was hitching, like he was getting sick or something, then whoosh! He shot fire at them. I had no idea he could do that!" she explained.

"We know now," Kaede replied. "Did Dr. Havlok know?"

"He did. He said dragons don't like strange," Sun told her.

Kaede watched Pyro check her and her guards out, then wandered back over to Sun. "He's fine with everyone else?'

"He is. Mornings he sticks he head outside, he greets people I think." With a smirk Sun added, "Bill thinks he is trying to scare them. He does make people surprised now and then."

Kaede grinned and asked, "So besides Pyro driving away some Quid, you don't have any problems?"

"No, we're fine. We found out Pyro's going to get real big, so we're going to make a new house so we won't be cramped. We have to get it right the first time too, because when we do the blocks this time, they will be cemented together like the other new houses," Sun explained. "Bill figured the size and it this platform is only going to be half of it. I need to dig back a bit more, and we'll need to add some fill on the downslope side."

"You need a home for a 20 foot dragon," Kaede said.

"We do. It's going to be a lot of work."

"I'll come down and help make more stone block, I'm sure White will get some girls together to help out too," Kaede assured her.

"Thanks, we appreciate it," Sun said with a smile.

To help for the moment, Kaede had her guards help Bill take measurements and place marker sticks while she and Sun carved out the platform and made stone blocks. The odd pieces of stone, they packed into the downslope side to start building that up. Pyro did help some by carrying pieces of stone to drop on the downslope side. It wasn't much help, but Kaede noted that he saw what they were doing, and did what he could. That told Kaede this was one smart animal.

By the end of the day, White, Yuka and Suzy had come with their mates to help with the work and a hill was selected to quarry the stone from. Kaede headed back up to Colonial One. She'd have time to grab something to eat, put together what she was going to say to the quorum, then get some 'Lee time' before they turned in for the night.

Kaede really liked her Lee time.

.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

The first of the ships Admiral Adama started construction on was a medium cruiser. Nothing the size of Galactica, but large enough to hold self defense guns, main guns, missiles and two 12 ship squadrons of Vipers and 6 Raptors. With over half the fleet's personnel on the ground on the Algae planet, and the mining and smelting operations going on, metals were coming in at a large enough rate to support construction. Material factories were going up with the help of some diclonius and of course between the schools for many who wanted a job and income as well as those already skilled that had a chance to work, the parts factories were going up quick. Trade between the Colonial fleet and the Cylons and the Quid was also increasing to the point where Colonial freighters that had been harboring refugees were now going to the Quid planet to pick up materials for Colonials and cylons, with Base Stars in the Quid system watching over them.

One thing Kaede learned about the Quid was they had no 'over all' ruler. They didn't even have 'countries'. Rule there was local only. The 'Space groups' were the ones they had been dealing with. Seeing the organization and power of the 'Kraken', Kaede's people, they asked Kaede to watch over them, and they would perform any tasks she needed. The Quid scientists agreed with this, as did a few groups who were now trading with the Algae planet. Basically, the Quid agreed that Kaede was their Queen.

Kaede accepted the role and had them build more stealth ships that humans or Cylons could operate, then had them shipped to the Algae planet were Caprica and Admiral Adama could fit the ships with weapons.

On the Earth side of things, Erica Six and her team got a working anti-radiation unit in operation. They cleaned the ground of 1 square mile and put up the radiation air filters and boxed the area in with a large glass dome. Earth humans could now walk outside their caverns here and grow food. Water, like the air was cleaned before it was allowed in. Kaede traveled to Earth to congratulate Erica's team (Including Sam Anders) in this monumental achievement with Cylon and Colonial press in attendance. Schooling was also offered to Earth humans so they had the ability to improve themselves. Hundreds attended.

Word spread through the tunnels and caverns on Earth that Goddess Kaede was real, and was working to remove the poison on the surface as well as teaching them new things. Some prayed to her in thanks. Other were eager to help. All agreed that Goddess Kaede had returned, and was the supreme Deity they would all bow to. Kaede's will be done.

.

In a meeting of the 'top leaders', on Caprica's Base Star, Caprica, Admiral Adama, Conoy Leoben, Lee Adama and the Quid representative, met and discussed the latest developments. Conoy summarized the reason for their rapid progress.

"Kaede's will be done," Conoy stated.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Think about it," Conoy told him. "Everything that's happening comes down to one simple fact. Kaede wanted it done. You Colonial humans are being modified into something better. Who did that? Kaede. The peace and cooperation we are currently enjoying, who began striving for that and worked the hardest? Kaede. Who was it that wanted, and did, save the Quid and make those hostiles back off? Kaede. Who are the Earth humans praying to? Kaede. Face it, Mr. Adama, if Kaede wants something, she gets it in the end. I'm not saying this is a bad thing. She has done nothing but good for all of us. We would not be as well off as we are ... and I mean all of us, if it wasn't for Kaede. I'm sure you might not agree, but from what I, and the Earth people have seen, Kaede _is_ the right hand of God, whether she knows it or even believes it or not. Many of us Cylons believe in God and strive to follow our beliefs. That means, we need to follow Kaede. All of us."

"Yes," the quid said.

"What do you mean, follow?" Admiral Adama asked, eyeing Conoy.

"Just what I said," Conoy told him. "Call her whatever you want, It's Kaede that is making things happen. Good things, prosperous things. Let's face it, she is powerful enough to do things we can't imagine or attempt. The One's are gone. Yes, she did some destruction, but in the end we Cylons are better off. She modified your genes, but in the end, you as a race will be better off. So will be the Quid. Once the anti-radiation equipment works, and we are on the way of healing Earth, all the colonies can also be cleansed and repopulated. I'm not saying we will always like what Kaede has in mind, but you have to admit, she gets beneficial results."

Caprica eyed Conoy and said, "Are you saying we should crown Kaede as our Queen?"

"We need to think seriously about that before we jump to any conclusions," Lee said, although he could see things going that way.

"What jumping?" Conoy asked. "Here at this table we have three separate types of entities discussing our situation. Tell me that would be possible if Kaede wasn't here. Tell me we'd even be talking to each other."

"Conoy does have a valid point," Caprica admitted. "If it wasn't for Kaede, we'd still be chasing the Colonials, they'd still be running, centurions would not have free will and the Cavils would still be pushing us on in useless wars."

"We do own Kaede much," Admiral Adama said. "I don't know if we should all make her a Supreme Monarch though. That seems to be going a bit too far."

The quid flashed his colors as his translator box spoke. "Kaede the Kraken has brought us concepts that we had not considered. There is no doubt that she strives for peace and prosperity. She uses her power to help and heal. Is that not one we should be looking to? With one leader who strives to help and protect, would that not make all of us safer?"

Admiral Adama saw a bad sign here. The Quid and the Cylons were both for rising Kaede up as some kind of Queen. "I think we should not make any hasty decisions," he said firmly."As President Adama said, we need to think very hard about this."

"We should," Caprica agreed.

"We should," Conoy agreed. "And when we all do, keep in mind. Kaede is the Wind of Death. The death of how we all were. She destroyed what was, and is molding us into something better. Who else in the universe is capable of that?"

.

Starbuck had come as the CAG of the 10 ship flight that brought Kaede to Earth. Helo and Athena had come also and brought Hera with them. While Sam Anders and Starbuck made themselves scarce for a while, Athena and Helo holding Hera's hand strolled through the giant domed 'clean' area by the mountain. Here and there, fields had been plowed up, and more were being worked. the roads were busy with foot and cart traffic with barrels of water, buckets of seed and tools.

"They really did it," Helo said in wonder. "They made this area radiation free."

"That is amazing," Athena agreed. Up ahead, she noted Kaede talking to some humans and Bio-cylons. One of the Bios noticed them and waved them over.

Going over, Hera noticed Kaede and pointed. "Kaadeee!" she cried.

Kaede turned and grew a big smile "Hera!" she cried back and came towards them.

Hera ran over to her, arms up. Kaede scooped her up in a hug. "Hi sweetie! My, you've gotten to be a big girl!" Kaede swooned.

"Mommy and Daddy came with me." Hara said, pointing back to her parents.

"Hi Helo, Athena," Kaede said, giving each a brief hug. A glance at Hera and she said, "Has it been that long? I can remember Hera just learning to stand. And now she can run!"

"It's been a while," Athena agreed. She poked Helo in the shoulder and said, "Helo here is up for command of his own ship."

"Congrats. Which one?" Kaede asked.

Helo grinned and said, "I'm scheduled to command the medium cruiser being made. It won't even be done for at least two years. Saul Tigh is looking at Commanding the Galactica, and Felix Gaeta is being looked at for the second ship. Neither have been named yet. So far, the only other appointment is Kara Thrace is scheduled to be my XO."

Kaede chuckled. "That should be interesting."

"Yeah, I'm thinking so too," Helo agreed. "I put in for Athena to be my CAG. We're going to have new small craft also. Those new stealth ships will replace Vipers and raptors. Initially, we were suppose to get those, but with the new ships the Quid are making for us, testing them has proven they perform well as multi-mission craft, so fleet wide, we'll be upgrading and using the new ships for combat and recon."

"That's good news, "Kaede agreed. "You really should find a good name for your ship."

"It's only plans and framing for the engines right now," Helo said with a shrug. "The keel hasn't even been laid yet."

"Can you suggest a name?" Athena asked Kaede.

"Me?" Kaede asked. "I don't know anything about naming warships."

"You named the Kouta Maru," Athena said. "Everyone thinks that was a good and original name."

"How do you normally name warships?' Kaede asked.

"By some celestial body or arraignment of stars," Helo replied.

"OK, so what is this ship? How big is it? What will it do?" Kaede asked.

Helo explained it was a medium cruiser, about one quarter the size of Galactica. Built similar in design, but made to be faster in maneuvering and sub light speeds, and of course had fewer small craft, but four main guns in the bow. Kaede listened, then asked, "How about an animal that fits those qualities?"

"An animal?" Helo asked.

"Yes, wasn't Pegasus an animal?"

"An animal of legend," Helo told her. "A live one has never been seen."

Kaede suddenly got an idea. "How about … Star Dragon."

"Star Dragon? You mean like that little pet Sun, I believe it is, has?"

"He's not so little now," Kaede said with a grin. "And the other day, he taught some Quid not to get too close. He breathed fire on them."

"They can do that?" Athena asked.

Kaede nodded. "You ship is smaller, but has good maneuverability and a good defense, right? Star Dragon seems to fit."

Helo thought for a second then said, "OK, I heard something about that. We're suppose to go to a presentation about these dragons when we get back."

"I think you'll find the name appropriate," Kaede assured him.

.

Some time later, Sam and Kara reappeared. Sam and Erica took Kaede to their labs. Erica showed Kaede a small metallic silver ball. She then explained, "This sphere is made of a magnetic metal. Inside is the Thoricium compound we've found that absorbs radiation. The Thoricium absorbs gamma energy, the main source of emitted radiation. The magnetic shell attracts the particulate radioactive material. The more Gamma it absorbs, the stronger the shell attracts particulate. We scattered these thickly over the ground within the dome. In two weeks, when we collected all the spheres, the radiation had decreased down 95% of what it was. We don't know what the original background level was, but the level of current radiation inside the dome is well within safe limits."

"By collecting the spheres with magnets, then ejecting them into space, we have a way to remove radiation," Sam added.

"Amazing, very, very well done," Kaede said, complimenting them. "So, once you use them, they have to be gotten rid of."

"Yes, and to keep them away from Earth, we set their eject path into the sun," Erica said. "Now that we know the compounds we need to use, making them isn't hard. We will just need very large numbers of them, since they are only a one-time use."

"Studying the asteroids in this system, there are several we found that would be prime for mining," Sam told her. "In lower radiation areas, we could clean several square miles of land every few weeks. That is not very fast planet wide, but it is a start, and over years, a good start at removing radiation from Earth."

"What about high radiation areas?' Kaede asked.

"Beyond a certain level, it will be cheaper and easier to just get the radioactive material off planet," Erica said. "Areas where bombs hit, the ground is so saturated, that is the only viable option."

"What do you need to get this started?" Kaede asked.

"For manufacturing the anti-radiation spheres, more equipment than we have. For the high radiation areas, mining ships. After we use the mining ships though, they will be heavily contaminated and will need to be disposed of," Erica told her.

"We need to make mining ships suitable for the task then," Kaede concluded.

"Yes, basic ships with extra radiation protection, inside the crew compartments as well as outside," Sam agreed.

"Will it help if you can make them here on Earth?"

"It will."

Erica said, "Here is the plan. We need factories and mining operations. We clean ground for the factories to make the spheres first. Then once they are in operation, we clean more land for the ship factories. Depending upon how quickly we can mine asteroids will determine how fast we can progress." She then focused on Kaede and said, "I would like at least five base Stars here to assist us. One will be inadequate for all the work that needs to be done."

Kaede was curious as to why Erica was asking her. Right, she was going to be the messenger to talk to Caprica. "I will see that you get them," she replied.

"Possibly we could make a space elevator to make transfers a little faster," Sam said.

"A what?" Kaede asked.

"Space Elevator," Sam said. "That would allow transfers from orbit, straight down to the ground, and from ground right up into orbit. The concept has been theoretically stable, unfortunately, to construct such a tall tower will be on the time, materials and labor side, fairly expensive."

"It sounds like a luxury item," Kaede said in a musing tone. "We work on function first, then luxury if we can. We have so much going on, we can't afford to put everything into one project with the purpose of convenience. We have a total of what, 13 planets to rid of radiation? That alone will be a gargantuan task." Kaede then had another thought. "Has anyone started on a less-radiated planet in the Colonies yet?"

"Mia Eight has. We sent information on what we're doing back to the Home planet. Mia had taken on the lead role to start on Sagittaron. That even has humans still on it, and they are not being cooperative." Erica said.

Kaede let out a huff and asked, "Should I go and talk to them?"

"Please do," Erica pleaded. "I will let them know you are coming."

"Give me a week, then I'll have Caprica give me a ride to Sagittaron," Kaede told her.

.

Admiral Adama went down to see Laura Roslyn again. Being a model prisoner, she had gained the privilege to access the common lounge and even meet visitors there. She ws eve allowed to wear her light purple blouse and gray pants to meet with the Admiral.

Seeing her sitting at a table with booths, the Admiral sat across from her. "How are things, Laura?" he asked. "Find out anything about what the Lords of Kobol looked like yet?"

Laura cast him a tiny smile. "No. There is no place in the book of Kobol, or anywhere else I can find where any physical characteristics of them are even hinted at. " Tipping her head slightly, she asked, "What have you been up to, Bill. You're looking worried today."

Adama let out a grunt. Clasping his hands together, he said, "Our biggest help, and my deepest worry. Kaede. The Quid and the Cylons are hinting very strongly that they want her to be queen ... of everyone. Us included. One united kingdom under Queen Kaede."

Laura's mouth dropped open. "We ... they can't do that! Bill, we're a democracy! Despite everything we have gone through, we have maintained our constitution and our way of life," she said firmly.

"I know," he said in a huff. Looking at his hands as he rubbed them together, he said, "I fear that by the time you get out of here, The fleet is going to be completely different. We got Quid all over the surface down below. Cylons too, and Kaede's Diclonius. It's a multi-cultural planet, and local governments are being set up in the towns. At the moment, each one is loyal to the Colonial Government, at least on our side of the planet. By the talk I'm hearing, some are wanting to make a planetary government. I'm not talking just our people, Cylons, centurions too, are beginning to think that a planetary government is needed. Guess who they want to lead it?"

"This could be the end of our fleet," Laura said weakly.

"We're using paper vouchers for credits to pay people," he explained. "Right now, everyone's happy with that. If it ever came to giving out credits to honor those paper vouchers, we'd be in big trouble. The Cylons are backing their vouches with gold. The Quid also have a gold and a titanium reserve. We don't have anything to back ours. Prosperity reins as long as no one asks us to pay up. Lee knows it, and is sweating bullets over it, but there's nothing he can do. If it came down to it, the Cylons or the Quid could buy up everything we've made on the surface, as well as half the fleet."

Laura rubbed her head. "Bill, get some mining operations started. Aren't we mining now?" she asked.

"The Cylons are. We're smelting and doing a portion of the processing. It's more efficient that way. I hate to say this, but we need to get back to the Colonies to raid the Colonial treasury so we can back our currency," Bill grumbled.

"Like the Cylons will let that happen," Laura said dryly.

Bill rubbed a hand over his face and said, "I hate to say this, but the only one I can think of to pull that off is Kaede."

"Her again," Laura said in a sour tone. "Is there anything she's not involved in?"

"No."

.

On the way back to the Algae planet, Kaede thought about how to get the most equipment back to Earth as fast as possible. Talking with a Four who was going back, she found that besides nuking the 12 Colonies, to drive humans out, the Cylons had done nothing with them except using them as a resort where possible. No equipment had been taking out of the factories, and only a few facilities they needed to use were even touched.

The first place Kaede went upon returning was to see Lee. Upon the raptor landing on Colonial One, she had two questions for the docking officer.

"Where is Mr. President and where is Mr. Cantrell, the Sagittaron representative?"

"Hold on, Miss Vice President, I'll find them for you," he said, went in his office and made calls as four security guards came to escort her.

"Hi guys," Kaede said, offering the guards a smile.

"Miss President," one said, not returning her smile. "We are relieved you returned safe. Could you tell us the next time you go someplace?"

Kaede winced. "Sorry, I was in a hurry. I'll make sure you know before I leave again, OK?" she offered.

"You have another trip planned" he asked.

"I do. Once I talk with Le ... Mr. President, and Mr. Cantrell, I'm going to Sagittaron," Kaede told him.

"The colony, Sagittaron?" he asked. "May I ask what security precautions you'll be taking?"

"Marines and a couple girls," Kaede replied.

"A division of marines?" he asked.

"No, probably four, no more than we can cover if anyone shoots at us," Kaede told him.

A grumble came from the man's throat. "You do realize that is Cylon occupied territory," he said heavily.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm going on Conoy's Base Star, they'll see us safely there."

"Madam Vice President," he said firmly. "Will you please take two of your own guard at least to keep us from having our ulcers get worse."

Kaede frowned slightly and asked, "Do you have combat gear?"

"We'll get it," he said flatly.

Kaede nodded. "That is acceptable."

The Docking officer came out. "Miss Vice President, the President just arrived in his office. He wishes to see you immediately."

"Tell him I'm on my way."

.

On a mountainside on Sagittaron, an Eight stood with a white flag, facing five humans mostly under cover with guns pointed at her. Above her, Ed Grimes broke cover, his men hadn't seen any other cylons come up the mountainside.

"What do you want, Cylon?" he asked in a hard tone.

"May I approach so I don't have to yell?" she asked.

"Put the flag down, hands in the air, come forward til I say stop," Ed yelled back.

The Eight did as he said. He stopped her twenty yards away. "Now, what is it?" he asked.

"The war is over!" she stressed. "We are trying to set up equipment to get rid of the radiation on this planet, but you keep blowing it up!"

"If the war is over, then leave," he stated.

"We can't! We were told to get rid of the radiation. We're trying to help you!"

"Cylon lies," he grated.

"No! Look, if you don't believe me, then send someone down to see what we're doing. I'll show them whatever they want to see. It is vital we get this project moving," she said, pleading with him.

"Send someone so you can torture them and find out our defenses? Do you think I'm a fool?" he asked in a hard tone.

"What can I do to convince you?" she asked.

"Go away and don't come back," Ed stated.

Mia Eight let out a huff of frustration. "I wish I could. I really do, but the situation has gotten serious. We got the word that Kaede is coming. I've only heard about her, but Kaede can be very bad news! For us, for you! If we can't show we are making progress, I don't know what she'll do!"

"Who's this Kaede? Another Cylon?"

"No, Kaede is from Earth," she explained. "She can wreak destruction on a grand scale if she wants to. Some call her the Wind of Death. From everything I know, she will decide what happens here. We were sent a video of her destroying a mountain. She jumped from a raptor high up and fell down to obliterate a mountain just like this one. There was nothing left but a big crater."

Ed burst out laughing. he suddenly stopped and glared at her. "So this fictitious person from a fictitious planet is coming to wipe us out? You expect me to believe that?" he asked in a growl.

"I don't know what she's going to do. I do know that whatever she does, no one can stop her. Not us, not you," the Eight said.

"Right. Tell you what, send this mighty Kaede up here to talk to me. We can set her straight," Ed stated.

The Eight shook her head sadly. "Just remember, I tried to warn you." She turned around and walked back down to grab her flag and kept going.

Ed watched her leave until she was out of sight. The frackin Cylons would try anything to get information on their fortified camps. Fat fracking chance!

.

Kaede sat beside Admiral Adama across from Lee at his desk. "Of course I'll go get it," Kaede told him. "I have to go to Sagittaron anyway. There is a problem there with humans and Cylons I need to straighten out. Cylons are trying to build anti-radiation devices and humans are blowing them up. I'd like Mr. Cantrell to come along to prove to the humans we are the real deal, the war is over, and get them to stop so no one else gets hurt."

"I'll ask him. What do you need?" Lee said.

Kaede shrugged and said, "Something to put the gold in. How much are we talking about?"

"Laura Roslyn might be able to answer that," Admiral Adama said. "She knows where the vault is. Maybe the last one left alive that does."

Lee knew, that was why Kaede herself did. The Admiral was angling for something. "Can she come along and show me?" she asked.

The Admiral eyed her and asked, "Can you give her some incentive to do so? She has been a model prisoner, and I do believe she regrets what she did."

"You want her pardoned," Kaede said.

"I do," he replied.

Kaede had a feeling his request was just to get Roslyn out of jail. He was trying to be sneaky, but it would also give her a chance to speak to Roslyn. She let him have his deception. "Lee, will you do that?" she asked.

"Consider it done. If she will go on this mission, Laura Roslyn will receive a Presidential Pardon," Lee said firmly. "Admiral, if you would take custody of the prisoner, I'll write up the pardon so you can take it with you."

.

Laura Roslyn was getting ready to take a nap in her cell when a guard banged on the door and announced, "Laura Roslyn, the Warden want to see you."

She got up. "Coming," she called back. She went out and followed the guard up to the warden's office to find Bill Adama was there with a couple marines.

"Have a seat," the warden said.

She sat down and asked, "What's this about?"

The warden showed her the paper and said, "You have been granted a pardon by the President. This pardon is dependent on you going on a classified mission to Caprica and Sagittaron. I have no details on this mission, only the Admiral knows what it's about. Keep in mind, this is cylon territory now and may be extremely dangerous. Whether you accept or not is up to you."

Laura looked up at Bill. "Admiral, you authorized this mission?" she asked.

"I did. If it wasn't necessary for you to help, I wouldn't have pushed for it," he stated.

"Then I accept."

The paperwork was signed and Laura's meager belongings were returned to her. On the raptor back to Colonial One, she asked, "So, what is this mission? I take it I have a chance at surviving it?"

Bill Adama grinned and said, "Of course you do. You'r the only one who knows where the vault is for the Colonial government's gold."

Laura frowned at him. "That's not true, you know as well. Every line officer did."

He nodded and said, "But Kaede doesn't know that, does she? As long as we can believe that you're the only one who knows, she won't find out."

Seeing the twinkle in his eye, Laura clasped his hand. "Thank you. So I'll be traveling with Kaede?"

"It's a requirement. Since you are vital to this mission, I'm sure Kaede will keep you safe. The plan is a stop at Sagittaron first to settle some trouble there, then to Caprica to pick up our gold so we can back our currency. This is an important mission."

"What are we taking to get there?"

"A raptor to a Base Star, the Base Star to the Colonies." Bill said. Seeing the look on her face, he added, "I never said it was going to be a fun trip."

.

Jacob Cantrell saw it as his duty to go talk to the brave survivors left on Sagittaron, and made sure the press knew it. In the hanger bay on Galactica, Kaede was assembling her people by the raptor they were taking. Athena was the pilot, Lt. Edmonson was their co-pilot. Four of Kaede's security guards got marine combat gear so they could go with her. With Jacob Cantrell and Laura Roslyn coming, seating on the Raptor was getting tight. Raptors only had a maximum of eight seats. That meant there was no room for a couple Dicloni girls and their marines of everyone had their own seats.

Green and purple stripped hair Julie arrived with her marine, Red haired Roxy arrived with hers. Kaede looked at her security guards and said, "Guys, we don't have enough room to take you. You'll have to stay behind.

The Chief of her Guard squad stated, "Miss Vice President, I an going, even if I have to hold you on my lap."

"We can do that too," Julie said. "I'll sit on Bob's lap."

Roxy grinned at her Marine, Lionel, and said, "You'll let me sit on your lap … won't you?"

"We can't allow that, it will violate safety rules," Lt. Edmonson said as she eyed them. "Each person mush be secured in place, or we can't launch."

"Margret's right," Athena added. "Sitting on someone's lap isn't allowed. We'll need another Raptor."

Kaede noted a group heading towards them. Jacob Cantrell was coming with four of his own body guards and two reporters. She let out a groan.

Walking up to them, he said, "Greeting, Miss Vice President. I've come to journey to Sagittaron so we can meet with our embattled citizens there."

"And who is this gaggle you brought?" Kaede asked.

"Security, and some reporters so they may witness this important event," he said like it should be obvious.

Kaede shook her head. "If they don't fit in the raptor, they don't go," she stated. "I need you, Julie, Roxy, Laura Roslyn, Roxy and Julie's marines, and Mr. Baker here," she said, pointing to her head guard. That's all that's going. This is a mission, not a media circus."

Jacob eyed her, "But we need protection … and to inform the fleet of important events," he countered.

"Your entourage is not going. If you don't like it, you too can stay behind," Kaede said flatly.

Drawing himself up, Jacob said, "You're making this sound like some kind of … covert combat mission!" he said in an aloof tone.

"Now you get it," Kaede stated firmly. "We're going deep into Cylon territory to meet with guerilla fighters. The fewer people we put at risk, the better."

"Why isn't Adama handling this?" he asked in an accusing tone.

"I am handling this," Kaede stated. "Your importance is to show YOUR people on Sagittaron that their representative is supporting them. Are you coming or not?"

Seeing the cameraman was filming, Jacob had no choice but to say, "Of course I'm coming!"

"Kaede, Laura Roslyn's coming," Athena said.

Kaede noted Admiral Adama was with Roslyn as they approached the raptor. "Good. We can go now. Everyone who's going board up."

.

Jack returned from his patrol and tapped on the bush covered door to their cave. An optical scope appeared, looked them over, the the door raised up. He and his four men went inside.

"Anything, Jake?" the armed doorman asked.

"Nothing important. Where's Ed?"

"Center chamber."

"Thanks." Jack led his men in and said, "Get some grub and some rest." His men disbursed. Jack went into the center chamber to see Ed Grimes sitting by the fire. He sat down, grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee.

"Anything to report?" Ed asked.

"It's cool and wet, the wind's blowing enough to make the trees rain on us. Saw a pair of Centurions patrolling father down the hill. Nothing important," Jack replied and sipped his coffee.

"You didn't shoot that metal?" Ed asked.

"They were out of range. We're also low on ammo. No sense wasting it," Jack told him.

"You're lucky they didn't see you," Ed grated.

"They saw us," Jack stated. "It looked like they even watched us briefly. Didn't even follow us though. We kept going along the hillside, they did too in the other direction."

"You know they are marking where we go," Ed said firmly.

"Yeah, and we're marking there they go," Jack replied. "You know, they last few raids we did were too easy. We go in, plant charges and get out, unmolested. At least one of those metal monsters sees us, yet they don't shoot or even follow us or call for backup. Seen some putting up walls around the base of this mountain topped with wire. That's odd behavior for them."

"They must be planning something," Ed stated. "They box us in so we can't get away, then they'll attack."

Jack lifted his gaze from the fire. "Don't think so. Something's up, Ed. That one that came up again said war's over. She came straight up to the lookout post. That means she knew where it was. It also means that if they wanted to, they could have mortared the hell out of us before they came up. For whatever reason, I've seen cylons, but not one has taken a shot at us. Maybe the war is over."

"Will you bet your life on that?" Ed asked in a hard tone.

"Do every time I go out," Jack replied. Looking into his cup, he said, "I talked to that priestess, Old Mary, about what that cylon that came told us. Old Mary said that Earth is real. Didn't know much about it, or this Kaede that's supposedly from there, but she did say Earth is the home of the 13th tribe. Think maybe they got involved and brought the war to a halt?"

"Right," Ed said with a snort. "And this Kaede is some powerful being that can destroy mountains? Come on Jack! Use your head. You think there's someone walking around with nukes up their sleeves? The Cylons can't route us out, so they are trying to convince is the war is over so we'll disarm and come on down like good little sheep. THEN they can line us all up and kill every last one of us!"

"Then why don't they attack?" Jack asked. "We know they have better vision, they got all the air power and weapons. They know where we are, and even if we had more ammo, we're not going to stop incoming missiles, let alone any serious attack by those Centurions. Face it, Ed, the only reason we're still alive is they don't want to kill us. Don't you remember Foxtrot base? That was more heavily fortified and we HAD good weapons then. Three hundred soldiers wiped out when the cylons hit us. They tore through our defenses, got inside and killed another 250 wounded and all the doctors and nurses that didn't escape. 400 un accounted for during the retreat, which meaning they most likely bought it too. They blew the place up and burned every space anyone could be hiding in. They have the capability to do that now, and we don't have SHIT left to stop them."

"We have guns," Ed stated.

"Ed, I have twelve rounds left, same with my squad. How long do you think that's going to last in a firefight?" Jack asked.

Ed frowned and grumbled at nothing. "We need to find ammo," he spat.

"Where? Got some you can pull out of your ass? Ed, as a fighting force, we're done," Jake stated.

"We're not done till we're dead, Jack. Done ever forget that!"

"Yeah, Jack agreed with a sigh, "That is pretty much the truth of it."

.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Kaede waited until they got settled on the Base Star to talk to Roslyn. When they met Caprica and Conoy, the ex-president stayed silent. Mr. Cantrell did also, only offering a week greeting. The rooms they were assigned to for the trip were like a small apartment house. The entry room had tables and chairs, four bedrooms off that one had large beds in each. They also had a bathroom with a large tub.

Each dicloni girl had a room with her marine. Kaede's guard and Mr. Cantrell shared a room, much to Cantrell's displeasure. Kaede and Roslyn shared the last room together.

Going into their room, Kaede noted the dressers and the 'sleeping cloaks' cylons had provided, which were essentially bathrobes. She heard Roslyn let out a snort. She eyed the woman. "Not up to your standards?' Kaede asked.

Laura shot her a frown. "Frankly, I expected worse," she stated.

"You mean a jail cell like you'd give a cylon? War's over. Get used to it," Kaede told her.

Laura turned around and ignored her. "I'm going for a bath," she stated.

"What a pleasant room mate, this will be fun," Kaede said in a sarcastic, musical tone.

Laura marched to the bathroom. Opening the door to step in, she saw the red headed Dicloni girl in the bath, sitting on her marine's lap. They were kissing. She backed out and shut the door. That was something she didn't need to see.

.

Cylon Base Stars were able to jump across the star cluster the fleet had struggled through, which was the main reason Kaede agreed a Base Star should make the trip. Kaede went to bed early, meaning she slept through the jumps. That suited her find. When she woke up, she noticed Roslyn had come to bed and was still sawing logs. That was fine too. She got up, cleaned up and went out to snack on food that had been brought in. The only other one that was up was her guard. He stood up when he saw her.

"Morning, Miss Vice President," he offered.

"Morning. You didn't need to get up just for me," she told him.

"It's a sign of respect, M'Lady," he stated.

Kaede sat down across from him and plucked up a fruit. "We're not on Colonial One here, no need to stand on formalities," she said.

"You are very different that any other politician I've met," he said.

"Is that bad?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No just … unnerving at times. Like when you take off and don't even tell us," he said in a not quite grumble.

"I can protect myself," Kaede said.

The man cast her a brief grin. "I know. Our main job, the one we vowed to uphold is more or less to be a bullet shied for the duly elected representatives of the Colonies. It's our job to make sure any threat does not get close enough to harm you. If it does, we are disgraced. We can't possibly protect you if we can't find you," he said firmly.

Kaede had to grin at his frustration. She asked, "What's your first name?"

"Madam..."

"First name," Kaede said, interrupting him. "I'm Kaede, and you are?"

"Frank," he said reluctantly.

"Pleased to meet you, Frank," she said and extended a hand to him.

Frank shook her hand. "This is politically incorrect," he reminded her.

"Ask me if I care," Kaede retorted. "We're going to be fairly close together the next few days, so call me Kaede. If someone don't like it, too bad."

Frank chuckled and said, "You really give the Quorum chills up their spines, you know that?"

"How so?"

"How you act, what you're capable of. Hades, we though your were going to kill half the Quorum when you got elected. We had bets going on what the body count would be after the first meeting," he told her.

Kaede grinned and asked, "Who won?"

"Derek, He was sure all of them would back down, and they did."

"Just showed they are a bit smarter than we thought they were," Kaede told him. "Speaking of the Quorum, where's Mr. Cantrell?"

"Still sleeping. At least he quit grumbling," Frank said.

"Roslyn 's not too happy either. I guess they thought this was going to be a pleasure cruise," Kaede said absently.

"How much danger are we in?"

"Not much, I don't think," Kaede told him. "The cylons won't shoot at us, it's the humans who've been on their own, struggling to survive that will most likely give us the worst problems. They have been out in the wild, out of touch and not trusting anyone for years. They are going to be very protective the ones they have left, and if we don't approach them slow and easy, they may well turn violent. Whatever you do, you can't shoot back."

Frank nodded. "I understand. Just stay behind me then."

"No, you are going to stay behind me, in front of Roslyn," Kaede told him. "I can stop bullets, she can't."

.

By the time the arrived in orbit everyone was up and had something to eat. Kaede gathered everyone together. The eight in charge of the anti-radiation project here came up and told Kaede about the bombings, and where the humans were. Kaede listened then said, "Athena, you and Lt. Edmonson will take us down then stay with your raptor. When we go up, I will lead. Roxy, you'll be on my left, Julie, on my right, all the humans in between us. Mr. Cantrell, you'll speak to your people AFTER I give you the word to come forward, not before. These people are nervous, they may shoot. NO ONE returns fire on them. Once we get close, I'll go speak to them. After I know it's safe, I'll call for Mr. Cantrell to join me. We go from there. Any questions?"

"I should speak to them first," Cantrell stated.

"And possibly catch a bullet when someone that thinks you're a cylon plant and shoots you?" Kaede asked. "No, You speak to them only after I determine it's safe. Act out on your own, and you'll wish you hadn't. Lives are on the line here, you need to think about that, first."

Although he didn't like it, Cantrell stayed quiet.

"Now, I'm hoping that seeing Mr. Cantrell and Colonial Marine uniforms will be enough to keep things peaceful. I will not count on it though. Everyone stick to the plan, and we should be fine," Kaede told her group.

.

Jack got his squad together for their afternoon patrol of the mountainside they were assigned to. He checked their gear and they were off. Heading down the path to the lookout post, he noted the men there aiming down hill. Ed was there, looking though a rifle.

"Guys, spread out, move onto the line they set up. Hold you fire until ordered," Jack said. They crouched over and ran to join the line. Jack settled down next to Ed. "What do we got?"

"Strangest frakin thing. Here, take a look. Straight down the path, a couple hundred yards away." Ed said and passed him the rifle.

Jack looked through the scope and searched. He found the group walking up the trail. In the lead was a pink haired woman, two others with odd hair colors to her sides. Behind them were a man in a suit and a woman in a blouse and skirt bracketed by three Colonial marines. "Looks like a few marines are escorting a couple … and have some prisoners too. No cuffs though, and what's up with that hair?"

"Damn suspicious," Ed said and rubbed his chin. "If they're cylons, it's none I've ever seen before. If they are colonials, how come we haven't seen them around?"

"Want me to go down and talk to them?" Jack asked.

Ed frowned a moment, then said, "Yeah, go no farther than 50 yards. We'll cover you."

Jack gave the rifle back to Ed and set his own down. He watched the group approach, then when they were about a hundred yards away, he got up and walked towards them. Upon meeting eye contact, he raised his hands. The pink haired woman in front did the same. She turned her head, the rest of the group stopped.

Jack and the woman walked towards each other until the were only ten feet apart. "I'm Jack Raven," he offered.

"Kaede No Kaze," the woman replied. This close he saw what he had thought were radio devices on her head were bone colored.

Not understanding what she just said, he asked, "What's that on your head?"

She grew a crooked grin. "Horns. I'm not human, but I brought some humans with me. Do you know Jacob Cantrell?"

"He was our Colonial Representative. What about him?" Jack asked.

Pointing behind her, she said, "He's right back there. He wants to talk to you, but I don't want anyone shot so before I let him come forward, I'd like your word no one will shoot at us."

Jack looked. He didn't know the man well enough by sight to determine if that was him. "How did he get here?"

"I brought him to talk to your group," Kaede stated.

She sounded sincere. Jack said, "Wait here a moment." He went back to the line and told Ed, "That woman says she's escorting Jacob Cantrell to us. He's our representative to the Colonial Quorum."

"They all got blown up when the cylons attacked," Ed stated.

"I never seen him before personally, we got anyone who has?" Jack asked.

Gina, a brown haired woman spoke up. "I saw him once."

Ed nodded to her. "Leave your weapon, go back with Jack and see if that's him."

Jack plodded back out with the woman beside him. Approaching Kaede, Jack motioned to Gina and said, "She can identify him, can she go look?"

"You both can," Kaede said and started back, waving for them to follow.

"There's others left besides us?" Jack asked.

"A whole fleet," Kaede replied. "The current Colonial President is Lee Adama, we're currently at planet we call the Algae planet. Algae sucks to eat by itself, but we're fairly safe, the weather's not bad and people are off the ships and making homes for themselves."

"What about the Cylons?" Gina asked.

"I convinced them to stop the war. It's over," Kaede stated.

"You did? How?" Jack asked.

"They stop the war, I don't destroy them. Everyone wins," Kaede said with a grin.

"What did you say your name was?" Jack asked. He remembered Ed telling something about a fictionous super-woman.

"Kaede No Kaze. In your language it means, Wind of Death." Kaede stated.

Gina laughed. "Yeah right!" she snorted out. She then yelped as she was lifted in the air by nothing and brought around to face Kaede, looking down on her.

"I am trying to be pleasant and calm. Do not disturb my mood," Kaede warned, then set her back down on the ground. Gina stumbled back and fell back on her ass.

"What the frack was that?" Jack asked, eyeing Gina who was scrambling back to her feet.

"A warning," Kaede stated.

"Kaede!" Laura Roslyn yelled. "Stop that!"

"Pack sand you old witch," Kaede grumbled. To Gina who was gaping at her in shock, she barked, "Move, will you?"

Gina did, making sure she stayed ahead of this frightening pink haired freak.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked, gazing at Kaede.

Kaede touched a horn and said, "I'm not human, I'm a diclonius."

"Never heard of you. What planet are you from?"

"Earth."

"No shit? Earth is real?" he asked.

Kaede nodded to indicate the group ahead. "We're real, Ask them."

A frazzled Gina identified Jacob Cantrell as indeed the real article. Jack and Gina bracketed him as he led the party back to the defensive line.

Ed was cautious, but two of his people identified Jacob Cantrell. One man who was a teacher also identified Laura Roslyn as the Minister of Education. They were escorted to the main camp, where Jacob gave them this speech about how 'they' had stopped the war and the Cylons were here to do their 'reparations' of removing radiation from the planet. Kaede wasn't going to argue and put up with his loud, self absorbed ranting that was sounding like he had done much to stop the war. He was getting people to cooperate, that was what was important.

Frank was getting irritated by Mr. Cantrell's claims of 'bringing the cylons to heel'. Instead of smacking the man one like he wanted to, he just turned and watched the perimeter while keeping an eye on Kaede.

Ed walked over to him. "Hey soldier, where you from?"

"Picon, originally," Frank told him. "I'm in the Colonial security brigade. I help keep the elected officials safe."

"So, you're here to protect Mr. Cantrell?" Ed asked.

"No, I'm here to protect Kaede. She's the Vice President of the Colonies."

Ed glanced at Kaede and asked, "That freak is the Vice President?"

Frank glared at him. "Yes, she is. That freak is also stole a cylon ship so we had room to house people. That freak forced cylons to surrender to her. That FREAK attacked the cylon home world by herself and destroyed their resurrection capability. She hit a mountain with an equivalent power of a 5 megaton nuclear blast using only the power of her mind, so you may want to be a little more respectful when speaking about Miss Vice President."

"That can't be true," Ed said weakly.

"There's plenty of video footage when she did it," Frank stated. "Mr. Cantrell is full of shit in his claims. Knowing Kaede, she's not saying anything because it is keeping everyone calm and is giving people here some hope. She doesn't care about getting the credit, she only wants results."

Jack came in and jogged over to Ed. "Cylons are coming up the path, unarmed, but there's three of the with a pair of centurions.

"Kaede will handle it," Frank said. He went over to Kaede, "Miss Vice President, cylons are coming up the mountain path."

Kaede nodded. "Tell the leader here I'll handle them."

Jacob Cantrell turned to her. "Yes, please handle the problem," he said pleasantly.

Speaking to her like she was an underling finally popped Kaede's cork. "Perhaps you need to join me," she grated. When she walked away, she hauled him by the front of his shirt with a vector. He stumbled along behind her with as much dignity as possible.

"You cannot treat me like this!" Cantrell stated in a whine.

"Don't want to walk? Fine!" Kaede stated. She jumped herself and him up, catapulting them up into the air. He screamed as Ed's people watched.

Frank chuckled. "Never anger Kaede. It doesn't end well," he said, and jogged after them.

.

Kaede assured the Eight, Two and Four that came that the problem was over. She had the two centurions wait as she led them with Mr. Cantrell back up to talk to Ed. She let everyone know that if there was any more violence or harassment by either side, she would come back, and whoever was at fault would be very unhappy. She also let the Cylons know that humans could assist in radiation removal, and would be paid for their efforts. Once she was sure everyone was in agreement, she took her entourage back to the raptor to head for Caprica.

.

Looking down on Caprica City from the base Star in orbit, Kaede showed Athena where they had to go. Pointing to the building, she said, "Set down in this parking lot, the entrance to the vaults is behind this bank, the door on the left. Myself and Roslyn will go in first to see if what we're looking for is there."

Besides the raptor, a Heavy Raider went down in case Kaede needed help getting into the vault. According to the cylons, they hadn't even thought about taking precious metals from the colonies. Kaede was fairly sure the Colonial gold was safe.

Kaede took her guard and Laura Roslyn with her. That was it. Four centurions were going on the Heavy Raider to guard the entrance for her.

Ready to finally do her part so she could get her pardon, Laura Roslyn said, "When we get to the surface, I should show the pilot where she needs to land."

Kaede cracked a grin and said, "I already did. Parking lot behind the First Colonial bank, left side door as you're facing the building. That leads down to the vaults."

Roslyn stared at her briefly. "If you knew, why did you let Admiral Adama insist I was the only one who knew?" she asked.

"I'll answer that after we get inside," Kaede replied. "And don't forget your flashlights, it's going to be dark down there."

Laura hugged herself. Why had Kaede brought her all this way for no reason? No, Kaede had a reason, and it wasn't to show her where the vaults were. That made her scared of why Kaede brought her to someplace far away where no one would be watching.

.

Landing in the parking lot Kaede waited until the centurions were positioned the slippied a vector through the locked door to open it.

"Miss President, let me go in first," Frank said.

Kaede motioned for him to do so. After he went in, Kaede noted Roslyn seemed nervous. Kaede stepped in behind him into a hallway. She watched to be sure Roslyn followed. Following the hallway, they came to a heavy steel security door. Kaede unlocked this door and swung it open. She then told Frank, "Stay here. You can hear if anything happens outside, and come warn us if there's danger. There's no one below."

He shifted in place, and said, "Yes, Ma'am."

Right after the security door, there was a stairway down. Kaede turned her flashlight on and floated it ahead of them. Shining it down the stairs she started down, Roslyn behind her. "I'm sure you're wondering why you are here?" Kaede asked.

"Am I going to leave this place alive?" Laura asked.

"Unless you seriously frack up," Kaede stated. At the bottom, she saw another steel door. "This place loves doors, doesn't it," she grumbled. Getting to the small platform at the bottom, Kaede unlocked this door and pushed it open. The smell of death inside wafted out to them.

There was a room to the side, a security station with dark monitors and a skeleton on the floor in a guard's uniform.

"That had to be a horrible death," Kaede said with a wince. "He died at his post, he was a very honorable man."

"He was," Laura agreed.

Kaede turned her flashlight to scan down the hall as she said, "You do know why you were sentenced to jail, don't you?"

"You ensured it," Laura said flatly.

"I did," Kaede agreed as she eyed the doors to the side. "You tore a family part just because you hated who the mother was. I let it be known that it was you go to jail for your crime, or I was going to rip your arms off to ensure you never stole again. The Agathons would have their justice, either way. What you did to them was spiteful and cruel."

Laura took a deep breath, then choked on the smell down here. "It was," she admitted.

"You were too used to getting your own way, regardless of advice for caution others provided. Somewhere along the line, you cast yourself as the ultimate authority," Kaede said as she inspected another heavy steel door that had a heavily barred window to the side.

"That is NOT true!" Laura replied heavily. "Tell me do you not do the same?"

"No." Kaede said and shown her light into the room beyond the barred window. It was another security room, she didn't see a body inside. "Take for instance those hostiles in the Quid system. I was all for going to war to obliterate those things for stealing other planets and murdering the native populations. I wanted to teach them a lesson they would never forget. Others did not see it like I did. Adama wanted to stay out of it completely. We reached a compromise. They would help me perform a strike and take me to talk to their monarch. That's what we did. We blew an airfield to Hades and left their capital city ablaze as well. I gave a strong warning to their King, but I let him live. I also made sure the quid are protected. I got to do the hostiles some damage, and unless they decide to push it, there will be no war."

Kaede reached into the steel door and unlocked all four locks and pushed it open. "Now, getting rid of the resurrection system, the cylons didn't like that, but doing so put them on an even playing field with us. Once they die, that's it. They stay dead like the rest of us. That also got them to appreciate life a little more. They were actually glad I destroyed the Cavils. They can all think for themselves now. Even the centurions who had been basically held as slaves."

This hallway had multiple steel doors with large spoked hand wheels in the middle. Three to each side of the hallway. Kaede turned to Laura and said, "I will not tell you I am perfect. There is evidence to the contrary. What I will say is that I hold families and lives as important. Now Cavil, who enjoyed his reign of slaughter, oh yes, I enjoyed killing him off. I made him scream in agony and let him know his empire of ruin was being destroyed as I killed him. He deserved death. I gave him a very painful one. Even Helen, who didn't even like hm, was appalled at what I did to him. People like the Agathons? They didn't deserve what you did to them. Are you beginning to understand?"

"Punish only the guilty, that's what you're saying?" Laura asked.

"That's part of it," Kaede agreed. "The other part is when you do something, figure out what is best before you act with no hate or showing favor just to one group. I think these are the vaults up here."

Laura followed Kaede and watched as she stared at one of the vault doors. She had no idea how Kaede was opening them, other than concentrating on them. When the thick, heavy steel door opened, she asked, "Is that why you brought me here? To tell me about your morals?"

Kaede eyed her, then shown the light inside. She smiled and said, "Come take a look, it appears your gold is safe."

Laura looked in. Inside bars of gold were staked high. in the back they were stacked to the ceiling. "We can back our currency," she said in relief.

"The radiation here is less. It might be wiser to leave all this gold where it is," Kaede said in a mussing tone. "Some cleanup, put guards on duty and problem solved."

"If the radiation can be cleaned up," Laura agreed. "This would be safer than any place we can make quickly on the Algae planet, or a ship."

"So let's go back and see what Lee thinks," Kaede said, shut the door and spun the wheel. She then turned to Roslyn and said, "I have thought much about you, besides the dirty trick you played on Helo and Athena. I won't say I like you, that would be a lie. From what I've seen of you in Lee's memory and others, you are a tough woman who won't stay quiet or go along with someone else's idea if you believe it isn't the right thing to do. You will stand up to anyone you think is wrong."

"That's right," Laura said firmly.

"Lately, I find I'm faced with too many who agree with me, just because I am me. Lee has a backbone, so does his father. Not too many others do. I would like you to be an advisor for myself and Lee. We don't really have any right now and we could really use one."

This was the last thing Laura expected would happen down here in these dark hallways. "You would have me as an advisor?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. It's still up to Lee, but I want to propose it to him. Before I do, I wanted to be sure you were willing." Kaede stated.

Looking at Kaede, Laura said, "I really don't know whether to thank you or smack you. I was afraid I was going to die down here!"

Kaede laughed and said, "Trying to smack me would be a bad idea. Why don't you thank me for seeing what a benefit you are to the fleet?" she asked.

Laura shook her head. "I truly can't decide if you are a curse on the fleet or our savior."

"As long as you are thinking about what's best for the fleet, that will do," Kaede replied.

"I accept, Kaede," Laura said firmly, "I also have to admit, you are one HADES of a manipulator!"

"Thank you!" Kaede beamed. "You aren't too bad yourself. Let's get out of here and lock up. I'll have those centurions guard the outside entrance until Lee decides what he wants to do with the gold."

Walking back though and re-locking doors, Laura asked, "Did you have this planned?"

"Have what planned? getting you down here alone?" Kaede asked.

"Everything. From getting rid of Baltar to now."

"Some things, yes. Others I just took advantage of opportunity. Speaking of that, you need to get your cancer checked. Everywhere it is in your system," Kaede said calmly.

"How do you know about that?"

"I read Doc Cottle's mind when he asked me to show him how I did it," Kaede said with a wink. "I might not get it all out, but I can remove much of it if I know where it is, with out those agonizing treatments. I think the Admiral wants you around for a while longer."

.

The Honsho King went through several emotions over the next few months after the attack. At first he was in shock that anyone was capable of attacking them. As the body count and destruction was tallied, his mood passed into sorrow and regret. The more he dwelled on it, it turned to angry that anyone would do this to him. In thinking about a retaliation, and how badly his military had performed against these unknown mammals, he felt fear settle into his guts. His ships were no match for whatever they had, and unlike the Honsho need to clear space, then go planet side once resistance in space was gone, these mammals dove straight in, destroying orbital defenses and hit the ground at the same time with a devastating strike with no warning at all. Even that single Mammal had destroyed his guards and tossed him around with nothing. His gun had done nothing to it, and it spoke directly into his head.

To start a war with beings like that was a folly. That being told him not to try to take over any more planets, or it would return to destroy his planets. It was hard, violent and nothing was able to stop it. He decided to keep up the rescue and rebuilding efforts, and keep ships up in space within their system. As for that planet they were looking to take over, he scrapped those plans, as well as any plans in other systems they were looking at to expand his empire. He had the feeling that if he wanted any empire left, he'd better keep clear of those mammals.

.

Algaeville was having it's first concert. Pink and a couple girls turned a hillside into a curved stadium seating and made a platform in front of the stair stepped hillside for the entertainers. A group that was based on the Rising Star was eager to play. Their manager/promoter had scaffolding set up to hold large copies of the Quid translation boxes for the light show.

Looking for new music to play, Ron Fineman went to the Cylons to see if they had any songs no Colonials had heard yet. He was disappointed they didn't have or play any music. They idea was intriguing to the bios though, and Centurions were curious about this concept. They wanted to attend this concert as well. Suddenly, the seating for 3000 didn't appear to be enough.

Ron found Quid style entertainment was all light show - it figured. Still he had the light show being set up, so they could come enjoy it also.

In his search for new, original music, he did catch a break. A number Two cylon had brought a pack of Earth humans on a tour of Algaeville. Ron got to meet with them and asked them about their music. They were eager to share the songs that were handed down to them. It was a chore, for the tunes were simple drum, flute and very basic string instruments. Still it was new music, and fairly easy to translate and improve. With good instruments and a professional band, he could see some lively and rich music hiding in the Earthmen's tunes. Once Ron and his composers had the tunes and words down, he had his band start making and practicing new songs.

Ron also found that the Cylons were setting up a similar 'music stadium' on their side of the planet so his band could come there and play as well. Finally, after years of fleeing, the music business was taking off!


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

At his desk, Lee talked into his phone. "... yes, this next Friday ... 4 PM, we'll be there. he grinned and added, "Kaede will probably want to sit with the crowd, but I'll make sure she's in the security box with us... The base star arrived a couple hours ago ... Right, if she doesn't tell us everything, I'll coax it out of her. .. "I'm hoping the body count was very low also, See you soon, Admiral."

He just hung up his phone when one of the security guards poked his head on. "Mr. President, Miss Vice President, Caprica Six and Laura Roslyn are here to see you."

"Send them in."

By now, it was no secret to anyone he and Kaede were romantically involved. He got up and met them. First order of business was to exchange a hug and a kiss with Kaede.

"No bodies?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No bodies at all," Kaede assured him with a grin.

That made Lee happy. He greeted Caprica and Laura Roslyn with handshakes. "Everyone, please sit down. The Admiral will be here shortly. He sat on the couch with Kaede, holding hands. Caprica and Lura took chairs.

"Drinks anyone?" Lee asked.

"Ambrosia?" Laura asked.

"The green stuff for me," Kaede said.

"I'll take the green gut rinser too," Caprica said. The Algae whisky did taste very good, but to get drunk on it meant diarrhea also. Saul Tigh would be in big trouble drinking that. Hangovers would be hell.

Lee poured out the drinks as he said, "There's a concert Friday next of Earth music. The Omega band from the Olympian Star has been doing some translating and practicing and will be performing. Kaede, I got us seats with the proper security, and room enough for Dad, Caprica and Laura too, if she wants to go."

"Sounds fun," Kaede agreed. "I take it this band is good?"

"Suppose to be. I got to hear them some a while back," Lee replied.

"I've been listening to them, they do play and sing well," Laura offered.

"I'm in. That is, if I can free up the time," Caprica said.

Kaede winced and said, "That pretty much goes for us too."

"Where's Cantrell?" Lee asked.

Kaede let out a sigh. "He decided he wanted to be more in touch with his people on the ground," she said, holding her fingers up in quotation marks. "I reminded him that if there's trouble, he'll be the one answering for it, and I won't be calm and diplomatic."

"Let's hope that goes well then," Lee said, cheerfully.

Kaede motioned to Roslyn. "Lee, I asked Laura to be our advisor to give her input in what we're doing. Just to make sure we're not missing anything."

Lee looked at Laura, then turned back to Kaede. He knew they didn't care for each other very much. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"She has experience and her loyalty to the fleet is well known," Kaede told him. "Yes, I know you expect some fireworks due to our ... history, but I do believe her input could be valuable at times."

Lee nodded to her. "If you are sure there won't be problems," he stated, then cast Laura the same look.

Laura drew herself up and said, "I will not let personal problems interfere. I came here for the good of the fleet and our people."

Lee waved a finger at Caprica and said, "You do know we are working closely with the cylons now in many areas?"

"I do," Laura said firmly. "And if peace and cooperation helps us, as I am sure it will, then that is a good thing." To Caprica, she said, "We have had a horrible history with you, but if we can get along and help each other, then everyone wins."

Caprica's smile faded. In a serious tone, she said, "Yes. I know it is not easy for you to accept, but that is the truth. It may be a hard pill to swallow, but we have been cooperating, and the results have been fruitful for all of us." She then turned to Lee and said, "Speaking of cooperation, I learned the Quid would input on the ground activities below."

"Quid?" Laura asked.

Lee grinned and said, "Kaede named them. They look ugly but they really are a gentle and cooperative species." Glancing at Kaede, he added, "Though they now tend to give a wide berth to Sun's little dragon, Pyro."

Kaede laughed. "I bet they do."

"Do you know he's going to get sixteen to twenty two feet long when he's fully grown?" Lee asked.

Kaede shrugged. "So he won't be able to hide in her shirt any more?" she asked with a chuckle.

"She could hide under one of his wings," Lee replied. "The biologist is working on trying to get him acclimated to seeing Quid. He doesn't like them, not one bit. The last ones who tried to get close, he breathed fire on them."

"This is a real beast we're talking about?" Laura asked, listening closely.

"It is, " Lee told her. "He's fine around humans, Dicloni and cylons, but if a Quid gets within his sight, and he goes nuts."

"I'll take you to the surface later so we can visit Sun and Pyro," Kaede told Laura.

"Dragons here are the only native semi-intelligent species, so we have stayed clear of where their herds are. Right now they also seem to be the top predator," Caprica explained.

"And someone has this thing for a pet," Laura said blankly.

"More like, Pyro sees Sun as his mother," Kaede explained. "She found him right after he hatched and is taking care of him. Pyro has imprinted onto Sun. The people studying dragons are seeing they are pack animals. The children stay with the pack as they grow up. Pyro is seeing us as his pack."

"Which means when he's grown, there is a good chance he will not leave for the wild," Lee said.

"Sun's gonna need a really big house then," Kaede said absently.

"It's in the works," Lee replied.

Admiral Adama arrived, so the talk got switched back to the last mission they had just finished.

.

In an algae covered blind near the equator, a party of Quid scientists were watched some dragons at the shore of a very large lake a short distance away. They knew the dangers. Those beasts had the ability to ignite their breath and produce a long flame. Although both the human and Cylon laws prohibited any close contact with dragons, the quid were sure that with the proper precautions, is was safe to observe dragons from close up. They had arrived before this wandering pack of around 30 dragons showed up.

Dragon habits were interesting to watch. They were very social animals and performed coordinated hunting and foraging tactics. Their method of fishing was to bait the fish close to the surface, then pluck them out of the water as they flew by. When hunting the green land lizards, a few would walk along in a line, letting out short calls as they also foraged up plant life to eat. Ahead of this line, others, usually smaller dragons, would stay motionless, watching the ground. When they saw a lizard, a quick snake like strike allowed by their long necks snapped up the meal.

Another tactic was a ground burn. Several dragons would form a large circle and gently breathe fire down on the ground, cooking whatever was there. Animals that ran from the flames only ran towards the center of the circle, becoming trapped. Burning in towards the center, some dragons kept up the flame while others ate the now steaming/smoking material. Taking turns, they collapsed the circle in the center. The leftover plant material in the circle after the dragons were done became rich fertilized for the new plants that grew.

Dragons that had eggs or hatchings stayed close together. The young didn't venture very far away from the motherly group. Food was brought to them by others. At night, the whole pack settled down to sleep close to each other, the hunters ringing the outside.

A pair of Quid went out to set up another camera farther down the shore. Staying clear of the dragons, they kept a ridge between them and the dragons. A dip up ahead looked like a good place to traverse to stay low. The two Quid moved to the edge and stopped, and froze in place.

In the dip, a medium sized dragon had seen them coming and crouched low to hide from the odd things it saw. The odd things came on. It sucked in a long slow breath. When those things got too close, the dragon breathed out fire as it trumpeted it's warning call.

The Quid flailed all their tentacles as they tried to turn and run. Moving burned horribly, taking in a breath burned horribly. Their high pitched squeaks of pain wailed out, they fell and shuddered as their skin bluster and melted, they died enshrouded in intense heat.

The male dragon that was the mate to the female that bellowed out her warning, flew in to her to find a pair of odd looking things smoking from being cooked. Curious, the male dragon went over to the female, rubbed faces with her and cooed to calm her down. They then went over to the smouldering bodies. Sniffing them, they smelled good. The male took a bite, ripping off a tentacle. They tasted good too. Eating their fill, they took the other carcass back to their family to share.

Back at the blind, the Quid noted the dragons were wandering closer, sniffing the air and the ground. Excited that they were getting a closer look, the Quid watched eagerly. It looked like a whole hunting group was wandering right towards their blind, pawing the ground occasionally and sniffing. To the side, one took off and flew. This was exciting!

Only after they were seeing dragons all around them and close, did the Quid begin to realize they were in danger. The one in the air hit their blind, ripping it off them. Around them, the dragons had made a 'killing circle'. Realizing they were in a very bad position now, the Quid flailed their tentacle trying to drive the dragons away. The dragons replied with fire.

.

When the first two Quid were cooked and eaten, a Cylon satellite captured the event. The information was passed on to Humans and to the Quid. Unfortunately, nothing was flying nearby to retrieve the other researchers before the dragons surrounded the Quid camp and they became dragon food.

Word got to Lee and Kaede about the demise of the Quid party that were killed and eaten. Kaede immediately went to see the science leader of the Quid.

Striding into the ship Kaede found the science leader flashing his colors. "Kaede, dragons ate some of our researchers! We thought dragons fled from other beings."

"You morons!" Kaede growled as her translator box displayed her words and mood. "Do you have a clue the damage you have done by ignoring the order to stay away from dragons?"

"They ate our researchers," he replied, "Don't you protect us?"

"I will protect you from threats. Your people CHOSE to be where it has been forbidden to be! THEY broke the law and they paid for it!" Kaede raged. "You still haven't grasped the magnitude of their foolish act. Dragons have now discovered that Quid are nothing to be scared of, and YOU TASTE GOOD! Do you have ANY concept of what that means?"

The Quid stood in place, His large eye facing her blinked.

"To the dragons, your species had gone from being something to be avoided, and is now considered FOOD!" Kaede told him firmly. "Dragons will be hunting your kind. This planet is no longer safe for you."

"Our team is dead," he flashed weakly.

Kaede pinched the base of her nose briefly in irritation. "I talked with Caprica. Any Quid found within a hundred miles of any area dragons are in will be arrested and sent back home to your own planet. We don't want any more Quid dying and we sure as hell don't want dragons searching for a Quid barbecue or any other species to chow down on."

The Quid seemed to droop in place.

"Recall all your people and tell them!" Kaede commanded.

.

Around the planet, the search was on for anyone being near dragons. Cylons found another group of Quid that were only five miles from a dragon herd and setting up to study them. The heavy raiders landed and took the Quid aboard and back to their base. Both raiders and vipers patrolled the sky, watching the ground below for and sign of people near the areas dragons inhabited.

.

Due to the Quid being eaten by dragons, watches on populated areas were initiated and 'no-go' zones were heavily enforced. On the brighter side schools were were growing in number and attendance. Almost all the Dicloni were pregnant, which made them happy, and even though a bio-cylon could not become pregnant with another bio-cylon, they could with a human. Medical researchers were scratching their head at that and trying to find out why. In the mean time, plenty of Eights and Sixes were were looking for human boyfriends. Male bio-cylons were also looking for human girlfriends.

Even though the colonial and cylon sides of the planet were split, mingling was allowed and became the norm. Seeing this, the call for a separate planetary government became stronger.

One thing that no one expecting was Centurions wanting to go to school also. The colleges on the Kouta Maru had 42 centurions attending. High schools on the surface had another 50. Laura Roslyn once again became the Educational director. She didn't like the fact cylons, especially the tall metal centurions were attending school, but after a discussion with Kaede she was forced to accept it.

With so many changes happening, a large meeting was held on a Base Star. Lee and Kaede went with members of the Quorum, as did three centurions, two Quid, Caprica and four other sixes and one of each type of bio-cylon. It was agreed that everyone who wanted to would have their say one at a time. Everyone agreed they wanted to hear what Kaede had to say first. Many cameras and news reporters were in the back.

Kaede got up on the stage and said, "We are changing. All of us. I never saw myself as a politician. I never would have imagined in my wildest dreams of standing up here and talking to people when I was young. I am sure none of you would have imagined siting beside ex-enemies who right now, are working together very well. I never would have imagines the Quid being here. Or dragons." Patting her belly she added, "Or being able to have my own baby."

Looking over all the attendees, she said, "I never would have imagined being on a planet that has right now, has six different species. Seven if you separate Bio-cyolns and Centurions. Yet, we all have been working together. Personally, I think that's wonderful. We are different, but we see past these differences to see how we are also similar. We see past outside appearances and find how our goals come together. We work together, we also relax together. During that concert, I saw every one of the different people on this planet there. Even Pyro the dragon was sitting up in Sun's lap listening to the music."

Kaede paused and said, "We are changing. Becoming more tolerant of others. We do make mistakes here and there, but we don't dwell on them or or blow them out of proportion. Because we are changing, and I think, people realize it, there has been an increasing call for a planetary government. The Algae planet is not a Colonial planet. It is not Cylon, Dicloni, Quid, or Earth human, it is all of us. Lee and Caprica have been doing a good job working together for the good of this planet and all the people here. They do all they can while also maintaining their fleets, which also have been working well together."

"If you are asking what my point is," Kaede said, "It is that right now, two races are in charge. Yes, these are the two main races on the planet at the moment, and we do take input from the others seriously. Take the Quid for instance, originally, there were only six here. Now, there is one hundred fifty, and the number is growing. Some are going to stay a short while and go back home. Others look like they are settling here. Humans and bio-cylons are also interbreeding. That's fine, it's life. Have at it. These children will be of mixed races and it would not be fair to them to have to choose one to identify themselves with. The same with human/Dicloni children. That is one of many reasons I believe it would be best to have one planetary government. The question is, how should that government be constructed."

Waving a hand at Caprica, Kaede said. "Cylon government works by direct vote from each cylon, majority rules. That is the most fair way to run things." She then motioned to Lee and said, "Colonial government works by each section of people voting for and having a Quorum representative to help make decisions for them, and a President and Vice President to run the government within the laws that the Quorum makes, which works well for huge amounts of people. Both are good systems. With this planetary government, there is more to conciser. Besides numbers, there are also many races here. Before everyone discusses how a planetary government is made to work, that has to be discussed so it will be fair to all. Laws will need the same care in making to ensure they are not unfair for any particular species. I'm not saying we should make the laws as we have been doing. I'm saying those who wish to be on the planetary government need to be aware of what they need to think about IF we do decide to form a planetary government. Next speaker, please."

Kaede got back down and sat by Lee.

The Virgo Representative got up to claim that they were already doing a good job on taking care of the planet and a separate government wasn't needed. Caprica came up and insisted that only a vote by the residents of the planet could decide whether or not the planet needed it's own government. A quid came to to support a planetary government. A centurion went up and made the case that yes, a planetary government should be made, along with Kaede as 'overall ruler for all their planets to keep an eye on everyone, as did a Quid and White.

It seemed like everyone had had their opinion. Kaede fell asleep as the discussion went on. She missed the agreement of individual ballots for each resident on the Algae planet, and the one for every being on the planet and in both fleets for Kaede to become 'overall' ruler.

Kaede was sleeping siting up when this was discussed. Lee decided not to tell her.

.

Sagittaron was a success. The radiation hadn't had a long time to settle into the ground. Cleaning it up was easier. From the lessons they learned on Earth, and now with the colonials there helping, ten square miles a day of land were being cleaned, and the particulate in the air was down by 25%. On Caprica, a 'clean zone' was made in Caprica city, mostly by removing 'hot' buildings and releasing the debris into the sun there.

On Earth, they had made an area only a total of 20 square miles, though the air quality was much better, and slowly spreading around the planet. The tunnels and cavern systems were also being cleaned up and modernized, and hydroponic gardens flourished. The anti-radiation work was coming along well.

Nothing had been heard from the aggressive aliens. Scouts showed they were staying within their systems. sending out only probe ships that retreated whenever they came across a Cylon or Colonial ship.

Lee, Laura, Caprica and Kaede met in Lee's office to go over these reports. The news was playing, An Eight was the anchorwoman, telling about the latest vote on the Algae planet to have their own government. So far, ballots returned showed 65% of the people wanted a local government.

"... Now for the 'Queen ballot," the Eight announced, which made all three perk up and listen, "87% of ballots received favor Kaede as the overall ruler of all 15 planets. That is, The 12 colonies, the Cylon home world, the Algae planet and Earth. To quote one excited human, 'No one has done as much to help everyone in such a short amount of time as Kaede has. To have Kaede as Queen and watching over us, will give us the peace, security and prosperity we have been vearning for'. "

"What?" Kaede asked as she stared at the screen.

Caprica grinned and asked, "You don't remember the planetary government meeting?"

Kaede stared at her.

"She slept through that part," Less said with a grin.

Kaede turned to gape at Lee. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you would have stood up and renounced yourself," he told her.

"Kaede, you do realize everyone already looks to you," Caprica told her. "Hardly anyone will do anything unless you're all right with it, no matter which planet they are on. Or which fleet, for that matter."

"I've seen that myself," Laura agreed. Looking Kaede in the eye, she said, "You made this monster, it's time to own up to it. You will also need good advisors, and listen to the presidents and leaders of each planet."

Lee clasped Kaede's hand and said, "Hon, you worked your ass off doing your best for everyone, even if we didn't like it at the time. The Quid and Earth already have crowned you as their Queen. You give everyone hope and have the power to take care of problems. This will also increase our stability."

"I never wanted to be ..." Kaede said, not wanting to say the word 'Queen'.

"Everyone is depending on you," Caprica stated, "Including us."

"Kaede, you need to go on a tour of all the planets and assure people you are on their side," Laura stated.

"The vote's not done yet," Kaede offered.

The Eight on TV announced, "It is official. The residents of the Algae planet have turned in and counted all ballots. The results is 72% for their own world government. Delagates from around the world will be in Algaeville to begin discussing their structure with Kaede presiding. They also voted 93% on Kaede being Queen. By planet, here is the status of the areas Kaede now rules. Earth, the Quid Planet, the Algae planet, the Cylon Home world, and the Cylon fleet. Results from the Colonial fleet and Sagittaron are not all on yet, but right now, Kaede holds 69% and 82% of the positive results so far."

"Congratulations, my Queen," Lee said.

"We need a formal coronation ceremony," Caprica added.

Seeing Kaede looked lost, Laura said, "That is politically correct. Kaede you need people to see you are accepting this responsibility. Plan on making a speech."

"I don't believe this," Kaede whispered.

"We'll set everything up for the ceremony," Caprica said. "Lee? We also need all the press there, and be able to beam it to every place possible."

Lee nodded. Seeing the lost look on Kaede's face, he said, "I'll get her use to the idea."

.

The overwhelming masses agreed, they wanted Kaede as Queen. While the coronation was being arraigned by Caprica and Admiral Adama, Lee made made sure that the press would supply translations to every planet that were going to get copies of the ceremonies. and as many live feed transmission as CNN and FNN could supply to every ship and land based receivers. The arena where the concert was given was chosen as the location, mainly because a few concerts had been given there and it held enough people for government officials and higher ranking officers to all attend. Large screens outside the arena were put up in the various towns and on ship so everyone possible was able to watch. The date was given, and broadcast on the news along with information as to 'where to watch, wherever you were.

Kaede was in a daze as all this happened around her. It was now the eve of her coronation, and she sat by Lee on his couch still trying to absorb it. Leaning against him as he held an arm around her, she asked her most vital question, "This won't change anything between us, will it?"

"No," Lee said firmly. "I still want to be with you. Kaede, you are the most amazing person I have ever seen." turning to her and slid his hand over her belly. "We are going to have a child. We are a couple and I want it to stay that way." He kissed her head and said, "Look at it this way, you're only doing what you've done in the past. If you see something wrong, you make it right. Now, you'll be able to do that with a free hand. I will certainly do all I can for you, as you do for me. We have a good team here. The only different is you will be making the final decision instead of me. We're all putting our faith in you, my love. I will also fight you tooth and nail if I think you're doing something wrong."

Kaede laughed. "You better!" she replied and snuggled into him.

Lee kissed her again and said in a lusty tone, "I'm thinking of something very non political. Why don't we discuss it in bed?"

Kaede looked up at him. "Sounds good," she said and kissed him.

.

On Coronation day, the arena was packed with people. Over the stage was every flag of the colonies, both fleets and flags salvaged from Earth of a white background with a red circle in it, and a flag with a Quid on it, since they didn't have a flag. In the middle was an ornate chair on a pedestal, the throne', with a multi colored robe and a silver crown on it. Overhead was a Quid Translator. Crowds packed around the monitors in every town and in every ship. To one side was a line of Centurions on stage, to the other side a line of Colonial marines.

Lee Adama and Caprica Six came out, Lee in his best suit and Caprica in her red dress. The came up to the microphone in front of the throne.

Caprica announced, "By the will of the people on the Algae planet, Earth, the Quid planet, The Cylons home planet, the twelve Colonies of Kobol, the Colonial fleet and the cylons fleet, collected through votes, It has been agreed to raise Kaede No Kaze as the ultimate ruler of us all."

Lee announced, "Everyone take notice of this event. The crowning of Queen Kaede. The woman who has done so much for all of us. Brought us peace and prosperity though her tireless efforts. All rise for Queen Kaede!"

In the back a piano and violin played Lilium. Kaede came out to walk to the front. Caprica and Lee stepped to the sides of the throne. Kaede came over and stood in front of the throne, then knelt down facing the crowds.

Caprica and Lee came up on either side of her.

"Kaede, do you vow to honor this trust we place in you?" Caprica asked.

"I do."

"Kaede, do you keep the safety and security of all the planets you preside over?" Lee asked.

"I do."

"Kaede, the people have spoken, will you accept your position as Queen, and lead all our people to the best of your ability?" Caprica asked.

"I will."

"Kaede, will you never forget where you came from, and the struggle of the common people?" Lee asked.

"I will not."

Caprica and Lee went to the throne. Lee picked up the crown, they each picked up one side of the cape and walked over to put it across Kaede's shoulders. Lee put the crown on her head, they each rested a hand on it.

Caprica announced, "In accordance of the will of the people, Kaede No Kaze is now the Queen of us all!"

Kaede wasn't sure to expect at this point. A roar of applause was the last thing she was expecting. She got up and waited for the din to die down, then approached the mike.

"Everyone, please relax and be seated," she said. She waited until they were, then said, "I am very humbled that all of you place such faith and and trust in me. Be assured, I will not let you down. We have all worked hard, together, on this planet to make it what it is. A peaceful place where we all may learn and grow. The terrible strife of the past is fading into history. I know that most of you have horrible memories. I have my own to contend with. I urge everyone to let the past fade father away and look to the bright future we can all have. We are changing, evolving into something better. The possibilities before us are endless as long as we continue to work side by said and give each other what we need. I forget where it came from, but I once heard a very wise statement. United we stand, divided, we fall."

Raising her voice, Kaede said, "It is no longer a case of _those_ Humans, _those_ Cylons or _those_ Quid. It's now OUR humans, OUR Cylons, Our Quid, OUR Diclonius! Someone wants to frack with any of them, they frack with ALL of us! Every species in THIS realm is important and to be respected! We are all neighbors, friends, co-workers! We will protect and guide everyone! Woe be it to anyone who dares discord or violence onto OUR worlds! We. Will. Thrive. One and all! If there is ever another threat to any of our worlds, like there was to the Quid, well, let's just say, I got something for them, and they won't like it!"

Calming her tone, Kaede said, "Once again, thank you for having such faith and trust in me." Kaede then bowed and was helped up onto her throne as another long round of cheering and applause sounded out that went on for a while. Kaede swore she could hear it miles away.

 **The END**


End file.
